Space Angel
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Revenant de la mission des cinq ans, l'Enterprise croise un mystérieux vaisseau en difficulté. L'équipage se retrouve alors embarqué dans une histoire les plongeant dans le monde du surnaturel. Mais les choses se compliquent quand des révélations sur les origines de Khan, en probation sur l'Enterprise, éclatent au grand jour. Khan/Bones (fic avec des références à Supernatural.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : _Star Trek_ et _Supernatural_ appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, moi je fais juste joujou avec.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fic ! Je suis bien contente de revenir sur le fandom de _Star Trek_ et surtout avec mon pairing préféré : le Khan/Bones. Je ne pleurerais jamais assez sur le manque de fic sur ces deux là... Mais bref ! Voilà une fic un peu particulière car c'est comme un genre de crossover puisque je fusionne le monde de _Star Trek_ à celui de _Supernatural._ Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à voir Dean et Sam Winchester débarquer dans la fic. En effet, c'est une fic principalement sur _Star Trek_ avec des éléments de _Supernatural_ dedans (ex : démons, ange, possession, leur représentations,...) que parfois je modifie pour aller avec mon scénario. Donc, je le confirme, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître _Supernatural_ pour lire cette histoire. Vous louperez juste quelques petites références et clin d'oeil mais rien de gênant. Vous aurez de toute façon plus d'explication durant le chapitre 2 qui servira à ça. Le rythme de publication devrait être un chapitre par week-end (oui, là je poste un vendredi mais c'est exceptionnel) J'espère que cela vous plaira et je vous laisse avec un mot de ma magnifique et adorable béta qui me tanne pour que je m'inscrive sur un forum de rpg.

Bonne lecture !

 **Note de la Bêta :** Pff, elle me fait passer pour un tyran… En gros je me suis inscrite sur un forum de RPG basé sur Gwendalavir (la Quête d'Ewilan), je m'y éclate, j'essaie de ramener Raiu MAIS ELLE RESISTE. Argh !

Enfin bref. Ce forum est cool et les gens sont sympas et Raiu A TORT, voilà.

… Oui, vous vous en foutez. Vous êtes là pour la fic, après tout ! Ah ah, vous allez aimer. L'équipage de l' _Enterprise_ face aux démons, ça promet !

* * *

– Khan a tué Chekov ! S'écria Kirk en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

Bones soupira lourdement et releva la tête de sa tablette pour se tourner vers son capitaine et l'Augment. Ce dernier marchait juste derrière Kirk, portant le jeune ingénieur évanouis dans ses bras. Khan eut l'air agacé par les paroles du capitaine mais il semblait surtout un peu inquiet pour Chekov.

– Jim, ça fait trois fois en moins de deux semaines que Khan a « tué » quelqu'un. Répondit le docteur. Pourrais-tu cesser de dramatiser ?

– Ca ne serait pas drôle sinon. Rétorqua doctement Kirk en croisant les bras.

McCoy se tourna vers l'Augment qui venait d'allonger Chekov sur le lit avant de dire :

– Tu pourrais faire gaffe n'empêche.

Le docteur sut que Khan se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il répondait d'un ton calme :

– Chekov est passé au moment où je me suis tourné avec un tuyau, je n'ai pas fais exprès de l'assommer.

McCoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que l'une de ses infirmières s'occupait du pauvre ingénieur qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. En faite, il se demandait surtout si Chekov n'était pas doté d'une malchance incroyable pour toujours se retrouver assommé par Khan. La première fois que c'était arrivée, c'était quand l'Augment avait finit par accepter de rejoindre un concours stupide de lancé de clé à molette qui avait lieu parmi les ingénieurs. Le but était de faire atterrir l'outil dans une poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres des participants. Khan avait toujours refusé, arguant que ses chances de gagner étaient presque assurés et que ça ne serait pas très équitable.

Seulement, Scotty avait tellement insisté que Khan avait finit par céder et accepté de jouer. Au final, l'Augment ne gagna pas cette partie car Chekov, qui ignorait qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, était passé au même moment pour demander quelque chose à Scotty. McCoy s'était retrouvé avec un Augment mort d'angoisse et un ingénieur totalement inerte qui saignait abondamment à la tête. Heureusement, il s'était avéré que la blessure était plus impressionnante que vraiment dangereuse. Bones avait réglé le problème en moins de deux heures et Chekov n'en avait pas voulu à Khan. Seulement, il avait dû tout aussi bien rassurer le brun que Jim qui avait accouru en apprenant l'accident.

Il avait beau faire désormais confiance à l'Augment, dès qu'il apprenait que les mots « blessé, Khan, sang » avaient été prononcé dans une même phrase, un élan d'inquiétude le parcourait systématiquement. Bien qu'il semble désormais quasiment certain que Khan ne leur voulait pas de mal, Jim craignait que la force de l'Augment finisse par provoquer un dramatique accident. Khan semblait penser comme lui car il mit plusieurs heures à se détendre, s'en voulant d'avoir blessé le plus jeune. Bones n'avait pas mit longtemps à comprendre que la vue du sang avait fait craindre le pire à Khan.

– Quand je pense qu'on retourne sur Terre dans trois jours... Fit Kirk d'un ton rêveur. Il fallait bien qu'on ait une dernière petite catastrophe.

– Ne t'avances pas trop, je sens bien une explosion en laboratoire avant qu'on arrive. Rétorqua Bones.

– Le Commander Spock est sur le pont, donc c'est plus que probable. Ajouta Khan.

Kirk hocha la tête en ricanant, sachant que les deux autres avaient raison. Lorsque Spock n'était pas dans les laboratoires, les accidents arrivaient plus fréquemment. Le vulcain semblait dégager une aura qui prévenait de toutes maladresses. Malheureusement, cette fameuse aura ne semblait pas s'étendre sur Kirk qui cumulait les imprudences en temps normal. McCoy ne comptait plus les fois où le blond s'était mit en dangers lors des missions d'explorations.

Ce gamin allait lui donner une crise cardiaque un jour.

– J'ai pas super envie de rentrer n'empêche. Finit par dire le capitaine

– Moi si ! Je veux à nouveau un sol stable sous mes pieds ! S'exclama le docteur.

– C'est ça, tu vas me dire que ce voyage a été une torture ?

– Ben oui !

– Ta mauvaise foi est sans limite Bones. Répondit doctement Kirk.

Cela fit sourire Khan et le docteur croisa les bras avant de grommeler :

– Retourne donc bosser Monsieur-je-choppe-des-maladies-vénérienne-en-couchant-sans-protection-avec-des-aliens.

Jim eut la décence de rougir et marmonna « Deux fois. Ce n'est arrivé que deux fois, lâche moi avec ça » alors que le sourire de Khan s'accentuait. Le blond déclara brusquement qu'il devait y aller avant de s'éclipser d'un pas rapide hors de l'infirmerie. Bones le regarda partir en secouant légèrement la tête avec amusement.

– Toi aussi tu dois être content de rentrer non ? Demanda-t-il à Khan.

Khan hocha la tête alors qu'il s'appuyait contre l'un des lits vides.

– Si Star Fleet tient parole alors je reverrais enfin ma famille.

Le docteur savait que l'Augment attendait impatiemment leur retour sur Terre. C'était le marché avec Star Fleet après tout : un comportement irréprochable durant sa probation de cinq ans sur l'Enterprise et sa famille lui serait rendue. Bien sur, l'idée que Khan monte sur le vaisseau n'avait pas été accepté facilement. Il y eut des désistements pour la mission et des protestations mais au final, cela n'avait pas changé grand chose. Étonnamment, c'est Jim qui fit le premier pas vers Khan lors de leur première année de voyage. Un jour, il s'était assit à la table de l'Augment qui mangeait toujours seul et lui avait dit de but-en-blanc qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa mort.

Cela fut un choc pour tout le monde, y comprit pour Khan.

Mais à partir de ce jour, la tension qui régnait dans le vaisseau finit par disparaître peu à peu. Malgré ces cinq ans de voyage, certains n'appréciaient toujours pas Khan mais il y avait eut peu d'accident relatif à ce sujet. Au final, l'Augment était désormais intégré dans l'équipage de l'Enterprise et le concerné en était le premier surprit.

– Ils tiendront parole, je ne suis pas sur qu'ils veulent que tu repartes à nouveau en mode terroriste. Répondit finalement Bones.

– Quel dommage, moi qui rêvait de faire secrètement exploser quelques bâtiments en revenant. Répondit Khan avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Tu as un humour déplorable, tu le sais ça ?

– Vous me le dite au moins une fois par jour depuis cinq ans. Approuva l'Augment.

Bones hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de regarder discrètement Khan. L'amitié qui s'était formé entre eux avait été aussi imprévisible que celle qu'il avait développée avec Jim. Le docteur ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il risquait de lui vomir dessus mais le jour où il avait décidé que, peut-être, Khan n'était pas un barge mégalo décongelé, était tout aussi improbable.

Et l'alcool avait été tout aussi impliqué.

C'était lors d'une permission sur une planète inconnue comportant plusieurs royaumes vivant dans une relative harmonie. Il y avait eut une fête très importante avec des danses, des chants, etc... La reine du royaume qu'ils visitaient avait été ravi d'avoir des voyageurs de l'espace. Son peuple n'avait pas la technologie pour le faire mais elle avait toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans ce coin de l'univers. Encore une fois, la première directive était un peu passée à la trappe mais Spock avait désormais apprit que, quand ce n'était pas grave, une petite omission sur les rapports officiels n'était pas un problème. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient bus durant la fête et McCoy avait essayé de se modérer au cas où quelqu'un serait malade.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à retrouver l'Augment passablement ivre, en train de jouer dans une fontaine avec cinq gamins qui s'amusaient beaucoup. McCoy avait eut toutes les peines du monde à sortir Khan de l'eau avant de le ramener péniblement vers l'aile des invités du palais. A sa grande surprise, l'Augment était particulièrement collant quand il avait bu, se scotchant presque au docteur tout le long du trajet.

Et il parlait. Beaucoup.

Bones avait l'impression d'en avoir apprit plus sur l'Augment en une vingtaine de minutes qu'en deux ans. C'est depuis cette nuit là qu'il savait que Khan adorait le thé, qu'il avait eut brièvement un chat, qu'il détestait la menthe, qu'il avait le vertige... Et tant d'autres choses.

Le lendemain de la fête, Khan avait eut une bonne gueule de bois. Supers gènes ou pas, les divers alcools de la planète semblaient nettement plus puissants. McCoy lui été venu en aide avec des hyposprays et il s'était permis de se moquer gentiment de Khan comme il l'aurait fait avec Jim. L'Augment s'était contenté de répondre avec des sarcasmes mais il avait abordé un petit sourire qui démentait toute trace d'agacement.

C'était depuis ce jour que les deux hommes étaient devenu amis. Bones avait parfois dû mal à croire qu'il s'entendait désormais très bien avec la personne à l'origine de la mort de son meilleur ami. Mais finalement, quand Khan n'était pas en train d'accomplir une vendetta contre Star Fleet, il était quelqu'un d'agréable avec lequel il avait plusieurs points communs.

– J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Déclara McCoy en s'asseyant sur un lit vide. Je pourrais enfin revoir ma fille... Elle a dû grandir en cinq ans.

– Cela se comprend. Répondit Khan en hochant la tête. La famille c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.

Bones le regarda avec une petite grimace.

– Cela sonne affreusement cliché ce que tu viens de dire.

– Faite moi un procès. Rétorqua l'Augment en haussant les épaules.

– Comme si tu n'en avais déjà pas eut assez. Fit Bones en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Justement, un de plus ou un de moins, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Celui de Khan était toujours plus calme et mesuré, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire souvent. Connaissant son histoire, le docteur se doutait que c'était sûrement le cas. La vie de l'Augment se prêtait pas beaucoup à l'amusement et McCoy trouvait ça dommage. Entendre Khan rire était quelque chose qu'il en était venu à adorer et il faisait tout pour que cela arrive. Quand il y parvenait, sa poitrine se remplissait d'une sorte de fierté qui avait toujours le don de le perturber. Mais le docteur mettait cet étrange sentiment sur le compte des gènes de l'Augment. Ces derniers avaient été crée pour être séduisant aux yeux de la grande majorité et Bones ne faisait pas exception.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait quand il voulait éviter de s'aventurer sur ce sujet glissant...

– Aaah ma tête... Marmonna soudain Chekov derrière eux.

Bones s'approcha de lui et le scanna rapidement avec son tricorder pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

– Comment ça va ? Pas de vertige ?

– Non. Répondit l'ingénieur après une seconde. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

– Khan a encore essayé de te tuer. Répondit le docteur l'air de rien.

L'Augment leva les yeux au ciel alors que Chekov lui fit un petit sourire.

– Oh bah ça change pas de d'habitude. Dit-il en se redressant.

 **OoOoOo**

La journée aurait put continuer de se dérouler tranquillement si l'Enterprise n'avait pas croisé sur un vaisseau de taille modeste qui semblait avoir un problème. C'était le genre de vaisseau à n'avoir besoin que d'un équipage réduit pour fonctionner et qui n'était pas fabriqué pour faire de très long voyage. Sa présence provoqua la surprise dans l'Enterprise et Bones fut appelé sur le pont. Avec un grognement d'usage, il se rendit sur la passerelle et constata que Khan avait également été appelé.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda le docteur.

– On a rencontré ce vaisseau, l' _Enochian_ , et on a constaté qu'il était à la dérive. Expliqua Jim en désignant l'écran. Uhura a essayé de les contacté mais nous avons obtenus aucune réponse.

– Un scan a alors été effectué sur le vaisseau et il s'avère que les réserves d'oxygène sont vides. Poursuivit Spock depuis sa station.

– Vides ? Mais comment ça a pus arriver ? Demanda Bones.

Jim haussa les épaules mais il déclara d'un ton sérieux :

– Le vaisseau ne semble pas endommagé mais je crois que cela a été fait sciemment.

Si c'était le cas alors c'était un acte purement criminel. Khan avait menacé de faire sauter leur système de survie il y a cinq ans et si c'était arrivé, ils auraient tous asphyxié... Il n'y avait pas assez de masques d'oxygène autonome pour sauver tout l'équipage. McCoy espéra vraiment que ce n'était pas un membre de l' _Enochian_ qui avait décidé de faire une chose aussi horrible.

– Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ? Finit-il par demander.

– C'est pour ça qu'on t'as appelé. Continua Jim. Nous avons essayé de vérifier s'il y avait encore quelqu'un de vivant et nous avons découvert qu'il restait effectivement encore une personne.

– Et si c'était cette fameuse personne qui avait provoqué la panne d'oxygène ? Fit Khan avec pragmatisme.

– Raison de plus pour aller voir. Poursuivit le capitaine. Si c'est vraiment le cas, on l'embarque et on fera un crochet par Mars pour la remettre aux autorités vu que c'est la planète la plus proche.

Tout le monde approuva et Jim se leva de sa chaise de capitaine avant de se tourner vers Spock.

– Monsieur Spock, vous avez le vaisseau. Dit-il. Je vais aller voir ça de plus près avec une petite équipe, nous resterons en communication grâce au lieutenant Uhura.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'Augment et lui fit un petit sourire :

– Prépare toi, tu viens aussi.

– Ah ? Répondit Khan en haussant un sourcil.

Le jeune capitaine hocha la tête et expliqua :

– Vu tes capacités en ingénierie, tu pourras vérifier si les réserves d'oxygène ont effectivement été saboté.

– Vous pourriez très bien emmener quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. Rétorqua tranquillement Khan.

– Oui mais si jamais ce fameux survivant est dangereux, je préfère t'avoir sous la main.

– Pour que je lui tape dessus ? Proposa aimablement l'Augment avec un petit sourire en coin.

– T'as tout compris.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel en les entendant. Ces deux là s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et ça en été désespérant. Mais le docteur avait remarqué que Spock continuait d'avoir un comportement mesuré à l'égard de l'Augment. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais vraiment à Khan d'être à l'origine de la mort de leur capitaine. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait froncé les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde en entendant Jim dire à Khan qu'il venait avec eux.

Bones aurait adoré asticoter le Vulcain sur ce sujet mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Le docteur nota cela dans un coin de sa tête avant de quitter le pont pour l'infirmerie. Il avait besoin de récupérer sa sacoche médicale avant de se présenter à l'espace de téléportation.

– Hey Bones ! Attend ! Lui cria Jim depuis le couloir.

Le docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt pour lui permettre de le rattraper.

– Je voulais te rappeler de ne pas oublier de prendre six masques à oxygène indépendant de l'infirmerie. Fit le blond.

– On sera six alors ? Tu crois que ça suffira ?

– Il n'y a qu'un seul survivant. Expliqua Jim. Et au pire on a Khan, il compte pour deux.

– Voir trois.

Cela les fit tous les deux sourire et le capitaine bifurqua dans le couloir qui menait au téléporteur et Bones fonça à l'infirmerie. Il prit sa sacoche de premier secours, rangea son fidèle tricorder dedans et après une hésitation, accrocha son phaser à sa ceinture. Après tout, il ne serait jamais trop prudent.

McCoy alla ensuite à l'espace de téléportation, masque d'oxygène en main. Deux autres personnes arrivèrent avec lui et il remarqua que c'était principalement des tee-shirt rouge. Jim vérifia que tout le monde était là avant de se placer devant le petit groupe.

– Bon alors tout le monde, vous avez déjà été briffé sur la situation donc je vais faire simple. Dit-il. Nous devons essayer de comprendre ce qui c'est passé et récupérer ce qui semble être le dernier survivant de l' _Enochian_.

Il marqua une brève pause avant d'ajouter :

– Garder vos phaseurs en mode paralysie, nous ne savons pas si cette personne est dangereuse.

Tout le monde approuva en discutant et ils mirent déjà leur masques pour ne pas être prit au dépourvu par l'absence d'air respirable dans la salle de téléportation du vaisseau. Le voyage fut très court, à peine cinq minutes, et Bones eut une petite grimace de soulagement quand il atterrit enfin sur le vaisseau.

Il n'aimant pas trop les téléporteurs.

De manière général, le docteur avait une aversion particulière pour tout moyen de transport pouvant le réduire à l'état d'atomes perdu dans le temps et l'espace. Bones était en train de vérifier que son masque était bien attaché quand Jim se tourna vers eux.

– Vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire alors on se rejoint ici dans vingt minutes. Déclara-t-il. Gardez vos communicateurs allumés pour que l'on puisse se contacter en cas de problème.

– En espérant que cela n'arrive pas. Déclara une enseign du nom de Leïla.

– C'est sur qu'on attire facilement les ennuies. Approuva le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Cela fit ricaner Bones tandis que Jim leur faisait un sourire confiant.

– Tout vas bien se passer ! Allez, on a un survivant à retrouver !

Le capitaine allait partir avec le jeune homme qui avait parlé quand le docteur posa une main sur son épaule pour le stopper. Jim se retourna vers lui avec un sourcil interrogateur et Bones déclara :

– Fait attention à toi.

Le blond eut une seconde de surprise avant de regarder son ami avec un petit air amusé.

– Tu sais que tu me dis ça à chaque fois ?

– Tu noteras que la dernière fois que je ne te l'ai pas dit, on t'a retrouvé deux jours plus tard au fond d'un canyon avec une cheville cassée.

Jim fit une grimace en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Cette mission, il y a deux ans, c'était effectivement plutôt mal passé. L'équipe d'exploration c'était posé sur une planète inhabitée au climat tropicale. Bones n'avait pas voulu descendre, préférant rester sur le vaisseau. Quelle ne fut pas son inquiétude quand l'équipe était revenue en panique, criant qu'ils avaient perdu le capitaine. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner près d'un énorme fleuve au courant impétueux quand Jim s'était approché de l'eau en croyant avoir aperçut quelque chose. Mais la terre était friable et avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, Jim était tombé dans l'eau. Le courant étant trop fort même pour un bon nageur, le capitaine avait été emporté. Les autres avaient bien essayé de le récupérer mais il y avait eut des rapides et puis une immense cascade qui les avaient distancé.

McCoy avait été malade d'inquiétude quand il avait apprit ça et quasiment la moitié du vaisseau était descendu à la recherche de leur capitaine. Spock avait essayé d'être logique et raisonnable mais le docteur pouvait voir qu'il était tout aussi affecté que lui. Finalement, au bout de deux jours, c'est Carol qui réussit à repérer Jim qui était étendu sur un petit promontoire au fond d'un canyon entouré d'eau. Leur capitaine avait été récupéré et Bones l'avait presque séquestré dans l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais Jim avait toujours eut une chance insolente. A part une cheville cassée, des coups de soleil et une faim de loup, le blond allait très bien. Cela avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup rire Jim au grand désespoir de McCoy et de Spock.

Bones avait marmonné plus d'une fois en l'examinant que ce sale gosse était désespérant.

– Je te promets de faire attention. Répondit Jim avec un sourire rassurant.

McCoy hocha la tête et il regarda le capitaine partir avec son binôme en direction du pont pour vérifier les caméras de surveillance. Le docteur sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un petit soupir d'agacement sur sa gauche. Khan l'avait attendu, Kirk ayant décidé d'en faire une paire pour la mission vu qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Haussant un sourcil, McCoy s'approcha de Khan qui semblait avoir un problème avec son masque à oxygène.

– Le grand Khan Noonien Singh aurait-il du mal à régler son masque ? Demanda-t-il.

L'Augment lui jeta un regard noir mais McCoy vit distinctement le bout de ses oreilles devenir rouge et il se retint de rire.

– Je sais parfaitement comment faire. Rétorqua Khan avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, Bones avait déjà remarqué que l'Augment avait parfois dû mal avec certaines de leur technologie quand il devait les utiliser pour la première fois. Certes, Khan avait une grande faculté d'adaptation et il était intuitif avec la plus part des machines mais parfois, celles-ci semblaient se rebeller contre lui.

Ce qui semblait être le cas du masque qu'il ne semblait pas réussir à régler.

– Sérieusement, tu veux que je t'aide? Demanda McCoy sans aucune moquerie.

– Je peux le faire.

Bones leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

– Khan, tu sais qu'asphyxier à cause de ta fierté ne va pas t'apporter grand chose à part une lente agonie ?

L'Augment lui jeta à nouveau un regard mauvais mais se rapprocha finalement du docteur. Il se tourna et McCoy comprit le message. Rapidement, il remit correctement le masque et se rendit compte que Khan avait simplement un problème avec le règlement de l'attache et du débit d'oxygène distribué. En faite, il n'avait pas totalement tord en disant que s'il continuait comme ça, l'Augment finirait par asphyxier durant leur mission.

McCoy remonta et resserra le masque pour qu'il soit parfaitement fixé au niveau du nez et de la bouche de Khan. Ce dernier se laisse faire patiemment et il se retourna après que le docteur lui ait mit une petite tape sur l'épaule en disant :

– C'est bon ! On va pouvoir y aller.

Khan porta une main absente à son masque avant de regarder le docteur d'un air impassible.

– Merci docteur. Répondit-il pourtant.

McCoy haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

– De rien. Fit-il. Et si on aller voir pourquoi l'oxygène a été coupé ?

Khan hocha la tête et ils prirent le chemin des machines. C'était là que se situait normalement les réserves d'oxygènes sur les vaisseaux standards. Les deux hommes discutèrent peu, restant sur leurs gardes. Seulement, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle sinistre.

Un membre d'équipage de l' _Enochian_ était étendu par terre, totalement immobile. Bones crus d'abord qu'il avait étouffé à cause du manque d'oxygène mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant la flaque de sang entourant le corps. Le docteur s'approcha et retourna précautionneusement le cadavre et remarqua qu'il avait été poignardé au cœur. McCoy chercha sans grande conviction un pouls qu'il ne trouva pas.

– Dans quoi est-ce qu'on est tombé ? Marmonna Bones à voix haute.

Khan ne semblait pas en savoir plus et il se remit à surveiller le couloir avec une prudence renouvelée. Le docteur, lui, appuya sur son oreillette pour contacter son capitaine.

– Jim, tu m'entends ? Appela-t-il.

Bones attendit deux petites secondes avant que la voix du blond ne réponde :

– Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– J'ai trouvé un corps qui a été poignardé.

– Poignardé ? S'exclama Jim, surpris.

– Oui alors je pense que finalement, ce fameux survivant est dangereux.

Il entendit Jim marmonner quelque chose avant de lui dire :

– Ok, je vais prévenir l'autre groupe, garde ton phaser en main, ok ?

– Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Fit Bones en sortant l'arme de sa ceinture. Et puis y a Kha... Khan ?

– Bones ? Demanda Jim avec inquiétude.

_C'est rien. Le rassura précipitamment le docteur. Je dois te laisser.

Le docteur raccrocha et il regarda autours de lui mais l'Augment semblait nul part.

Comment il avait fait pour disparaître aussi vite ? !

McCoy se releva avec un grognement d'agacement et changea le canal de sa radio pour appeler l'Augment.

– Khan, où t'es parti ?

Il n'y eut que des grésillements et le docteur fit avec énervement :

– T'as intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour t'être barré comme ça ou je te jure que tu vas m'entendre !

Seul le silence lui répondit et McCoy jeta un coup d'œil à son arme Un coup de phaseur pouvait-il mettre fin à une amitié ? Après tout, Khan était un augment, ça ne lui ferait pas mal...

Chassant ses idées de meurtre, le docteur reprit son chemin. Maintenant qu'il était totalement seul, car il ne voulait pas inquiéter Jim avec ça, Bones avançait plus précautionneusement. Il trouva un autre cadavre sur le chemin de la salle des machines sauf que celui-ci était bien mort d'asphyxie. McCoy ne savait pas ce qui avait pus se passer sur ce vaisseau et franchement, il regrettait de plus en plus d'y être monté.

Ça sentait l'histoire de dingue à plein nez.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'une marche prudente avec son phaser pointé devant lui, et d'un monologue intérieur fustigeant pour la énième fois sa stupidité de s'être engagé dans Star Fleet, McCoy tourna par hasard dans un couloir qui l'emmena dans une salle circulaire qui semblait abriter un coffre. Il y en avait pratiquement dans tous les vaisseaux et l'énorme porte codé abritait généralement derrière elle des trésors précieux, des expériences dangereuses ou tout autre sujet sensible mit à l'abri pour palier à une éventuelle attaque.

Bones ne savait pas ce que l' _Enochian_ contenait mais en tout cas, Khan se trouvait devant le coffre.

L'Augment se tenait en effet devant la porte et semblait totalement ignorer le docteur. Soulagé de ne plus être seul tout en étant encore énervé par la disparition subite de Khan, Bones s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers lui.

– Khan ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit de te barrer comme ça ?

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, continuant de fixer la porte comme s'il essayait de voir au travers. Le docteur fronça les sourcils, trouvant le comportement du brun de plus en plus étrange. Khan était plus immobile qu'à l'ordinaire : les épaules excessivement rigides, le dos droit et une expression figée. Il ressemblait à une statue et bien vite l'agacement de Bones fit place à l'inquiétude.

– Khan ? Appela-t-il à nouveau, cette fois plus doucement.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas l'entendre, le docteur posa prudemment sa main sur le bras de l'Augment pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction. Cela eut l'effet escompté car Khan sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda autours de lui avec un air surprit plaqué sur le visage. McCoy eut un petit soupir de soulagement, content que l'Augment soit tiré de l'étrange transe dans lequel il semblait plongé.

Finalement, Khan se tourna vers lui avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

– Docteur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain. Comment on est arrivé là ?

– Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Répondit Bones. Tu as disparus quand j'avais le dos tourné et quand je t'appelais, tu avais l'air totalement ailleurs.

Khan regarda à nouveau autours de lui avec plus d'attention.

– Je ne me rappelle pas d'être venu ici. Finit-il par avouer du bout des lèvres.

– Tu as eu une absence ? Demanda Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

Machinalement, il porta une main à sa hanche mais il se souvint qu'il avait rangé le tricorder dans sa sacoche pour pouvoir mettre son phaser à la place. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il allait récupérer son tricorder quand Khan posa une main sur son épaule pour le stopper.

– Je vais bien. Assura-t-il. Ce n'était probablement rien.

– Tu as une absence et tu considères que ce n'était rien ?

Khan hocha la tête et Bones leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon là c'est bien parce qu'on a pas vraiment le temps mais dès qu'on retourne sur l'Enterprise, je te fais un scan.

Khan ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand ils entendirent un cri retentir dans le couloir menant à la salle du coffre. L'Augment attrapa immédiatement son phaser, prenant par réflexe une posture de combat alors que Bones s'était juste figé sous le coup de la surprise. Soudain, il vit une jeune femme arriver en courant, suivit de près par deux hommes. Ils portaient tous trois des uniformes semblables à ceux des membres de l'équipage décédé. Bones les dévisagea et mit une minute à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec les nouveaux arrivant.

Les deux hommes ne portaient pas de masque.

Alors comment étaient-ils encore vivant ? ! Ils semblaient clairement humains et aux dernières nouvelles, l'humanité avait besoin d'oxygène pour survivre. Et d'ailleurs... Le scan n'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant sur le vaisseau ? Alors comment se faisait-il que trois personnes se tenaient devant lui ?

L'un d'eux, un grand blond, attrapa la jeune femme à la peau noire par le bras, la stoppant dans sa course. Mais celle-ci attrapa une sorte de flasque à sa ceinture et elle en jeta le contenu au visage de son agresseur. Ce dernier poussa un cri inhumain alors que de la fumée s'échappait de son visage. De colère, il lança violemment la brune qui fit un vol plané et tomba à moins d'un mètre des pieds des deux membres de Star Fleet.

– Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! S'écria Bones en sortant de sa stupeur.

Les attaquants semblèrent alors prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils s'entre-regardèrent brièvement avant de hausser les épaules, pas plus déphasés que ça. Ils firent quelques pas dans leur direction tandis que la jeune femme se redressait avec un sifflement de douleur. Bones se précipita vers elle malgré lui pour vérifier si elle était blessée. Khan suivit instantanément, continuant de viser les deux autres qui semblaient s'en moquer. La brune tourna la tête vers lui et s'exclama :

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

– On a vu votre vaisseau et on a cru qu'il y avait un problème...

– Fallait pas venir ! Coupa la brune. Vous êtes en dangers maintenant !

– Parce que toi tu n'es pas en danger peut-être ? Rétorqua nerveusement Bones.

– Oui mais moi je sais ce que je fais !

– Cette garce de chasseuse a raison, votre vaisseau aurez mieux fait de passer son chemin. Fit le blond, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'eux.

– Ouais maintenant on va être obligé de se débarrasser de l'équipe de sauvetage. Conclu dramatiquement le châtain avec une voix agaçante.

Khan les regarda d'un air calculateur, pas le moins du monde intimidé par cette déclaration. De son côté, la brune venait de se relever avec Bones. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait une dague à la lame argenté dans sa main droite et qu'une autre était passée à sa ceinture.

– Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez coupé l'oxygène. Dit Khan en les dévisageant.

– Exactement. Répondit le blond. On devait se débarrasser de l'équipage mais celle là a réussit à nous échapper.

La brune les foudroya du regard en serrant le poing.

– Je vous ferez payer leur mort. Siffla-t-elle.

Cela lui valu des ricanements et McCoy ne put s'empêcher de demander :

– Comment ça se fait que vous êtes toujours en vie sans masque ?

Les deux opposants s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau avant que leurs yeux ne deviennent intégralement noirs. Khan eut l'air aussi surprit que lui même si contrairement à Bones, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche comme un idiot.

– Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Finit par dire le docteur.

– Ce délire... Répondit soudain la brune. C'est des démons.

– Des démons ? Répéta Khan comme s'il n'était pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

La brune hocha la tête et, jugeant que l'Augment semblait le plus apte au combat, lança sa dague à Khan. Il l'a rattrapa aisément et la jeune femme prit celle qui se trouvait à sa ceinture.

– C'est le seul truc qui peut les tuer. Expliqua la chasseuse.

Khan regarda la dague avec un haussement de sourcil mais reporta tout de suite son attention sur les deux ennemis. Cela sembla comme un signal car le démon châtain grogna d'agacement à l'encontre de la brune. Les deux opposants chargèrent brusquement vers Khan et la brune. Eux aussi avaient des dagues similaires à celles de la chasseuse mais Bones n'eut pas le temps de s'y intéresser plus car il recula précipitamment pour s'éloigner des combats.

La brune se lança contre le démon aux cheveux châtain, cherchant par tous les moyens à le poignarder. Mais son adversaire paraît presque toutes ses attaques, ne recevant que quelques coupures qui le faisait gronder de rage et de douleur. Le châtain parvint à faire une coupure au bras droit de la chasseuse mais cette dernière le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle manqua ensuite de peu de réussir à planter son adversaire dans le torse. Bones tourna ensuite son attention sur Khan qui échangeait coup sur coup avec le démon. Les lames s'entrechoquaient bruyamment, personne ne semblaient vraiment prendre le dessus. Le démon semblait même étonné de voir l'autre lui tenir tête en combat singulier, semblant ignorer tous des capacités d'Augment de Khan.

Soudain, l'adversaire de Khan esquiva un coup d'un pas rapide sur le côté avant de changer de tactique et d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de l'Augment. La force, surhumaine, fit grimacer Khan de douleur et le déséquilibra l'espace d'un instant. Le démon eut un sourire prédateur, voyant l'occasion, et sa lame fonça vers les côtes de l'Augment. Khan se prépara pour le choc mais le docteur fonça brusquement sur le démon, l'entraînant sur le sol avec lui. Ils roulèrent quelques instants par terre avant que Bones ne se détache du démon en lui mettant un coup de talon dans la jambe. Il avait agit par instinct en voyant Khan se faire frapper mais il savait aussi que, passé l'effet de surprise, il ne pourrait pas tenir face à l'autre en étant désarmé.

Cependant, le blond réussit à lui enfoncer sa lame dans la cuisse gauche. Bones réussit à s'échapper en sautillant, la mâchoire serré. L'Augment, qui avait été prit au dépourvu par l'intervention du docteur, se précipita alors à nouveau vers le démon. Quand il vit le sang couler de la blessure de McCoy, Khan sentit ses instincts meurtriers revenir en force. Il lâcha un grondement sourd, semblable à celui d'un fauve, avant de frapper le démon avec une intensité renouvelée.

Le docteur, lui, ne prit pas le temps de s'occuper de sa plaie car il entendit la chasseuse pousser un cri. Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune femme être désarmée. Elle réussit à éviter une nouvelle attaque à la dernière seconde et recula précipitamment avant de brusquement crier :

– _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas._

Le démon qu'affrontait la chasseuse s'immobilisa un instant et Bones saisit l'occasion pour relancer le poignard tombé à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci le récupéra mais ne perdit pas un instant en continuant de dire :

– _Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

Khan, lui, parvint à mettre à profit la distraction de son adversaire pour lui planter sa lame dans la poitrine. Le démon poussa un cri qui se mêla à un horrible grésillement avant de tomber à terre, mort. Bones ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais l'adversaire de la brune avait cessé de bouger, secoué de spasme. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau complètement noirs et il fixait avec rage la chasseuse. Celle-ci prit une inspiration avant de terminer avec un sourire satisfait :

– _Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

Le démon ouvrit brusquement la bouche et une fumée noir sentant le souffre en sortit. Elle tourna quelques secondes au dessus du corps avant de disparaître par l'un des conduits d'aération de la salle. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Bones regarda tout autours de lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'un nouveau démon, ou quelque soit ce machin, n'apparaisse à nouveau. Mais quand la chasseuse laissa échapper un long soupir de fatigue, il se dit que la crise était terminée.

– Docteur, ça va ? Demanda l'Augment en revenant vers lui.

Bones regarda sa plaie à la cuisse avant d'hocher la tête.

– C'est trois fois rien. Fit-il. Et toi tu n'es pas blessé ?

Khan haussa les épaules et Bones leva les yeux au ciel.

– Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de ça déjà ? Fit-il avec agacement.

– Que ma capacité régénératrice n'est pas une excuse pour ignorer une blessure. Récita platement l'Augment comme si c'était la centième fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas, Bones s'étant fait un plaisir pour lui rabâcher cette phrase à chaque occasion durant ces cinq dernières années.

– J'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes mais merci de m'avoir aidé. Fit soudain la brune en s'approchant d'eux. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si votre vaisseau n'était pas passé par là.

– De rien mais vous êtes qui et surtout c'était vraiment des démons ces machins là ? Demanda le docteur qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Khan eut un hochement de tête approbateur et la chasseuse leur fit un sourire.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Répondit-elle. Je m'appelle Cassie Winchester, lieutenant de l' _Enochian_... Ou du moins ce qui en reste.

Cassie lança un regard amer aux deux cadavres derrière elle et McCoy ne put que sympathiser. Être le dernier survivant d'un équipage devait être une chose horrible, surtout si c'était des amis qui avait été tué...

– Et c'était bien des démons mais je vous expliquerez. Ajouta Cassie avec un soupire en regardant le conduit d'aération où s'était échappé la fumée noire.

Bones hocha la tête avant de tendre sa main à la chasseuse.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'appelle Leonard McCoy, médecin en chef de l'Enterprise.

Cassie lui serra la main alors que Khan se présentait à son tour.

– Khan Noonien Singh ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

– L'explosion des archives de Londres il y a cinq ans. Répondit simplement l'Augment.

– Ah oui ! C'était toi ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Khan hocha la tête et Cassie le regarda un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Cela faillit faire rire Bones s'il son regard ne s'était pas porté sur le flanc droit de la chasseuse.

– Mais tu saignes !

Cassie baissa la tête vers la tache de sang qui maculait son tee-shirt bleu et rouge.

– Oh ça venait de là alors. Dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

– De quoi ? Fit Khan.

– L'atroce sensation de m'être fait poignarder que je ressentais depuis tout à l'heure. Répondit-elle avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le sol avec une grimace.

Bones s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et repoussa les mains de la chasseuse pour regarder un peu mieux sa blessure. La blessure était profonde et nécessité d'être refermée mais à l'endroit où elle était placée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir touché de points vitaux. Cassie se laissa faire, visiblement contente de ne pas devoir s'occuper de ça elle même.

Il y eut soudain des bruit de pas et ils virent arriver le reste de l'équipe de sauvetage qui avait dû se regroupé. McCoy réalisa qu'il avait probablement dépassé les vingt minutes impartie. Le capitaine eut l'air soulagé en les voyant mais il fronça les sourcils en réalisant que la chasseuse était là.

– Alors c'est elle la fameuse survivante ?

Cassie hocha la tête alors alors que Bones lui demandait de remonter un peu son tee-shirt pour qu'il lui fasse un bandage le temps de retourner sur l'Enterprise.

– Ouais et t'as pas idée d'à quel point c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'on croyait. Répondit le docteur.

– Comment ça ?

– Oh trois fois rien. Intervint Cassie en le regardant. Mes félicitations, vous venez juste de vous embarquer dans le monde du surnaturel.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus ou au moins intrigué pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2, see you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Comme la dernière fois, il n'y a que les quelques OC là pour faire avancer l'histoire qui sont à moi.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews/follows/Favs pour le premier chapitre, c'est toujours encourageant. Alors pour répondre à la question de **Ange,** Cassie est la descendante de Dean Winchester. Je ferais apparaître l'un des descendants de Sam mais pas pour tout de suite. Oui pour ceux qui connaissent Supernatural, ces deux andouilles ont vécu assez longtemps pour avoir des gosses. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est un chapitre pas mal explicatif et avec beaucoup de dénis de la part de Khan et Bones. Mais ils sont mignons... Et ils vont souffrir. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais un monstre ? Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** Tiens, ce chapitre sens le coup fourré…. Je commence à lire et là je me met à gueuler AH LE PLOT TWIST ! Parce que Raiu est une SADIQUE, mon dieu, pauvre Khan, t'as pas honte ? Et Bones qui est tout malheureux ! Et Jim qui est boulet. Et Spock dit pas plus de trois phrases…. Fais parler Spock un peu, il est génial ! Okay, je suis peut-être influencée par mon béguin pour les sourcils de Zachary Quinto _mais_ je maintiens que Spock est fun. Et drôle. Et je voudrais le voir se chamailler avec Bones et éventuellement qu'ils se bourrent la gueule au Wisky en se lamentant sur leurs amours sans espoirs (respectivement Jim et Khan). Mwahahaha.

…. Ou est-ce que j'en était ?

AH OUI. Le plot-twist ! Oh my fucking God, c'est trop injuste. Et ils sont tous dans le déni jusqu'au cou, ça va leur retomber dessus, j'en suis sûre ! J'ai presque peur de lire la suite…

 **PS de l'auteu** r : Promis, je fais parler Spock plus dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

– Bon, alors et si tu nous expliquais toute cette histoire ? Demanda Jim en s'asseyant sur une chaise de l'infirmerie.

– J'espère que vous avez du temps parce que ça va être long. Répondit Cassie avec un soupir.

La chasseuse était assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie en face de Jim. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt blanc que l'ont donnait aux patients, le sien étant taché de sang. Dès qu'ils étaient revenus, Cassie avait été transférée dans l'espace médical où Bones avait soigné sa blessure au flanc droit. Il s'était ensuite occupé de sa propre plaie à la cuisse d'une main experte. Jim avait fait venir Spock et Khan était resté avec eux pour écouter l'histoire de la chasseuse. Le capitaine voulait d'abord entendre toute l'histoire avant de décider s'il devait confier au reste des gradés du vaisseau ce qui c'était passé sur l' _Enochian._

Cependant, avant de partir, Cassie avait insisté pour récupérer certaines de ses affaires et notamment ce que contenait la chambre forte. Aucun des membres de l'Enterprise n'avait eut le droit de rentrer à l'intérieur du coffre avec elle. Cassie avait affirmé que c'était top secret et ils avaient dû prendre leur mal en patience. Bones n'avait aucune idée de ce que le coffre pouvait bien renfermer mais il en était de plus en plus intrigué. D'ailleurs, le sac contenant lesdits objets était posé à côté de la brune qui avait refusé de s'en séparer.

– Alors là, l'univers pourrait s'effondrer que je ne sortirais pas de cette infirmerie avant de savoir ce qui s'est passé là bas. Répondit McCoy.

– Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi je me suis battu contre des « démons ». Ajouta Khan avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

Spock le regarda bizarrement, même si Jim lui avait fait un petit résumé de ce que lui avait dit McCoy quand ils étaient revenus. La chasseuse eut un petit sourire avant de se redresser un peu mieux sur le lit. Elle fixa les quatre hommes qui la regardaient d'un air attentif et expliqua :

– Je viens d'une famille de chasseur nommée les Winchester et cela fait des siècles que nous nous occupons de toutes les affaires concernant le surnaturel.

– Le surnaturel ? Répéta Spock en haussant un sourcil.

– Vampires, loup-garous, fantômes, Djins, etc... Approuva Cassie. Tous ces êtres là ne sont pas des légendes et lorsqu'ils s'en prennent aux humains, c'est le boulot des chasseurs de s'en occuper.

McCoy la dévisagea alors que Khan fronçait les sourcils comme si c'était impossible. Jim, lui, avait les yeux écarquillés tandis que Spock semblait sur le point de protester. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs sans doute fait si le jeune capitaine ne s'était pas exclamé:

– Ouah... Mais c'est cool !

– Non pas du tout. Rétorqua sombrement Cassie. A cause de ça, les chasseurs ont rarement une vie très longue... Ni très heureuse.

Jim perdit son sourire et s'excusa précipitamment. La chasseuse haussa les épaules, comme si elle était habituée à obtenir cette réaction.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, les créatures qui ont attaqué l' _Enochian_ , c'étaient bien des démons. Poursuivit-elle. Des êtres maléfiques sortit tout droit de l'Enfer et destinés à faire le mal autours d'eux. Ils ont possédé deux membres de l'équipage et ils nous ont attaqués pendant notre retour de voyage.

Khan et Bones hochèrent légèrement la tête, ayant vécu une partie de cette attaque.

– Comment ont-ils pu être possédé ? Demanda Spock qui semblait avoir des problèmes à mettre de la logique dans ce qu'il croyait être des mythes humains.

– Derek et Armand n'étaient pas des chasseurs et comme nous avions crus que les démons avaient disparus, ils ne portaient pas de charmes d'anti-possessions.

– Tu en portes un toi ? Fit Kirk, intrigué.

Cassie secoua la tête et releva la manche gauche de son tee-shirt pour montrer le tatouage qui se trouvait sur son épaule. C'était un pentagramme noir entouré d'un cercle semblable à des flammes. Les membres de l'Enterprise fixèrent le tatouage alors que Cassie expliquait :

– Avoir ce symbole en tatouage est une tradition dans ma famille et c'est plus permanent qu'un collier qu'on peut oublier ou se faire arracher pendant un combat.

McCoy hocha lentement la tête avant d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux.

– Attend un peu ... Fit-il. Si les démons existent alors les anges aussi sont de la partie ?

– Oui bien sur. Répondit la chasseuse. Cependant, comme pour les démons, notre communauté croyait qu'il n'y en avait plus dans l'univers. C'est pour ça que, personnellement, ce fut un choc quand je me suis retrouvée devant eux.

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre les quatre hommes.

– Pourquoi ? Ils avaient disparus ? Demanda Jim qui était de plus en plus curieux.

– Car les portes du Paradis et de l'Enfer ont été fermées en 2060. Expliqua Cassie. Ensuite, le dernier ange a été vu en 2085 et le dernier démon en 2097... Du moins c'est ce qu'on croyait.

C'était environ deux cent ans plus tôt et McCoy comprenait pourquoi les chasseurs en étaient venu à cette conclusion désormais erroné. Le docteur ne pouvait que croire Cassie à cause de sa rencontre avec les deux démons sur l' _Enochian_ mais il était encore déstabilisé par tout ce qu'il avait apprit. Sa mère était une catholique et il avait eut droit à quelques sermons sur le Seigneur, ses anges et la tentation aux pêchers. S'il avait sut que tout cela été vrai, McCoy aurait évité de piquer des tablettes de chocolat chez l'épicier quand il était enfant...

– Et pourquoi les portes du Paradis ont été fermé ? Demanda Khan, intrigué. Celles de l'Enfer je peux comprendre mais pourquoi le Paradis ?

La chasseuse replia ses jambes pour s'asseoir en tailleur et sembla chercher comment expliquer tout ça. Jim lui fit un sourire encourageant et Cassie se lança :

– Vous savez, la Troisième Guerre Mondial ravageait la Terre depuis 2026 et les gens croyaient que c'était véritablement la fin du monde. D'un point de vue surnaturel, ce n'était pas la première fois que ma famille vivait les prémices de l'Apocalypse mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

– C'est à cause de cette guerre que tu as été crée, non ? Demanda Jim en se tournant vers l'Augment.

Khan hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

– Au final, elle a été terminé sans que nous ayons l'occasion de combattre mais nous avons été gardé en réserve pour la prochaine guerre.

– La prochaine ? Répéta Spock.

– Il y a toujours une prochaine fois. Répondit Khan avec un petit sourire cynique.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel alors que Jim ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Spock les regarda avec un air blasé avant de demander à Cassie :

– Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

– Les anges et les démons n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de déclencher une guerre ouverte entre eux. Soupira la brune. Les chasseurs se sont retrouvés à se battre sur tous les fronts et au final, ils ont dû prendre une décision drastique.

– Ils ont décidé de refermer les portes pour que la Terre cesse d'être leur champ de bataille. Raisonna l'Augment.

Cassie fixa un point invisible un instant, pensive.

– Je ne pense pas que l'Humanité aurait survécu à deux guerres aussi importantes. Avoua doucement Cassie. Mes ancêtres ont essayé de faire entendre raison aux anges puisqu'ils avaient eut des relations privilégié avec eux et notamment un certain Castiel. Mais les chefs du Paradis n'ont rien voulu entendre, enragés à propos des démons pour une raison que l'ont ignore encore.

– Plus ça va et plus je me rend compte que cette période de l'histoire était vraiment trouble. Fit Jim d'un air songeur.

Bones hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à Khan. Durant la mission, celui-ci leur avait parfois fait remarquer les différences entre la réalité et ce qu'ils apprenaient durant leurs cours d'histoire. Certain points avait fait sourire l'Augment et d'autres lui avaient causé un énervement sans bornes. Le docteur se rappellerait toujours de la fois où Khan avait faillit s'étrangler de rire en apprenant qu'on lui attribuait un fils caché avec l'une de ses plus fidèles lieutenant durant la guerre. Quand Bones lui avait demandé pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, Khan lui avait simplement expliqué que la dite lieutenant avait eut une peur bleu de la maternité et qu'elle aurait préféré se battre seule contre une armée entière plutôt que d'avoir des enfants.

– Il c'est passé quoi ensuite ? Demanda McCoy.

– La guerre a duré encore officieusement deux ans. Expliqua Cassie. Les troupes angéliques et démoniaques déjà en place ont continué de se battre avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne pourraient plus rentrer chez eux. Bien sur, des membres des deux côtés se sont retournés contre les humains pour essayer de rouvrir les portes.

– Et les chasseurs ont dû faire le ménage. Conclus Khan après un instant de réflexion.

Cassie approuva et Jim se laissa aller contre son siège, avec une expression pensive sur le visage. La dernière fois que Bones l'avait vu ainsi c'était quand il cherchait un moyen de repasser le test du Kobayashi Maru pour la troisième fois. Lui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de toute cette histoire. S'il n'avait pas assisté à ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui, il aurait eut bien du mal à croire Cassie.

– Si les démons semblaient avoir disparus, pourquoi sont-ils revenus maintenant ? Fit soudain le capitaine. Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué l' _Enochian_ ?

– Je suppose que c'était pour récupérer ce qui se trouve dans le sac de mademoiselle Winchester. Répondit Spock en tournant la tête vers le dit-sac.

Cassie fit un petit sourire mutin au vulcain qui resta impassible. La jeune femme tira le sac sur ses genoux et en sortit le contenu. Elle posa devant elle une clé alambiquée qui semblait crée à partir de fer forgé d'un noir abyssal. A son extrémité se découpait nettement un rubis de taille moyenne dont l'éclat carmin semblait briller doucement. A ses côtés se trouvaient un orbe d'un gris pâle qui étaient parsemés de symboles compliqués que le docteur n'avait jamais vu. C'était un objet indubitablement ancien mais qui n'avait au final rien d'extraordinaire et Bones se demanda pourquoi il était dans le coffre.

– Ce qu'ils cherchaient à récupérer en particulier c'était cette clé que nous étions allé chercher sur une base spatiale aux alentours de Pluton. Expliqua Cassie. L'orbe nous a également été donné à cette occasion.

– Laisse-moi deviner : cette clé ouvre les portes de l'Enfer. Déclara Jim avec un petit sourire en coin.

– Exactement. Soupira Cassie. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont apprit pour la clé mais cela les a fait sortir de leur cachette et ils se sont introduit sur le vaisseau pour la récupérer.

– Mais comment auraient-ils pus s'en servir ? Interrogea McCoy en fronçant les sourcils. Et d'abords, elles sont où ses fameuses portent de l'Enfer ?

La chasseuse le regarda avec embarras en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

– Le Conseil des chasseurs n'a pas estimé que cette information me serait utile quand ils m'ont envoyé effectuer cette mission. Expliqua-t-elle finalement. Je devais justement apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire pour les portes une fois sur Mars en apportant la clé à un chasseur du nom de Fitzgerald.

Jim lui fit un sourire réconfortant et Spock hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le docteur lui, regretta quand même que la chasseuse ignore quelque chose d'important. C'était sûrement dû à sa jeunesse, Cassie n'ayant pas plus de vingt cinq ans. D'accord, ils n'avaient plus vu de démons depuis deux siècles mais la place des portes de l'Enfer semblait quelque chose que tout bons chasseurs devraient savoir. Bones nota mentalement que, par extension, Cassie ne devait pas savoir non plus où était les portes du Paradis.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, on te déposera là bas. Répondit le jeune capitaine. Je me débrouillerais avec Star Fleet.

– Le « sauvetage » de _l'Enochian_ semble déjà être une raison suffisante. Cependant, il faudra à nouveau modifier quelques peu les rapports officiels. Ajouta Spock d'un ton calme.

Le docteur allait intervenir quand il réalisa soudain que Khan était resté étrangement silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. McCoy tourna la tête vers le brun et il mit moins d'une seconde à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'expression habituellement neutre de l'Augment était devenue absente. Ses yeux étaient fixés en direction de l'orbe et c'est à peine s'il semblait encore respirer. Cette attitude ne rappela que trop bien celle qu'il avait eut dans le vaisseau et McCoy se mit à doucement secouer l'épaule de l'Augment.

– Khan. Appela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui mais le docteur les ignora. Cette fois-ci, Khan mit plus de temps à revenir à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit une brusque inspiration, comme s'il étouffait, et il agrippa la main du docteur comme si elle était une menace. Bones poussa un grognement de douleur, ayant l'impression que son ami allait lui broyer la main.

– Khan, tu me fais mal. Tenta-t-il en essayant de s'extirper de la prise du brun.

L'Augment cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lentement réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Khan lâcha précipitamment la main de McCoy avec un air coupable et il demanda d'une voix rauque :

– J'ai eu une nouvelle absence ?

– J'en ai bien l'impression. Fit Bones en fronçant les sourcils.

Jim les regarda tous les deux avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité. Spock, lui, se détendit légèrement en voyant que l'Augment avait lâché le docteur. Si Khan ne l'avait pas lâcher, il aurait dû intervenir.

– Khan, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Jim.

L'Augment se tourna vers lui avec une légère grimace.

– J'ai eu une absence sur l _'Enochian_ et il semble que je viens d'en avoir une nouvelle.

– Ce ne serait pas à cause de ça ?

Les membres de Star Fleet se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Cassie qui tenait entre ses mains l'orbe. La chasseuse avait les yeux plissés et regardait attentivement Khan. Bones vit les yeux de l'Augment redevenir distant et vitreux. Sans perdre de temps, il recommença à le secouer avant qu'il ne dérive complètement à nouveau. Khan secoua la tête pour revenir à lui et il murmura un remerciement à l'adresse du docteur.

– M'okay, c'est quoi ce machin? Demanda Jim en désignant d'un geste l'orbe.

Cassie regarda alternativement l'objet et Khan avant de soupirer lourdement.

– Je savais que j'aurais dû télécharger les archives sur ma tablette... Marmonna la chasseuse pour elle-même.

Khan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur et Cassie déclara :

– Bon, je vais dire quelque chose qui ne va probablement pas vous plaire mais gardez à l'esprit que je vous redis ça de mémoire et que je pourrais normalement vous confirmez ça quand on sera sur Mars.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent avec attention et Bones se demanda comment les choses pouvaient être pire après ce qu'ils avaient déjà apprit.

– Il se pourrait que, peut-être, tu sois... Un démon. Répondit Cassie avec hésitation tout en regardant Khan.

Ah bah si, finalement, ça pouvait être pire.

Jim et McCoy écarquillèrent les yeux, Spock haussa les sourcils de quelques millimètres et Khan dévisagea la chasseuse comme s'il avait mal entendu.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– C'est juste que cette orbe. Expliqua Cassie, mal à l'aise. Et un réceptacle dans lequel on pouvait conserver les pouvoirs d'un démon ou d'un ange.

Cassie passa ses doigts sur les symboles qu'elle pouvait apparemment comprendre et ajouta :

– Et il est marqué que celle-ci contient de l'essence démoniaque.

– Sérieusement ? Fit Jim. Mais ce truc ressemble à une banale antiquité !

– Et je crois que je le saurais si j'étais un démon. Continua l'Augment, sceptique.

– Des tests ont été effectué sur Khan et à part les modifications apportaient à ses gènes, il n'y a rien d'anormal. Approuva Spock.

Cassie soupira et se recula un peu pour appuyer son dos contre le mur. Bones remarqua qu'elle était fatiguée et nota mentalement qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir la laisser tranquille. Il avait beau être intrigué, ses instincts de médecins reprenaient déjà le dessus.

– Je regrette que ma cousine ne soit pas là, elle en sait plus que moi sur ce sujet. Mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est possible de séparer un démon de ses pouvoirs. Expliqua Cassie. Et les chasseurs se sont rendu compte que dans certains cas, les démons perdaient la mémoire et vivaient comme des humains parfaitement normaux insensibles aux tests de reconnaissance des démons.

– Et parce que je suis attiré par l'orbe, j'en serais un ?

Khan semblait plus que dubitatif et Cassie se gratta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant visiblement dans ses souvenirs. McCoy regretta très vite qu'elle n'ait pas télécharger ses fameuses archives...

– Des chasseurs ont découvert durant la guerre le fameux projet secret du gouvernement : les Augments. Poursuivit la chasseuse. Mais ils ont eut connaissances d'expériences atroces où une poignée d'Augments avaient été possédé de force par des démons auxquels ont avait ôté leurs pouvoirs.

Jim dévisagea alternativement la chasseuse et Khan. Spock, lui, semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion, cherchant probablement un peu de logique là dedans. Khan quant à lui était plus que perplexe par cette révélation. C'était clair sur son visage que si un tel événement lui était arrivé, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Le docteur voyait qu'il ne croyait pas aux paroles de Cassie et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Comment quelqu'un aurait pus ignorer un sujet pareil pendant si longtemps ? Cette histoire d'orbe n'était qu'une coïncidence et Khan était peut-être tout simplement malade.

Le docteur eut un petit rictus désabusé à cette idée. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que le hasard existait encore.

Malgré lui, McCoy ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Khan avec des yeux noirs.

Il eut un petit frisson à cette idée et préféra penser à autre chose. Mal à l'aise, le docteur chercha à repousser bien loin le fait qu'il en réalité très _facile_ de visualiser Khan avec ces maudits yeux noirs...

– Il ne peut pas être un démon. Déclara soudain Jim. Sans vouloir te vexer Khan, tu cumules déjà les titres d'ancien tyran et d'expérience génétique. Tu ne peux pas en plus être un foutu démon !

– De plus, pourquoi des humains voudraient utiliser des démons ? C'est illogique. Ajouta Spock.

L'Augment leur fit un mince sourire reconnaissant, visiblement content que les deux hommes prennent sa défense.

– Écoutez, je vous aie dit que je ne serais sûr de ce que j'avance qu'une fois sur Mars. Répondit honnêtement Cassie. Mais quand j'y réfléchis, utiliser des démons pour la guerre n'est pas si idiot que ça s'ils étaient contrôlables. Vous imaginez des soldats quasiment immortels ayant pour certains des pouvoirs comme la télékinésie ou la téléportation ?

Cette simple idée suffit à faire grimacer les trois membres de Star Fleet alors que Khan fronçait les sourcils avec une expression étrange.

– Mais tu n'es pas sûre. Pointa Bones avec espoir.

– Non, pas tant que je ne serais pas sur Mars. Mais il serait préférable que votre amis n'approche plus de l'orbe.

– Je pense qu'il est donc temps que je m'en aille. Déclara soudain Khan.

– Tu es sur ? Demanda McCoy.

L'Augment hocha la tête et avant que quiconque ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il était déjà partis d'un pas rapide. Le docteur le regarda s'en aller en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je crois que cette histoire l'a perturbé. Déclara-t-il avec un soupir.

– En même temps, on vient de lui dire qu'il était peut-être un démon. Rétorqua Jim en jetant un coup d'œil à Cassie.

La chasseuse haussa les épaules avant de croiser les bras.

– Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre mais c'est une possibilité. Il est expressément marqué sur cette orbe qu'elle contient de l'essence démoniaque et le fait qu'elle lui crée des absence semble indiquer...

La chasseuse ne termina pas sa phrase, comme si elle craignait d'exprimer sa supposition à voix haute.

– Mais tant que cette orbe n'est pas ouverte et reste loin de lui alors le fait qu'il soit hypothétiquement un vrai démon ne poserait pas un problème vu qu'il resterait sans ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire d'avant. Raisonna Spock après un instant.

Cassie pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant aux paroles du vulcain.

– Je crois oui. Répondit-elle.

– Bien, alors dans le doute, on a qu'à faire en sorte que Khan n'approche plus jamais de ce machin que je vais aller mettre dans notre coffre fort si tu veux bien. Conclus Jim d'un ton docte.

La chasseuse approuva mais Bones ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau la porte de l'infirmerie.

Il hésita quelque secondes avant de se décider. Il appela l'un des docteurs pour le prévenir qu'il s'absentait un petit moment. Le vulcain haussa un sourcil en l'entendant et demanda

– Docteur McCoy où allez vous ?

– Voir Khan. Dit-il. Je veux vérifier que toute cette histoire ne lui monte pas à la tête.

 **oOoOoOo**

McCoy marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la chambre de l'Augment, cherchant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Pour être honnête, il était le premier à avoir dû mal à croire à toutes les histoires de Cassie alors qu'il avait été là durant le combat de l' _Enochian_. McCoy avait vu les yeux devenir noir comme de l'encre, il avait entendu l'exorcisme ayant chassé le démon du corps possédé... Mais pourtant, la partie la plus cartésienne de son esprit lui hurlait que c'était impossible. Il était quelqu'un de rationnel et avait toujours était difficile à convaincre. Seulement, Bones devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Personne ne pouvait inventer une histoire pareille à moins d'être un grand mythomane ou un très écrivain.

Et Cassie, pour l'instant, ne lui semblait être ni l'un ni l'autre.

Les mots de la chasseuse ne cessaient de revenir tourner dans son esprit alors qu'il approchait de la chambre de Khan.

 _« Il est expressément marqué sur cette orbe qu'elle contient de l'essence démoniaque et le fait qu'elle lui crée des absence semble indiquer... »_

McCoy pouvait se mentir autant qu'il le voulait, Khan était attiré par l'orbe. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence qu'il commence à avoir des absences après avoir mit les pieds sur l _'Enochian_ Il suffisait de voir comment l'Augment avait disparus lorsqu'il examinait le corps poignardé.

Bones mit une seconde à réaliser qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il secoua la tête, chassant des pensées qui ne l'aideraient définitivement pas à rassurer Khan sur ses origines et il frappa deux coups à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant quelle ne s'ouvre sur l'Augment. Ce dernier haussa légèrement un sourcil en voyant le docteur.

– Docteur, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Le ton était neutre et Khan ne semblait plus aussi déconcerté parce qu'il avait apprit. Tout d'un coup, le docteur se sentit bête d'être venu.

– Euh rien... Marmonna McCoy. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

– Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? Répondit Khan avec un amusement perceptible.

Le docteur le dévisagea, prit au dépourvu.

– Je pensais... Enfin je croyais que...

– Que la possibilité que je sois un démon m'affecte ? Proposa aimablement Khan.

– Ben... Ouais.

L'Augment haussa les épaules et fit signe à McCoy d'entrer. Ce dernier hésita une seconde avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. La cabine était de taille standard et peu décorée. Mais le docteur remarqua, avec une pointe de satisfaction, qu'elle comportait plusieurs petites choses qui la rendait moins spartiate que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était principalement des petites babioles qu'ils ramenaient des excursions sur les diverses planètes visitées.

– C'est gentil de votre part d'être venu mais honnêtement, je n'accorde pas vraiment de crédit à la supposition de Cassie. Déclara Khan, sortant Bones de sa contemplation.

– Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu es partis assez vite tout à l'heure. Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Khan eut un léger soupir avant de s'asseoir à son tour à côté du docteur.

– Il est vrai que cela commençait à me monter un peu à la tête. Expliqua-t-il. Cependant, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir en revenant et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que les possibilités que je sois un démon étaient minces.

– Mais tes absences...

– Docteur, si je ne crois pas Cassie, c'est parce que j'ai déjà vu des effets similaires arriver à d'autres Augments par le passé. Coupa Khan d'un ton sérieux.

La nouvelle surprit McCoy qui écarquilla les yeux.

– Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il. Mais comment ça se fait ?

Khan soupira et il fixa le mur devant lui. Bones le regarda faire, attendant avec une certaine impatience que le brun lui donne de plus amples explications.

– Nous avons été crée artificiellement et nos gènes ont été manipulés dans tous les sens. Poursuivit finalement l'Augment. Mais produire des humains augmentés étaient complexes et nos scientifiques étaient loin d'être les dieux qu'ils se croyaient.

– Oui tu m'as déjà parlé un peu d'eux, enfin surtout de tes prétendus « médecins ». Répondit Bones.

Il y avait un dégoût bien perceptible dans sa voix quand il prononça le mot « médecin » et cela fit sourire Khan. Mais McCoy n'avait pas pus s'en empêcher. L'Augment était resté assez évasif sur son passé mais dès qu'il avait parlé des médecins de son enfance, McCoy avait été outré.

Non, ce n'était pas normal d'opérer quelqu'un d'à peine anesthésié ou de tester la résistance aux maladies des Augments en leur inoculant des souches de virus virulent !

Bones avait alors déclaré que ces sales types auraient mérité de se faire enfoncer le serment d'Hippocrate dans le fond de la gorge.

– C'était rare mais durant la guerre Eugénique, on apprenait parfois que certains Augments avaient de violentes crises d'épilepsies, se retrouvaient avec un membre paralysé, etc... Déclara sombrement Khan. J'ai un de mes amis qui est devenu aveugle du jour au lendemain sans que personne ne comprenne.

Le docteur regarda Khan avec des yeux ronds.

– Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? S'exclama-t-il.

– J'osais juste espérer que si cela arrivait, les technologies de ce siècle parviendraient à régler ce problème. Ajouta Khan avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

– Bien sur. Assura précipitamment Bones. Je n'ai pas tout le matériel digne d'un vrai hôpital pour te faire un bilan complet mais je pourrais te faire ce foutu scan que tu refusais tout à l'heure.

Le reproche était clairement perceptible dans la voix du docteur et cela fit ricaner Khan qui répondit :

– Disons que j'entends finalement raison.

– Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama le docteur avec ironie. Et merci de me prévenir, ça m'évite le choc de te voir un jour débarquer à moitié mort parce que tes supers gènes auront décidé de te pourrir la vie !

– Allons docteur, ça vous aurez fait un challenge. Rétorqua McCoy avec un petit sourire en coin.

– … Jim à une influence désastreuse sur toi.

– Vous préféreriez que je copie monsieur Spock ?

– Ah non merci ! Un gobelin au sang vert ça me suffit !

Khan eut un petit rire amusé et Bones sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Finalement, toute cette histoire de démon ne semblait pas avoir affecté l'Augment autant qu'il l'aurait cru. Peu-être étaient-ils tous les deux dans le déni mais Bones préférait que les choses en soient ainsi.

De toute façon, dès qu'ils auraient laissé Cassie sur Terre avec cette maudite orbe, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème.

En songeant à l'antiquité, McCoy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Et pour l'orbe ? Elle avait l'air de t'hypnotiser pourtant. Remarqua-t-il doucement.

– Un hasard ? Répondit Khan. Je ne crois pas beaucoup en cette notion mais il a déjà été prouvé que certains événements nous dépassaient complètement.

L'Augment ne semblait pas vraiment y croire lui même mais, en un sens, McCoy préférait largement partir sur ce chemin là plutôt que sur celui des démons. Des problèmes médicaux, il pouvait s'en occuper, c'était rationnel. Mais des créatures surnaturelles...

Il était docteur, pas exorciste

McCoy tourna la tête et remarqua que Khan affichait une expression soucieuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu au par avant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'Augment reporta son attention sur lui et haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est rien.

– Khan, d'habitude, tu mens mieux que ça. Rétorqua McCoy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le brun eut l'air légèrement agacé et fixa obstinément le mur de sa chambre. McCoy le regarda faire et il soupira intérieurement, songeant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas sa réponse. Mais il fut surprit quand Khan tourna la tête vers lui pour dire à voix basse :

– En faite, j'aimerais que la conversation de toute à l'heure reste secrète. Je ne veux pas que des rumeurs à ce sujet fassent le tours du vaisseau.

D'abord surprit par la demande, Bones se rendit compte qu'elle était en faite pleine de sens. Khan avait eut du mal à se faire accepter par la majorité du vaisseau et il savait que la moindre petite chose pouvait tout gâcher. Le docteur se doutait que de prétendu origines démoniaques suffiraient à enflammer l'imagination des membres du vaisseau.

McCoy ne savait pas si leurs camarades prendraient cela au sérieux mais c'était compréhensible que Khan ne veuille pas courir le risque.

– Je suis sûr que si tu en parles à Jim et Spock, ils ne diront rien. Le rassura-t-il.

– C'est vrai que contrairement aux apparences, le capitaine sait tenir sa langue. Approuva Khan.

– M'enfin, cela ne l'a pas empêché de me déballer tous les secrets de Star Fleet auquel il a eut accès en devenant capitaine alors qu'il est soumis à un accord de confidentialité. Avoua McCoy en riant.

Franchement, son ami n'était vraiment pas possible... Bones était d'ailleurs sure qu'ils auraient tous les deux des ennuis si les amiraux apprenaient cela.

– J'avais une sœur qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Fit Khan avec un sourire nostalgique.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

L'Augment baissa légèrement la tête alors qu'il répondait :

– Morte dans un bombardement.

– Oh... Désolé.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils regardèrent chacun ailleurs, plongé dans leurs pensées. Bones essayait de faire le tour de tout ce qu'il avait apprit aujourd'hui. Il finit par s'attarder mentalement sur l'idée que Khan était peut-être simplement malade. Mais plus il y réfléchissait et plus cela lui semblait improbable. Au fond de lui, le docteur savait que Khan pensait la même chose. McCoy se laissa tomber sur le dos avec un soupir et Khan tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement surprit.

– Docteur ? Demanda-t-il.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'on prend quand même cette histoire sur tes éventuelles origines avec beaucoup de déni ? Répondit Bones avec une grimace.

Khan le fixa plusieurs minutes et le docteur dû lutter contre la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues. Le docteur avait toujours eut un faible pour les yeux de l'Augment qu'il trouvait absolument magnifique. Mais s'il devait être honnête, ce n'était pas uniquement les yeux de Khan qui lui provoquait cette réaction. Les Augments avaient été crée pour être en tout point supérieur à un humain basique et cela comprenait également le physique. Parfois, quand McCoy laissait parlait son ego, il trouvait cela incroyablement injuste que Khan ait autant de qualité.

Puis l'injustice fondait comme neige au soleil dès l'instant où le brun lui souriait.

Distraitement, McCoy songea qu'il devrait faire quelque chose à propos de ce maudit coup de cœur qui était aussi imprévu qu'invraisemblable. Le docteur n'était pas dupe, il savait que rien ne se concrétiserait jamais alors autant chasser ses sentiments dans un coin jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Après tout, il était un véritable expert dès qu'il s'agissait de refouler ses émotions depuis son divorce.

Khan finit par croiser les bras avec un soupir dramatique avant de dire :

– Docteur, pour une fois dans ma vie, laissez moi ignorer les évidences.

La réponse eut le mérite de faire rire Bones alors qu'il fixait le plafond.

– Alors on fait comme ça ? Demanda-t-il. On met toute cette histoire de dingue sur un éventuel problème lié à tes gènes ?

L'Augment hocha la tête et ajouta :

– On fera le scan quand même, j'aimerais être sûr.

– Oui et après tu n'auras qu'à rester loin de l'orbe pour le reste de ta vie et tout pourra retourner à la normal. Conclus Bones en frappant dans ses mains.

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui s'installa fut beaucoup plus confortable. McCoy songeait même qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il reparte dans son infirmerie. Après tout, il était censé être en service et il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans la cabine de Khan. Bones s'apprêtait à se redresser quand l'Augment l'appela :

– Docteur.

– Oui ?

Khan se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieur et McCoy fronça les sourcils en le voyant _hésiter_. Cela tira une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit du docteur qui n'avait jamais vu Khan douter au par avant. McCoy se redressa en position assise, attentif. L'Augment le regarda dans les yeux avant de demander doucement :

– Vous pensez que je pourrais en être un ?

Le docteur fronça un peu plus les sourcils et Khan dû voir le regard interrogateur qu'il posait sur lui car il précisa :

– Un démon. Vous croyez que je pourrais en être un ?

« Oui » Fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Bones.

L'Augment avait un passé de tyran et de stratégiste de guerre qui avait laissé des milliers de morts dans son sillage. L'histoire avait qualifié le règne de Khan de violent mais juste dans sa logique. Cependant, cela n'effaçait pas les destructions qu'il avait provoqué. Amèrement, Bones songeait qu'à l'époque, des humains avaient dû qualifier l'Augment de « démon » pour ce qui leurs faisait subir. Encore une fois, le docteur fut dégoutté par la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait imaginer Khan avec ces maudits yeux noirs...

McCoy fut tenté de répondre à l'affirmative mais il retint sa langue à la dernière seconde.

Oui Khan avait le passé adéquate pour qu'on puisse aisément assumer qu'il soit effectivement un démon. Sauf que McCoy avait apprit à se méfier des apparences et surtout, il avait apprit à connaître Khan.

– Je ne pense pas. Finit-il par dire.

L'Augment fit une légère grimace et rétorqua sèchement.

– Vous mentez.

McCoy soupira en secouant la tête. Il c'était douté que Khan ne le croirait pas facilement.

– Je te dis la vérité. Répondit-il sincèrement. Cassie nous a dit que les démons perdaient la mémoire lorsque leurs pouvoirs étaient extraits d'eux. Mais je ne pense pas que cela n'ai aucune influence sur le corps qu'ils possèdent.

Khan fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement du docteur.

– Comment ça ?

– Ben tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'un humain possédé, même par un démon amnésique, n'est pas influencé à être une véritable ordure.

Khan cligna des yeux.

– Docteur, j'ai _tué_ des gens. Répondit-il lentement, comme s'il avait peur que McCoy n'ait pas bien assimilé ce fait.

– Mais pour moi tu n'es pas un monstre. Déclara le brun.

Et McCoy le pensait.

Le docteur n'y connaissait rien mais pour lui, les démons étaient des monstres, ils en avaient l'absence de moral. Ils agissaient pour leurs propres intérêts. Sur le vaisseau, les deux qu'ils avaient affrontés ne semblaient se soucier que comme d'une guigne de la vie humaine. Ils avaient coupé l'oxygène et poignardé ceux qui n'étaient pas mort asphyxié. Khan aussi les avaient menacé de détruire leur vaisseau mais il avait fait ça pour récupérer sa famille.

Bien sur, toutes les bonnes raisons du monde ne justifiaient pas des actes horribles perpétraient en leur noms. Mais cela prouvait une chose, que Khan était humain.

McCoy regarda l'Augment dans les yeux qui semblait choqué par ce que venait de lui dire le docteur. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et il serra l'épaule de Khan d'un geste apaisant.

– Crois moi ou non, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois l'un de ses bâtards aux yeux noirs.

L'Augment le regarda comme s'il essayait de chercher un éventuel mensonge ou une réponse provoquée plus par la pitié que par l'honnêteté.

– Votre confiance est... Surprenante. Finit par avouer Khan.

– Que veux-tu, je suis génial. Répondit McCoy en se relevant.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire.

McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt et il dévisagea Khan qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Le docteur dû rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas rougir comme un idiot et il marmonna un « espèce d'imbécile » à l'adresse de Khan. Cela ne servit qu'à accentuer le sourire de l'Augment. McCoy se retint de lever les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

– Essaye de ne pas trop te prendre la tête avec ça d'accord ? Finit-il par demander. Tout sera bientôt finit.

Khan le regarda dans les yeux durant un instant avant de hocher la tête.

– Promis.

 **oOoOoOo**

La démone dissimula son sourire alors qu'elle circulait parmi les membres de l'Enterprise. Ces imbéciles allaient l'emmener tout droit sur Mars en ignorant totalement sa présence. Elle avait de la chance que la nouvelle génération de chasseur en sache paradoxalement si peu sur les démons. C'était l'avantage de s'être planqué si longtemps : certaines bases quant à leurs chasses finissaient par se perdre avec le temps.

Oui, cette Cassie Winchester l'avait exorcisé du corps qu'elle possédait sur l' _Enochian_ mais elle avait totalement ignoré le fait qu'elle était encore là.

Avait-elle vraiment cru que la démone avait simplement disparus dans cette conduite d'aération ?

Quelle idiote...

Avant, la démone aurait été forcé de retourner en Enfer et la chasseuse aurait effectivement été débarrassé d'elle. Mais depuis que les portes infernales avaient été refermé, les démons exorcisés se retrouvaient simplement à errer à la recherche d'un nouveau corps. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait en s'infiltrant dans l'Enterprise. Pour l'instant, elle restait cachée dans un coin de la conscience du membre du vaisseau qu'elle possédait et qui ignorait tout de sa présence.

Mais les choses allaient bientôt changer.

La démone rajusta le badge de Star Fleet alors qu'elle regardait autours d'elle.

Dans très peu de temps elle serait sur Mars et les portes de l'Enfer seraient à nouveau ouvertes.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hesitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont commencer à prendre de l'ampleur ! A la semaine prochaine ! See you !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Aux dernières nouvelles, ça n'a pas changé de la dernière fois.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'en recevoir. En plus ça me motive, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point. Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le chapitre 3 de Space Angel ! Les choses commencent à devenir vraiment sérieuse dans ce chapitre et l'équipage n'est vraiment pas au bout de ses peines ! C'est l'avantage d'avoir la ligne directrice prévus d'avance, je sais déjà quand les choses vont devenir l'Enfer total. Oui je sais, ça vous fait une belle jambe que je vous dise ça mais bref. Au faite, je tiens à rappeler, que je ne fais qu'emprunter certains éléments à Supernatural mais que parfois je les modifies un peu. Sinon, mon scénario ne fonctionnerait pas très bien.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Note de la Bêta** : Un nouveau plot-twist ! Ceux qui connaissent bien Supernatural vont se douter pour Khan… Et, aucun rapport mais au moment où j'écris ceci, il y a de l'orage, et mon chat a peur de l'orage. Cette lopette. Du coup il est terré dans ma chambre en me regardant avec adoration parce qu'il est persuadé que je le protège du tonnerre. C'est trop mignon. BREF ! Khan aussi est mignon, dans le genre victime. WHAT THE HELL RAIU, arrête de le maltraiter ce pauvre bichon !

 **PS** : Chez moi aussi y a de l'orage, je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est pour ça que je poste à 2:30 du matin.

* * *

– Je ne veux pas me faire anesthésier.

– Tu veux te taper une migraine une fois l'examen terminé ? Rétorqua McCoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Assit sur la table du scanner, Khan répondit d'un ton hautain :

– Je n'aurais pas de migraine.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Demanda le docteur en croisant les bras.

Khan le regarda comme s'il était stupide et McCoy claqua sa langue d'agacement en réponse. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard noir avant que Khan ne s'exclame :

– Mais parce que je suis un Augment !

– Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es invincible !

Si on comptait en heures terrestres, il était tôt sur l'Enterprise puisque le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon dans l'espace. Pourtant, l'infirmerie était déjà bien animée par les chamailleries entre le docteur et l'Augment. Certaines infirmières, et même quelques docteurs, les regardaient avec un sourire amusé, chuchotant qu'ils se disputaient comme un vieux couple.

Heureusement, McCoy ne pouvait pas les entendre pour l'instant car sinon, il n'aurait pas put regarder Khan en face. Ce qui aurait été problématique puisque se disputer avec quelqu'un sans pouvoir le regarder n'était vraiment pas pratique.

Le docteur soupira avant d'expliquer pour la deuxième fois :

– Tu vas juste dormir le temps du scanner, ça prend pas plus de dix minutes ! J'ai le vieux modèle sur l'Enterprise et les ondes du scan ont tendance à provoquer des migraines quand l'activité cérébrale n'est pas au repos. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de t'anesthésier.

McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt en dévisageant le scanner.

– Je leur avais dit de me changer ce machin mais on ne m'écoute jamais... Marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

– Je n'aime pas les anesthésies. Répondit Khan d'un ton qui sonnait étrangement boudeur.

– Celle-ci ne sera pas longue, je te le promets.

L'Augment n'eut pas l'air très convaincu, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au docteur. Bones ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être un peu méfiant. Après tout, Khan n'avait pas une très bonne histoire avec le milieu médical depuis sa naissance.

– Et puis, c'est le meilleur moyen pour mettre à l'épreuve la théorie de Cassie. Tenta McCoy pour le convaincre.

Khan eut l'air d'hésiter, la perspective de réduire à néant les suspicions de la chasseuse lui semblant alléchante. Inconsciemment, le docteur se tourna vers l'ancien lit de la jeune femme. Sa blessure était guérie et elle ne craignait plus rien alors Cassie avait été déplacé dans l'une des rares cabines encore libre pour le reste du voyage. L'Enterprise se poserait demain sur Mars et McCoy espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveau problème avant que cela n'arrive.

– Mais si le scanner ne trouve rien ? Remarqua pourtant Khan.

– On se contentera d'être encore plus dans le déni que maintenant. Répondit McCoy en haussant les épaules.

Khan eut un sourire alors qu'il fixait le scanner avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Finalement, l'Augment soupira doucement et s'allongea sur la table, les bras le long du corps.

– Bon d'accord. Déclara-t-il. Mais faite vite.

McCoy leva mentalement les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Il avait cru qu'il aurait encore besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de convaincre Khan. Ce dernier pouvait se montrer terriblement obstiné quand il le voulait. Le docteur régla la machine avant de poser un masque contre le visage de l'Augment.

– Compte à l'envers à partir de dix, d'accord ? Fit-il.

Khan hocha la tête et le docteur appuya sur le bouton qui envoya une petite dose de gaz anesthésiant.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première chose qu'elle vit fut la lumière.

Violente, perturbante et affreusement aveuglante.

Elle tenta de bouger ses mains pour se protéger les yeux mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était attachée. La brune tira sur les sangles semblables à des menottes qui maintenaient ses poignets contre le lit mais rien ne se passa. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ses liens avaient été spécialement traités pour résister à la force surhumaine des êtres de son espèce. Elle était belle et bien piégée et le bandeau qu'elle avait sur la bouche renforçait cette impression.

A cause de cette « muselière », il lui était impossible de quitter le corps qu'elle possédait désormais depuis deux ans.

La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière et elle regarda autours d'elle comme elle put.

Elle était dans ce qui semblait être une petite cellule semblable à celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les asiles psychiatriques de haute-sécurité. Mais à la place des murs renforcés de tissus blanc, ceux-ci étaient couvert de symboles ésotériques. Elle regarda plus attentivement les murs et grogna intérieurement. Les marques aux murs étaient destinés à l'affaiblir et l'empêcher de se sauver de cette pièce si jamais elle parvenait à ôter son bâillon. Sur sa gauche, la brune pouvait voir un chariot contenant plusieurs instruments tels que des seringues, des pinces, des scalpels...

La brune comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été piégé par des amateurs.

Son regard se porta sur la robe d'opération qu'elle portait. Apparemment, elle avait été déshabillée pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Cependant, elle dû chercher dans sa mémoire pour tenter de se remémorer comment elle s'était évanouie en premier lieu. Elle et un autre membre de son équipe avaient dû se rendre chez un nouvel informateur. Mais il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait d'un piège tendu par une dizaine de chasseurs. Ils avaient été prit au dépourvu par le nombre d'humain dans cette zone désolé par les bombes. Les guerres humaines faisaient en effet rage depuis des années...

Quoiqu'il en soit, la brune ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment elle avait perdu conscience.

Un cri de rage inhumain fut soudain poussé dans la cellule à côté de la sienne. Elle prit alors brusquement conscience qu'elle n'était pas la seule prisonnière. La brune eut un mince sourire à cette idée.

Les autres prisonniers seraient sûrement ravis de l'aider à mettre le feu à cet horrible endroit.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas courir vers l'autre cellule. Il y eut d'autres cris et le bruit d'un bref combat avant qu'un grésillement désagréable ne raisonne aux travers de ses murs. La brune ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que le détenu d'à côté avait été tué. Elle ferma les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume avec colère.

Foutus humains ! Qu'ils lui en donnent l'occasion, elle les tuerait tous jusqu'au dernier pour avoir osé en faire leurs prisonniers !

Finalement les rumeurs étaient vrais... Les humains tramaient quelque chose de pas net et ils devaient les stopper. La brune avait crus qu'ils étaient bien trop occupés à s'entre-tuer dans leur propres guerres pour s'occuper d'eux.

Deux hommes en pleine conversation entrèrent soudain dans sa cellule. L'un avait les tempes grisonnantes et portait un uniforme militaire avec de multiples galons qui témoignaient d'un grade élevé. Le deuxième était blond et plus petit. Il était vêtus d'une blouse blanche d'un blanc immaculé. Malgré la distance, la brune pouvait voir un badge avec marqué « Docteur Dawson » épinglé sur sa veste.

– Cet incident est regrettable mais au moins il nous reste d'autres sujets. Fit le scientifique en notant quelque chose dans un petit carnet avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce vigile a été assez stupide pour le tuer ! Grommela le militaire.

– Il a cru bien faire Amiral Kelsen. Répondit Dawson en vérifiant les symboles peints. Le sujet s'était détaché le bras et le gardien a... Légèrement paniqué.

Le militaire eut un rictus méprisant avant de regarder la brune. Celle-ci le fixa droit dans les yeux et eut un petit sourire de satisfaction dissimulé par son bâillon en le voyant détourner le regard le premier.

– La belle affaire ! S'exclama pourtant Kelsen. Les hommes comme ce gardien sont mille fois plus remplaçables qu' _eux_ !

Il la désigna d'un geste de la main et la brune poussa un grondement sourd semblable à un fauve. Les deux hommes eurent un petit sursaut et la regardèrent aussitôt. C'était clair qu'ils avaient peur d'elle malgré le fait qu'elle soit piégée. Cependant, l'amiral se reprit le plus vite et il déclara :

– Il n'a pas idée d'à quel point ils sont dur à capturer vivant !

– Nous avons les chasseurs pour ça... Protesta Dawson.

– Des chasseurs peu scrupuleux qui demandent beaucoup d'argent pour faire ça. Rétorqua le militaire.

Le scientifique leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait déjà entendu ça des dizaines de fois. Il s'approcha du chariot médical et en attrapa une seringue. Dawson revint ensuite vers la brune et la piqua dans l'avant-bras sans aucune douceur. Mais elle ne cilla pas, n'ayant bien évidemment rien ressentit. La brune était plus occupée a essayer de percer un trou dans le crâne de Dawson par la seule force de son regard pendant qu'il lui prélevait du sang. Cette fois-ci, c'est le scientifique qui dû retenir un frisson devant une telle intensité. Il se dépêcha de finir son prélèvement et il déposa le flacon sur le chariot.

– Où en sont vos recherches ? Demanda l'amiral Kelsen.

Le docteur Dawson prit une nouvelle seringue avant de se tourner vers le militaire.

– Grâce à la précédente série de sujet, nous avons découvert que nous pouvions les séparer de leurs pouvoirs grâce à une coupure à la gorge. Cela a pour effet de les transformer en humains normaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils les récupèrent.

Le militaire grogna son assentiment et Dawson poursuivit :

– Les chasseurs nous ont d'ailleurs confirmé que cela fonctionnait aussi bien pour les démons que pour les anges. Mais alors que nous expérimentions sur le dernier sujet du précédent arrivage, nous avons découvert qu'il était possible de leur effacer la mémoire durant se procédé.

L'amiral Kelsen jeta un coup d'œil à la brune qui fronça les sourcils aux paroles du docteur. Etait-il vraiment possible de les rendre amnésique après ce qu'il semblait être des séances de tortures. Le terme d'expérimentations n'étaient qu'un bel euphémisme. Malgré elle, la brune commençait à sentir l'inquiétude s'installait en elle.

– Nous allons profiter des trois sujets qui nous ont été amené aujourd'hui pour tester et exploiter cette théorie. Expliqua Dawson. Si cela fonctionne, nous pourrons les entraîner comme des soldats normaux et nous assurer de leur fidélité avant de leur rendre leurs pouvoirs. Il faudra cependant nous assurer que le retour de leur pouvoir n'entraîne également pas le retour de leur mémoire.

La brune gronda à nouveau en entendant ça mais cette fois-ci, les deux hommes ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Elle pouvait sentir son essence bouillir de rage et elle se remit à se débattre. Ils voulaient les utiliser comme soldats ? ! Les asservir ? ! C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle croyait et les humains étaient définitivement devenus cinglés !

Elle n'était et ne serait jamais l'esclave de personne !

L'amiral Kelsen eut un petit sourire satisfait et répondit :

– Finalement, cette alliance avec les chasseurs sera peut-être utile.

« Des braconniers. » Songea distraitement la brune. « Si jamais de vrais chasseurs apprenaient ça, ils se feraient massacrer sur place ».

Ignorant les pensées de sa prisonnière, le militaire s'approcha de Dawson avant de demander :

– Vous comptez l'extraire de ce corps avant de commencer l'expérimentation sur sa mémoire ?

– Oui, nous préférons les avoir dans des corps dont nous avons toujours eut le contrôle. Expliqua le docteur. C'est pour ça que nous avons fait venir des Augments au centre.

La brune haussa légèrement un sourcil en entendant ce terme qui lui était parfaitement inconnus tandis que Kelsen plissait les yeux.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'en ai vu en passant maintenant. Déclara-t-il. Mais vous croyez vraiment que des enfants sont aptes à de telles expériences ?

– Ce ne sont pas des enfants ordinaires, ils sont capables de subir un tel traitement. Répliqua Dawson en haussant les épaules. En plus, il est préférable de les avoir jeune pour nous assurer de leur loyauté si le projet Azazel fonctionne.

L'amiral Kelsen resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre avec pragmatisme :

– C'est vrai et puis ce n'est pas comme si les Augments étaient considérés comme des humains après tout.

Le docteur Dawson hocha la tête avant de repartir en direction de la porte de la cellule. Il l'ouvrit et appela quelqu'un. Après quelques minutes, une infirmière au visage quelconque rentra en poussant un lit médical devant elle. L'infirmière le fit glisser jusqu'à la table d'opération et le plaça en parallèle du lit de la brune. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

Il y avait un enfant allongé dessus, et elle fit rapidement le lien. Il devait s'agir de l'un de ses fameux Augments dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure. Le docteur adressa quelques mots à l'infirmière et celle-ci repartit promptement attendre dehors. La brune en profita pour regarder plus attentivement l'enfant.

Le garçon ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans et il était attaché de la même manière qu'elle, à l'exception du bâillon. Il avait les cheveux noir coupé court et sa peau était d'une pâleur presque maladive sous la lumière des néons. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise étaient entrouverts, mais ils semblaient absents, comme si l'enfant avait été drogué.

La brune ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à comprendre qu'on venait de lui apporter le nouveau corps qu'on voulait l'obligé à posséder de force. Elle se débattit à nouveau, cherchant par tous les moyens à s'échapper. Mais les symboles de la pièce l'avaient considérablement affaiblie et elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer. Ses liens étaient trop serrés, la tenant bien en place. La brune n'arriva qu'à échauffer la peau de son corps d'emprunt. Le docteur Dawson s'approcha prudemment d'elle et lui ôta son bâillon.

– Je vous tuerez tous. Cracha-t-elle dès l'instant où sa bouche fut libre.

Dawson eut une grimace mais il s'abstint de répondre. Lui comme le militaire devait avoir sur eux des charmes d'anti-possessions et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne semblaient pas la craindre malgré l'absence de muselière.

Elle vit le docteur Dawson sortir une feuille de sa poche et se racler la gorge. Aux premiers mots qu'il prononça, la brune comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un exorcisme. A cause de la configuration de la pièce, elle serait chassée du corps de son corps d'emprunt mais ne pourrait pas disparaître pour autant. Une fois revenu à sa forme de pur esprit, elle serait obligé de posséder le seul corps disponible : celui du garçon.

Au fur et à mesure que l'exorcisme se poursuivait, ses membres se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. La brune fut ensuite parcourue de spasmes et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en écarquillant les yeux. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à son présent corps mais l'exorcisme était trop puissant, lui faisait bien trop mal...

Alors elle hurla.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le cri de Khan retentit dans tous l'infirmerie et les couloirs alentours.

– Khan ! Fit une voix qui lui semblait lointaine. Khan réveille toi !

L'Augment ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, la respiration rapide et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il se redressa brusquement en position assise et sa vision vacilla quelque secondes avant qu'il ne regarde autours de lui comme un animal traqué. Il vit le docteur McCoy faire sortir les infirmières qui étaient venu voir ce qui se passait dans la salle d'IRM. Mais Khan les ignora, plus occupé à essayer de contrôler son souffle. Il serrait les bords de la table d'IRM avec tellement de force que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. McCoy revint ensuite lentement vers lui comme pour ne pas l'effrayé, le fixant d'un air inquiet.

– Khan, est-ce ça va ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant son tricorder.

Pour une fois, l'Augment le laissa agiter l'appareil autours de son visage. Le docteur dû le remarquer car il fronça les sourcils et il se dépêcha d'effectuer le scan. Khan ne répondit pas à la question, regagnant lentement son calme.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Continua McCoy d'un ton préoccupé. Je venais de finir l'IRM quand tu t'es mis à t'agiter avant de crier. J'ai crus que c'était à cause de la machine mais elle n'affichait rien d'anormal.

– Ce n'est rien. Finit par souffler l'Augment en fixant le sol.

– Khan, ce n'est pas le moment de me mentir. Répondit sérieusement McCoy.

Khan le regarda il sentit avec horreur les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de remettre toutes ses émotions sous contrôle. Les Augments ne pleuraient pas à cause d'un cauchemars ! Son comportement était absolument ridicule. McCoy attendit patiemment à côté de lui, lui laissant le temps d'organiser ses idées.

– Je... J'ai fais un rêve. Finit par avouer Khan.

Le docteur eut l'air surprit par cette information.

– Un rêve ?

L'Augment hocha la tête alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer son cauchemar.

– En faite, cela ressemblait plus à un souvenir, j'avais _vraiment_ l'impression d'avoir déjà vécus ce moment.

McCoy hocha légèrement la tête avant de regarder les analyses de son tricorder. Mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal à l'exception du rythme cardiaque élevé de l'Augment. Le docteur rangea son tricorder avant de s'asseoir à côté de Khan.

– De quoi cela parlait ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

C'était là le problème, Khan avait beau essayé de se souvenir de son cauchemars, il n'y parvenait pas. Tout ce qui lui restait été des sensations diffuses et des flashs d'images qui se mélangeaient entre elles. Il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire qu'il avait eut et qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un souvenir tant il lui avait parus terriblement réel avant de se réveiller. L'Augment fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se forçait à se remémorer ne serait-ce qu'un détail. Mais plus il faisait des efforts et plus son souvenir lui échappait.

– Je ne m'en souviens plus. Lâcha-t-il amèrement. Je sais juste qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose de terrible avant que je ne me réveille.

McCoy eut l'air préoccupé parce qu'il venait de lui avouer et Khan le regretta presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie d'inquiéter son ami avec tous ses problèmes. L'Augment savait que le docteur lui ferait la morale s'il lui disait une chose pareille mais c'était vrai. Khan avait tellement l'habitude de garder ses ennuies pour lui qu'il avait encore dû mal à demander de l'aide.

– Docteur, je pense que Cassie a raison. Avoua cependant l'Augment à voix basse.

Il y eut un silence avant que McCoy ne soupire profondément. Puis, du coin de l'œil, Khan vit le docteur se lever. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, McCoy venait de passer ses bras autours de ses épaules et le serrait contre lui. C'était maladroit comme étreinte, comme si le docteur avait réalisé en chemin que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Mais l'Augment la trouva incroyablement réconfortante.

– Tu sais, même si c'était vrai, cela ne change pas ce que je t'ai dis hier. Répondit calmement McCoy.

Le docteur se mit à lui frotter légèrement le dos comme Khan l'avait vu faire pour réconforter Jim pour une quelconque raison. L'Augment se laissa aller à cette étreinte, repoussant tous ses instincts qui lui disaient qu'il se comportait comme un _faible_. Il n'avait pas envie de les écouter maintenant. Khan appuya légèrement son front contre la clavicule du docteur et il ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras depuis... L'Augment fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant qu'il était incapable de s'en souvenir.

Était-ce pour ça que quand le docteur fit un pas en arrière, il eut envie de le retenir ?

Khan leva la tête pour regarder McCoy qui affichait un air gêné. Pourtant, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec autorité et déclara :

– Allez du nerf ! Dès demain tout retournera à la normal et on pourra laisser cette histoire de dingue derrière nous.

Le regard de Khan s'assombrit en entendant ça alors qu'il songeait à ce souvenir qui s'était révélé incroyablement angoissant.

– Il y a de fortes chances que je sois un démon. Répondit-il. Je ne pense pas que je puisse oublier une chose pareille si facilement.

– Si tu n'y mets pas de la bonne volonté ça ne risque pas.

Le ton presque impérieux de McCoy eut le mérite de le faire sourire. Le docteur était visiblement inquiet pour lui mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui remonter le moral.

– Merci. Finit par répondre Khan.

McCoy lui rendit son sourire avant de hausser les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

– Je déteste voir mes amis tristes. Répondit-il simplement.

– C'est une bonne chose que j'en sois un alors ? Rétorqua Khan avec un amusement perceptible dans la voix.

Mais l'Augment fut étonné de voir le docteur se tourner subitement vers l'IRM, semblant soudain absorbé par les résultats affichés par la machine. Khan pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et ce n'est que quand il vit les joues rouge de McCoy qu'il comprit.

Khan afficha alors le sourire du chat qui venait de manger le canaris, attirant l'attention du docteur.

– Quoi ? Grommela-t-il en se retournant à demi.

– Vous êtes plus rouge que le tee-shirt de monsieur Scott.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se récria le docteur avec mauvaise foi.

– Mais si et c'est mignon. Répondit Khan en ronronnant presque.

McCoy cligna furieusement des paupières et se fut la première fois que l'Augment vit le visage de quelqu'un prendre une teinte carmine aussi prononcé. Il fut intérieurement très satisfait de savoir qu'il en était la cause...

– Mais-Mais la ferme ! S'exclama finalement le docteur en retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

Khan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant ce puissant contre-argument et McCoy croisa les bras en pestant contre l'Augment.

– Et en parlant de Scotty, t'es pas censé allé travailler ? Finit par déclarer le brun avec agacement.

– Dans deux heures. Répondit Khan après un brève coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie.

McCoy hocha imperceptiblement la tête, ayant retrouvé son calme malgré ses joues encore un peu rouge.

– Bon, tu vas aller te reposer avant d'y aller, ordre de ton docteur. Déclara-t-il sérieusement.

– Je n'en ai pas besoin. Protesta Khan.

– Ment donc à quelqu'un d'autre. Rétorqua McCoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu y vas par toi même ou je dois te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre pour être sur que tu y ailles bien ?

Khan faillit presque approuver, juste pour le plaisir de voir à nouveau rougir le docteur et accessoirement profiter de sa compagnie un peu plus longtemps. L'Augment soupira mentalement à cette idée.

Il faudra peut-être qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de cette attirance qu'il avait pour McCoy...

– Je m'en sortirais docteur. Répondit finalement l'Augment.

Le docteur grommela une affirmation et Khan repartit de l'infirmerie. Il arriva assez rapidement dans sa chambre, plongé dans ses pensées. Le sourire qu'il abordait avec McCoy avait déjà disparus et il fut content que personne n'ai essayé de lui parler. Cette histoire de cauchemars l'avait plus éprouvé qu'il n'avait voulu l'avouer et il aurait eut dû mal à faire semblant d'être intéresser par ce qu'on aurait pus lui dire.

Une fois dans sa cabine, Khan verrouilla la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Il fixa le mur en face de lui, tentant de se remémorer de ce qu'il avait bien put voir dans ce souvenir. Les seuls choses dont l'Augment arrivait à se rappelaient, c'était les émotions qu'il avait put ressentir durant son cauchemars.

Confusion, colère, peur...

Le problème, c'est que même s'il était persuadé qu'il avait revécu un souvenir, il ne pouvait pas se baser sur les émotions ressentit pour tenter de le retrouver dans sa mémoire. Khan avait vécus quantité de situation où il avait éprouvé ce type de sentiment, surtout quand il était enfant. Les scientifiques de sa jeunesse se livraient toujours à toutes sortes de tests après tout.

Au final, qu'il se souvienne de ces émotions ne lui était d'aucune aide.

Khan jeta un coup d'œil à sa tablette qui se trouvait sur un coin de son bureau. Contrairement à Cassie, lui ne s'était pas privé pour récupérer tous les documents concernant les Augments, même les dossiers classifiés. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas fait attraper en train de hacker les bases de données gouvernementales juste avant sa probation sur l'Enterprise où il aurait eut de graves problèmes.

Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas tant de documents que ça. Mais cela tenait sûrement du fait que beaucoup de temps s'était passé entre leur création, leur rébellion, et le siècle actuel. Cependant, Khan n'avait pas eut le loisir de tout lire. La vie sur l'Enterprise était mouvementée et il avait été très occupé. Maintenant, il le regrettait presque avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours.

L'Augment regarda à nouveau sa tablette en plissant les yeux. Peut-être y avait-t-il des informations à propos de ces fameuses expériences avec les démons dont leur avait parlé la chasseuse ?

Khan prit la tablette tout en débattant avec lui même. Avait-t-il vraiment envie de confirmer ses suspicions et celles de Cassie ? Une chose est sure, cela risquait de changer considérablement sa vision de ses origines. Si c'était bien vrai, il devrait alors choisir entre l'avouer à sa famille ou se taire. Mais peut-être que l'un d'eux était également un démon ? Cela aurait été d'un hasard sinistre qu'il soit la seule expérience encore en vie de cette période trouble de l'histoire de l'Humanité.

Quand il n'avait que ses origines d'Augment à supporter, au moins il savait que sa famille partageait ce « fardeau » avec lui. Mais s'il était bien le seul à être éventuellement un démon, cela allait devenir particulièrement dure à tolérer pour sa conscience. Effectivement, malgré ce que pensait la plus part des gens, il avait bien une conscience.

A son grand désespoir d'ailleurs...

Khan poussa un soupir et alluma sa tablette. Il cliqua sur plusieurs dossiers et écarta ceux qu'il avait déjà lus. Il n'en restait plus que trois qui contenaient chacun des documents, des photos et pour certains, quelques tableaux de données. L'Augment s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise avant de se mettre à parcourir les divers fichiers.

Khan s'absorba rapidement dans sa lecture et le temps sembla passer à une vitesse presque affolante. Mais l'Augment ne s'en souciait pas, se contentant de jeter régulièrement un coup d'œil à l'heure pour ne pas louper son tour en ingénierie. Les deux premiers dossiers s'avérèrent assez inutiles même s'il grimaça mentalement en voyant les expériences menées sur quelques jeunes Augments malchanceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à leur enfance dans le Centre où ils avaient été élevé jusqu'à leur majorité. Il trouva également quelques informations à propos du projet Chrysalide qui avait été à l'origine de leur création. Mais il ne contenait que des brides de donnés, les fichiers de l'époque n'ayant probablement pas survécu au passage des siècles.

L'Augment commençait à se dire qu'il ne trouverait rien quand il tomba sur un document appelé le « Projet Azazel : résumé ». Khan fronça les sourcils devant ce nom peu conventionnel et il eut un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Par ailleurs, il avait beau ne pas être un expert dans ce domaine mais Azazel n'était pas le nom d'un démon ? Khan cliqua sur le fichier et se mit à lire avec empressement.

Malheureusement, il fut rapidement déçu.

Le document était laconique et bref, un véritable résumé effectivement. Le fameux projet Azazel concernait quelques Augments et il avait été longuement débattu parmi le comité déjà à l'origine de leur création. Cependant, les deux dernières lignes finirent par attirer l'attention de Khan. Il fut d'abord question de « chasseurs » qui étaient employés par les scientifiques contre rémunération. Ils devaient fournir les « sujets » pour des expériences qui les mêleraient avec des Augments alors enfants à l'époque. Si le projet réussissait alors ils disposeraient d'une catégorie de soldats d'élite destinés à se battre dans des guerres qualifiées de différentes. Mais la fin du document indiquait que malgré trois sujets réussit, le projet Azazel avait été stoppé brutalement suite à la destruction du laboratoire et le massacre de toutes les personnes présentes. L'avenir des deux expérience n'était pas mentionné.

Khan relus plusieurs fois le fichier avant de croiser les bras pour réfléchir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Cassie parlait du projet Azazel la dernière fois même si elle en ignorait le nom. Le résumé ne décrivait pas la nature de ces sujets mais Khan se doutait qu'il s'agissait des démons. Ces fameuses guerres devaient également se référer à des conflits entre le monde des hommes et celui du surnaturel. Khan eut une grimace en se rappelant que trois expériences avaient fonctionné avant que tout ne soit arrêté.

En faisait-il partit ? La plus part des évidences pointaient dans ce sens en tout cas.

Khan se demanda s'il devait en parler à McCoy. Ce dernier semblait fermement convaincu que, peu importe ses origines, une fois que cette orbe serait loin de lui alors tout pourrait revenir à la moral. L'Augment n'avait pas envie de le détromper puisqu'il partageait son point de vue dans les grandes lignes. Mais il serait forcément obligé d'en faire part à quelqu'un car un aléa de la vie pouvait le mettre à nouveau en contact avec l'orbe. A moins qu'il puisse demander à Cassie s'il n'existait pas un moyen d'en détruire le contenu. Il avait vécu tout ce temps sans ses « souvenirs » et pouvoirs démoniaques après tout.

Et puis, bien qu'il soit intrigué par les fameux pouvoirs qu'il était susceptible de posséder, l'Augment n'avait pas très envie d'être un démon.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa tablette, Khan jura en voyant qu'il était en retard de trois minutes. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. S'il marchait vite, Khan n'en aurait pas pour plus de cinq minutes à rejoindre l'ingénierie. Mais l'Augment n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se fit interpeller par Uhura. Khan se retourna et vit la lieutenant en communication accompagnée par Carol.

L'Augment s'entendait plutôt bien avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait bien évidemment eut plus de facilité avec Uhura qui avait insisté en vain pour qu'il la tutoie. Mais Khan était tellement habitué au vouvoiement qu'il n'y avait bien que les membres de sa famille qu'il tutoyait. Cependant, Uhura ne désespérait pas de le faire changer d'avis puisqu'elle avait bien réussit à convaincre Spock. Les choses avaient été plus délicates avec Carol. Son père l'avait emprisonné pendant un an et demi en le menaçant de tuer sa famille et en rétribution, Khan lui avait explosa la tête. Pourtant, l'Augment ne tenait pas Carol responsable des actes de l'amiral. Seulement, les choses n'étaient pas facile entre eux et ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole durant la première année de voyage.

Puis une mission alliant le secteur de l'ingénierie et celui des sciences avait eut lieu. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Khan et Carol s'étaient mit à deux pour un calcul particulièrement compliqués. Il y avait eut des soupirs d'agacement et des éclats de voix qui avaient parfois fait craindre que le pire risquait d'arriver aux autres membres de l'équipage. Mais finalement, Carol avait poussé un cris de victoire et Khan avait déclaré avec satisfaction qu'ils avaient réussit. Depuis ce jour, une complicité était née entre eux et s'était renforcée pendant le voyage.

Malgré son retard, l'Augment les attendit et leur fit un petit sourire en guise de salut.

– Tien donc, toi aussi tu es en retard ? Demanda Uhura en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Leurs heures de travail étaient les même et Khan hocha la tête.

– Tu es toujours ponctuel pourtant. Poursuivit la jeune femme en souriant.

– J'ai été distrait par des recherches personnelles. Répondit simplement Khan.

Il avait beau s'entendre bien avec l'agent en communication, il était bien décidé à garder secret les spéculations sur ses origines.

– Cela m'arrive très souvent. Fit Carol d'un air amusé. Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal de travaux personnel en cours.

Uhura tourna la tête vers elle en faisant la moue.

– Je ne comprends pas en quoi le développement en armement est aussi intéressent.

– C'est un sujet fascinant. Rétorqua la blonde.

– Tu parles comme Spock.

– C'est peut-être pour ça qu'on est devenu amie. Conclus Carol en hochant doctement la tête.

– Personnellement, ce que je trouve fascinant, c'est que vous soyez toujours en couple avec monsieur Spock. Répondit Khan avec un léger sourire.

Lors de leur confrontation d'il y a cinq ans, il était pourtant sur que le capitaine et le vulcain étaient ensemble. Cela justifiait en partie pour l'Augment la raison pour laquelle Spock était aussi acharné à lui faire la peau à ce moment là. Mais Khan avait découvert que les deux hommes étaient juste amis et pendant une seconde, il c'est dit que son intuition n'était vraiment plus ce qu'elle était.

– Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça ? Fit Uhura en lui rendant son sourire. C'est vrai que je ne savais pas trop d'en quoi je m'engageais en proposant à un vulcain de sortir avec moi mais je ne le regrette pas.

– Même si parfois il te porte sur le système ?

La question de Carol fit rire la lieutenant en communication et Khan se retint dans faire de même.

– Ton ou ta partenaire finit toujours par te porter sur le système à un moment ou un autre. Répondit doctement Uhura. Du coup je relative.

– Des paroles d'une grande sagesse. Approuva Carol.

– Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

– Oh si mais mon dernier petit ami remonte un peu donc j'ai dû mal à m'en souvenir. Ria la blonde.

Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement vers leur lieux de travail respectif mais ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient ralentit instinctivement l'allure pour continuer de parler plus longtemps.

– Et toi Khan ? Demanda Uhura avec amusement.

– Quoi ? Si mon dernier petit ami m'a porté sur le système ? Bien sûr, mais en temps de guerre je suppose que c'est normal. Répondit-il simplement.

Carol marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant cela et Uhura fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Ton dernier... _Oh._

Cette fois-ci Khan ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant l'expression de surprise qu'affichait visage des deux femmes. Il n'avait jamais caché son orientation sexuelle mais puisqu'il s'impliquait rarement dans ce genre de conversation, l'équipage de l'Enterprise l'ignorait.

– Encore un truc oublié des livres d'histoire. Finit par dire Carol alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

– Je suis pourtant pratiquement sur d'avoir lu au lycée que tu avais eut une petite amie. Répondit pourtant Uhura en plissant les yeux comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de ses études.

Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Khan d'entendre les gens parler de passage de sa vie qu'ils avaient étudié à l'école. La plus part du temps, il était obligé de leur dire ce qui était vrai et ce qu'il ne l'était pas. Comme cette fameuse histoire de fils caché qu'il n'avait jamais eut...

– J'ai eu une petite amie pendant un an. Approuva-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Ah, tu es bisexuel en faite ? Fit la lieutenant plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

L'Augment allait hocher la tête quand il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Khan eut l'impression d'avoir déjà ressentit cette sensation mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que tout sembla ralentir autours de lui. Ses oreilles s'emplirent d'un bourdonnement sourd qui semblait vibrer jusque dans ses os.

Lentement, Khan tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où semblait venir ce bruit. Carol et Uhura le virent faire et elles cessèrent de marcher.

– Khan ? Fit la lieutenant en communication d'une voix intriguée. Ça va ?

Il ne l'entendit que de façon éloigné mais il parvint quand même à hocher la tête d'un air absent. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Khans se remit à marcher en prenant un couloir opposé à celui qui menait à l'ingénierie. L'Augment ne prêta aucune attention aux deux jeunes femmes qui l'appelaient. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles s'était amplifié et il eut l'impression d'avoir la tête plongée sous l'eau. Khan se rendit compte de façon distante que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait horriblement froid et son corps fonctionnait en mode automatique. Comme dans un rêve, Khan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps mais surtout, qu'il s'en moquait. Rien n'avait d'importance à part la voix qu'il entendait au milieu de tout le brouhaha qui avait envahit son esprit.

Elle était faible et lointaine mais elle _l'appelait._

Tout semblait disparaître autours de lui et rien n'avait plus aucune importance à part cette voix.

« _Viens, viens_ » Pouvait-il entendre doucement.

L'Augment ne chercha pas à résister et il se laissa guider dans les profondeurs du vaisseau. Malgré sa démarche lente, Khan arriva devant la salle contenant la chambre forte de l'Enterprise. La voix semblait maintenant plus forte et il sentait comme un creux se former dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il avait prit conscience que quelque chose d'essentiel lui manquait pour qu'il puisse vivre normalement.

« _Viens, viens_ » Fit à nouveau la voix.

Pour Khan, la seule chose qui comptait été de franchir cette porte qui le séparait de ce qui lui manquait.

L'Augment réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul quand un homme au tee-shirt rouge entra soudainement dans son champ de vision. Un autre gardien était présent et il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Ils avaient été probablement placés ici par Kirk pour surveiller le contenu du coffre. Khan les ignora et il contourna le premier homme pour s'approcher de la porte. Mais il fut stoppé par le brun qui eut le courage de l'attraper par l'épaule. L'Augment tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux vide d'expression. Le brun fronça les sourcils et Khan le vit bouger les lèvres mais il ne l'entendait pas.

A vrai dire, il n'entendait plus rien du tout à part le « _viens, viens_ » qui émanait de derrière la porte.

Khan essaya d'avancer à nouveau mais la prise sur son épaule se raffermit et il réagit instinctivement. L'Augment se retourna complètement et il agrippa le poignet du tee-shirt rouge avant de le repousser violemment en arrière. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol en émettant un grognement de douleur. Malgré son esprit embrumé, Khan vit l'autre sortir son phaser et il lui fonça dessus. L'homme essaya de tirer mais l'Augment fut plus rapide. Khan lui arracha le phaser des mains avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Les os craquèrent et le gardien poussa un cri mais Khan le frappa à nouveau, l'expédiant par terre. Sa tête cogna contre le sol, il tomba inconscient. Puis, sans réfléchir, Khan visa le brun qui avait commencé à se relever et il lui tira dessus en plein thorax. L'homme s'effondra au sol, paralysé, et Khan lâcha son phaser pour reporter son attention sur le coffre.

« _Viens, viens._ »

L'Augment fixa le code de la porte, cherchant machinalement un moyen pour désactiver la sécurité.

« _Viens,_ _ **viens**_ ». Insista la voix plus assourdissante que jamais.

Quelqu'un arriva en courant dans la salle mais il ne l'entendit pas. Non, car la voix ne se contentait plus de lui dire de venir. Khan entendait autre chose, un mot plus étrange qui raisonnait en lui. Cela ressemblait sans aucun doute à un nom. Mais Khan eut à peine le temps de poser une main sur le boîtier de contrôle que quelqu'un lui tira dans le dos. L'Augment cligna subitement des paupières et un autre tir l'atteignit.

Cette fois-ci, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il tomba par terre. Son visage était tourné vers la porte et un son désagréable raisonner dans son crâne. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui percer la tête et il n'entendait plus aucune voix. Les bruits de pas s'intensifièrent et la voix lointaine du capitaine se mit à crier:

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? !

– Khan était à nouveau en transe et il était dangereux. Lui répondit Spock.

Distraitement, l'Augment supposa que c'était le vulcain qui lui avait tiré dessus. Mais il n'y pensa plus longtemps car son mal de tête s'intensifia au point d'être insupportable, même pour lui. Pourtant, alors que son esprit était au bord de l'explosion, l'Augment voulu protester quand il entendit Spock l'appeler « Khan ». Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ce nom...

« _Je ne m'appelle pas comme ça_ ». Songea-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et pour ça n'hésitez pas à me donner une petite review pour exprimer votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre qui devrait également être le week-end prochain. See you !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part Cassie et David.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir et glousser comme une andouille. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre avec son lot de révélations supplémentaires ! J'en profite aussi pour vous faire part de la chanson thème de Space Angel, celle qui m'a inspiré l'histoire. Il s'agit de _« No light, no light » de Florence and the machines_. Je ne pas pourquoi mais elle m'a provoqué un déluge d'idée du genre « Je veux écrire sur Star Trek... Mais aussi sur Supernatural... Et si je faisais les deux ?! »

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Note de la Bêta :** Yo ! Je pense que je vais priver Raiu de musique, on la laisse écouter n'importe quoi et PAN, elle y trouve un prétexte pour traumatiser Khan. Ou Bones. OU TOUT LE MONDE. Oui, car Raiu est une sadique. ET BON DIEU CETTE FIN ! Le cliffhanger de la mort ! J'ai crié devant mon écran, en mode « noooon, je veux savoiiiir ! » Bon, moi, je sais ce qui se passe, mais le suspense me tue quand même ! Argh. Bon, bref. Bonne lecture à vous, moi je vais fixer le loir d'un air creepy vaguement menaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle écrive le chapitre suivant.

* * *

– J'ai fais _quoi_ ? Demanda Khan, horrifié.

– Tu as cassé la mâchoire de Oswald et l'a assommé avant de phaser Agnelli. Répéta calmement Jim.

Khan le dévisagea tandis que Spock hochait lentement la tête. De son côté, McCoy vérifiait les dernières constantes vitales de l'Augment. Quand ce dernier avait été emmené inconscient à l'infirmerie, McCoy avait tout de suite prit les choses en main. Mais il avait dû refouler sa panique quand Spock lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé dans la salle du coffre. McCoy s'était passé une main sur le front en grinçant des dents.

Foutue orbe... Il regrettait que l'Enterprise ait rencontré un jour la route de l' _Enochian._

– Heureusement, Uhura à croisé Spock dans un couloir. Poursuivit le capitaine. Elle lui a dit que tu avais l'air étrange et que tu étais partis subitement.

Khan hocha distraitement la tête, se rappelant effectivement avoir quitté Uhura et Carol pendant leur conversation. Le docteur songea que c'était une chance qu'elles ne l'aient pas suivit où elles auraient pus être blessées comme les deux autres enseigns.

– Je crois que je dois m'excuser pour vous avoir tiré dessus mais la situation l'exigeait. Ajouta le vulcain.

– Non, vous avez bien fait... Murmura Khan. J'aurais sans doute ouvert la porte de la chambre forte si vous n'étiez pas intervenu.

– On a frôlé le pire. Soupira Jim en croisant les bras.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que l'Augment ne tourne la tête vers le docteur et lui demande :

– Oswald et Agnelli vont bien ?

– La mâchoire de Oswald a été réparé mais je l'ai mit en repos pour deux jours le temps que les os se solidifient correctement. Fit McCoy en hochant la tête. Agnelli s'en est juste tiré avec un magnifique hématome.

Khan resta une seconde silencieux avant d'écarquiller soudain les yeux.

– Si Star Fleet apprend que j'ai agressé deux membres de l'équipage, ça va gâcher mes cinq années de probation ! S'exclama-t-il avec une légère panique.

Jim eut l'air tout aussi surprit que le docteur, comme s'ils avaient complètement oublié ce détail qui était loin d'en être un. Le jeune capitaine marmonna un _« Ah merde !_ » que McCoy ne put qu'approuver tandis que Spock hochait légèrement la tête. Le voyage était quasiment terminé et ils étaient tous partis du principe que Khan avait réussit sa mise à l'épreuve. Mais techniquement, tant que l'Enterprise ne se posait pas sur Terre, le marché passé avec les amiraux pouvait toujours être rompu. Oswald et Agnelli ne se priveraient certainement pas de signaler leurs blessures à Star Fleet. Khan n'était pas responsable de ses actes à ce moment là mais la justice ne voudrait jamais le croire.

A plus forte raison s'il leur expliquait les origines de cette transe.

Jim croisa les bras en réfléchissant avant de dire :

– Et bien il va falloir convaincre les deux enseigns de ne rien dire et de classer l'affaire...

– Et d'omettre plusieurs détails dans les derniers rapports concernant votre probation. Compléta Spock.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, assez ébahis par cette proposition.

– Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu serais le premier à proposer de mentir dans un rapport officiel. Finit par dire McCoy

– Et bien, pour certains d'entre nous du moins, cette mission a été profitable sur bien des points.

– … Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de moi ? Rétorqua McCoy avec agacement.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez docteur. Répondit simplement le vulcain.

– Je n'entends pas les moteurs. Déclara soudain Khan en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avons atterris ?

– Nous sommes arrivés sur Mars quand tu étais inconscient. Lui répondit Jim. D'ailleurs, nous avons convenus avec Cassie de l'accompagner chez son contact pour plus de sécurité.

Khan le regarda avant de hocher lentement la tête. McCoy vit ses épaules se détendre légèrement et il comprit que le brun devait être soulagé d'apprendre que l'orbe allait bientôt quitter le vaisseau. Il n'était pas le seul. Bones avait hâte que cette maudite antiquité soit déposée bien en sécurité dans un coffre sur Mars et surtout très loin de Khan.

– Enfin, ils vont raccompagner Cassie. Rectifia Jim avec une grimace boudeuse. Tu te doutes bien que la base martienne de Star Fleet veut savoir pourquoi on c'est posé ici alors qu'on devait retourner directement sur Terre et qu'est-ce qui a bien pus se passer avec l'Enochian. Je suis sure qu'ils veulent aussi commencer à me harponner de question sur la mission des cinq ans.

McCoy tapota sympathiquement l'épaule de son ami. Jim était venu le voir en pestant longuement après Star Fleet qui l'avait contacté pour obtenir plus d'informations. Le blond aurait adoré pouvoir se désister mais il s'agissait d'une situation entrant pleinement dans ses responsabilités de capitaine. Spock s'était proposé, puisqu'il était le second du vaisseau, mais Jim avait refusé et avait déclaré d'un ton maussade qu'il expédierait le truc le plus vite possible pour pouvoir les rejoindre.

– Où est Cassie ? Demanda Khan. Je suppose qu'elle a récupéré le contenu du coffre.

Jim hocha la tête et McCoy répondit :

– Elle nous attend à l'entrée du vaisseau.

– C'est d'ailleurs l'heure de la rejoindre. Ajouta Spock en regardant son montre.

Jim fit la moue en entendant ça et il se leva avec un soupir.

– Et donc... Commença le capitaine en regardant l'Augment.

– Je ne bouge pas du vaisseau tant que nous sommes là, je sais. Le coupa simplement Khan.

McCoy fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait l'air de prendre bien sa mise à l'écart. Mais l'Augment était quelqu'un de rationnel et pragmatique la plus part du temps. Il savait qu'il était dangereux quand il était proche de l'orbe. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à quelle distance elle pouvait influencer Khan alors il était préférable de ne pas prendre de risque.

McCoy récupéra une tablette sur son bureau et la tendit à Khan.

– Tiens, je suis allé chercher ta tablette pour pas que tu t'ennuie vu que t'es coincé ici.

L'Augment eut l'air une seconde surprit avant de prendre l'objet.

– Merci docteur. Fit l'Augment avec un sourire.

Cette fois-ci, McCoy parvint à ne pas rougir, sûrement motivé par la présence de Jim et Spock. Le Vulcain n'aurait probablement fait aucune remarque mais avec le capitaine, cela aurait été tout le contraire. En plus, le blond était déjà en train de le regarder avec amusement depuis qu'il avait donné sa tablette à Khan...

– On devrait être revenu dans quelques heures. Expliqua Jim. Le vaisseau risque d'être calme puisque plusieurs membres de l'équipage sont descendus. C'est comme une petite permission, après tout, alors je n'allais pas les laisser enfermer ici.

– Tu sais qui est descendu ? Demanda McCoy d'un ton absent en préparant machinalement son sac de premier secours qu'il trimballait par tout.

Dès qu'il descendait quelque part, il emmenait toujours son kit de premier soin. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû soigner en vitesse un membre de l'équipage qui s'était piqué, brûlé, cassé quelque chose... C'était devenu un réflexe qu'il n'était pas prêt d'abandonner même si la colonie de Mars n'était pas plus dangereuse que n'importe quelle villes terriennes.

– Pas en détail mais ils ont tous signé le registre avant de descendre. Fit le capitaine en haussant les épaules. Je sais surtout qu'il y a Carol et Chekov qui sont descendus. D'ailleurs, il semblait très impatient de descendre mais je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi.

Bones haussa légèrement un sourcil en entendant ça. Il n'avait quasiment pas vu Chekov ces derniers jours alors il ne pouvait pas dire si son comportement était étrange ou non. Le docteur secoua mentalement la tête en refermant son sac.

Ce n'était probablement rien.

– Bien si tout le monde est prêt, on va y aller. Déclara Jim les mains dans les poches.

McCoy et Spock hochèrent la tête et ils suivirent le blond hors de l'infirmerie. Cependant, le docteur ne put s'empêcher de faire un petit sourire à Khan avant de partir. Ce dernier eut l'air surprit un instant avant de rendre son sourire au docteur. McCoy sentit son cœur s'accélérer quelques secondes et il s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis dans le couloir. Jim haussa un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant arriver précipitamment mais McCoy l'ignora superbement. Le capitaine comprit le message et abandonna le sujet pour le moment.

La chasseuse les attendait effectivement et elle leur fit un petit signe de la main pour les saluer. Cassie avait revêtu l'uniforme qu'elle portait sur l _'Enochian_ : un pantalon bleu marine ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir et rouge. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux frisés en une queue de cheval qui mettait en valeur ses pommettes. Les yeux de Cassie brillaient d'impatience alors qu'elle serrait son sac dans sa main gauche.

– J'ai contacté Fitzgerald. Dit-elle en leur montrant son téléphone. Il m'a donné son adresse et il nous attend.

– Il habite loin ? Demanda McCoy.

– Il est à quelques rues du centre ville. Expliqua Cassie.

– Tu me passes l'adresse ? Fit Jim. Comme ça je pourrais vous rejoindre quand j'en aurais finis avec Star Fleet.

La chasseuse la lui donna et le jeune capitaine partit en direction des locaux de Star Fleet. Spock et McCoy suivirent ensuite Cassie vers les rues de Polvo Ruĝa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cassie venait sur Mars mais elle n'était jamais allée au par avant chez Fitzgerald. C'était une chance qu'elle connaisse la capitale, car Bones n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. En faite, quand il n'était pas à bord de l'Enterprise ou en mission d'exploration, McCoy ne se donnait pas la peine de se rendre sur les diverses planètes de son propre système solaire.

Quand on avait une aversion pour l'espace, on devait faire les choses correctement.

Mais comme tout terrien, il avait apprit l'histoire de Mars à l'école.

C'était la première planète colonisée par les humains en 2103 mais cela s'était fait en deux temps. Au départ, la colonie était peu étendue car elle s'effectuait sous un immense dôme crée pour fournir de l'oxygène à la population. Il créait également un microclimat ayant favorisé la pousse de divers cultures. Mais c'était une solution temporaire, dans l'attente que les scientifiques parviennent à créer une machine capable de terraformer l'atmosphère de la planète. Pourtant, la vie sous le dôme avait produit des résultats satisfaisants en permettant de découvrir mieux Mars. Les colons eurent d'ailleurs une petite déception en découvrant qu'il n'y avait aucune forme alien sur la planète.

Le fantasme d'une vie sur Mars était profondément engrainé en eux après le premier contact alien avec les Vulcains en 2080.

C'était d'ailleurs grâce à la première collaboration entre les deux espèces que la machine capable de terraformer une planète avait été crée. La colonie avait alors été évacué et les installations, tels que le dôme, démontées pour éviter la perte de matériaux précieux. La terraformation était un procédé violent et il était préférable de ne pas se trouver sur Mars durant cette phase. Une fois la machine activée, elle avait d'abord reconstruit l'atmosphère avec un apport en eau et en hydrogène qui avait favorisé les modifications hydrosphériques et atmosphériques de Mars. Par la suite, la planète avait vu sa température s'élever. L'avantage était que le dioxyde de carbone était présent en abondance dans l'atmosphère de Mars et grâce à la machine, cela avait produit un gaz à effet de serre qui avait permit un réchauffement plus rapide de la planète. Grâce à la toute nouvelle atmosphère et l'eau désormais présente sous la même forme que sur Terre, des bactéries s'étaient développées. Peu à peu, cela permit l'apparition de plantes et d'animaux.

Cependant, aucun être doué d'intelligence ne sortit des eaux, comme se fut le cas chez les humains. Certains supposaient que c'était dû au côté artificiel de la terraformation et d'autres croyaient que ce genre d'évolution tenait plus du hasard que de la science. En tout cas, cela fut noter comme un certain échec.

McCoy sortit de ses pensées pour lever la tête. Un magnifique dôme entourait l'entièreté de la capitale en une parfaite réplique de celui qui avait fournit de l'oxygène aux premiers colons. Sauf que ce dôme était également parcouru de panneaux solaire qui alimentaient en grande majorité Polvo Ruĝa.

Et pour McCoy, vu la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait sur Mars, c'était largement rentable.

– J'ai jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi ils ont reconstruit ce dôme. Déclara-t-il en regardant le ciel. Ils n'en ont plus besoin pour survivre depuis que l'air est devenu respirable.

Spock se retourna vers lui alors que Cassie regardait avec attention les noms de rues pour ne pas se perdre.

– Au départ c'était avant tout symbolique. Expliqua le vulcain. Puis, il s'est avéré que Mars subissait annuellement des tempêtes de sables et de poussières pouvant être très violentes vu que la planète est restée en bonne partie désertique.

– Donc je suppose qu'ils ont construit des dômes similaires sur les autres villes de Mars. Raisonna le docteur.

– C'est une bonne protection croyez moi ! S'exclama la chasseuse. J'ai déjà vécu une tempête quand j'étais venue en vacances et c'était super impressionnant ! Le sable tourbillonnait contre les parois et à cause de ça, tout devenait rouge.

– Espérons que nous n'ayons pas à vivre ça. Marmonna McCoy en fixant à nouveau le dôme.

– J'ai consulté le bilan météo avant que le vaisseau se pose et si ça peut vous rassurer, cela n'arrivera pas.

Le docteur se tourna vers le vulcain avec un semblant de sourire:

– Merci Spock, au moins ton côté consciencieux sert à quelque chose.

Le Commander ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Cassie le coupa:

– On est presque arrivé !

McCoy se rendit compte qu'ils avaient effectivement parcouru du chemin depuis l'Enterprise. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient quitté la périphérie de la ville où se posaient les vaisseaux. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées concernant l'histoire de Mars qu'il n'avait pas du tout fait attention aux chemins parcouru.

Tant pis, il ferait attention aux rues de la capitale, plutôt vides sous une telle chaleur, quand ils repartiraient.

Cassie les conduisit jusqu'au bout d'une avenue et s'arrêta pile devant ce qui semblait être un bar. La rue était un mélange d'habitation et de magasin alors un bar ne dénotait pas tellement. Le docteur haussa un sourcil en voyant l'enseigne, pour l'instant éteinte, qui affichait un « La Tanière » comme nom. De ce que McCoy pouvait voir la décoration était assez classique quoiqu'un peu rétro sur les bords. Un billard à l'ancienne qui aurait ravi Jim était notamment disposé dans le fond de la salle.

– C'est ici que vit votre contact ? Demanda Spock intrigué.

Cassie hocha la tête, pas plus surprise que ça.

– Certains chasseurs ont des activités parallèles « normales ». Expliqua-t-elle. Ce qui est pratique vu que chasser le surnaturel ne rapporte rien sur le plan financier.

– Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas comme pour les voyants ?

– Non c'est vraiment très rares qu'on soit payé. Répondit Cassie avec une grimace. Après, je ne dis pas que des chasseurs ne tentent pas d'obtenir de l'argent auprès des familles pour lesquelles ils ont par exemple chassé un fantôme.

La chasseuse se mit ensuite à frapper à la porte qui indiquait pourtant que le bar n'ouvrait qu'à partir de sept heures. Elle dû essayer trois fois avant qu'un homme n'apparaisse dans la salle et vienne leur ouvrir. Il était aussi grand que Bones mais avec une carrure plus développée et des bras musclés. L'homme devait presque avoir la quarantaine et ses cheveux blond cendré étaient coupés courts mais ébouriffés. Ses yeux noirs les fixaient avec un mélange d'agacement et de méfiance. Il portait un débardeur noir, un jean et il était pied-nus. McCoy eut l'impression que la chasseuse l'avait réveillé de sa sieste.

– C'est pour quoi ? Demanda le blond d'un ton peu engageant.

Cassie fronça les sourcils devant cette hostilité apparente mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

– Bonjour, je suis Cassie Winchester de l' _Enochian_ et...

– Ah enfin ! S'exclama l'homme. Vous êtes en retard ! Je commençais à croire que vous étiez perdu.

– On a été attaqué. Répondit amèrement la chasseuse.

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer :

– Aie... Klingons ?

– Démons.

McCoy vit le visage de l'homme perdre quelques couleurs alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Spock qui fixait avec attention celui qu'il supposait être le fameux Fitzgerald. Ce dernier se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de leur faire signe de rentrer dans le bar.

– Je me doutais qu'il y en avait encore, mon flair ne me trompe jamais. Déclara-t-il.

– Votre flair ? Répéta McCoy qui trouvait cette expression un peu désuète.

Fitzgerald hocha la tête et déclara:

– Bien sur, le flair d'un loup-garou est souvent infaillible.

Le docteur faillit trébucher sur ses propres pieds en entendant ça. La chasseuse se stoppa net et le vulcain cligna rapidement des paupières.

– Vous avez bien dit loup-garou ? Demanda lentement Spock.

– Ouais pourquoi vous faites... _Oh_. Fit Fitzgerald en écarquillant les yeux. Vous ne saviez pas ?

McCoy et Spock se tournèrent vers Cassie qui semblait prit au dépourvu. Elle secoua la tête et répondit nerveusement:

– Ils m'ont juste expliqué que je devais ramener la clé à un chasseur sur Mars.

– Et ils ne se sont pas dit que ce genre de détail avait son importance ? Ironisa Bones en levant les yeux ciel.

– Mais je croyais que les chasseurs se débarrasser des êtres surnaturels. Intervint Spock qui semblait perdu.

La situation était en effet peu rationnelle et pour sa part vulcaine, cela devait être un cauchemars éveillé. Il devait presque regretter de ne pas avoir réussit à échanger sa place avec Jim. Cependant, son manque de tact ne déphasa pas le loup-garou qui regarda les deux membres de Star Fleet.

– Vous, vous n'êtes pas des chasseurs, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.

– Non, on a juste rencontré l' _Enochian_ et on a aidé Cassie a revenir jusqu'ici. Expliqua McCoy.

Le loup-garou les fixa un instant avant de se pencher par dessus le comptoir du bar pour attraper une petite bouteille de verre blanc. Il déboucha le flacon et revint vers les deux hommes avant de leur en jeter le contenu à la figure. McCoy sursauta alors que Spock était déjà entrain de s'essuyer les yeux.

– Non mais ça va pas la tête? ! S'écria le docteur, le visage ruisselant d'eau.

– Ahaha ! Le fameux test de l'eau bénite. Répondit Cassie en souriant.

Fitzgerald hocha la tête et lui demanda :

– Je suppose qu'étant une Winchester, tu dois avoir le tatouage adéquat pour éviter ce genre de désagrément.

La chasseuse acquiesça et remonta la manche de son uniforme pour dévoiler le pentagramme entouré de flamme qui se trouvait sur son épaule. Le loup-garou eut l'air satisfait et il se tourna vers McCoy.

– Désolé mais c'est le moyen le plus rapide de savoir si vous aviez été possédé à votre insus. Expliqua-t-il. Si ça avait été le cas, l'eau bénite vous aurez brûlé et le démon aurait été obligé de se manifester.

– Vous ne pouviez pas prévenir ? Ronchonna le docteur.

– L'effet de surprise était préférable. Répondit simplement le blond. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être temps que je me présente : je m'appelle David Fitzgerald.

McCoy et Spock firent les présentations à leur tour et le loup-garou leur demanda de les suivre vers le véritable endroit de toutes les opérations. Ils traversèrent la salle et arrivèrent devant une porte où était marquée « Interdit au public » sur un petit panneau qui y était accroché. David y entra et le docteur jeta un regard curieux à la pièce. C'était le bureau de David et il n'était pas très grand. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint d'un vert sombre qui obscurcissait l'endroit malgré la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce. Il y avait des étagères avec divers babioles dessus mais sinon, le bureau était assez vide. Alors qu'il levait la tête, McCoy eut la surprise de voir un symbole dessiné au plafond au niveau de l'entrée. Le docteur fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un cercle contenant un pentagramme avec divers signes tout autour, inscrit avec une peinture rouge qui se détachait à peine du plafond de bois noir.

McCoy désigna le plafond à Spock et David capta l'échange.

– Piège à démon. Répondit-t-il sans leva la tête. Même s'ils étaient censés être disparus, je me suis dis qu'avoir cette sécurité était toujours utile.

– On aurait dû faire ça sur l' _Enochian_... Marmonna sombrement Cassie. Je n'aurais pas été la seule survivante.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard compatissant alors que la brune baissait la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en inspirant profondément plusieurs fois et McCoy eut de la peine pour la chasseuse. Cette dernière n'avait que peu abordé ce sujet sur l'Enterprise mais il se doutait que cette situation devait la peser.

Il n'aurait pas été étonnant que Cassie en ait pleuré quand elle était seule...

Mal à l'aise, le docteur accueillit avec soulagement la distraction que lui apporta la trappe cachée derrière le bureau de David. Une fois ouverte, elle donnait sur une échelle qui descendait environ deux mètres plus bas.

– Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? Demanda Spock en s'approchant de l'entrée.

– Au bunker. Répondit simplement le loup-garou.

Une fois tout le monde descendu, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir plutôt étroit qu'ils parcourent pendant quelques minutes. Bones remarqua que les murs étaient parcourus de plusieurs petit dessins et il eut l'étrange impression qu'il s'agissait de protections. Peut-être étaient-ce des équivalents au piège à démon du bureau ? Lorsque McCoy posa la question, David lui répondit qu'il servait à empêcher aussi bien la téléportation des démons que celle des anges dans le couloir menant au bunker. Le docteur ne put en demander plus car ils arrivèrent devant une grosse porte qui semblait très épaisse. David ouvrit la porte à deux mains et tira avec force dessus. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la lumière du bunker s'alluma automatiquement.

Le loup-garou n'était pas totalement rentré qu'il se tourna vers Cassie pour lui demander :

– Est-ce que tu leurs à parlé de la fermeture des portes de l'Enfer et du Paradis ?

– Vu ce qui c'était passé sur l' _Enochian_ , cela me semblait préférable. Expliqua Cassie en rentrant dans la nouvelle salle.

– Parfait, c'est déjà ça de moins à expliquer.

McCoy et Spock s'entre-regardèrent avant de rentrer à leur tour dans le bunker. C'était étonnant de voir un endroit aussi vaste après un couloir aussi petit. Il y avait de nombreuses étagères remplis de vieux livres à l'anciennes et c'était la première fois que McCoy en voyait autant. A l'ère du numérique, ce genre d'objet était devenu extrêmement rare et précieux. Mais la salle en regorgeait et il les fixait avec des yeux ronds. Spock les regarda d'un air appréciateur tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la salle. Devant le mur du fond se trouvait plusieurs écran au dessus d'un bureau. Cela ressemblait à la fois à un espace de recherche et de surveillance.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table de conférence avec plusieurs chaises. Encore une fois, le plafond possédait plusieurs symboles de protections tracés à la peinture. David alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et leur fit signe de s'installer. McCoy se plaça à côté de Spock et Cassie posa son sac sur la table avant de s'asseoir à son tour, tous trois faisant face à David.

– Vu que vous êtes impliqués dans cette histoire, je pense que vous méritez quelques explications quant à cet endroit et son but. Commença le loup-garou.

– Il est vrai qu'avant, aucun de nous ne pensaient que le surnaturel existait. Fit Spock. Pourtant, d'après Cassie, il semble inextricablement lié à l'histoire humaine.

– En tant que Vulcain, ça a dû vous faire bizarre de découvrir ça. Répondit David avec un certain amusement.

– Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Approuva le Commander. Mais les explications déjà fournies m'ont permit d'appréhender plus logiquement toute cette histoire.

– Moi j'ai beau avoir eut les démons qui ont attaqué _l'Enochian_ en face de moi, je me surprend encore parfois à penser que j'ai complètement halluciné... Marmonna le docteur en croisant les bras.

Cependant, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence : tout cela existait. Sinon, Spock n'aurait pas eut besoin de phaser Khan qui avait eut une puissance transe bien plus dangereuse que les précédentes.

– Ça se comprend docteur McCoy. Répondit Cassie avec sympathie.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, l'histoire de ce bunker est très ancienne. Poursuivit David avec calme. Mais avant d'être crée, il faut savoir qu'après la fermeture des deux portes sur Terre, les chasseurs les ont détruites pour éviter que les démons et les anges déjà présent n'essayent de les rouvrir.

– Et les clés ont été caché je suppose ? Raisonna McCoy.

David et Cassie hochèrent la tête dans un mouvement presque synchronisé.

– La décision a été prise assez arbitrairement mais en ces temps de guerre, tout le monde a finit par approuver la fermeture des portes. Les chasseurs ne pouvaient pas éternellement se battre à la fois dans une guerre surnaturel et une guerre humaine. Expliqua Cassie sérieusement.

– Seulement, les choses ont changé après la première colonie de Mars. Poursuivit le loup-garou. Une mission d'exploration des déserts à permis à deux chasseurs, qui en faisaient partie, de découvrir un lieu où se trouvait des portes semblables à celles de la Terre. d

– Ah bon ? S'exclama le docteur. Mais qui a bien pus les construire ici si personne ne vivait sur Mars avant la colonie ?

– Dieu. Répondit simplement David.

McCoy cligna furieusement des yeux tandis que Spock semblait faire un effort considérable pour assimiler l'information et ne pas surchauffer.

– Attendez... Dieu existe ? Demanda lentement le docteur.

– Bien sur.

– Mais il s'est barré. Précisa cependant Cassie avec conviction.

David hocha la tête et Spock lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La chasseuse croisa les bras avec un petit rictus :

– Dieu a crée la Terre, les anges, etc... Seulement, il avait également prévus que notre monde serait détruit par l'Apocalypse qui verrait s'affronter l'archange Micheal et le Diable. Mais, l'Apocalypse a été contré en 2009 par ma famille et vu que le Destin a été mit en miette, Dieu a décidé que puisque personne ne semblait avoir besoin de lui alors autant partir.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que McCoy ne se prenne la tête entre les mains en inspirant profondément et marmonna :

– Vous êtes en train de nous dire que non seulement Dieu existe, qu'il est _parti_ , mais qu'on a en plus frôlé la destruction de la Terre ?

David et Cassie se regardèrent et le loup-garou hocha la tête. Bones ferma les yeux et déclara :

– J'ai besoin d'un verre.

– Docteur, vous êtes en service. Répondit machinalement Spock.

– Oh la ferme...

David eut un petit sourire :

– Promis, je vous en sers un quand on remontera dans le bar.

Le vulcain ne fut pas franchement ravi d'entendre ça mais Bones s'en moquait totalement. Il était athéiste et on venait de lui annoncer comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde que Dieu existait. Il commençait à en avoir franchement marre que l'univers semble vouloir remettre en cause tout ce en quoi il avait cru au long de sa vie. Pourtant, le fait que Dieu semble être partis lui permettait au moins de se raccrocher désespérément à ses principes.

Si Dieu avait abandonné la Terre alors il était en droit de ne pas croire en lui non ?

Bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin d'un bon whisky là...

– Et si nous en revenions aux portes ? Demanda Spock. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé une fois que vous les avez découvertes ?

– L'information a été transmise sur Terre et un conseil extraordinaire a eut lieu réunissant le plus de chasseurs du monde entier pour savoir quoi faire de ses nouvelles portes. Répondit David. Finalement, il a été décidé de ne pas les détruire mais de rouvrir l'accès au Paradis.

– Vous n'aviez pas peur des représailles des anges ? Intervint le Vulcain. Vous les aviez enfermés après tout.

– Nos ancêtres y ont pensé. Approuva tranquillement Cassie. Mais les anges peuvent être raisonnés et ils ont pour mission divine de protéger l'Humanité. Dans l'ensemble, ils respectent plutôt bien cette règle quand ils ne sont pas provoqués comme durant la guerre.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que McCoy ne fronce les sourcils :

– Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez toujours pas tenté de rouvrir les portes ? Vous avez eut largement le temps de le faire, non ?

David eut l'air gêné et il se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer :

– C'est parce que nous nous sommes aperçut après le vote que... Nous avions perdu les clés.

– Comment on peut perdre quelque chose d'aussi important ? S'exclama le docteur.

– Pendant la guerre, les clés changeaient sans cesse de mains et de cachettes pour que ni les anges ni les démons ne puissent les retrouver. Expliqua le loup-garou. Au fils du temps, nous avons perdu leur trace, surtout avec la naissance du voyage spatiale.

– Mais maintenant nous avons réunis les deux clés. Intervint Cassie avec un grand sourire.

David hocha la tête et se leva pour s'approcher d'un cassier de métal qui se trouvait contre le mur auquel Bones, Spock et la chasseuse tournaient le dos. Le loup-garou repoussa le meuble avant de s'agenouiller par terre. Il passa sa main plusieurs fois sur le sol pour chasser la poussière sous le regard intrigué des trois autres. Puis, David appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit une nouvelle petite trappe. Bones se demanda vaguement combien d'endroit secret cet endroit comportait. Le loup-garou tapa un code puis un bip retentit et il y eut un bruit de porte coulissante. David en sortit un coffret et il revint vers la table.

Il le posa sur la table et malgré lui, McCoy rapprocha sa chaise pour mieux voir. David ouvrit le coffret de bois sombre en déclarant :

– Je vous présente la clé du Paradis, fraîchement arrivée la semaine dernière.

Se détachant nettement du velours noir sur lequel elle était posée, la clé était forgée d'un métal d'un blanc pur presque surnaturel. La forme alambiquée et ouvragée était similaire à l'objet que possédait Cassie. Cependant, à la place d'un rubis rouge c'était un saphir d'un bleu profond qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la poignée.

La chasseuse dû prendre ça comme un signal car elle sortit à son tour de son sac un coffret exactement similaire dans lequel se trouvait la clé de l'Enfer. Cassie l'ouvrit et le tendit à David qui l'analysa en détail.

– Heureusement que j'ai déjà fait des recherches pour savoir comment la détruire. Fit-il d'un ton absent.

– D'ailleurs, pourquoi j'étais obligée de la ramener là ? Demanda Cassie, curieuse.

– Le conseil c'est dit que ramener les clés sur Terre étaient trop risquées car cela risquait de se savoir. Lui expliqua David. Certaines personnes mal intentionnées pourraient vouloir rouvrir l'Enfer par exemple.

– La nouvelle a quand même dû se propager. Remarqua la chasseuse d'une voix grave. Les démons qui ont infiltré l' _Enochian_ savait ce qu'on allait chercher.

David hocha solennellement la tête en disant qu'il y avait sûrement eut une fuite quelque part. Le massacre de l'équipage serait porté à la connaissance du Conseil et des familles des membres de l'équipage décédés. McCoy songea qu'il était content de ne pas être à la place de celui qui allait devoir annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles. Le regard du docteur tomba sur le sac de Cassie et il écarquilla soudain les yeux.

– Et est-ce que vous sauriez comment détruire un orbe contenant des pouvoirs démoniaques ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

David le regarda sans comprendre alors que Cassie se frappait le front en marmonnant « J'avais totalement oublié ! » et que Spock approuvait l'intervention du docteur. La chasseuse fouilla dans son sac et en sortit l'orbe grise qu'elle tendit au loup-garou. Ce dernier dévisagea l'antiquité avec de grands yeux.

– Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? Demanda-t-il à Cassie. C'est extrêmement rare de retrouver de tels vestiges de la guerre !

– C'était dans la station où on a récupéré la clé. Expliqua-t-elle. Ils nous ont dit qu'il serait préférable de la rapporter au Conseil.

McCoy ne savait pas ce que le Conseil des chasseurs en feraient s'ils l'avaient entre les mains mais il s'en moquait aussi longtemps que l'orbe restait loin de Khan. Mais le docteur préférerait quelle soit détruire par sécurité... Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, McCoy se demanda comment aller l'Augment depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

– Le contenu de l'orbe nous a posé quelques problèmes. Intervint Spock avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. Un membre de notre équipage est sujet à des transes pouvant devenir violentes quand il est proche de cet objet.

David, qui examinait de plus près l'antiquité, releva la tête vers le Vulcain.

– Un membre de l'équipage ? Mais ces orbes date d'il y a plusieurs siècles ! Son contenu ne peut pas agir sur votre camarade !

– Vous avez entendu parler du terroriste ayant fait sauté les archives de Star Fleet il y a cinq ans ? Répondit automatiquement Bones. Et bien c'est lui et c'est un Augment.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça. Il regarda l'orbe avec un froncement de sourcil en réfléchissant.

– Oui je comprends mieux comment c'est possible. Fit David, pensif. Mais c'est vraiment un manque de chance incroyable que cette orbe, qui a été perdu dans le temps et l'espace, ait finit par retrouver son possesseur. Vous savez que normalement, il n'y a que le véritable propriétaire des pouvoirs contenu dans un tel objet qui peut ressentir son appel ?

– On a jamais eu de bol sur l'Enterprise... Marmonna le docteur avec un soupir désespéré.

– Bien que je ne l'aurait pas formulé de cette manière, vous êtes dans le vrai. Approuva Spock d'un hochement de tête.

Cassie leur jeta un regard compatissant alors que David semblait lire les inscriptions de l'orbe en remuant les lèvres sans un bruit.

– Se serait peut-être mieux que le Conseil la détruise... Qu'un démon en sommeil recouvre ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire n'ai pas une bonne chose. Fit Cassie avec sérieux.

– Pas qu'un peu ! S'exclama McCoy. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Star Fleet apprenait que Khan était un démon !

Ils feraient sûrement en sorte que cette nouvelle ne se propage pas mais les choses pouvaient toujours dégénérer. Et si l'un de ses fameux chasseurs apprenait la nouvelle et se décidait à tuer Khan ? Cela faisait partie de leur travail après tout et la rareté des démons en faisaient des cibles d'autant plus prioritaires. Par ailleurs, malgré l'explosion de la section 31, McCoy était persuadé que tous ses membres n'avaient pas été attrapé durant les procès qui avaient eut lieu ces cinq dernières années. Le docteur n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si Khan était à nouveau remit à ce genre de cinglé qui s'en servirait probablement comme cobaye.

Mais une autre part de lui même songeait surtout au destruction que Khan pourrait provoquer si jamais il redevenait l'un de ses monstres aux yeux noirs...

David hochait distraitement la tête tout en lisant avant de soudainement se stopper.

– Attends, Cassie, je crois qu'il y a un...

Mais il fut coupé par le bruit d'une explosion qui fit trembler le plafond. Les lumières des néons vacillèrent mais restèrent bravement en marche. Le loup-garou sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et se précipita vers les écrans d'ordinateurs. Une deuxième explosion raisonna et McCoy jeta un regard inquiet à Spock. Ce dernier se leva à son tour pour rejoindre David et les deux autres finirent par en faire de même. Le loup-garou tapa quelque chose sur son clavier et un des écrans s'alluma. La vidéo montrait la rue dans laquelle se trouvait le bar depuis le trottoir opposé.

Bones écarquilla les yeux en voyant que « La Tanière » était en feu. Des voisins s'étaient réunis devant et semblaient s'agiter autours. La déflagration de l'explosion avait cassé la vitrine du bar et des flammes s'en échappaient. David jura et il revint vers la table en rangeant les deux coffrets ainsi que l'orbe dans le sac de Cassie.

– On le prend avec nous, c'est risqué de le laisser là. Déclara-t-il. Venez, on va sortir par le passage de secours.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bones en le suivant.

– Je crois que quelqu'un a attaqué mon bar. Gronda-t-il avec énervement. Remarquez, se serait pas la première fois que ça arrive mais ces connards auraient put attendre, j'ai refais la peinture la semaine dernière...

Malgré les paroles de David, le docteur pensa à Khan. C'était son genre de faire exploser des bâtiments remplis de cibles.

Et s'il avait eut une nouvelle transe et qu'il avait réagit de façon destructrice comme avec Oswald et Agnelli ?

Mais McCoy garda ses soupçons pour lui alors que David poussait un meuble de bibliothèque. Une porte apparut et le loup-garou ne perdit pas de temps pour l'ouvrir. Cette fois-ci, le docteur ne s'en étonna même pas. Un à un, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une minuscule pièce qui servait uniquement à abriter l'échelle qui remontait à la surface. McCoy arriva derrière David et Cassie par une bouche dégoût dans une ruelle se trouvant sur le côté gauche du bar. Le docteur pouvait d'ailleurs voir les flammes qui s'échappaient de la façade. David se précipita là bas et McCoy le suivit pour vérifier que Khan n'était pas là.

Les voisins commençaient à se rassembler malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait en pleine journée. Certains avaient déjà appelé les pompiers et David regardait avec impuissance son bar partir en fumée. Le docteur aurait bien essayé de réconforter le loup-garou mais son regard tomba sur un visage bien connu dans la foule et il devint totalement blanc.

– Khan ! S'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter la personne à côté de lui.

Ce dernier se retourna vivement et il eut un instant l'air coupable avant de rejoindre le docteur.

– Je vous jure que j'y suis pour rien. Dit-il en désignant l'incendie. J'étais dans le vaisseau mais on a entendu les deux explosions de là bas et j'étais inquiet alors...

– Alors tu es sortie en douce du vaisseau ! Râla McCoy. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de l'orbe, tu le sais !

Khan sembla peut apprécier de se faire crier dessus d'une telle manière mais puisque le docteur avait raison, il aurait été mal placé pour protester. McCoy se pinça l'arrête du nez alors que David revenait d'un pas défait vers la ruelle où les attendaient Cassie et Spock. McCoy continuait de sermonner Khan sur son inconscience en suivant machinalement le loup-garou.

– Bones ! Fit soudain Jim derrière eux, arrivant en courant.

Le docteur se retourna, pas si étonné que ça que l'explosion ait également fait rappliquer son ami. Le blond s'arrêta en voyant Khan et fronça les sourcils :

– Laisse moi deviner, toi tu t'es sauvé du vaisseau ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et Khan hocha légèrement la tête.

– Vous avez entendu l'explosion Jim ? Fit Spock en s'approchant de son capitaine.

Ce dernier approuva, racontant qu'en sortant des locaux de Star Fleet, il avait entendu le bruit des bombes et quand il avait comprit d'où venait l'incendie, il avait foncé ici pour voir si tout allait bien. Cassie lui expliqua que personne n'avait été blessé et Jim eut l'air soulagé. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la ruelle, éloigné de la foule, mais ils devraient bientôt bougés. Khan lui, resta en retrait sur le côté quand il vit que David tenait le sac de Cassie. McCoy suivit son regard et sut tout de suite qu'il devait éloigner Khan de là avant qu'il n'ait une nouvelle transe.

– C'est bon, tu as transmis la clé de l'Enfer ? Demanda Jim à la chasseuse.

Cassie hocha la tête et présenta Jim au loup-garou. Ce dernier détourna la tête du brasier qui laisser échappait une épaisse fumée noir. McCoy sentit son nez le piquer et il vit les yeux de David devenir un peu rouge. Le docteur ne savait pas comment fonctionnait un loup-garou mais il se doutait qu'une telle odeur devait agresser les sens de David.

– Vos clés sont en sécurité ? Poursuivit Jim en jetant un coup d'œil au bar.

Le loup-garou fouilla dans le sac et ressortit l'une des boîtes.

– Tout est là. Fit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Jim hocha la tête quand soudain, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs apparus littéralement de nul part derrière David. Ce dernier se retourna vivement mais elle sortit un poignard de sa poche et l'enfonça dans le ventre du loup-garou qui eut une exclamation de douleur et de surprise mêlée.

– Alors tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prenne ça. Déclara l'inconnue sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'elle lui arrachait le coffret des mains.

La chasseuse, McCoy et Spock furent figé par le choc alors que David tomba à genoux, les mains sur sa blessure.

– Une lame en argent... Marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux de l'inconnue devinrent noirs et Cassie chercha instantanément à attraper sa dague qui se trouvait accrochée à sa cheville. Mais elle l'avait à peine en main que Jim l'attrapa par le poignet.

– Pas si vite petite idiote. Déclara-t-il froidement.

– Quoi ? Fit Cassie, interloqué par le comportement du capitaine.

La seconde d'après, elle cria de douleur quand Jim lui brisa le poignet en deux avec une facilité déconcertante. Il l'a repoussa ensuite violemment en arrière et Cassie fut rattraper de justesse par Spock qui était sortit de sa stupeur plus vite que le docteur.

– Jim ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le blond les regarda tous trois avec un sourire tordu qui déformait son visage.

Ses yeux étaient totalement rouges.

– J'y crois pas, un démon des carrefours... Marmonna Cassie en tenant son poignet blessé.

McCoy n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Il y avait plusieurs sortes de démons maintenant ? Pourquoi ces monstres avaient besoin de se présenter sous plusieurs modèles ? ! Mais McCoy réalisa avec horreur que le plus important pour le moment était que son meilleur ami était possédé par un foutu démon! Jim se pencha tranquillement pour récupérer l'arme que Cassie avait laissé échapper tandis que l'autre démone mettait un coup de pied en plein visage à David. Ce dernier tomba par terre dans un râle de douleur, les mains crispés au niveau sa blessure qui saignait de plus en plus. Bones sut qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment d'aide de ce côté là.

– Je t'avais dit que cette explosion serait une bonne idée. Déclara la démone.

– Tu as de la chance qu'ils aient été assez stupides pour sortir avec la clé. Répondit Jim. Maintenant Ruby si tu pouvais te débarrasser du louveteau pendant que je m'occupe d'eux, nous gagnerions du temps.

La brune fit la moue mais s'approcha de David qui avait commencé à se redresser à genoux en tremblant sous l'effort. Spock quant à lui se plaça de façon défensive devant Cassie et Bones. Jim lui jeta un regard moqueur et il sortit le phaser que le capitaine portait toujours à sa ceinture. Mais il se stoppa net en tournant la tête sur la gauche. Le docteur suivit son regard et entre-ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise en voyant Khan se tenir à l'écart.

Il l'avait complètement oublié au moment où Ruby avait attaqué !

McCoy se demanda un instant comment il avait d'ailleurs pus l'oublier. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Khan de se tenir en retrait d'un combat quel qu'il fut. Puis, le docteur vit que l'Augment se tenait totalement immobile et en transe comme les autres fois. Mais le cœur du docteur loupa un battement quand il vit que Khan avait l'orbe entre ses mains. Elle avait roulé hors du sac quand David l'avait fait tomber et personne ne s'en était aperçut.

Ruby, qui se tenait au dessus de David avec sa lame levée, fixa l'Augment sans comprendre alors que Jim fronçait les sourcils.

– Toi, lâche ça. Ordonna-t-il sans succès.

Le démon possédant Jim s'apprêta alors à changer le bouton de « paralysie » à « tuer » du phaser quand Khan fit tourner la sphère entre ses mains, produisant un clic.

– Non ! Khan ne fait pas ça ! ! Hurla McCoy.

Mais le brun ouvrit la sphère.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien et tout le monde resta en suspens, fixant l'Augment. Puis, une petite onde de choc s'échappa de la sphère, secouant les os du docteur et brisant les fenêtres alentours.

Et tout d'un coup, la vision entière de McCoy fut aveuglée par une intense lumière blanche qui émergea de l'orbe.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner une review pour me faire part de votre avis ! En plus, ça me motive à écrire plus vite en général... Quoiqu'il en soit encore merci ! Je ne sais pas avec certitude si vous aurez le chapitre 5 le week-end prochain car malheureusement, la rentrée est la semaine prochaine... Promis, je ferais mon possible ! A la prochaine ! See you !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartiens !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette histoire plaise vu sa nature proche du crossover. En plus, j'ai appris que plusieurs d'entre vous n'avez jamais vraiment vu Supernatural donc c'est d'autant plus cool que Space Angel vous plaise ! Alors dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir de grandes révélations dont le véritable nom de Khan ! Quand vous le verrez, tapez-le sur Google ! Vous allez découvrir que je suis... Une troll y a pas d'autre mot. Et pour ceux qui aurait vu Supernatural, les noms des deux démones présentes dans l'histoire sont bien entendu des petits « hommages » à deux personnages de la série.

Sinon, j'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passé et je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta ! Bonne lecture !

 **Note de la Bêta :** MON DIEU QU'ILS SONT OBTUS. « _Khan est en colère parce qu'on a scellé l'Enfer et le Paradis_ », gnagnagnah, MAIS NON ABRUTIS, il est en rogne parce qu'il a été capturé, torturé, lavé le cerveau (viol mental, youhou, ambiance !) : il est en colère parce que les humains foutent en l'air la planète et le scénario qu'il devait suivre depuis sa naissance, BON DIEU, SOYEZ COMPREHENSIFS UN PEU. Je serai Khan, je les aurais explosés et j'aurais repeint l'Enterprise avec leurs entrailles pour me soulager les nerfs ! Rah ! Non mais je rêve u_u J'ai envie de les frapper. Vous devriez prier Khan à genoux de vous pardonner, because il est puissant, pas content, et a très envie de vous casser en mille morceaux et ça se comprend ! Grrr ! Bon, je part ruminer on mécontentement sur la stupidité humaine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque l'orbe fut ouvert, McCoy eut l'impression que l'univers allait s'effondrer.

Tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits pour empêcher Khan d'être en contact avec cette maudite antiquité venaient d'être réduits à néant. Les deux démons venaient de tout gâcher et bientôt ils seraient trois contre eux. Et pour achever le tout, son meilleur ami était possédé depuis… Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Sûrement depuis qu'ils étaient revenu de l' _Enochian._

Le docteur ne maudirait jamais assez le jour où l'Enterprise avait rencontré ce vaisseau.

Mettant ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière, McCoy tenta de voir ce qui se passait dans la ruelle. Tout d'abord il ne vit que la forme indistincte de Khan se tenir devant eux. Puis, la lumière blanche finit par s'affaiblir, lui permettant de regarder avec plus d'attention l'Augment. Tout d'abord, il ne vit aucun changement physique à part l'impression de puissance si différente de son charisme habituel. Puis, le docteur eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant que les yeux de Khan brillaient d'un bleu surnaturel.

Était-ce une autre espèce de démons comme ceux aux yeux rouge ?

Soudain, il entendit un cris de surprise de la part de Cassie qui désignait le sol de sa main valide avec frénésie. McCoy regarda dans la décision indiquée et il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Derrière Khan s'étalait l'ombre immense d'une paire d'aile.

– Un ange ! S'écria la démone près de David. Bella, c'est un putain d' _ange_ !

– Il faut qu'on se barre ! Lui répondit Jim en laissant tomber le phaser sur le sol.

McCoy cligna furieusement des yeux, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

– Un... Un quoi ? Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Khan était un _ange_ ?

Mais avant que son cerveau n'ait le temps de se reconnecter, l'Augment fonça sur le petit groupe avec une vitesse surhumaine. Quand Ruby vit qu'il la prenait pour cible, elle recula précipitamment et lança le coffret à Jim qui le réceptionna d'une main. Khan pivota vers le blond, cherchant clairement à récupérer le coffret. Mais Jim, ou plutôt Bella, eut un mince sourire moqueur avant de se téléporter. Khan marqua une seconde d'arrêt avec un froncement de sourcil alors que Ruby s'exclamait :

– J'y crois pas ! Elle s'est barrée sans moi !

Mais la démone n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner plus car l'Augment était revenu vers elle. Serrant son couteau en argent, elle tenta de le blesser mais lorsqu'elle lui fit une estafilade au bras, Khan n'eut aucune réaction. Il n'y eut pas de sang, comme si la plaie n'avait jamais eut lieu et McCoy pensa distraitement que l'argent ne faisait aucun effet aux anges contrairement aux loups-garous. Finalement, Khan fut plus rapide et il plaqua sa main contre le front de Ruby qui s'illumina d'une lumière blanche. La démone poussa un cri de douleur avant qu'un horrible grésillement, que Bones aurait préféré ne jamais réentendre, ne retentisse. Quand Khan abaissa son bras, le corps possédé par Ruby s'effondra mort sur le sol, débarrassé une fois pour toute de la démone.

Khan tourna ensuite la tête vers eux et il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel McCoy oublia de respirer.

Puis, David poussa un grognement de douleur et se plia en deux. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et se fut comme un déclencheur pour Cassie. La chasseuse se précipita vers lui, non sans quitter Khan des yeux, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de David.

– C'est pas jolie. Déclara-t-elle en regardant la blessure. Elle a touché des organes vitaux ?

– Non... Souffla David. Mais ça va prendre du temps à cicatriser.

Cassie hocha la tête et se tourna vers le docteur qui fixait presque bêtement Khan. Spock aussi le regardait mais lui au moins n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un qui c'était fait lobotomiser le cerveau. Mais McCoy ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : il était incapable de regarder ailleurs. C'est comme ça qu'il remarqua que les yeux de Khan avaient reprit leurs teintes habituelles et que l'ombre de ses ailes n'était plus visible. Pourtant, même si son regard était redevenu normal, il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont Khan les fixait qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

L'Augment n'était pas un démon alors pourquoi lui semblait-il si _effrayant_ ?

– Docteur McCoy, on aurait besoin de vous là. Déclara brusquement Cassie.

Le brun sursauta et s'approcha machinalement du blessé. D'un coup d'œil, il évalua les dégâts et fouilla dans son sac. Avec une certaine stupeur, il remarqua que ses mains ne tremblaient pas quand il sortit des bandages. Malgré le choc qu'il ressentait intérieurement par toute cette situation, son corps savait instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire. C'était des gestes tellement ancrés en lui qu'il pouvait les effectuer sans sourciller, même au cœur de la panique la plus totale.

Soigner quelqu'un, après tout, c'était quelque chose de normal.

Alors qu'il nettoyait le sang qui engluait la plaie, McCoy oublia presque la présence de Khan. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du Vulcain qui demanda d'une voix prudente :

– Où est passé Jim ?

McCoy releva aussitôt la tête vers Khan mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il continuait de les fixer avec une impassibilité agaçante. McCoy avait même l'impression que l'Augment avait cessé de respirer. Pourtant, ce silence ne découragea pas Spock qui fit un pas en avant.

– Khan ? Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

– Haziel.

La voix de Khan semblait plus grave, moins... Humaine. McCoy dû retenir un frisson alors qu'il appliquait le bandage autours du ventre de David. Spock fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette réponse et l'Augment précisa :

– Mon nom est Haziel.

Et il disparut de la ruelle.

 **oOoOoOo**

Son cœur se stoppa sept secondes quand il ouvrit l'orbe.

Pendant sept longues secondes, un déferlement d'informations et de souvenirs envahirent son esprit et Khan cru que sa tête allait exploser. Mais il resta immobile, illuminé par le grand rayon de lumière blanche qui s'était échappée de l'orbe. Khan ferma les yeux et il vit les moments les plus marquants de sa vie défiler à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

 _Un._

Le Paradis était l'une des plus belles choses de l'univers et Haziel était heureux de faire partit d'un Tout aussi bien pensé par Père. Les anges n'ont pas d'enfance, venant au monde déjà adulte mais ils ont des grands frères et des grandes sœurs. C'était eux qui les guidaient pour leur apprendre à vivre et obéir aux lois de Dieu. Haziel adorait jouer dans le jardin avec Anna, c'était sa grande sœur préférée. Ils passaient toujours beaucoup de temps à observer les humains qui commençaient juste à peupler la Terre. Haziel les regardait avec amusement, se demandant comment évoluerait ces intéressants primates sans poil.

 _Deux._

Haziel était encore jeune quand Lucifer Chuta du Paradis.

Le plus beau des archanges avait mené une guerre ouverte contre leur Père car il refusait de se prosterner devant les humains comme Il leur avait demandé. C'était la première grande crise de l'univers et elle avait ébranlé les anges présents. Une division s'était opérée et les partisans de Lucifer étaient Tombés avec lui. Haziel était resté du « bon » côté, refusant de croire que Lucifer avait raison. Pourtant, quand il était seul, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ses paroles.

« Vous verrez ! » Avez vociféré Lucifer. « Les Humains ne méritent pas que nous soyons leurs esclaves ! Un jour, même Père regrettera de les avoir crée ».

 _Trois._

L'Apocalypse, le grand final de l'Humanité, n'eut pas lieu.

Tous ses siècles d'une préparation minutieuse étaient partis en fumé à cause de deux humains particulièrement obstinés. Haziel n'avait jamais rencontré les frères Winchester mais il avait très envie de les retrouver pour les étrangler. A cause d'eux, le Destin avait été brisé et aucun ange ne savait plus quoi faire. Haziel se serait volontiers tourné vers Anna si elle n'avait pas été tuée durant cette période troublée. L'ange se retrouvait désormais avec un libre arbitre particulièrement encombrant et il était terrorisé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir désormais ?

 _Quatre._

Une guerre civile eut lieu après que l'Apocalypse ait été annulée.

Le dernier archange originel, Raphaël, se battait pour rétablir l'ordre préétabli et son plus grand adversaire était un ange du nom de Castiel. Il n'était pas dans la même garnison qu'Haziel mais il le connaissait de réputation. Castiel avait aidé les Winchester a stoppé l'Apocalypse. C'était aussi lui qui tentait de promouvoir le libre-arbitre auprès des anges alors que Raphaël voulait relancer l'Apocalypse. Haziel, lui, observa plus attentivement les humains comme tous les autres anges qui ne prenaient pas part à cette lutte fratricide. Empruntant le premier corps possible pour pouvoir marcher parmi les humains, Haziel avait parcouru la Terre. Il fut choqué par la misère, la violence et l'horreur dont pouvaient faire preuve les humains. Il se rappelait sans cesse les paroles de Lucifer, et se demanda pourquoi leur Père avait déclaré qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les anges. Haziel lui aurait volontiers posé la question mais Dieu semblait avoir disparus depuis la fin de l'Apocalypse.

Après son voyage, Haziel s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus sûr d'aimer les Humains comme il l'aurait dû.

 _Cinq._

Le Paradis subit des hauts et des bas après la victoire de Castiel sur Raphaël, mais rien les avaient préparé à la double crise qui frappa ce monde.

Les nouveaux archanges, qui étaient surtout chargés d'administrer le bon déroulement de l'après-vie des humains, réunirent toutes les garnisons d'anges. Ils leurs annoncèrent que les démons pullulaient de façon alarmante sur Terre. Ils profitaient de la brutalité et du malheur qui culminaient à un point presque critique depuis que les humains étaient engagés dans la Troisième Guerre Mondiale. Bien que Dieu soit parti, se battre contre les démons faisaient partit de leurs plus anciens devoirs. Ils avaient beau avoir découvert le libre arbitre, ils continuaient d'effectuer cette mission avec diligence.

Haziel obéit plus par respect envers leur Père disparu que par conviction.

 _Six._

La guerre faisait rage depuis plusieurs années et Haziel ressentit une profonde colère envers les humains quand il prit un jour conscience de l'état de la Terre. Elle qui fut un jour un si beau joyau lors de sa création était désormais marquée par des cratères géants provoqués par des bombes. Les forêts étaient dévastées, détruisant par la même occasion la faune et la flore. Les eaux étaient polluées et l'air saturé de gaz mortels que les humains utilisaient pour s'entre-tuer. C'était un véritable sacrilège et Haziel refusa toutes missions ayant pour but de protéger des humains. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux, et se concentrer uniquement sur la destruction des démons.

Cela au moins c'était simple.

 _Sept._

Haziel avait appelé Père plusieurs fois durant son emprisonnement.

Attaché et torturé, il avait prié à en perdre l'esprit pour qu'Il lui vienne en aide. Haziel voulait qu'il vienne et fasse enfin son travail en intervenant auprès de ses créations devenues folles. Dieu voulait que les anges se prosternent devant les humains ? Très bien, ils l'avaient fait ! Mais Il devait bien se rendre compte que l'Humanité était allé trop loin. Ils expérimentaient sur eux bon sang ! Ils jouaient aux scientifiques fous sur des êtres plus anciens qu'eux juste pour pouvoir s'entre tuer plus efficacement.

Mais Il fut sourd à ses prières.

Alors quand le docteur Dawson annonça à un collègue qu'il était temps de lui effacer la mémoire, les derniers doutes d'Haziel disparurent.

Il détestait les humains.

 **oOoOoOo**

McCoy ne gardait qu'un souvenir très confus de son retour dans l'Enterprise. Quelques minutes après que Khan... Haziel... Ou peu importe son nom se soit envolé, Cassie avait déclaré qu'ils devaient partir avant qu'on ne les remarque. La chasseuse expliqua que si quelqu'un découvrait l'ancien corps possédé par Ruby, ils auraient des problèmes avec les autorités. McCoy avait eut du mal à partir, s'attendant malgré lui à revoir apparaître Khan ou même Jim. Mais Spock lui avait affirmé que, l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient où été l'Enterprise. L'idée qu'un démon puisse les retrouver aussi facilement était effrayante mais McCoy avait gardé cette pensée pour lui. Le docteur avait ensuite aidé David à marcher car sa blessure cicatrisait mal. Le loup-garou avait d'abord essayé de jouer les durs en refusant de l'aide mais Cassie lui avait grogné qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour un moment de masculinité mal placé.

Le docteur eut l'impression que le voyage était plus long au retour qu'à l'allée. David avait parfois besoin de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle et dissimuler ses mains pleines de sang quand ils croisaient des passants qui les regardaient curieusement. Mais le loup-garou avait vaillamment serré les dents et McCoy n'avait pu qu'admirer son endurance. Heureusement, l'Enterprise n'était pas si loin et le docteur accueillit avec reconnaissance son infirmerie. Il n'y avait qu'un médecin de garde et quelques infirmières à l'intérieur : McCoy inventa un mensonge quant à la présence de David.

Une fois installé, le brun s'occupa du poignet cassé de la chasseuse et vérifia l'état de la blessure du loup-garou. Une fois sûre que tout allait bien, le docteur alla automatiquement fouiller dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit une flasque de whisky qu'il déboucha d'un geste expert avant d'en boire une longue gorgée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Spock sur le point de protester mais le vulcain se ravisa et croisa les bras. Lui aussi avait dû mal à cacher qu'il était secoué et McCoy faillit lui proposer sa flasque...

– Un ange. Déclara-t-il finalement.

Il y eut un murmure d'assentiment, confirmant qu'il n'avait pas rêver les deux dernières heures. McCoy reboucha sa flasque et se tourna vers Cassie.

– Tu as dit que c'était de l'énergie démoniaque qui était contenu dans l'orbe. Demanda-t-il de façon presque accusatrice.

– Mais je le croyais ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'était inscrit sur...

– Cassie, tu t'es trompée. Intervint calmement David. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, les deux symboles sont très proches et il n'est pas rare de les intervertir mais tu as confondu le mot « démon » et le mot « ange ».

Cassie rougit violemment, gênée, et McCoy poussa un grognement :

– Ne me dite pas que tout ça est à cause d'une erreur de traduction ?

– Les sigils n'ont jamais été facile à lire. Marmonna la chasseuse.

Le docteur se prit le visage entre les mains et poussa un profond soupir. Cassie lui jeta un regard désolé alors qu'elle caressait son poignée cassé d'un air absent.

– Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant ? Demanda Spock. Notre capitaine possédé a disparu et il a emmené la clé de l'Enfer avec lui.

Cette question jeta un froid et McCoy aurait adoré que cette journée ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar. Il entendit soudain un sifflement de douleur et vit que David s'était penché pour récupérer le sac de Cassie qui était posé à côté de son lit. Tout le monde le fixa d'un air interrogateur pendant qu'il cherchait dedans. Puis, le loup-garou poussa une exclamation triomphante.

– On a de la chance. Déclara-t-il.

– Comment ça ? Fit Cassie.

David sortit la dernière boite qui leur restait et l'ouvrit devant les autres. McCoy écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'elle contenait la fameuse clé noir ornait d'un magnifique rubis.

La clé de l'Enfer était toujours en leur possession.

– Quand la démone m'a demandé si on avait les clés, j'avais sortit un coffret au hasard et elle a crus que les deux clés étaient dedans.

McCoy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois, le hasard avait été avec eux.

– Et elle ne peut rien faire avec celle du Paradis. Fit Cassie en retrouvant le sourire.

– Au moins une chose de bien dans cette journée pourrie. Ajouta McCoy.

– Mais cela veut dire que la démone va revenir. Raisonna Spock après un instant. Elle voudra rectifier son erreur.

David hocha la tête et le vulcain demanda :

– Si c'est le cas, n'existerait-il pas un moyen pour l'expulser du corps de Jim ?

Bones ne put s'empêcher de fixer Cassie avec espoir. Il l'avait vu exorciser un démon lorsqu'il était sur l _'Enochian_. Il suffisait juste qu'elle leur en apprennent les paroles ! Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui soufflait que c'était sûrement dangereux. A chaque fois qu'il avait vu un démon être vaincus, les personnes qu'ils possédaient tombées raides mortes. Il était hors de question qu'un tel sort arrive à Jim. McCoy vit sur le visage de Spock qu'il pensait la même chose.

Dès qu'il s'agissait de la survie de leur capitaine, ils étaient presque systématiquement d'accord.

– Je sais que vous voulez récupérer votre ami. Déclara doucement Cassie. Mais pour ça, son corps ne doit pas être endommagé sinon il ne survivra pas sans la présence du démon. Et ils ne sont pas du genre soigneux...

Cela suffit à McCoy qui se releva de sa chaise avec un air décidé :

– Alors il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne quitte Mars.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en aille. Intervint David.

– Ah bon ?

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et expliqua :

– Ces démons avaient un objectif : la clé de l'Enfer et tant qu'elle sera ici, ils n'iront nul part ailleurs.

– L'attaque du bar était un piège pour nous faire sortir. Comprit Cassie.

– Et un piège plutôt malin. Renifla David. La démone aux yeux noirs, elle avait le pouvoir de se rendre invisible. Sans l'incendie et la fumée, j'aurais pu la détecter à l'odorat quand nous étions dans la rue car les démons empestent le soufre.

McCoy se rappelait avoir vaguement sentit une telle odeur dans la ruelle. Mais il n'y avait pas trop prêté attention à cause de tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Cependant, il ne se souvenait pas que Jim ait pus sentir le souffre quand ils étaient encore sur l'Enterprise. Peut-être parce que le démon se cachait au fond de la conscience du capitaine, ce qui le rendait temporairement indétectable.

– Nous devrions utiliser la clé comme appât. Déclara Spock. C'est le meilleur moyen que nous aillons pour récupérer Jim.

– C'est risqué, il y a peut-être d'autres démons cachés sur Mars. Remarqua Cassie.

– Les démons n'aiment pas bosser en groupe. Répondit David. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait d'autre impliqué dans le projet de Bella, Ruby et le démon que vous avez tué sur l'Enochian.

– Alors il faut tendre un piège pour l'attraper. Conclus Spock.

– Vous ne tendrez pas de piège.

McCoy faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant la voix de Khan qui venait d'apparaître dans l'infirmerie avec un bruissement d'ailes. Un silence total accueillit cette soudaine venue et le docteur prit le temps de mieux regarder l'Augment. Ses yeux n'avaient pas reprit cette teinte bleu surnaturel mais McCoy pouvait voir qu'il avait changé.

Il n'y avait plus aucune sympathie dans les yeux de l'Augment quand il les regardait.

– Alors vous êtes revenu... Marmonna David en se redressant un peu.

Le loup-garou semblait vraiment surprit du retour de Khan et à dire vrai, McCoy aussi. Lorsqu'il était partit, le docteur avait eut l'impression que l'Augment ne reviendrait jamais. Pourtant, il était là, impassible et immobile comme une statue.

– Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que nous tendions un piège ? Demanda le docteur en se forçant à rester calme.

– Garder la clé de l'Enfer hors d'atteinte des démons est une priorité. Répondit l'ange. Qu'il soit déjà en possession de celle du Paradis est suffisamment problématique comme ça.

– Khan, tu...

– Haziel. Coupa-t-il sèchement.

McCoy murmura une excuse, ayant oublié que « Khan » n'était pas le vrai nom du brun. Il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'y faire...

– Que proposez vous alors ? Intervint Spock. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici sans rien faire.

– Si justement. Rétorqua Khan. Vous avez déjà été suffisamment impliqué comme ça.

– On ne peut pas tout abandonner maintenant ! S'exclama Cassie d'un ton outré.

Khan la fixa avec une telle intensité que la chasseuse sembla profondément regretter d'avoir parlé. McCoy fut bien content que l'ange ne le regarde pas d'une telle manière où il se serait liquéfié sur place. Puis, Khan plissa légèrement les yeux avant de dire froidement :

– Je sais que les Winchester ont pour tradition familiale de s'occuper de ce qui ne les regarde pas mais pour une fois, faite y une entorse et faite ce qu'on vous demande.

Cette fois-ci, Cassie n'osa rien dire et McCoy se demanda ce que « Haziel » pouvait bien avoir contre la famille de la chasseuse. Elle avait stoppé l'Apocalypse après tout ! Peut-être qu'il les tenait responsable pour la fermeture des portes du Paradis... McCoy n'en savait rien du tout et il se voyait mal poser la question pour l'instant.

– Nous avons bien conscience que c'est risqué. Fit Spock pour briser la tension. Mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour retrouver notre capitaine et l'exorciser.

– Je ne risquerais pas la clé pour sauver un humain. Rétorqua Khan.

McCoy eut un hoquet de stupeur tandis que les autres dévisageaient l'ange avec un mélange de surprise et d'épouvante.

– Un humain... On parle de Jim là ! S'exclama le docteur.

Khan haussa légèrement un sourcil et McCoy le regarda, éberlué par ce changement de comportement. Il s'y était attendu quand il avait cru que Khan était peut-être un démon. Mais il avait pensé que les choses auraient été différentes puisqu'il était en faite un ange.

Il s'était lourdement trompé.

– Mais enfin, c'est notre ami ! Poursuivit-t-il.

– Vous l'avez dit « votre ami ». Répondit sèchement l'Augment en appuyant bien sur ses derniers mots.

– Khan...

– HAZIEL ! Hurla l'ange.

Le haussement de voix fut accompagné par un clignotement violent des lumières de l'infirmerie et Bones aurait juré qu'il avait sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Mais tout ça n'était rien comparé à la fureur qui brûlait dans les yeux de Khan. Instinctivement, McCoy recula contre le mur le plus proche, se plaquant contre lui comme un animal piégé. Cassie, elle, avait posé sa main valide sur son poignard mais elle semblait tout aussi effrayée que lui. David s'était presque levé de son lit malgré sa blessure et Spock avait prit une posture défensive, tendu comme un arc. Ils fixaient tous l'ange qui semblait faire trembler l'air autours de lui.

– Je m'appelle Haziel, pas Khan ! Explosa le brun en les fusillant du regard. C'est le nom qui m'a été donné par Dieu, le nom qui fait de moi un ange ! Lorsque les humains m'ont capturé, ils m'ont tout pris ! Mes pouvoirs, ma mémoire et même mon nom. J'ai dû vivre sous une identité d'emprunt durant tout ce temps et désormais, je ne laisserais plus personne me déposséder de ce que je suis !

Malgré lui, McCoy se pressa un peu plus contre le mur, comme s'il essayait de se fondre à l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais vu Khan aussi en colère, même il y a cinq ans quand il avait menacé de tous les faire asphyxier. Mais ce n'était plus son ami qui se tenait devant lui.

Haziel avait été clair là dessus.

– Mon rôle est de combattre les démons et c'est ce que je compte faire en récupérant la clé du Paradis et en tuant celui qui l'avait volé. Poursuivit Haziel. Alors je me moque qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux ! La seule chose qui compte désormais c'est de rouvrir les portes du Paradis et de détruire la clé de l'Enfer et ça, je le ferais sans votre accord.

– Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Déclara bravement David.

McCoy se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu dingue pour protester ainsi. Les lumières se remirent à dangereusement vaciller tandis que Khan le fixait d'un air féroce. La main de Spock fit un léger mouvement vers son phaser et le docteur sut qu'il hésitait à tirer sur Khan. Aucun d'eux ne savait si un ange pouvait être phaser et s'il échouait, il ne faisait aucun doute que, vu la colère d'Haziel, les choses risquaient d'échapper à tout contrôle.

– Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'aucun ange ni même aucun démon ne peut rentrer dans le temple où sont cachés les portes. Ajouta David le plus calmement possible.

Le regard d'Haziel se durcit mais il resta silencieux. McCoy regarda David avec un air interrogateur.

– Mais comment ça se fait ? Demanda-t-il en oubliant une seconde la menace que représentait Khan.

– Les chasseurs ne sont pas bêtes, ils ont lourdement défendu l'accès. Expliqua le loup-garous. Il y a un immense cercle de protection qui entoure la cachette sur un rayon de soixante kilomètres. Ce cercle empêche toutes téléportations dans cette zone et agit comme un vrai triangle des Bermudes : une fois que quelqu'un y rentre, il devient indétectable à tout moyen de localisation même surnaturel.

McCoy se demanda vaguement comme c'était possible de créer une telle chose. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait un ange en face de lui et conclut que sa question était complètement idiote.

– Et comme je vous le disais, même si vous trouvez le temple, et je suis sur que votre instinct d'ange peut vous y guider, il est truffé de pièges anti-démon et anti-ange. Poursuivit le loup-garou.

Il se permit ensuite un mince sourire et ajouta :

– Vous aurez besoin d'un humain si vous voulez traversez et vous le savez, c'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus malgré votre aversion.

Khan fixa David pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il essayait de le tuer par la seule force de son regard, jusqu'à ce que Spock dise avec une once d'hésitation :

– Donc... Le docteur McCoy et moi devons venir avec vous.

L'ange reporta son attention sur lui et demanda sèchement :

– Et pourquoi vous en particulier ? Vous n'êtes pas des chasseurs.

– David et Cassie sont blessés. Objecta Bones sans réfléchir.

Le loup-garou eut l'air sur le point de protester mais la chasseuse hocha la tête.

– En plus, vu ce qui se passe, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps d'aller dans le désert. Répondit-elle. Je dois prévenir le Conseil, ma famille …

– Et moi les chasseurs présent sur Mars pour leur faire part de la situation. Ajouta David.

Khan les regarda tour à tour et Bones espéra vraiment qu'il accepte. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que lui même était partagé à cette idée. D'un côté, McCoy ne voulait pas perdre à nouveau l'ange de vu ni le laisser seul avec Jim de peur qu'il le tue tout simplement. De l'autre, ce n'était plus la personne qu'il connaissait qu'il avait en face de lui. A son grand désespoir, ce Haziel ne semblait plus les considérer comme des amis et ne leur ferait probablement aucune faveur.

– Vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda finalement Spock.

L'ange marque un instant de réflexion supplémentaire avant de hocher la tête. Il décroisa les bras et s'approcha de deux membres de Star Fleet.

– Bien, nous partons.

– Maintenant ? S'exclama Bones. Mais on n'a rien de prêt.

Khan fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème. Le docteur se demanda à quel point l'Augment avait changé pour qu'il estime dérisoire la nécessité de préparer un équipement pour un voyage dans le désert. Il aurait bien besoin d'un manuel pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement des anges...

– Je comprends votre impatience... Commença Spock.

– Oh, vraiment ? Répliqua ironiquement le brun.

– Mais nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça. Termina le vulcain sans se formaliser. Donnez nous deux heures et on pourra partir.

Le docteur crus que Khan allait protester mais finalement l'ange ferma brièvement les yeux.

– Deux heures. Déclara-t-il. Si vous êtes en retard, je me débrouillerais sans vous.

Et il repartit comme il était venu.

McCoy se laissa complètement aller contre le mur en poussant un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte à quel point la présence de Khan avait été écrasante. D'un rapide coup d'œil, le docteur vit que tout le monde ressentait la même chose. Les épaules de Spock parurent moins tendu, David se rassit plus confortablement sur son lit. Cassie, elle, appuya son menton contre sa paume d'un air fatigué.

– En faite, je suis en train de me demander si rouvrir le Paradis est vraiment une bonne idée...

– Toi aussi ? Fit David en la regardant. Je crois qu'on a sous-estimé la colère que pourrait ressentir les anges.

McCoy hocha malgré lui la tête en entendant ça. Quand ils avaient parlé de libérer les anges, cela semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais depuis qu'il avait eut un aperçut de la colère de Khan, le docteur n'était plus sure d'avoir envie que les portes soient ouvertes à nouveau.

Et si jamais leur rage d'avoir été enfermé prenait le dessus sur leur raison et qu'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à la Terre ?

– Il faut vraiment que j'en parle au Conseil. Déclara Cassie. Mais même s'ils décident de ne pas rouvrir les portes, je ne pense pas qu'on ait beaucoup le choix si Haziel met la main sur la clé.

Personne n'osa imaginer ce qui se passerait si c'était le cas.

– Et moi je vais appeler l'un de mes amis pour qu'il vous fournisse un moyen de transport. Fit David après un instant. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être en retard.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à planifier l'excursion. David leur expliqua brièvement comme se rendre au temple mais il leur assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mémoriser le trajet puisqu'il était persuadé que Khan pouvait effectivement s'y rendre par instinct. Cassie, quant à elle, leur enregistra l'exorcisme capable de libérer Jim de la démone. Chacun d'eux copia le fichier sur leur téléphone. La chasseuse leur prêta également ses deux poignards pour plus de sécurité.

– Pour vous défendre contre Bella mais aussi contre Haziel... Expliqua Cassie avec une grimace.

– Votre poignard peut également tuer un ange ? Demanda Bones, surprit.

– C'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi rares. Approuva-t-elle. Il y a très peu de chose capable de blesser un ange.

McCoy avait fait tourner le poignard entre ses mains avec une grimace. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'ait pas à affronter Khan d'une telle manière. McCoy était un docteur, pas un combattant et il savait que, même s'il était capable de se défendre, il n'aurait jamais le courage de blesser un ami.

Peu importe si cet ami tenter de le tuer et cela s'appliquait aussi bien à Khan qu'à Jim.

David et Cassie passèrent ensuite un temps infinis au téléphone, empruntant même la tablette de McCoy pour envoyer des mails. Les réponses s'enchaînèrent et le loup-garou se retrouva à crier contre un chasseur qui semblait, à juste titre, particulièrement en colère par cette situation. Cassie, quant à elle, ne parvint pas à convaincre sa cousine de rester sur Terre. Elle avait décidé de rejoindre la chasseuse en prenant le premier vaisseau en partance pour Mars. Spock et Bones les laissèrent pour aller préparer le matériel nécessaire à l'excursion. Le docteur remplit son sac sous les directives de Spock d'un air absent. Il avait encore du mal à tout assimiler et il avait l'impression que le monde devenait flou autour de lui.

McCoy écouta le vulcain faire l'inventaire de leur matériel d'une voix monotone pendant cinq minutes avant de craquer.

– Spock, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait prévenir d'autres membres de l'équipage ? Demanda-t-il.

– Non.

Le refus catégorique surprit le docteur et Spock continua :

– Nous allons confier le vaisseau à monsieur Sulu et au lieutenant Uhura sous un faux prétexte et garder cette histoire pour nous.

McCoy était assez d'accord avec ce raisonnement qui était plus que pragmatique. Pourtant, cela n'ôtait rien à son mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait plus à garder ce qu'il craignait le plus pour lui.

– Mais si... Mais si nous n'arrivons pas à sauver Jim ? Finit-il par dire.

Spock cessa son inventaire et se retourna vers le docteur. Malgré son air impassible, McCoy pouvait voir dans son regard une lueur d'inquiétude qui lui noua l'estomac.

– Nous sauverons Jim, je refuse qu'il en soit autrement. Déclara le vulcain.

– Spock, si Khan décide...

– Léonard. Coupa doucement Spock.

Le docteur le dévisagea et le nœud dans son estomac se renforça. Le vulcain ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom sauf quand une catastrophe arrivait.

– J'ai déjà perdu Jim une fois et je me suis promis que plus jamais je ne le laisserais mourir sous mes yeux. Poursuivit sérieusement Spock. Alors si Khan se met en travers de ma route, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à me débarrasser de lui.

Les mots du vulcain eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue pour McCoy qui dû s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table où se trouvait les sacs. Pourtant, il ne devrait pas être aussi choqué par la décision de Spock. De tout le vaisseau, ils étaient les deux plus susceptibles de détruire l'intégralité de l'univers pour Jim. C'était lui qui avait redonné goût à la vie à Bones après le désastre qu'avait été son mariage. C'était également lui qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas lâcher Star Fleet quand il avait vu qu'il faisait parti des plus âgés dans ses classes de médecines. Le docteur savait que Jim était tout aussi important pour Spock. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné vu comment leur relation avait commencé. Mais ce maudit gamin à la chance insolente avait toujours été capable des plus grands miracles.

Même la mort n'avait pas été capable de le garder.

McCoy et Spock n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et ils ne perdaient jamais l'occasion de se railler d'une manière plus ou moins subtile. Mais si jamais quelque chose ou quelqu'un menaçait leur capitaine, ils faisaient front commun par le biais d'un accord tacite des plus simples : personne ne s'en prenait impunément à Jim.

Le docteur aurait dû partager le point de vue de Spock concernant l'ange. Mais l'amour improbable qu'il portait à Khan s'opposait à cette idée. Imaginer lui faire du mal après tout ce qu'il avait apprit de Khan lui était insupportable. Pourtant, le nouveau comportement de l'Augment aurait dû le pousser à faire taire ses sentiments. Il était clair qu'Haziel avait une aversion prononcé pour les humains et qu'il était plus que temps qu'il renonce à lui. Sauver Jim était la priorité et si l'ange s'opposait à eux alors McCoy devrait aider Spock à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Mais en serait-il capable au moment critique ?

– Franchement, j'aimerai qu'on évite d'en arriver là. Finit par dire McCoy en se frottant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Le vulcain sembla hésiter une seconde et ajouta :

– Peut-être que vous seriez capable de convaincre Haziel de changer d'avis.

– Quoi ? Fit McCoy, surprit.

– Vous étiez la personne avec qui Khan était devenu le plus proche sur le vaisseau. Expliqua Spock. Il se peut que votre amitié n'ait pas totalement disparus et puisse encore lui faire entendre raison.

Le docteur le fixa comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

– Spock, tu as vu comment il a réagit tout à l'heure ? Il ne voudra jamais m'écouter.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Spock qui s'assit sur la table et pendant un instant, il laissa apparaître son air abattus. McCoy aurait voulu le réconforter car le vulcain n'affichait jamais ses sentiments facilement. Mais il en était incapable, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n'était pas lui l'optimiste du groupe mais Jim.

Sans lui, ils tournaient au ralenti.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans parler avant que Spock ne murmure :

– Je dois avouer que cette histoire me dépasse complètement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que les anges et les démons existaient.

– Il n'y en a pas dans la culture vulcaine ?

Spock secoua la tête et poursuivit:

– Mais je m'étais informé à ce sujet parce que ma mère me racontait ce genre d'histoire quand j'étais enfant.

Le docteur eut rictus sans joie avant d'ajouter :

– Ouais, mais il s'avère encore une fois que la différence entre la réalité et les légendes soit énorme.

– Pourtant je suis sure que le capitaine, s'il n'avait pas été possédé, aurait été ravis de vivre une telle aventure. Fit Spock d'un ton presque songeur.

– Il trouve toujours tout très excitant, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. Approuva McCoy avec une grimace.

Jim aurait sauté sur l'occasion de vivre de nouvelles aventures qui sortaient du cadre de l'ordinaire. Le capitaine les aurait entraînés avec lui comme il le faisait toujours. Ils auraient encore été impliqués dans des histoires qui les dépassent mais au moins, ils auraient été avec Jim. Le blond aurait cherché le bon côté des choses et trouver des solutions toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres pour s'en sortir.

Bones était presque sur que lui aurait été capable de parler à l'ange.

– Je sais que se sera dur, mais essayez de raisonner Haziel. Déclara Spock en se relevant. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de perdre Jim à nouveau.

Le vulcain reprit l'inventaire de son sac pour la deuxième fois mais le docteur savait qu'il faisait plus ça pour se distraire l'esprit que par peur d'avoir oublier quelque chose.

– Je vais faire ce que je peux. Finit-il par répondre à voix basse.

McCoy comprit que la situation était vraiment désespérée quand il vit Spock se forcer à lui sourire.

 **oOoOoOo**

– C'est quoi ces machins ? S'exclama le docteur en dévisageant l'engin en face de lui.

– Des planches solaires ! Lui répondit fièrement David.

Le loup-garou avait réussit à sortir de l'infirmerie malgré la réticence de McCoy. Mais David avait fait remarquer que la plaie était déjà refermée et qu'il ne ferait aucun mouvement brusque risquant de gâcher la cicatrisation accéléré dû à ses gènes. C'était une complication qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'un loup-garou était blessé par une arme en argent. David avait alors accueilli l'un de ses amis, un homme qui ne connaissait rien au surnaturel, quand celui-ci vint leur livrer les planches solaires.

Si on se fiait à l'aspect, l'appareil ressemblait à une étrange planche à voile. Seulement, au lieu d'être utilisé sur l'eau, les planches solaires étaient l'un des moyens de transport favoris pour se déplacer dans les déserts de Mars. Il n'y avait aucune roue susceptible de s'enfoncer dans le sable et l'engin était non polluant. Une fois activée, la planche se suspendait à une vingtaine de centimètres au dessus du sol mais pouvait monter de quelques mètres si le conducteur poussait le moteur pour jouer les voltigeurs. La planche se pilotait grâce à une barre qui nécessitait un peu de force dans les bras quand du vent soufflait dans la voile. Cette dernière était en faite un immense panneau solaire souple qui alimentait le moteur se trouvant à l'arrière de la planche. Une partie du moteur gardait l'énergie en réserve pour que l'appareil puisse également continuer d'avancer la nuit. Mais en contrepartie, puisque le carburant était divisé pour permettre une autonomie nocturne, les planches n'étaient pas les engins les plus rapides pour se déplacer.

McCoy, après les explications de David, trouvait qu'il s'agissait d'un point noir puisqu'ils étaient plus ou moins engagés dans une course contre le temps. Cependant, ils avaient pour avantage l'impossibilité de la démone de pénétrer dans le temple à cause des pièges anti-demons puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment aucun humain non-possédé à disposition pour lui dégager le passage.

– Je ne sais pas du tout comment me servir de ça. Déclara le docteur en fixant suspicieusement la planche.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous montrer. Répondit David.

Le loup-garou activa l'une des planches et déplia la voile qui frémit doucement sous la brise. Avec une certaine appréhension, McCoy monta sur la planche en suspension et fut surprit de voir quelle était beaucoup plus stable que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tandis que David lui montrait comment manœuvrer et utiliser la pédale d'accélération et de frein, Spock était en train de parler à Sulu et Uhura. Bien qu'il tâchait d'assimiler tout ce que lui disait David, le docteur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter.

– On ne peut vraiment pas savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Uhura.

– C'est confidentiel. Répondit simplement Spock. Le docteur, moi-même et... Khan, devons rejoindre le capitaine dans un lieu où toute communication nous seras inaccessible.

La lieutenant eut l'air terriblement soupçonneuse, sachant pertinemment que le vulcain leur cachait quelque chose. Sulu fronça les sourcils avant de demander:

– Commander Spock, est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé au capitaine ?

Le vulcain garda le silence, ne pouvant pas mentir. Se fut comme un aveu et les deux autres s'inquiétèrent immédiatement.

– D'accord, on ne peut rien savoir mais est-ce qu'on peut vous aider d'une quelconque manière ? Fit le pilote.

– Nous avons déjà reçu de l'aide. Fit Spock en désignant David. Et vous pouvez nous aider en prenant soin du vaisseau et de l'équipage pendant que nous serons partis.

– Ça sera long ?

– Pas plus de quelques jours.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient... S'ils prenaient trop de temps, Star Fleet allait finir par mettre son nez dans toute cette histoire. Les deux lieutenants continuèrent d'insister pendant plusieurs minutes, arguant que si le capitaine était en danger, ils auraient besoin d'être plus que trois. Mais Spock resta implacable et ils finirent par capituler.

– Je contacterais le reste de l'équipage pour les prévenir de votre départ. Répondit à contre cœur Sulu, visiblement déçu de ne pouvoir aider plus.

Le vulcain hocha la tête et le pilote commença à repartir. Uhura attendit qu'il se soit un peu éloigné pour regarder Spock dans les yeux.

– Est-ce que tout ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec le coup de folie de Khan dans la salle du coffre ?

McCoy eut un sourire mental devant la perspicacité de la lieutenant et regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'emmener avec eux. Ses capacités auraient été un atout non négligeable dans cette mission. Mais Spock et lui avaient décidé de n'impliquer aucun autres membre du vaisseau, estimant qu'il était préférable de les garder éloigner du surnaturel le plus longtemps possible.

– C'est lié. Répondit finalement le vulcain.

La lieutenant hocha gravement la tête puis elle embrassa Spock et lui souhaita bon courage. Elle le fit également promettre de revenir avec tout le monde sains et sauf. Pour une fois, Spock fit preuve de tact et expliqua qu'il ferait son possible. Uhura eut l'air satisfaite et repartir à son tour vers le vaisseau pour rattraper Sulu.

– Vous avez compris docteur ? Fit soudain David.

McCoy sursauta et hocha vivement la tête, ayant assimilé plus ou moins bien les différentes fonctions. Le loup-garou le regarda avant de déclarer sérieusement :

– Vous allez devoir être extrêmement prudent dans le désert car non seulement vous devrez faire attention à la démone mais aussi à Haziel.

– Vous pensez qu'on ne peut vraiment pas lui faire confiance ?

David eut l'air pensif un instant avant de secouer la tête.

– Il a été blessé par les humains alors je ne pense pas qu'il vous écoutera ou se souciera de vous une fois qu'il aura pus franchir les défenses du temple.

McCoy eut une grimace mais ne répondit rien. Il en était déjà venu à cette conclusion par lui même et aurait préféré que David la démente... Spock revint vers eux et le loup-garou lui montra également comment se servir de la planche solaire. Après les dernières recommandations d'usages, le blond repartit chercher Cassie qui était resté à l'infirmerie. Le vulcain donna son sac au docteur et celui-ci regarda autours de lui.

– Je ne vois Khan nul part. Fit McCoy en fronçant les sourcils.

– Haziel. Rectifia le vulcain d'un ton absent.

– Oui, oui, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne le vois pas.

– Je suis là. Fit une voix derrière eux.

L'ange se tenait à côté des planches solaires et McCoy se demanda s'il allait s'habituer à le voir surgir comme par magie à chaque instant. D'ailleurs, les anges n'étaient-ils pas censé voler ? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Khan se téléportait à chaque fois ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne voyait plus ses ailes depuis leur apparition sous forme d'ombre quand Khan avait récupéré ses pouvoirs.

– Où est la clé de l'Enfer ? Fit l'ange en s'approchant d'eux.

– Dans mon sac. Répondit le vulcain.

– Donnez là moi. Déclara impérieusement Khan.

McCoy se tendit en entendant la commande et vit Spock changer subtilement de position comme s'il se préparait à un éventuel combat. Le docteur dû s'empêcher de porter la main à la dague que lui avait confié Cassie. Sortir une arme était le meilleur moyen pour que tout dégénère.

– Je vous assure qu'elle est parfaitement en sécurité là où elle est. Fit calmement Spock.

L'ange eut un rictus méprisant et voulu protester mais le docteur s'exclama sans réfléchir :

– Au faite ! On t'a prit une planche solaire mais c'est vrai qu'on sait pas du tout si tu sais t'en servir !

C'était une pauvre distraction mais elle eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Khan de la clé.

– Je garde mes souvenirs de ma vie humaine. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton atone. J'en ai piloté une par le passé alors je sais m'en servir.

Bones se demanda quand est-ce que Khan avait bien pus se servir d'une planche solaire mais préféra s'abstenir de poser sa question à voix haute.

– Alors nous allons pouvoir partir. Déclara Spock. Nous avons emprunté une voiture qui nous conduira jusqu'à l'entrée du désert Malfinia puis nous prendrons les planches pour nous déplacer.

L'ange hocha la tête et répondit :

– Alors je vous rejoindrais dans le désert car j'irais plus vite en volant.

Spock haussa légèrement un sourcil mais ne répondit rien. Le vulcain se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à McCoy et commença à charger les planches dans la voiture. Bones comprit le message et s'approcha de l'Augment avec appréhension. Il devait absolument lui parler avant qu'il ne s'envole.

– Kh... Haziel ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui avec une certaine indifférence et McCoy eut mal au cœur malgré lui. Khan et lui étaient devenus tellement proches et maintenant, c'était comme si tout était revenu au point de départ… En pire.

– Je sais ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure mais... Mais est-ce que, si une chance se présente, tu nous laisseras essayer d'exorciser Jim ?

L'ange le fixa un long moment, sans même cligner des yeux et Bones eut envie de s'enfuir en courant pour se cacher quelque part. Khan avait toujours eut un regard qui le clouait sur place mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, ses yeux possédaient une force implacable qui le faisait sentir ridiculement insignifiant.

– Parce que vous avez été un humain plus que correct avec moi par le passé, Docteur, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Répondit Khan d'une voix légèrement moins glaciale.

Cela ne rassura pas pour autant McCoy qui sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Rien que par ses mots, il sentit la petite lueur d'espoir qu'il avait entretenu depuis sa conversation avec Spock s'éteindre.

Et il ne se trompa pas.

– Mais si ce démon nous attaque, je le tuerais sans hésiter alors un conseil, soyez plus rapide que moi. Conclut Haziel, catégorique.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! J'ai envie de vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera le week-end prochain mais vu que je vais avoir moins le temps d'écrire désormais, je préfère ne pas m'avancer. See you !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à part les deux-trois Ocs qui traînent pour faire avancer l'histoire.

 **Note d'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue sur le nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me toujours une pêche d'enfer (ahahaha) à chaque fois ! Donc voilà, vous avez découvert que Khan était en faite un ange ! J'espère que j'en ai surprit certain d'entre vous car j'ai vraiment essayé de vous faire douter jusqu'au bout même si je pensais déjà me faire griller à cause du titre de la fic. Pour tout vous dire, Bones va pas mal en baver parce qu'un ange blessé est un ange méchant. Même si ledit ange à son nom basé sur celui de l'amour universel et de la miséricorde divine. Je vous avez dit que j'étais une trolle. Pour apporter une petite précision, comme ce chapitre est beaucoup du point de vue de Khan, j'utilise ses deux noms pour le désigner. Mais dès qu'une phrase est du point de vue de Haziel, c'est son côté ange qui s'exprime alors que quand j'utilise Khan, c'est sa part humaine. Je sais que vous l'auriez compris mais je voulais être sûre.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Note de la Bêta :** SO MUCH ANGST, NOOOOOO ! Ahem, oui je suis très calme… Nooon, je suis pas calme, ce chapitre joue trop avec mes sentiments ! Khan et Bones et Spock et Jim et, et… Bouhouhou. Bref, vous avez compris, je suis un peu submergée là. Je vous jure, ce chap' est digne de l'attente ! Et la fin va vous faire bondir x) Vous allez hurler ! D'ailleurs, là je hurle. Je sais ce qui va se passer, vu que j'ai l'exclusivité des réflexions de Raiu-chan (mwahahaha) mais ça ne m'empêche pas de bondir partout comme un écureuil dopé tellement j'ai hâte d'avoir le dénouement !Allez, enjoy !

* * *

Récupérer ses ailes était absolument fantastique.

Khan n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu survivre sans elles aussi longtemps. Lorsqu'un ange perdait ses ailes, c'était normalement un supplice. Elles étaient le symbole de leur pouvoir et elles leur permettaient de regagner le Paradis. Un ange sans ailes était un ange privé du divin, mais aussi de sa maison. Haziel était resté humain si longtemps qu'il redécouvrait le monde avec une intensité renouvelée. Ses sens étaient décuplés au point que le monde lui devenait d'une intensité presque insupportable. A côté de ses capacités angéliques, les aptitudes d'Augment de son corps d'emprunt n'étaient absolument rien.

Khan était partit à la recherche du démon quand il s'était envolé de la ruelle. Mais lorsqu'il avait comprit que Bella utilisait la zone de protection du désert pour se rendre indétectable, l'ange était revenu sur _l'Enterprise_. Cependant, il n'était pas tout de suite allé à l'infirmerie. Il avait prit le temps de retourner dans sa cabine et s'était installé devant le petit miroir de sa salle de bain pour s'analyser d'un œil critique.

Haziel avait levé l'une de ses mains pour toucher son reflet avec une certaine amertume.

Lorsque sa mémoire avait été effacée, il avait oublié sa véritable forme. Les anges possédaient des corps de lumières, d'éclair et de furie célestes qui briseraient la Terre en deux avec la simple la force de leur apparition. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils ne foulaient la terre qu'avec un corps d'emprunt. Haziel eut une grimace mentale en touchant cette fois-ci son propre visage.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il se sentait terriblement à l'étroit dans ce corps de chair.

Mais le véritable problème d'Haziel n'était pas là.

Les anges ne possédaient jamais le même vaisseau très longtemps. Ils avaient pour habitude de le rendre à leur possesseur une fois que leur mission était terminée. Contrairement aux démons, les anges possédaient la capacité de soigner indéfiniment les blessures subies par leurs corps d'emprunts. De cette façon, ils pouvaient les rendre intact et bien vivant s'ils le désiraient. Ce n'est qu'en de rares exceptions, lorsque le corps était intégralement détruit par exemple, qu'un humain pouvait décéder à la suite de sa possession angélique. Mais d'ordinaire, la cohabitation entre l'âme humaine et la Grâce de l'ange s'effectuait paisiblement.

Pour Haziel, les choses étaient désormais différentes.

Quand il avait été forcé dans ce corps, son propriétaire n'était qu'un enfant. Son âme était encore fragile et elle avait été assimilé par celle qui s'était crée pour Haziel quand il était devenu humain. Si Khan quittait ce corps maintenant, il tomberait immédiatement raide mort. Il n'y avait plus aucune âme pour remplacer le vide qu'il laisserait.

L'ange soupira doucement alors qu'il repliait ses ailes vers lui. Une part de lui n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il les avait récupéré et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher du bout des doigts pour se rassurer.

Elles étaient bien là, et il ne les perdraient plus jamais.

Pourtant, alors qu'il caressait ses plumes, Khan ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater avec amertume

qu'il ignorait toujours la réponse à la plus importante de toutes les questions.

Pourquoi Père pensait-il que les humains étaient meilleurs que les anges ?

Il avait vécu en étant les deux et il était toujours fermement convaincu que l'Humanité ne leur était pas supérieure. Par le passé, Khan avait pensé que c'était la plus grande complexité de leur émotions qui faisait la différence pour Dieu. L'ange eut un rictus méprisant en repensant à cette idée. Ses expériences en tant qu'humain lui avaient démontré que les sentiments étaient la plus grande faiblesse des hommes. Ils étaient douloureux, destructeurs et encombrants... Haziel avait commit des erreurs qu'il ne se serait jamais permises s'il était resté un ange.

Le visage du docteur McCoy apparut dans son esprit et Haziel le chassa avec une grimace mentale.

Khan avait malheureusement développé des sentiments pour Leonard et l'ange avait cru que, paradoxalement, ils auraient disparus avec le retour de sa Grâce. Visiblement, il s'était trompé puisque l'affection toute particulière qu'il portait au docteur était toujours logée dans un petit coin de son esprit.

L'ange détestait éprouver une chose pareille pour un humain.

Haziel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait put tomber sous le charme du docteur après tout ce que les humains avaient pu lui faire par le passé. Certes, Leonard s'était toujours plus que bien comporté avec lui durant ces cinq dernières années, et il pouvait comprendre que sa personnalité humaine ait put tomber amoureux du docteur.

Mais Haziel voulait que cela cesse.

Pour l'instant, il devait cohabiter avec les souvenirs et les émotions avec lesquels il avait vécu en tant que Khan jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'en débarrasser. Haziel espérait que sa Grâce finirait par consumer rapidement son identité humaine.

 **oOoOoOo**

– Vous avez été plus lents que je ne l'aurais cru. Déclara-t-il en regardant les deux membres de Star Fleet.

La voiture qui devait emmener le docteur et le vulcain venait juste d'arriver à la frontière du cercle de protection. Ils avaient déchargé les planches solaires sans échanger plus de quelques mots pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur chauffeur. Ce dernier ne s'attarda pas, ayant visiblement d'autres courses à effectuer à la capitale.

– Certain d'entre nous ne peuvent pas se téléporter pour se déplacer. Répondit ironiquement le docteur.

McCoy eut aussitôt une minuscule grimace, comme s'il regrettait en partie sa réponse. Il était clair pour Khan que le docteur ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. McCoy semblait effrayer à l'idée de le mettre à nouveau en colère comme la dernière fois à l'infirmerie. L'ange se contenta de le fixer d'un air impassible sans chercher le moins du monde à le rassurer.

– Je ne me téléporte pas, je vole. Rectifia-t-il d'une voix neutre.

– D'ailleurs, pourquoi vos ailes ne sont pas visibles ? Demanda le vulcain.

Khan vit qu'il portait toujours le sac contentant la clé du Paradis. L'ange avait prévu de lui prendre le sac une fois qu'ils lui auraient fait passer les défenses du temple. Pour l'instant, et tant qu'il pouvait garder un œil dessus, Khan lui laisser la garde du sac. Lorsque les portes seraient ré-ouvertes, l'ange était bien décidé à retourner chez lui et ne plus jamais redescendre sur Terre. Ses frères et sœurs pouvaient bien déclarer la guerre à l'Humanité pour se venger, acte qui leur attirerait sa plus grande sympathie, il ne quitterait pas pour autant le Paradis.

– Elles sont dans un autre plan physique. Répondit Khan. Sauf si je décide de vous les montrer, vous n'en verrez occasionnellement que l'ombre.

Spock hocha brièvement la tête d'un air intéressé avant de se pencher pour activer sa planche. La voile se déploya et les capteur s'illuminèrent à la lumière du soleil. Le docteur, lui, continuait de le regarder comme s'il hésitait à lui parler. Khan soutint son regard, se demandant ce que McCoy pouvait bien avoir en tête. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que les archanges qui pouvaient lire dans les pensées des humains et Haziel n'en était pas un. Mais le docteur poussa un petit soupir avant d'activer sa propre planche et Khan en fit de même.

– Et bien, nous vous suivons. Déclara Spock en se tournant vers lui.

Khan hocha la tête et laissa ses sens le guider.

 **oOoOoOo**

Haziel trouvait le voyage incroyablement long.

Pour un humain, ces planches étaient peut-être rapides mais pour un ange, c'était comme devoir marcher. S'il avait pu voler, Haziel serait déjà au temple et cette histoire aurait été réglée en une heure. Pilotant la planche distraitement, Khan regardait avec attention autours de lui alors qu'ils filaient dans le désert. Il cherchait à repérer le démon mais pour l'instant, il ne voyait absolument personne. Il n'y avait que les reliefs de Mars et du sable rouge à perte de vue. Mais l'ange se doutait que Jim était encore dans la zone de protection. La démone devait probablement se diriger vers le temple ou les y attendaient. Après tout, il lui était impossible d'y pénétrer à cause des protections. Peut-être mettait-elle au point un nouveau plan pour récupérer la clé de l'Enfer et Haziel devait se montrer prudent.

Il était hors de question que la démone mette la main dessus.

L'ange entendit un grognement sur sa gauche et il tourna la tête vers le docteur. Ce dernier venait de faire un écart à cause d'un coup de vent qu'il avait mal géré. McCoy semblait maîtriser assez difficilement sa planche. Khan l'observa quelques secondes et remarqua que le docteur plaçait mal ses pieds. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait une mauvaise prise sur la barre de contrôle. Khan ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire mais il se retint à la dernière seconde.

Pourquoi est-ce que Haziel devrait aider un humain ?

McCoy poussa un nouveau sifflement d'agacement et l'ange tourna la tête, décidé à l'ignorer.

Ils voyageaient depuis presque trois heures quand ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un énorme rocher pour faire une pause. L'ange aurait volontiers continué jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au temple mais les deux autres ne pouvaient pas rester perchés indéfiniment sur leurs planches. McCoy descendit de l'engin avec des jambes raides et une grimace avant de lever la tête vers le soleil.

– Franchement, on ne pouvait pas partir à la chasse au démon sur une planète avec un climat tempéré ? Grommela-t-il.

– Vous savez bien que nous avons rarement autant de chance docteur. Répondit Spock en vérifiant le moteur de sa planche.

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la chaleur caniculaire du désert, et Khan se souvint que les vulcains vivaient sur des planètes aux conditions climatiques similaires. La température élevée du désert de Malfilia devait probablement lui rappeler Vulcain. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de McCoy qui transpirait à grosses gouttes et s'essuyait le front toutes les cinq minutes.

– J'ai bien fait de mettre de la crème solaire avant de partir. Marmonna-t-il avant de fouiller dans son sac.

Il en sortie une bouteille d'eau et en bus pratiquement la moitié d'une seule traite.

– Rationnez vous docteur. Lui rappela Spock.

– Je sais, je sais...

Le vulcain plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attraper un paquet de biscuit énergétique de voyage. Khan se mit un peu à l'écart, battant doucement des ailes pour les délasser un peu. Puisqu'il les avait récupéré récemment, elles débordaient d'énergie et Khan n'arrivait pas à les garder nettement replié dans son dos. L'ange était en train d'évaluer le temps qu'ils leur restaient à parcourir pour parvenir au temple quand il vit le docteur arriver timidement vers lui. McCoy tenait une bouteille d'eau pleine dans sa main et la tendit lentement vers Khan.

– Tiens, tu dois avoir soif. Dit-il avec un mince sourire.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de boire.

Il fut étonné de voir le docteur rouler des yeux avant de tendre la bouteille de façon plus insistante :

– Oh franchement Khan, toi aussi tu...

L'ange gronda dangereusement comme un fauve en colère et McCoy cessa immédiatement de parler. Il plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche et il baissa les yeux.

– Haziel. Reprit-il. Je suis désolé, c'est l'habitude.

– Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de se rappeler d'un nom. Rétorqua sèchement l'ange.

Le docteur eut un frisson et Haziel sentit la part la plus violente de son être savourer avec satisfaction la peur qu'il inspirait. Si les humains le craignaient alors au moins ils ne permettraient pas n'importe quoi juste parce qu'ils avaient été amis par le passé. McCoy rabaissa le bras qui tenait sa bouteille d'eau et demanda doucement :

– Donc, les anges n'ont pas besoin de boire ?

– Ni boire, ni manger, ni dormir. Répondit laconiquement Haziel.

McCoy haussa un sourcil, clairement surprit d'entendre une chose pareille.

– Pire que quand tu étais un Augment en faite. Fit le docteur.

L'ange hocha la tête et McCoy fit tourner sa bouteille entre ses mains avec un petit rictus de dépit.

– Je n'aurais plus besoin de te harceler pour que tu fasses tout ça maintenant. Soupira-t-il.

Oui, Khan se souvenait de toutes les fois où le docteur l'avait poursuivit dans l'Enterprise ou durant une mission pour qu'il pense à manger et boire. Les Augments pouvaient ignorer leurs besoins naturels durant des périodes assez prolongées quand ils le désiraient. Cela avait été un avantage durant sa détention par l'amiral Marcus. Au début, ce dernier l'avait privé de nourriture quand il avait refusé de lui obéir. Mais quand il avait vu que c'était inutile, l'amiral avait vite changé de tactique en menaçant sa famille.

Haziel eut une grimace mentale en y repensant. Encore une fois, il avait été emprisonné et utilisé par un humain orgueilleux qui se croyait supérieur parce qu'il avait découvert l'un de ses points faibles.

– C'était une manie étrange de votre part. Répondit finalement Khan.

– A qui la faute ? Il t'arrivait de ne pas manger pendant des jours avant que je ne m'en aperçoive. Rétorqua McCoy avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Le cœur de Khan battit plus rapidement l'espace d'une seconde devant ce sourire sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. L'Augment ne l'avouerait jamais mais il le faisait parfois exprès. Il aimait bien quand le docteur s'occupait de lui même si cela impliquait toujours de subir une petite leçon de morale sur sa stupidité chronique lorsqu'il ne dormait pas assez par exemple. Le capitaine avait l'habitude d'appeler McCoy « Maman » quand il lui servait le même genre de remontrance et Khan ne pouvait que l'approuver. Les Augments n'avaient pas eut de parents et le brun avait fait partit des plus vieux. Ils avaient dû s'occuper des jeunes générations qui voyaient en eux des modèles. Contrairement à Haziel, Khan n'avait pas eut la chance d'avoir une grande sœur comme Anna.

L'ange regarda le docteur pendant plusieurs minutes et il se surprit à vouloir lui sourire en retour. Mais Haziel ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pas pouvait reprendre la relation que Khan avait tissé avec McCoy.

Comment aurait-il pus ? Le docteur était un _humain_.

– Et bien les anges non pas besoin que l'on s'occupe d'eux. Déclara Haziel avant de se détourner du brun.

 **oOoOoOo**

McCoy regarda Khan lui tourner le dos et il eut affreusement mal au cœur.

Il avait tenté de rétablir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de connexion entre eux mais cela semblait impossible. Le docteur avait déjà commit une erreur en l'appelant « Khan » et voilà que l'ange se détachait un peu plus du commun des mortels en faisant passer à la trappe tout ce qui lui permettait d'aborder l'Augment par le passé. Les premiers temps sur l'Enterprise, c'était toujours ses devoirs de médecin en chef qui lui permettaient de débuter une conversation avec Khan mais maintenant c'était fichu.

Haziel n'avait besoin de personne et certainement pas de lui.

D'un pas lourd, le docteur revint vers le vulcain qui semblait s'acharner sur son communicateur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté du vulcain dans le sable.

– Il y a trop d'interférence dans cette partie du désert. Lui répondit Spock. Cela perturbe le fonctionnement de l'appareil.

– David nous avait prévenu non ? Fit McCoy. Il a dit que cet endroit détraquait tous moyens de localisation et le communicateur doit en faire partie.

Spock hocha la tête et il rangea l'appareil dans son sac, légèrement contrarié.

– Si jamais nous avons un problème nous laissant dans une situation critique, nous ne pourrons prévenir personne pour obtenir de l'aide. Déclara le vulcain.

McCoy se prit le visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé au trajet de retour s'ils parvenaient effectivement au temple. Ils avaient assez de ration de survie pour refaire le voyage en sens inverse avec les planches mais si une catastrophe leur tombait dessus, ils ne pourraient pas appeler à l'aide.

– On aurait peut-être dû le dire à Uhura et Sulu finalement. Remarqua-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Cassie m'a assuré que si nous n'étions pas revenus dans trois jours, elle et David sonneraient l'alarme. Expliqua Spock.

Le docteur hocha mollement la tête, pas du tout rassuré. Il releva ensuite ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y appuya son front.

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte que cette histoire se termine. Marmonna-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de dire ça toutes les dix minutes depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré l' _Enochian._ Spock resta silencieux un instant mais le docteur savait qu'il pensait la même chose.

– Vous parliez avec Haziel. Finit par dire Spock. Ça c'est bien passé ?

Le docteur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et cacha un peu plus son visage.

– Ben déjà je l'ai appelé Khan alors j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer.

– Vous devez faire attention...

– Je sais ! Le coupa brusquement McCoy. Je sais que je dois être prudent mais c'est dur tu comprends ? Ce genre de missions, c'était pile celles où j'avais toujours besoin de lui rappeler de boire pour qu'il ne finisse pas déshydraté !

Le docteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et souffla :

– Khan et moi étions amis mais maintenant, on est pire que des étrangers.

Spock hocha lentement la tête avant de soudain froncer les sourcils.

– Rassurez-moi docteur. Dit-il. Vous vous défendriez si Haziel vous attaquait ?

La question surprit McCoy qui dévisagea le vulcain avec de grands yeux.

– Je... Enfin, oui.

Sa voix avait été hésitante et Spock n'eut pas l'air une seule seconde convaincu. Le docteur déglutit et porta instinctivement sa main sur la garde de la dague que lui avait prêté Cassie. Il l'avait caché dans le même étui que son phaser. Elle était facile d'accès et McCoy n'aurait aucun mal à la prendre en cas de combat. Pourtant, quand Haziel l'avait assassiné du regard après qu'il se soit trompé de nom, le docteur n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à la prendre.

– Vous savez que ce n'est plus le Khan que nous avons connus durant cinq ans. Continua Spock. Au vu de son récent comportement, il ne me semble pas illogique qu'il puisse nous attaquer.

Le docteur soupira, sachant pertinemment que Spock avait raison. Chaque fois qu'il était en présence d'Haziel, ses instincts lui criaient de se faire tout petit pour ne pas mettre en colère le fauve qui se tenait en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais eut cette impression avec Khan, même quand celui-ci était encore un terroriste menaçant de tous les tuer. Mais en même temps, l'Augment ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher les yeux pour s'être trompé de prénom...

– Spock, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Finit par avouer McCoy.

Le vulcain se tourna vers lui mais il n'avait pas l'air étonné par ses paroles. Encouragé par son silence, le docteur poursuivit :

– C'est comme si tu me demandais d'attaquer Jim. J'aurais beau savoir que c'est la démone que j'affronte, je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui causer de blessures susceptibles de tuer Jim, même pour me défendre.

– Je comprends. Répondit doucement Spock. J'aurais le même problème que vous si je dois affronter le capitaine.

Le vulcain se releva et McCoy leva la tête vers lui.

– Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils feront preuve de la même retenue avec nous, alors je veux que vous me promettiez de vous défendre si jamais Jim ou Haziel nous attaque.

– Spock...

– Pensez à Jim. Coupa le vulcain, implacable. Si nous l'exorcisons, imaginez sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il a tué l'un d'entre nous.

Ça c'était un coup bas.

Le visage du docteur se décomposa alors qu'il imaginait la scène. Jim serait absolument anéanti si une chose pareille arrivait. Tout serait de la faute de la démone, mais le capitaine ne se le pardonnerait jamais. McCoy connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir comment il réagirait. Jim s'en voudrait indéfiniment de ne pas avoir pus résister à la possession et d'avoir été incapable empêcher Bella d'utiliser son corps pour tuer ses amis.

McCoy se doutait même que, si Jim avait le choix, il préférerait se faire tuer par Khan si cela signifiait protéger tout le monde.

Mais le docteur refusait cette éventualité comme il refusait d'attaquer l'ange.

McCoy soupira alors que Spock continuait d'attendre une réponse. Il hésita avant de finalement déclarer le plus sincèrement possible :

– Je te le promets.

Encore une fois, le vulcain n'eut pas l'air vraiment convaincus mais ses épaules se détendirent un peu. McCoy se demanda si le Commander n'utilisait pas en partie les éventuels états d'âmes de Jim pour cacher sa propre préoccupation envers le docteur. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire à cette idée. Lui comme Spock n'avoueraient jamais à voix haute s'ils étaient inquiets l'un pour l'autre. C'était plus facile d'utiliser Jim comme prétexte après tout.

McCoy se leva à son tour pour réactiver sa planche solaire et il vit Khan revenir vers eux. En les voyant faire, l'ange avait dû penser qu'il était temps de repartir. McCoy tira un bon coup sur la voile pour qu'elle à soit à nouveau tendue et il jeta un coup d'œil à Khan qui s'occupait de sa propre planche.

– Haziel. Commença-il prudemment en faisant bien attention de ne pas se tromper de nom.

L'ange tourna la tête vers lui et McCoy demanda :

– J'ai complètement oublié d'en parler à Cassie et David mais ils ont dit que le démon qui possédait Jim était un « démon des carrefours ». Qu'est-ce que c'est en faite ?

Si l'ange fut surprit par la question il ne le montra pas, contrairement au vulcain qui eut l'air intéressé.

– Il existe plusieurs rangs parmi les démons et cela se voit à leurs yeux. Expliqua simplement Haziel. Ceux qui ont des yeux rouges sont appelés des démons des carrefours. Ils ont pour fonctions de former des contrats avec des humains.

– Tous les démons ne peuvent pas le faire ? Fit McCoy, surpris.

Khan secoua la tête alors qu'il abandonnait temporairement sa planche.

– Pour invoquer ces démons, il faut pratiquer un sort au centre d'un carrefours, d'où leur nom. Poursuivit-il. Lorsque le démon apparaît, il forme un contrat avec l'humain qui obtiendra ce qu'il désire en échange de son âme. Le démone lui donne ensuite dix ans à partir de là et une fois ce délais écoulé, il viendra chercher l'âme du contractant.

– Alors c'est vrai. Souffla Bones. Tu pouvais vraiment vendre ton âme...

Il avait lu des livres et vu des films sur ce thème, notamment quand il était plus jeune. C'était un sujet idéal pour les films d'horreurs et McCoy avait toujours grogné devant la stupidité du contractant. Oui, ils étaient souvent désespérés pour faire une chose pareille mais ne pouvaient-ils pas réfléchir deux minutes ? Ce qu'ils désiraient était-il si important pour qu'ils acceptent de souffrir pour l'éternité en Enfer ?

– Et les pactes étaient une pratique courante ? Demanda Spock.

– Surtout en période de crise. Fit Khan avec un rictus méprisant. Par ailleurs, vous devez savoir que les démons des carrefours sont d'anciens pactisant qui ont finit par être transformer en démon à cause des tortures que subissent leur âme en Enfer.

– Alors cette Bella était une contractante ? S'exclama McCoy.

– Oui et comme tous les autres, elles devaient travailler pour le roi de l'Enfer avant que les portes ne se referment. Répondit Khan.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide pendant une seconde avant qu'il n'ajoute plus pour lui même qu'autre chose :

– Je me demande si c'est Crowley qui est toujours au pouvoir.

Khan venait de monter sur sa planche quand Spock se tourna vers McCoy pour lui demander :

– Je croyais que l'Enfer était dirigé par le Diable ?

– Moi aussi...

Du moins, c'est ce que sa mère et sa culture générale lui avaient toujours apprit. L'ange reporta son attention sur eux avec un regard indéchiffrable.

– Lucifer est enfermé dans une Cage au fond de l'Enfer, il ne peut pas régner. Répondit-t-il. Par le passé, il y eut des démons qui obéissaient aux ordres qu'il avait laissé avant son enfermement et ils préparaient l'Apocalypse. Cela permit à Lucifer de sortir de l'Enfer pour provoquer la fin du monde, comme cela été prévu par Dieu, mais les Winchester l'ont renvoyé dans sa Cage et tout à prit fin.

– Et après cette annulation, il était impossibles de délivrer à nouveau Lucifer ? Fit Spock qui cherchait clairement un peu de logique dans cette histoire. C'est pour ça qu'un système de régence à été instauré ?

Khan eut une très légère grimace et le ventre de McCoy se tordit devant cette expression si familière. Le docteur se flagella mentalement en regarda Khan, incapable de détourner les yeux. Il espérait vraiment que l'ange ne soit pas capable de lire dans les pensées où il aurait des problèmes.

Comment Haziel réagirait s'il savait qu'un humain l'aimait ?

Cela ne finirait probablement pas bien du tout... Le docteur secoua la tête, essayant de refouler au loin cette idée.

– Pas vraiment. Répondit Khan. Il y eut un moment de flou avant qu'un démon du nom de Crowley impose sa domination. Il est devenu roi de l'Enfer alors qu'avant, il était juste le chef des démons des carrefours.

– Alors il était humain avant ? Demanda McCoy. Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle monter les échelons.

– Mais je ne sais pas s'il l'est toujours vu le temps qui c'est passé depuis la fermeture des portes. Conclut Khan en activant le moteur de sa planche.

Les deux membres de Star Fleet comprirent que la discussion était finit et ils montèrent à leur tour sur leurs planches solaires. Au bout d'une heure de trajet, le docteur en avait à nouveau marre de ces maudits engins. Contrairement à Khan et Spock, il n'arrêtait pas de faire des écarts dès qu'il y avait du vent. Il ne devait commettre une erreur mais laquelle ?

McCoy soupira d'avance en songeant au trajet qu'ils leur restait à parcourir.

 **oOoOoOo**

La nuit tomba sur le désert et un vent glacé commença à parcourir les plaines de sable rouge.

Khan réalisa qu'ils avaient volé pendant près de quatre heures sans faire de pause. Pour un ange, c'était l'équivalent d'un battement de cil mais pour les deux humains, cela avaient dû leur paraître éreintant. Alors quand les planches commencèrent à se stopper, arrivant au bout de leur réserve, Khan ne protesta quand il fut décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit.

Haziel avait attendu trois cent ans, il pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus.

Tout en descendant de sa planche, l'ange balaya du regard le canyon qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils seraient obligés de le contourner sur un bon kilomètre pour passer de l'autre côté. Mais Khan cherchait surtout à apercevoir la démone qui ne devait pas être très loin. Elle était probablement proche du temple maintenant vu qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'arrêter contrairement à eux.

Pendant que les deux autres dormiraient, il surveillerait le camp pour empêcher une éventuelle attaque.

Haziel espérait presque que Bella soit assez stupide pour venir les attaquer. Avec un combat frontal, l'ange aurait plus de chance de récupérer rapidement la clé du Paradis. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'en combat rapproché, un ange était plus fort qu'un simple démon des carrefours. Par ailleurs, Bella ne semblait pas avoir de dague angélique sur elle, ce qui lui donnait un avantage supplémentaire. Khan tourna la tête vers le vulcain qui venait de poser son sac à ses pieds pendant qu'il rangeait la voile de sa planche.

La priorité était de garder en leur possession la clé de l'Enfer. Haziel avait pensé à la détruire tout de suite mais il avait estimé que cette décision devait appartenir aux archanges et non pas aux humains comme l'avait décidé ce fameux conseil des chasseurs.

Haziel fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit le docteur crier subitement de douleur. L'ange tourna instantanément la tête vers lui et vit McCoy agenouillé par terre. Spock se précipita vers son ami qui se tenait le poignet gauche avec une grimace.

– Leonard ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama le vulcain.

Le docteur eut un petit mouvement de tête en direction du sable.

– Fais tomber mon communicateur... Un serpent m'a mordu. Souffla McCoy. Ça brûle... Ma sacoche, donne moi ma sacoche.

Spock se releva aussitôt alors que McCoy poussait un gémissement de douleur. Haziel se tenait toujours à l'écart mais il pouvait entendre la respiration du docteur devenir laborieuse. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que le venin de ce serpent était incroyablement dangereux pour un humain. Et les effets semblaient également rapides. Les joues du docteur étaient déjà devenues rouge et il transpirait à cause d'une fièvre fulgurante.

Haziel songea que si McCoy n'était pas soigner bientôt, il allait mourir.

L'ange sentit distinctement son ancienne part humaine se révulser à cette idée. Mais Haziel se força à l'ignorer. Cet humain était un docteur, il pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui même. Pourtant, les gémissements de souffrance de McCoy lui parurent de moins en moins supportable au fils des secondes et il envisagea de partir. Il n'avait besoin que d'un humain pour ouvrir les portes après tout. Haziel n'était pas obligé d'assister à l'agonie du docteur. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et Spock ne lui jeta pas un regard quand il revint avec la sacoche. McCoy marmonna plusieurs choses mais ses mots avaient dû mal à sortir et se bousculaient entre eux. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune instruction satisfaisante de son ami, le vulcain attrapa lui même plusieurs flacons pour en lire frénétiquement les étiquettes.

– Tenez bon. Fit Spock en sortant également une seringue.

– Uhm... Uhm... Répondit le docteur en dodelinant de la tête.

Il respirait mal et c'était un miracle qu'il se tienne encore plus ou moins assit sur le sable. Les gestes de Spock s'accélèrent alors qu'il essayait de déterminer quels flacons seraient le plus utile. Haziel était toujours immobile, le visage impassible. Mais être un simple observateur cessa de lui convenir dès l'instant où les yeux fiévreux du docteur se posèrent sur lui. L'ange entendit alors très clairement une voix qui ressemblait terriblement à la sienne crier au fond de lui :

« _Non, non, pas_ _ **lui**_! ».

Se fut comme un déclic pour Khan qui avança vers le docteur comme dans un rêve. Il se pencha vers lui au moment où Spock remplissait sa seringue. Le vulcain lui jeta un coup d'œil mais Khan ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il leva sa main droite qui émit une douce lumière blanche alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient d'un bleu brillant. Au ralenti, l'ange posa sa main avec précaution sur le poignet de McCoy. Ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur avant de prendre une subite inspiration. Le docteur écarquilla les yeux alors que son visage reprenait les couleurs de la bonne santé. McCoy papillonna des paupières avant de fixer sa main où les traces de morsure avaient disparus. Spock semblait tout aussi choqué que lui, perdant pendant un instant son impassibilité vulcaine, et ils regardèrent l'ange avec de grands yeux.

– J'ai plus mal... Comment tu as fais ça ? Demanda McCoy, ébahit.

L'ange rabaissa sa main et ses yeux cessèrent de briller.

– Pouvoir de guérison. Répondit laconiquement Haziel pour cacher sa propre surprise.

Il n'avait plus soigné un humain depuis des siècles. Lors de la troisième guerre mondial, il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas faire partit des anges qui s'occupaient de ce genre de mission. Mais là, il avait réagit par instinct. Sa personnalité humaine avait été la plus forte, refusant de peut-être voir le docteur mourir sous ses yeux. Haziel jeta un coup d'œil à sa main droite, comme si elle avait agit de sa propre volonté.

Il s'interdisait de s'occuper de tous humains et voilà qu'il craquait aussi facilement…

– Merci Haziel. Fit soudain le docteur avec un sourire timide.

L'ange cligna des yeux en entendant ça, et il dévisagea McCoy au point que celui-ci commença à perdre son sourire, se demandant s'il avait à nouveau commit un impair. Haziel se redressa brusquement et commença à s'éloigner :

– Je vais surveiller le camp cette nuit pour vérifier que la démone n'est pas dans les parages. Déclara-t-il précipitamment.

– Euh... D'accord. Répondit McCoy, prit au dépourvu.

Khan n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas qu'il entendit le docteur chuchoter à son ami :

– J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

– Je ne crois pas. Murmura le vulcain.

Mais l'ange les ignora, ayant besoin de s'éloigner de là. La main qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner le docteur semblait le brûler et il devait réfléchir à son geste.

– Ne vous éloignez pas trop, nous n'avons aucun moyen pour vous contacter s'il y a un problème. Ajouta pourtant le vulcain.

Khan marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna à demi vers eux. Sans réfléchir, il répondit à voix basse :

– Si vous avez un problème, appeler mon nom.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots qu'Haziel eut très envie de se faire foudroyer par un éclair divin.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ? Cela faisait des siècles qu'il bloquait volontairement son esprit à toute prières. Pour attirer l'attention d'un ange, il suffisait d'appeler son nom mais Haziel n'était pas un ange très connu, ce qui réduisait déjà le nombre de sollicitation. Mais lorsqu'un humain était en état de détresse, ses prières étaient audibles pour tous les anges alentours s'ils n'avait pas éteint leur « radio ». Avant qu'Haziel ne perde foi en l'Humanité, il se faisait un devoir d'aller aider toutes personnes dont il recevait une prière d'urgence.

Puis il y eut l'avortement de l'Apocalypse ainsi que cette maudite guerre, et l'ange avait fermé son esprit aussi bien aux prières spécifiques qu'aux demandes errantes.

Et voilà qu'après tout ce temps, il réenclenchait sa « radio » sans réfléchir.

Voyant que les deux autres le fixer d'un air interrogateur, Khan songea qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière maintenant.

– Les anges entendent les prières. Expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Je ne peux pas voler mais si je vous entends appeler mon nom, je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

Spock hocha la tête alors que le docteur semblait encore surprit par cette révélation. Puis, l'ange eut la nette impression que les joues du docteur prenaient une légère teinte rouge. Haziel ne comprit pas cette réaction mais décida de laisser tomber pour le moment. Il commençait à repartir quand il entendit le vulcain lui lancer :

– Merci.

Cela faisait deux fois qu'il entendait un remerciement et Haziel sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Il était en train d'aider des humains alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus le faire...

L'ange serra les poings et répondit sans se retourner :

– Ne me remerciez pas, je veux juste éviter que la clé tombe aux mains de la démone si elle vous attaque pendant que je ne suis pas là.

Cette fois-ci, il partit en ignorant les chuchotements des deux membres de Star Fleet. Ses ailes battaient inutilement l'air avec nervosité alors qu'il s'éloignait rapidement du camp. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir s'envoler d'ici ! Haziel marcha jusqu'à la lisière du canyon, se mettant presque en équilibre sur le rebord. L'ange croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'il levait la tête vers les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel de Mars. Haziel sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas au fond de lui.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se détacher de McCoy et Spock alors qu'il s'était juré de laisser l'Humanité brûler dans ses propres conflits ?

Par le passé, Haziel avait déjà ignoré consciencieusement des humains qui priaient à en perdre la voix durant la guerre. Il avait laissé des innocents, des femmes et des enfants mourir sous ses yeux sans ne serait-ce que lever le petit doigt. Aucune vie n'avait eut la capacité de le faire réviser son jugement, et les démons étaient restés sa principale priorité durant la guerre. Ses convictions s'étaient renforcées durant son emprisonnement et bien des fois, Haziel avait pensé que s'il avait sut ce que deviendrait les humains, il aurait rejoint Lucifer lors de la Chute.

Haziel leva à nouveau sa main droite avec une grimace.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de se tenir à l'écart quand le docteur était en train d'agoniser devant lui ? Pourquoi l'entendre le remercier lui avait causé cette étrange sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine ?

L'ange pouvait presque entendre sa personnalité humaine se moquer de lui.

 _« Tu ne comprend vraiment pas ? »_ Lui disait-elle.

Haziel se remit à marcher et jeta un coup d'œil vers le camp. Il pouvait toujours le voir malgré la distance qu'il avait parcourue. L'ange reporta son attention sur le désert, cherchant à se distraire de sa personnalité humaine qui revenait le hanter.

Ne pouvait-elle dont pas disparaître ?

 _« Parce que tu crois que je peux disparaître complètement après autant de temps ? »_ Continuait de le sermonner son autre voix.

L'ange serra les dents et essaya plutôt de détecter une quelconque odeur de soufre. Trouver la démone aurait été la distraction idéale. Mais le désert semblait totalement vide à l'exception des insectes et des animaux qui vivaient là. Haziel était seul avec ses propres dilemmes, et rien ne semblait vouloir l'en sauver.

 _« Tu as eu une âme pendant plus de trois cents ans, aucun un autre ange avant toi n'a vécu ça. »_ Ajouta la voix.

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Murmura Haziel malgré lui.

Il pouvait reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, il le savait. L'ange ferait en sorte que « l'accident » du camp ne se reproduise plus et il se détacherait à nouveau de l'Humanité comme il l'avait fait par le passé. Une fois qu'Haziel aurait rouvert les portes du Paradis, il serait de retour chez lui et pourrait oublier toute cette histoire.

 _« Tu es capable de ressentir des émotions comme un humain maintenant, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que tu n'es plus un ange ordinaire »._ Asséna durement la voix.

Haziel secoua vivement la tête alors qu'il continuait de marcher, commençant à tracer un cercle autour du camp, bien qu'il se tenait encore éloigné. La surface qu'il couvrait était étendue, mais Haziel comptait sur ses sens et l'éventuel appel à l'aide des deux membres de Star Fleet pour lui signaler un problème. L'ange espérait vraiment qu'ils ne le prieraient pas. Haziel regrettait de leur avoir donné cette information mais cette stupide impulsion avait été la plus forte. Le brun réalisa qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre à nouveau une prière...

Le visage du docteur apparut soudain dans son esprit.

L'ange se demanda stupidement comment la voix du docteur sonnerait dans sa tête s'il l'entendait prier... Haziel battit brusquement des ailes avec agacement à cette idée. Il devait vraiment apprendre à refouler sa part humaine le plus loin possible. Amèrement, il se demanda si les anges pouvaient devenir schizophrénique. Haziel tenta de se rassurer en se répétant que ce n'était pas le plus important.

Non, le plus important est qu'il pourrait bientôt retourner chez lui.

Quand il regagnerait le Paradis, il laisserait tous les membres de l'Enterprise derrière lui. Plus jamais il ne reverrait le capitaine Kirk (s'il survivait à sa possession), le commander Spock, le docteur McCoy...

 _« Tu aimes quand il te souris. »_

L'ange se stoppa net, les yeux écarquillés et il pouvait entendre sa voix humaine ricaner avec satisfaction. Haziel ne l'avouerait jamais mais cette maudite petite voix avait raison. Il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence que, malgré toute sa haine envers l'Humanité, le sourire du docteur avait le don de l'attendrir. Quand il était Khan, voir McCoy lui sourire remplissait son cœur d'une joie étrange, proche d'une euphorie absolument grisante.

Et Haziel avait presque ressentit la même chose quand le docteur l'avait remercié en souriant timidement.

 _« C'est parce que tu l'ai... »_

– Non ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama l'ange au milieu du désert. Je ne peux pas aimer un humain ! Tout ce que je ressens pour l'instant c'est de ta faute et ne compte pas sur moi pour continuer sur ce chemin !

Haziel reprit sa ronde, enfermant à double tour la personnalité qu'il avait développé en tant que « Khan ». Pourtant, l'ange ne put s'empêcher de lever à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer avec une note de désespoir:

– Père, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Mais comme toujours, seul le silence lui répondit.

oOoOoOo

Spock était presque endormi quand il sentit une odeur de soufre.

Le vulcain ouvrit instantanément les yeux mais une main se plaqua violemment sur sa bouche. Spock n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une lame de couteau se pressa contre sa gorge, le dissuadant de bouger. Jim était assit sur ses hanches et s'était penché vers son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et le vulcain déglutit lentement. La démone eut un sourire tordu qui n'allait pas du tout à son capitaine.

– Pas un bruit Spock. Murmura Jim. Ce serait dommage de réveiller le brave docteur, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vulcain jeta un coup d'œil à McCoy qui était endormis de l'autre côté du feu. La présence de Bella ne l'avait pas réveillé et Haziel n'était nulle part en vue. Spock songea que c'était probablement le bon moment pour « prier » l'ange mais la lame appuya un peu plus contre sa gorge, faisant couler un mince filet de sang vert. Spock eut une grimace alors que Bella soufflait :

– Ne pense pas à appeler l'autre emplumé. Il ne peut pas voler et le temps qu'il rejoigne le camp, j'aurais largement eut le temps de te trancher la gorge.

Spock inspira profondément et il fixa Jim dans les yeux. Ce dernier eut un sourire satisfait et écarta légèrement son couteau pour récompenser l'obéissance du vulcain.

– D'ailleurs j'ai crus qu'il ne partirait jamais. Poursuivit le blond. Alors je vais faire vite avant qu'il ne revienne.

La démone s'assit plus confortablement sur ses hanches et Spock eut une grimace mentale. La posture était franchement tendancieuse, rendant le vulcain de plus en plus inconfortable.

– Vois-tu, j'aurais pus simplement voler la clé et vous tuez tous les deux pendant votre sommeil. Déclara Jim sur le ton de la conversation. Mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas rentrer dans le temple à cause des protections alors j'ai dû adapter le plan que Ruby, Gerald, Harry et moi avions prévus.

La main de la démone était toujours plaquée contre sa bouche alors Spock attendit patiemment que Bella en vienne au fait.

– Je te propose un pacte. Déclara-t-elle.

Le vulcain fronça les sourcils et Jim écarta lentement sa main, ses yeux promettant mille morts si Spock avait ne serait que l'idée de crier.

– Un pacte ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Jim hocha la tête et expliqua :

– Normalement, je te demanderais ton âme mais je n'ai pas le temps que tu te prennes la tête avec un dilemme moral donc j'adapte les termes.

Spock la regarda sans comprendre et la démone poursuivit :

– Voici le marché : lorsque tu arriveras au temple, tu détruiras les symboles anti-démons pour que je puisse à mon tour entrer.

– Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Rétorqua sèchement Spock.

Jim eut un sourire prédateur et se pencha un peu plus, se plaquant presque contre le torse du vulcain. En d'autres circonstances, Spock en aurait rougit, ou plutôt verdit mais la menace du couteau le distrayait suffisamment.

– Parce que si tu le fais, je m'engage à quitter ce corps en le laissant en vie et, soyons honnête, avec des blessures pouvant être soignées, dès que les portes de l'Enfer seront ouvertes. Déclara Bella.

Spock écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. C'était possible ? Bella pouvait-elle vraiment leur rendre son capitaine en vie ? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était accepter ce pacte et effacer quelques protections. Cela semblait tellement simple...

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

Le sourire de la démone s'accentua et elle glissa sa main libre le long de la joue du vulcain.

– Parce que tu l'aimes. Murmura-t-elle.

Jim pencha la tête pour murmurer contre l'oreille de Spock.

– Et lui aussi.

Le vulcain écarquilla très légèrement les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire la démone. Son capitaine l'aimait ? Mais c'était impossible, Jim n'avait jamais manifesté un tel intérêt pour lui. C'était son ami... Son meilleur ami. La démone lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut un petit rire froid.

– Tu ne le savais pas ? Fit-elle. Les humains sont tellement aveugles... Mais oui, Jim Kirk t'aimes tellement qu'il s'en déteste. Après tout, tu es avec la jolie lieutenant et lui, il ne peut que te regarder de loin en regrettant de ne pas être à sa place.

– Vous mentez... Souffla Spock.

Pourtant, cela avait du sens quand il y réfléchissait. Les deux hommes étaient devenu rapidement très proches et Spock s'était parfois surprit à se demander si ses sentiments pour Jim ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Uhura. Ils étaient tellement similaires que Spock préférait ne pas y penser. Il aimait Uhura et ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Jim ressentait éventuellement la même chose. Le vulcain se demanda s'il était vraiment si peu observateur quand il s'agissait de sentiments.

Le sourire de Jim s'accentua et il murmura :

– Tu vois que j'ai raison.

Le vulcain préféra ne rien dire et la démone redevint sérieuse.

– Alors mon cher Spock, acceptes-tu de faire un pacte avec moi ? Promis je ne te tuerais pas si tu refuses. Dit-elle avec une note d'amusement.

Spock la dévisagea et pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Faire un pacte avec un démon était très risqué, même si sa participation ne se limiterait qu'à permettre à Bella de pénétrer dans le temple. Ils pouvaient toujours l'affronter une fois à l'intérieur mais c'était là le problème. Khan tuerait Jim sans réfléchir pour l'empêcher de rouvrir la porte de l'Enfer. Cependant si il permettait à Bella d'utiliser la clé, alors elle leur rendrait Jim sain et sauf. Spock jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au docteur. S'il cherchait avant tout à protéger Jim alors il trahirait McCoy et tous les autres. Spock n'était pas non plus sûr que la démone ne les tuerait pas tous une fois qu'elle obtiendrait la clé.

– Alors ? Demanda Bella.

– Si j'accepte... Commença lentement Spock. Je veux que vous ajoutiez également au contrat que vous ne tuerez ni le docteur McCoy ni moi.

Jim plissa des yeux et son sourire se fit amusé.

– Et pas l'ange ?

Spock hésita une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Non, Haziel pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul et même si ce n'était pas le cas, le vulcain n'arrivait pas à se soucier de l'ange. Ce n'était plus le camarade qu'il s'était fait durant ces cinq dernières années. Si le docteur avait encore dû mal à le considéré différemment, Spock avait été pragmatique en catégorisant Khan et Haziel comme deux personnes très différentes. Bella ricana en tapotant la joue du vulcain.

– Pas très fan des emplumés à ce que je vois mais ça me convient. Déclara-t-elle. C'est d'accord, tu détruit les protections anti-démons et en échange, je vous rends votre capitaine en vie une fois les portes ouvertes et jusque là, je ne vous tue pas ni vous ni le docteur.

Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais c'était mieux que rien. Spock hocha la tête et Jim se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

– Je suppose que tu ne sais pas comment les démons des carrefours forment un pacte ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le vulcain répondit à la négative, n'ayant absolument aucune idée de comment ce genre de contrat se formait. Ce n'était pas sur Vulcain qu'il risquait d'apprendre des choses pareilles.

– Cela va être amusant. Déclara Jim, ses yeux rouge brillant dans la nuit.

Spock haussa légèrement un sourcil avant que le blond ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le vulcain écarquilla les yeux, oubliant pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'un vulcain devait avoir le contrôle de ses émotions, quand il comprit que Jim était en train de l'embrasser. Il avait les lèvres sèches et le baiser était assez brusque. Le brun garda les yeux grands ouverts contrairement à la démone. Quand Jim brisa le contact, Spock continua de le dévisager. Les démons scellaient _vraiment_ les pactes avec un baiser ? C'était totalement illogique...

– Tu as fait le bon choix Spock . Fit Jim en se relevant.

Spock eut à peine le temps de se redresser que la démone avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! Pour infos, les démons dans _Supernatural_ forment **vraiment** leur pacte en embrassant leur contractant. Il y a d'ailleurs un passage dans la série où un homophobe renonce presque à former un contrat quand le démon qu'il a appelé ( qui s'avère être le fameux Crowley dont j'ai parlé dans ce chapitre) lui explique ça. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Le chapitre 7 normalement pour le week-end prochain ! See you !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartiens

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir! Donc un chapitre cruciale puisque notre fine équipe arrive enfin au temple. Je peux vous le dire, il va s'en passer des choses dans ce chapitre ! Sinon, je me suis dit que je pouvais faire part de la playlist que j'utilise quand j'écris sur Khan et Bones. Si vous l'a voulez, n'hésitez pas à me la demandé par review/mp ^^. Sinon, avec ce chapitre, je crois que vous aller avoir envie de me tuer. Mais alors vraiment... Je suis un monstre, que Lucifer me garde une petite place, on jouera aux cartes.

Quoiqu'il en soit, passez une bonne lecture et je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** Bon, avant toute chose il faut que je vous dise, J'AI DES LAPINS ! Quatre, pour être précise. Des lapereaux ! Oui, le fournisseur du boucher a eut une lapine qui a fricotté avec un lapin de garenne, du coup la portée est pas conforme aux standards de boucherie, du coup on a récupéré une portée de quatre lapinous. Ils sont tous sauvages et effrayés, et bon sang, ils sont tous doux et tous mignons =D Du coup on les a appelés…. Attila, Calligula, Cruella et Ursula. Ouais, ça en jette, pour des lapins qui tiendraient dans un bol de céréales x) Du coup je dédicace ce chapitre aux LAPINS ! Gloire aux lapinous et autres trucs fluffy !

… Anyway. Le chapitre. OH MON DIEU CE CHAPITRE. J'étais à côté de Raiu quand elle l'écrivait, et de temps en temps elle émettait une espèce de caquètement maléfique, je vous jure, elle ricanait en planifiant ça. QUEL MONSTRE. Et elle me racontait son plan sadique en jubilant et moi j'étais là, " _Nooooooooon ! PAUVRE KHAN ! Pauvres… Tout le monde !_ ". Bref, je m'attend à ce que vous hurliez à la fin !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

McCoy était en train de dormir quand quelqu'un le secoua par le bras.

Encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, le docteur poussa un petit grognement et se tourna pour chercher à fuir inconsciemment l'importun. Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, car il fut secouer avec plus d'insistance.

– Docteur. Fit la voix de l'ange.

– Mmmh... Marmonna McCoy en se réveillant lentement.

Resté debout sur la planche solaire toute la journée d'hier l'avait plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le docteur avait mal aux jambes et il avait juste envie de dormir le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être dans les projets de Khan qui continuait de l'appeler.

– Docteur, réveillez vous. Dit-il avec un certain empressement.

Son ton convainquit le docteur d'ouvrir un œil encore brumeux. Il vit l'ange se tenir agenouillé devant lui d'un air impassible.

– Khaziel... ? Marmonna le docteur d'une voix ensommeillé.

– Haziel. Rectifia l'autre.

Malgré l'agacement, McCoy crut entendre une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de l'ange. Mais vu que le matin, son esprit tournait toujours au ralenti tant qu'il n'avait pas eut sa tasse de café, McCoy mit cela sur le compte de son imagination. Retenant un bâillement, le docteur se redressa lentement en position assise. L'ange n'avait pas bougé et continuait patiemment de le regarder. McCoy nota que le vulcain n'était pas là et il fronça les sourcils.

– Où est Spock ?

Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans le regard de Khan avant qu'il ne désigne le canyon. McCoy tourna la tête et vit que Spock se trouvait vers le rebord, le bras levé vers le ciel.

– Il tente de capter du réseau. Expliqua simplement l'ange.

– J'suis pas sur que ça marche. Remarqua Bones avec un soupir.

Les communicateurs étaient devenus presque inutiles depuis qu'ils étaient dans la zone de protection du temple. A cause de ça, ils étaient complètement livrés à eux même dans le désert de Malfinia et s'ils étaient en danger, personne ne le serait. McCoy essayait de ne pas y penser, ses nerfs étant déjà bien entamés depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le vaisseau de Cassie. Le docteur attrapa son sac pour prendre un petit thermos de café et en but directement au goulot. Du coin de l'œil, le docteur remarqua que l'ange tenait une bouteille d'eau.

– Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de boire ? Demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui.

– Ce n'est pas pour boire que je l'ai prise. Répondit Khan.

McCoy haussa un sourcil et reposa son thermos après quelques gorgés supplémentaires.

– En faite, j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. Poursuivit-il.

– Ah bon ? Fit McCoy, surprit.

L'ange hocha la tête et le docteur vit que cela ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir de lui demander un service. C'était compréhensible vue son aversion pour les humains et son comportement avec eux. Honnêtement, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, McCoy l'aurait envoyé paître. Mais justement, le docteur était intrigué alors il se contenta de dire :

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

– J'aurais besoin que vous bénissiez l'eau de cette bouteille. Expliqua calmement Khan.

Bones cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

– Je te demande pardon ?

L'ange fit un effort visible pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel dans un réflexe très humain et il tendit la bouteille à McCoy.

– J'ai vérifié, vous n'avez pas emmené d'eau bénite avec vous et cela pourrez servir pour plus tard. Répondit-il simplement.

– Oui, c'est logique mais... Tu es un ange alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour bénir de l'eau. Fit le docteur, dubitatif.

Khan soupira doucement alors que McCoy prenait machinalement la bouteille entre ses mains.

– Bénir un objet équivaut à faire entrer son âme en résonance avec le Divin grâce à une prière. Expliqua-t-il. Les anges n'ont pas d'âme, c'est pour ça que seul Dieu ou les humains peuvent le faire.

– Tu n'as pas d'âme ? S'exclama Bones en le dévisageant avec de grands yeux.

– Non j'ai une Grâce, c'est différent. Répondit-il avec un mince sourire fier.

Le docteur se demanda en quoi une « Grâce » différait d'une âme humaine. McCoy se rappela de l'énergie qui était enfermé à l'intérieur de l'orbe pendant tout ce temps. Est-ce sa fameuse Grâce qui était contenu dedans finalement ? Le docteur fronça soudain les sourcils en réalisant quelque chose.

– Mais quand tu étais humain... Tu avais une âme alors ?

Visiblement, c'était une question que l'ange ne voulait pas aborder car il jeta un regard noir au docteur. Ce dernier retint un frisson et il décida de battre en retraite sur le sujet pour ne pas mettre Haziel à nouveau en colère. McCoy avait comprit depuis hier que, s'il voulait retrouver un semblant de confiance de la part de l'ange, il devait y aller sur la pointe des pieds et rester prudent.

– Donc, tu veux que je bénisse cette eau. Dit-il précipitamment. Je veux bien mais je n'ai jamais été un homme très religieux et...

– La religion n'a rien à voir là dedans. Coupa Khan en secouant la tête. Je dois même vous avouer qu'elle a un effet plutôt négatif sur les humains.

– Ah bon ?

– Vous vous imposez des règles et des croyances dont Dieu n'a jamais soufflé un mot. Fit l'ange. Vous croyez que grâce à ça Il répondra à vos prières alors qu'en réalité, il vous suffit simplement de croire en Lui pour avoir une chance qu'Il vous écoute.

Est-ce donc si simple ? McCoy n'arrivait pas à le croire surtout après ce qu'il avait apprit des deux chasseurs. Le docteur se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il soufflait :

– Tu sais, Cassie et David m'ont dit que Dieu était parti.

L'ange eut l'air une seconde surprit avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse d'un mélange d'amertume mais surtout de tristesse. McCoy avait déjà vu Khan triste par le passé mais cette émotion semblait tellement plus forte, plus irréelle dans les yeux du brun depuis qu'il était redevenu un ange. McCoy fut incapable de détourner le regard, hypnotisé. Malgré lui, il se sentit graviter vers Khan, s'avançant légèrement vers lui. McCoy ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il entendit Khan lui répondre doucement :

– C'est le cas... Je crois qu'Il c'est lassé de nous tous.

Un silence s'installa ensuite entre eux pendant que le docteur contemplait ses mots. Dieu s'était-il vraiment ennuyé d'eux ? Cassie avait dit qu'il était vraiment partit suite à l'annulation de l'Apocalypse. McCoy ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Avait-il été déçu que ses créations ne suivent pas les plans qu'il avait établis pour eux même si cela impliquait leur destructions ? Dieu avait-il décidé, comme un enfant gâté, qu'il voulait un nouveau jouet ? McCoy eut un rictus mental à cette idée.

Si c'était le cas, alors Dieu était un enfoiré.

Il fallait vraiment n'avoir aucun sens des responsabilités pour laisser tout un monde se débrouiller sans lui juste parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de rester. McCoy songea à toutes les personnes qui avaient priés en vain un Dieu qui n'en avait plus rien à faire. Au moins, et c'était une piètre consolation, le docteur se félicitait de toujours avoir été athéiste.

Cela rendait la déception un peu moins grande.

Mais McCoy n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Haziel qui, contrairement aux humains, n'avait jamais eut le choix de croire ou non en Dieu.

Le docteur se racla la gorge et désigna la bouteille avec un sourire maladroit :

– Alors comment je dois faire ?

L'ange cligna lentement des yeux et la tension dans ses épaules sembla un peu disparaître. Il n'était difficile de voir qu'il était content que McCoy tente de changer de sujet.

– Vous allez avoir besoin de ça. Fit Khan en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

McCoy fut étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un petit collier avec une croix au bout. Le pendentif était taillé dans un bois sombre avec précision et finesse. Il était lié par une petite cordelette noire et le docteur réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un lacet. McCoy regarda alternativement le collier et l'ange.

– C'est toi qui l'a fait ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

Khan eut un minuscule sourire alors qu'il répondait :

– Un chapelet aurait été plus adapté mais j'ai fais avec ce que j'ai trouvé.

McCoy fit tourner le collier entre ses mains avant de hausser les épaules avec amusement.

– Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner, après tout, je t'ai déjà vu sculpter une rose en métal pour l'anniversaire d'Uhura.

Ce jour là, le docteur avait été passablement surprit de découvrir l'Augment en pleine activité artistique durant l'une de ses pauses. Il avait utilisé des petits morceaux de métal brillant destinés à l'incinérateur pour créer son cadeau. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était sur le vaisseau et il avait tenu à offrir quelque chose à la lieutenant. Bones l'avait regardé faire, impressionné par les talents de Khan. Puis, le docteur avait pesté que ce n'était pas juste que les Augments sachent absolument tout faire. Le brun avait rigolé tout en pliant un nouveau pétale et il lui avait promit de lui faire également une rose s'il le désirait. McCoy lui avait grogné d'arrêter de se moquer de lui. Mais le jour de son propre anniversaire, il avait retrouvé sur son bureau un paquet nettement emballé. A l'intérieur se trouvait une petite réplique de l'Enterprise, accompagné d'une carte où était inscrit « _Ce n'est pas une rose mais bon anniversaire_ ».

L'Enterprise miniature trônait sur sa table de nuit depuis ce jour.

Le docteur sentit ses joues le chauffer doucement à ce souvenir et il se racla la gorge.

– Bon alors comment je dois faire ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ouvrez le bouchon et tenez le collier au dessus de l'ouverture. Lui expliqua l'ange.

Bones obéit et fit suspendre la petite croix au niveau de l'eau sous le regard attentif de Khan. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il bénirait de l'eau en plein milieu d'un désert avec un ange...

– Maintenant vous allez répéter après moi. Poursuivit Khan.

Le docteur hocha la tête et l'Augment récita d'une voix claire et distincte :

– _Exorcisamum te, creatura anue in nomine dei patris, omni potentis e tinvertite spiritus sancti._

McCoy parvint à restituer l'ensemble de la phrase sans trop hésiter et surtout sans se tromper. Ce qui n'était pas évident vu que son latin était plus que rouillé... Le docteur regarda l'eau mais elle ne semblait pas différente. Il n'y avait eut aucune étincelle, changement de couleur ou un quelconque phénomène pour montrer qu'il avait réussit. McCoy était presque déçu mais il se garda bien de le dire.

– Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais à bénir de l'eau en plein désert quand je me suis engagé à Star Fleet, j'aurais changé de reconversion. Déclara-t-il avec un petit rire.

Khan le regarda et McCoy crut qu'il était en train d'halluciner quand il vit un infime sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de l'ange.

– Cela aurait été dommage, votre latin n'est pas si mauvais. Répondit simplement Haziel.

L'ange lui reprit la bouteille des mains et referma le bouchon. McCoy le regarda faire, content d'avoir enfin une discussion à peu près normale et dépourvu de tension avec Haziel… S'il omettait le sujet de Dieu bien sur. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'entendre à nouveau s'ils continuaient dans cette voie là.

– Et je te rends ça aussi. Fit le docteur en tendant le collier à Khan.

L'Augment eut l'air d'hésiter un instant avant de secouer la tête.

– Vous pouvez le gardez, je n'en aurais pas besoin.

– Génial, comme ça je pourrais bénir l'eau de mon bain si l'envie me prend. Plaisanta McCoy.

Cependant la blague sembla passer au dessus de la tête de l'ange qui haussa un sourcil. Le docteur se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Mais il n'avait pas réussit à s'en empêcher, cela faisait partit des habitudes qu'il avait développé dans sa relation avec Khan. Faire rire ou au moins sourire l'Augment avait toujours été l'un de ses objectifs. C'était quelque chose de fantastique à voir et à entendre... Le docteur secoua mentalement la tête. Ce n'était plus Khan qu'il avait en face de lui mais Haziel. Il savait que l'ange repartirait chez lui dès l'instant où les portes du Paradis seraient ouvertes. Pourtant, McCoy n'avait pas envie d'abandonner si facilement.

Le docteur se promit de réussir à convaincre Haziel de laisser une dernière chance à l'Humanité. Et qui sait, peut-être, le convaincre de redescendre sur Terre pour les revoir de temps en temps...

Le collier toujours entre les mains, McCoy hésitait à le ranger dans sa poche de pantalon, ayant peur de le perdre durant le voyage. Les poches de leur uniformes n'étaient pas très profondes et le collier risquait d'en tomber. McCoy joua quelques secondes avec le crucifix avant de se décider. S'assurant que Khan ne regardait pas dans sa direction, le docteur passa le collier autours de son cou et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il se sentait absolument ridicule de réagir ainsi. Ce n'est pas comme si l'ange lui avait offert un cadeau. Il le lui avait donné uniquement pour bénir de l'eau. Malgré tout, McCoy n'avait déjà plus envie d'enlever le collier et il dissimula rapidement la petite croix sous son tee-shirt bleu.

C'est alors qu'il vit Spock revenir vers eux et il eut l'étrange impression que le vulcain semblait tendu.

– J'ai réussis à envoyer un message à Cassie. Déclara-t-il. Je lui ai dit que nous étions proches du temple mais j'ai perdu le peu de réseau que j'avais juste après alors je ne sais pas si le message lui ait vraiment parvenu.

Le docteur commença à se relever et s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave quand l'ange lui passa brusquement devant. McCoy eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Khan venait de jeter une partie du contenu de la bouteille au visage de Spock. Ce dernier sursauta, le visage dégoulinant d'eau et il fixa Khan, incrédule.

– Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? S'exclama McCoy en s'approchant de Spock.

Khan l'ignora, se contentant de fixer le vulcain en plissant des yeux.

– Donc vous n'êtes pas possédé. Dit-il lentement.

– Pourquoi avez vous cru que j'étais possédé ? Interrogea Spock qui s'essuyait le visage.

– Lorsque je suis revenu de ma surveillance ce matin, le camp sentait le soufre. Déclara Khan, impassible.

– Quoi ? Fit le docteur, surprit.

Jim serait-il venu au camp durant la nuit ? Mais il n'avait rien entendu... Et surtout, il ne c'était _rien_ passé.

– J'ai cru que la démone était venue voler la clé mais elle était toujours là. Poursuivit Khan. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que l'odeur de soufre était particulièrement forte sur vous et j'ai pensé que Bella avait abandonné le corps de votre capitaine pour posséder le votre mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas.

Bones eut la désagréable impression que Spock venait de légèrement blanchir en entendant ça. Khan sembla le remarquer aussi car son regard se fit plus dur. Pourtant, le vulcain resta parfaitement immobile et sa voix était calme quand il demanda :

– Le camp sentait peut-être le soufre mais pourquoi Bella serait-elle venu ici si ce n'est pas pour voler la clé ?

– A vous de me le dire. Rétorqua sèchement Khan. Vous empestez son odeur mais vous n'êtes pas possédé et de toute évidence, vous n'avez pas été attaqué durant la nuit.

Le docteur hocha malgré lui la tête. Il était peut-être fatigué la nuit dernière mais le bruit d'un combat l'aurait sans aucun doute réveillé. McCoy comprit soudain pourquoi l'ange voulait faire de l'eau bénite ce matin. Il avait besoin d'un moyen efficace pour vérifier que Spock n'était pas possédé par Bella.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui a pus se passer. Déclara finalement le vulcain. Rien d'anormal n'est arrivé hier soir, demandez au docteur McCoy.

Khan se retourna aussitôt vers lui mais il le coupa quand le brun essaya de défendre Spock :

– Est-ce que vous dormiez pendant que j'étais partit ?

Prit au dépourvu, McCoy hocha légèrement la tête.

– Euh oui. Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

– Vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé de la nuit ?

– Non...

– Alors vous n'êtes pas fiable. Asséna Haziel. Il aurait pus se passer n'importe quoi pendant votre sommeil.

Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était tombé si facilement dans les bras de Morphée hier soir ! Il était absolument épuisé et avait faillit mourir alors il avait sombré facilement dans le sommeil. Mais vu les accusations et la tension qui s'accumulaient entre eux, il aurait mieux fait de passer une nuit blanche.

– Voyons Haziel ! S'exclama le docteur. Pourquoi Jim serait revenu si ce n'est pour nous prendre la clé ou nous tuer ?

Spock hocha la tête, fixant toujours l'ange avec prudence. Ce dernier les fixa tous les deux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de dévisager soudainement le vulcain. Il fit un pas vers lui avec un regard noir et McCoy vit la main du Commander faire un léger mouvement vers l'endroit où était caché la dague de Cassie. McCoy déglutit, se retenant de saisir le poignée de Spock. Si jamais celui-ci sortait son arme alors les choses dégénéreraient à coup sûr.

– Ne me dite pas que vous avez passé un contrat avec elle... Gronda l'ange d'un ton menaçant.

Quelque chose d'étrange, proche de la culpabilité, passa dans le regard de Spock avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions. Cela ne fut guère plus qu'un flash mais McCoy le vit clairement et il eut la nausée.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Le vulcain ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule. Répondit sèchement Spock.

L'ange le fixa dangereusement et Bones décida d'intervenir. Le docteur n'était peut-être pas très sur de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le vulcain passer un contrat avec un _démon._

– Voyons Haziel, Spock ne ferait jamais ça, se serait beaucoup trop illogique. Dit-il de la voix la plus assuré qu'il put.

Spock lui jeta un coup d'œil mais le docteur ne sut pas s'il était soulagé de le voir prendre sa défense ou non. Si seulement le Commander pouvait être plus expressif... L'Augment, lui, le regarda froidement et Bones se demanda pourquoi.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque qu'il semblait rétablir un semblant de connexion avec l'ange, quelque chose venait réduire ses efforts à néant ?

– Ah oui ? Le Commander Spock a déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour votre capitaine. Répondit Haziel. Il a failli me tuer il y a cinq ans après l'histoire du réacteur nucléaire.

Le docteur eut une grimace à ce souvenir qui restait douloureux malgré tout ce temps. L'ange avait raison. Dès que Jim était concerné, tout le vaisseau devenait complètement dingue à des degrés plus ou moins important. Lui et Spock étaient toujours les plus extrêmes dans leur réactions.

– C'est différent... Murmura McCoy alors que le vulcain restait silencieux.

Haziel eut un rictus méprisant et le docteur eut envie de hurler. L'Augment ne l'avait _jamais_ regardé comme ça et McCoy n'avait envie que d'une chose : récupérer Khan. Il voulait que l'ange disparaisse et lui rende la personne qu'il aimait ou alors, qu'il ait au moins la décence de ne plus avoir son apparence. Ignorant tous des pensées du docteur, Haziel reporta son attention sur Spock.

– En quoi est-ce différent ? Fit-il. Les humains ont toujours été prompts à la stupidité quand il est question de leur sentiments.

– Je tiens à vous rappeler que je suis un Vulcain. Répondit Spock en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Distraitement, McCoy remarqua que le Commander en avait finalement eut assez d'être englober dans la catégorie « humain » qu'Haziel utilisait sans distinction.

– Vous êtes un métisse alors ça ne vous exempt pas de choix inconsidéré. Rétorqua sèchement l'ange.

Les épaules de Spock se tendirent quand il entendit cela et McCoy décida qu'il devait définitivement mettre un terme à tout ça quand il vit le vulcain serrer les poings. Le docteur ne réfléchit pas et se mit délibérément entre les deux autres.

– Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir. Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte. Spock, tu vérifies que les planches sont bien chargées s'il te plaît ?

Le Commander sembla sur le point de protester, ses yeux toujours fixé sur Khan. Puis, il hocha lentement la tête et s'éloigna d'eux. L'ange le regarda partir et le docteur posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air autoritaire.

– Haziel, Spock n'a pas fait de contrat.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Rétorqua l'ange avec un grondement.

– Et bien moi si. Répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui.

L'Augment fronça les sourcils, clairement agacé. Pourtant, le docteur ne bougea pas, bien décidé à mettre fin à cette dispute.

– Il sentait le soufre. Pointa à nouveau Khan.

– Peut-être que Bella a cru que Spock avait la clé sur lui et qu'elle l'a fouillé pendant son sommeil. Hasarda le docteur.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure des justifications et l'ange eut l'air plus que dubitatif par sa proposition. Mais le docteur resta fermement campé sur ses positions. Bien sur, il avait des hésitations sur toute cette histoire mais il accordait le bénéfice du doute au Commander. De plus, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir un conflit interne. McCoy savait pertinemment que si jamais les deux hommes en venaient aux mains, il ne serait pas capable de les séparer.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se retrouve coincé avec deux personnes possédant une force surhumaine ?

– Maintenant que tout a été dit, nous devrions repartir. Déclara-t-il.

Khan sembla sur le point de parler mais il se ravisa et repartit en direction des planches, non sans jeter un regard soupçonneux au vulcain. Ce dernier avait vérifié les moteurs et rangeait désormais ses affaires dans son sac. McCoy piétina un instant avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de douter de son ami, surtout dans un moment pareil mais Khan avait raison.

Spock était à moitié humain et à cause de ça, il était capable de mentir.

Le Commander leva la tête vers lui et McCoy inspira profondément. Il avait besoin d'entendre une fois de plus que Spock n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un pacte avec un démon même si celui-ci avait l'apparence de Jim.

– Spock... Commença-t-il avec une note d'espoir. Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé hier soir ?

Le Vulcain cligna des yeux avant de secouer doucement la tête.

– Rien du tout. Fit-il d'un ton calme.

– Vraiment ?

– Je n'ai pas fait de contrat avec Bella. Affirma Spock.

Le docteur le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de décider que cette réponse lui suffirait pour le moment.

 **oOoOoOo**

Haziel était persuadé que le vulcain mentait.

Peu importe ce que disait le docteur, les démons n'étaient pas fait pour les missions d'infiltrations ni la finesse. Que Bella se contente de juste fouiller discrètement Spock pour trouver la clé de l'Enfer était plus qu'improbable. Pour que le vulcain empeste autant le soufre, la démone avait dû le coller pendant plusieurs minutes.

Juste assez de temps pour former un contrat...

L'ange savait comment ce type d'accord était formé bien qu'il n'ait jamais comprit pourquoi. Il trouvait même ça ironique d'utiliser un baiser, un geste par nature intime, pour sceller un contrat qui aboutirait à une éternité de souffrance en Enfer.

Khan jeta un coup d'œil au vulcain qui volait sur sa gauche. Est-ce qu'il aurait effectivement échangé son âme contre un quelconque moyen de sauver son capitaine ? L'Augment avait été témoin de l'amitié entre le capitaine et le commander pendant cinq ans. Ils feraient littéralement n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre, même si Spock essayait toujours d'avoir l'air raisonnable. Seulement, comme l'avait dit Khan, toute logique quittait le vulcain dès que le blond était en danger.

C'était la raison pour laquelle l'ange avait volé la clé.

Lorsque le Vulcain s'était aventuré près du canyon, Haziel avait profité de son inattention pour fouiller dans son sac. Il avait laissé le coffret et gardé la clé avec lui. Lorsqu'il avait rangé ses affaires, Spock avait juste vérifié que la boite était toujours là. Il n'avait aucune raison de suspecter le vol de la clé puisqu'il s'était assuré de sa présence à son réveil.

La clé de l'Enfer était désormais dissimulée dans les affaires de l'ange, ce qui lui donnait une avance sur Spock et sa possible trahison. Haziel s'assurait par la même occasion un voyage plus ou moins tranquille.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus de deux heures pour arriver enfin à la cachette des portes. Haziel la repéra tout de suite et ses ailes eurent un mouvement d'excitation. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait un amas de pierres dressaient grossièrement comme les dolmens qui se trouvaient sur Terre. La sculpture n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et ne dénotait pas avec ce qu'ils avaient pus croiser auparavant dans le désert. Si un humain passait à côté, il ne verrait rien d'autre qu'un tas de pierre ayant une forme vaguement intrigante. Mais pour un ange, l'aura surnaturel qui s'en dégageait était visible de loin. Avec un sourire satisfait, Khan stoppa sa planche avant d'en descendre, signalant aux autres qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'ange s'approchait du dolmen quand il entendit McCoy demandait d'un ton curieux :

– C'est là ?

Khan hocha la tête et les deux humains se posèrent à leur tour en regardant autours d'eux.

– Je ne vois pas d'entrée. Remarqua Spock.

– Pourtant elle est juste devant vous. Répondit l'ange en se plaçant devant un pan de pierre.

Au loin, ils n'étaient pas visibles mais des symboles étaient dessinés autours de la porte. C'était de simples sigils qui expliquaient comment entrer à l'intérieure de la cachette. Haziel pouvait aisément les lire et il appliqua aussitôt les instructions. L'ange se pencha pour attraper un caillou rouge avec lequel il traça un petit symbole au centre du pan de pierre sous le regard intrigué des deux autres.

Soudain, la marque s'illumina brièvement et il y eut un clic sonore. Khan entendit un « ouah » impressionné de la part du docteur quand le mur de pierre pivota avec un raclement sourd dans le sable. Un nuage de poussière rouge tourbillonna autours d'eux et Spock éternua malgré lui. Khan pénétra à l'intérieur du dolmen et il fouilla dans le sable pendant plusieurs secondes. Il eut un sourire satisfait en y découvrant une poignée. L'ange tira dessus et la porte d'une trappe s'ouvrit à son tour, laissant apparaître un long escalier qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

– C'est moi ou les chasseurs ont l'art et la manière de dissimuler des trappes partout ? Grommela le docteur en arrivant derrière lui.

– Ils ont toujours été extrêmement retords. Répondit Haziel d'un ton absent.

Le docteur fouilla dans son sac pour attraper une lampe torche et Spock en fit de même. Mais l'Augment pouvait voir dans le noir, alors il commença à descendre les escaliers sans les attendre. Khan était presque arrivé au bout des marches quand il sentit un frisson désagréable parcourir sa Grâce. Il se rendit vite compte que le couloir qui suivait l'escalier avait de nombreux symboles anti-ange et anti-démon dessinés dessus. Il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin tant qu'ils ne seraient pas neutralisés.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda McCoy juste derrière lui.

– Des pièges anti-anges. Dit-il. Je vais avoir besoin que vous les détruisiez.

– Il y a des symboles tout le long du couloir. Remarqua Spock en balayant l'endroit avec sa lumière. Il faut détruire lesquels ?

Khan lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant avant de désigner la marqua la plus proche.

– Tout ceux qui sont en bleu sont contre mon espèce. Répondit-il. Vous avez juste besoin de faire un trait par dessus pour détruire la continuité du sigil et le rendre inefficace.

– Et ça suffira ? Fit le docteur en fouillant à nouveau dans son sac.

Khan hocha la tête tout en commençant à remonter les escaliers, suivit par McCoy.

– Je vais attendre dehors. Expliqua-t-il. Je vais m'assurer que la démone n'est pas dans les parages.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda McCoy. C'est elle qui a la clé du Paradis.

– Si c'est le cas et que je n'arrive pas à la retrouver alors je ferais en sorte de détruire la porte de l'Enfer pour que cette excursion ne soit pas perdu. Répondit simplement l'ange.

Mais Haziel espérait vraiment que Bella vienne. Il était si proche de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui qu'il ne voulait pas voir cette chance disparaître parce que la démone avait changé d'avis. L'ange soupira imperceptiblement avant de regarder le docteur. Ce dernier avait prit à son tour l'un de ses cailloux qui semblaient pouvoir faire office de craie rouge. Se serait largement suffisant pour neutraliser les symboles. De son côté, le vulcain en avait fait de même et il attendait patiemment le docteur en bas des escaliers.

– Surveillez Spock. Murmura-t-il.

Le docteur eut une grimace et souffla :

– Haziel...

– Faite le. Ordonna l'ange avant de ressortir au grand jour.

Le docteur grommela quelque chose et redescendit dans le couloir. L'ange attendit plusieurs minutes, fixant l'étendu du désert rouge. Il avait beau être à l'affût du moindre signe de la démone, Bella n'était nulle part en vue. Haziel commença à se demander si elle n'était pas ressortit du cercle de protection après sa rencontre avec le vulcain. Tant qu'il était là, l'ange ne pouvait pas le savoir, son radar interne étant complètement inutilisable à cause du cercle de protection.

– On a fini ! Finit par crier le docteur.

Khan se dépêcha de descendre à l'intérieur, marchant d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Il ne fit que jeter un coup d'œil distrait à un ou deux symboles anti-anges qui étaient marqué d'une croix rouge. Il y en avait tellement que Khan préféra ne pas s'y attarder. S'il l'avait fait, peut-être aurait-il également vu les traits tracés par dessus les sigils anti-démons... Mais l'ange était pressé et impatient, alors il n'y fit pas attention.

Le couloir n'était pas très long et Haziel déboucha sur une immense salle carré qui était très simple. A part les colonnes qui soutenaient l'édifice, l'endroit n'était pas décoré. Les deux humains se tenaient au centre, regardant autours d'eux et le docteur semblait impressionné. Malgré sa construction souterraine, il ne régnait qu'une semi-pénombre qui ne les aurait pas dérangé si leurs lampes cessaient de fonctionner. Cependant, le plus important était les deux énormes portes de pierre qui se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre.

Les portes de l'Enfer et du Paradis se tenaient devant eux.

– Oh la vache ! On capte à fond ici ! Déclara soudain McCoy, son communicateur entre les mains.

Spock haussa un sourcil avant de faire le tour de la salle, s'attardant devant la porte de l'Enfer. L'ange le suivit du regard avant d'en faire de même. Le docteur, lui, resta en retrait près de l'entrée du couloir. Il était toujours occupé avec son communicateur, ne semblant toujours pas croire qu'il puisse avoir du réseau sous terre. Si l'appareil n'avait pas brusquement bipé, il ne s'en serait pas aperçut. Khan jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de l'Enfer et il eut un frisson. Sa simple présence le rendait mal à l'aise tant il pouvait sentir toute l'énergie démoniaque qui se trouvait derrière. Les horreurs qu'elle contenait attendaient la moindre petite occasion pour être à nouveau libre. Sur le centre de la porte était dessiné à la peinture rouge un immense sigil correspondant au mot « démon ». Il semblait luire dans la semi-obscurité du temple.

Khan détourna la tête et s'arrêter devant la porte du Paradis. Tout comme celle de l'Enfer, elle était ornée de multiples sigils gravé sur le côté de la pierre pour servir d'explication quant au but de la porte. Cette dernière avait quand à elle le symbole du mot « ange » tracé à la peinture bleu. Haziel eut un petit sourire rêveur en songeant à son retour à la maison. Sa Grâce pulsait doucement et ses ailes frissonnaient d'envie.

Dès qu'il aurait mit la main sur la clé du Paradis, il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il songeait à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour récupérer cette fameuse clé, une odeur de soufre envahit soudain la salle. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Tout d'abord, Haziel aperçut le Commander s'effondrer inconscient par terre après un cri de surprise. Puis, quand il se détourna de la porte, il vit la démone tenir le docteur en otage. D'une main, Jim le tenait fermement par l'épaule et de l'autre, il plaquait le canon du phaser contre la tente de McCoy. Ce dernier avait les mains levées et il semblait mi-terrifié mi-choqué par la présence de la démone.

Haziel, lui, ne fut pas aussi surprit que le docteur. Finalement il avait eut raison : Spock leur avait menti.

L'ange pouvait entendre le vulcain respirer et c'était tant mieux. Après toute cette histoire, il était bien décidé à le tuer lui-même pour cette trahison.

– Alors, surprit de me voir ? Déclara Jim d'une voix chantante.

– Pas tant que ça. Fit sèchement Khan. Vous aviez passé un pacte avec le Commander Spock ?

Jim eut un sourire plein de dent et Haziel eut très envie de le frapper. C'était toujours une envie viscérale chez les anges.

– Tout juste. Fit le blond. Il ferait tout pour ce costume de chair.

Khan vit le docteur avoir un frisson alors qu'il tournait très légèrement la tête pour regarder le vulcain évanouis sur le sol.

– Oh c'est pas vrai... Marmonna-t-il.

Les yeux rouges de la démone brillèrent alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur l'épaule de McCoy, le faisant grimacer. L'ange sentit sa part humaine bouillir devant ce geste et pour une fois, Haziel était d'accord avec elle.

– Et si _Bones_. Fit Jim en insistant sur le surnom. Quoique je suis sure que tu aurais formé un pacte avec moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le docteur se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais son silence était comme un aveu. Bella eut un sourire satisfait alors qu'elle déclarait :

– Content de voir que tu ne dénis pas, ça me change.

Puis, la démone sembla se rappeler de quelque chose car elle demanda :

– Je suppose que la Winchester vous a passé ses dagues pour une telle mission alors où est la tienne ?

– Je n'en ai pas...

Le main du blond glissa de son épaule à sa gorge et serra brusquement. Le docteur poussa un exclamation de douleur étouffé et Haziel eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se précipiter sur eux. Calme, il devait rester calme...

– Ne me ment pas ou je te brise la nuque. Menaça Bella, ses doigts encore crispés sur sa gorge.

Bones déglutit et désigna l'étui de son phaser. Avec satisfaction, la démone récupéra la dague qui était capable d'aussi bien la tuer elle que l'ange. Elle l'a passa à la ceinture de Jim et remit sa main sur l'épaule du docteur.

– Ça suffit, lâchez le docteur. Fit soudain Khan qui n'y tenait plus.

Bella reporta son attention sur lui et redevint sérieuse.

– Pas question. Répondit-elle. Si tu veux que je le lâche sans lui exploser sa jolie tête, tu vas m'ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer.

McCoy écarquilla les yeux alors que Haziel serrait les poings.

– Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

Est-ce que la démone croyait vraiment qu'il ouvrirait la porte juste pour sauver un humain ? Après tout ce qu'il avait subit à cause d'eux, Haziel laisserait volontiers McCoy mourir si cela lui permettait de vaincre Bella.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de Khan.

Sa part humaine grondait comme un fauve en colère depuis que Jim avait posé ses mains sur le docteur. Elle voulait arracher la tête de la démone pour oser menacer McCoy. Haziel avait dû mal à la faire taire mais le pire, c'est qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. L'ange secoua imperceptiblement la tête à cette idée.

Il ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ses anciennes émotions.

– Parce que c'est ton ami ? Fit la démone en penchant la tête. Enfin, je crois... Dans les souvenirs du blondinet c'était le cas. A moins que retrouver ta mémoire d'emplumé ait tout changé.

Khan put voir une ombre d'incertitude dans le regard de Jim. Peut-être se demandait-elle si son plan n'allait pas être mise à mal par le retour de ses pouvoirs angéliques. Haziel songea avec satisfaction que les projets de Bella étaient heureusement plutôt bancals, puisqu'elle tentait de se baser sur l'affectif pour le faire chanter.

« _Tu n'as pas intérêt à sacrifier le docteur_. » Lui siffla soudain sa part humaine.

Haziel eut une grimace mentale, essayant de faire appel à tout son pragmatisme et sa haine des humains pour chasser la voix de Khan. McCoy eut un petit rire désabusé qui attira l'attention de la démone :

– Me prendre en otage ne vous sert à rien. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il ne m'échangera jamais contre l'ouverture de la porte.

Le regard du docteur se posa sur lui et l'ange fut surprit de voir à quel point McCoy était persuadé qu'il laisserait la démone le tuer plutôt que de marchander. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Ces derniers jours, Haziel avait clamé bien haut qu'il se moquait du sort des humains et qu'il tuerait Jim pour se débarrasser de la démone plutôt que de laisser les autres tenter de l'exorciser. Maintenant, Haziel le regrettait presque quand il voyait la résignation dans les yeux du docteur. Jim les fixa tour à tour avant de faire la moue.

– C'est vrai ? Déclara le blond. Tu es redevenu l'un de ses enfoirés impassibles et sans cœur ?

Le canon du phaser appuya plus fortement contre sa tête et le docteur eut un frisson. Haziel ne put empêcher le grondement sourd qui échappa de sa gorge.

– Lâchez-le. Réitéra-t-il plus sèchement.

– Umh, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il tient toujours à toi mon cher Bones. Chantonna Jim d'un ton moqueur.

La démone regarda Khan droit dans les yeux et ordonna à nouveau :

– Ouvre la porte.

– Qui me dit que vous ne le tuerez pas quand même ? Répliqua Khan.

– Se serait contre-productif. Répondit simplement Jim. Tout fonctionne beaucoup mieux dans la vie quand on a toutes les cartes en mains pour un bon vieux chantage.

D'un côté sa part humaine avait envie de céder à Bella pour permettre au docteur de s'en sortir ou du moins de gagner du temps pour se débarrasser de la démone. Mais de l'autre côté, sa part angélique refusait toute négociation en bloque. Elle lui criait de se jeter sur la démone et peu importe les dommages collatéraux ! Haziel aurait adoré céder à sa nature d'ange qui lui ordonnait de réduire à néant Bella mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ses pieds étaient fermement plantés dans le sol et il ne parvenait pas à les bouger pour attaquer.

Khan regarda une nouvelle fois le docteur et il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le laisser mourir. D'un geste lent et mécanique, il ouvrit son sac et en sortit la clé. Bella l'observa avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres alors que McCoy poussait une exclamation de surprise.

– Haziel, ne fait pas ça !

Cette fois-ci, Bella mit un coup avec la crosse du phaser contre la tempe de McCoy, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Les jointures de Khan devinrent blanches à force de serrer les poings mais il se força rester calme. L'Augment devait gagner du temps, même si cela impliquait ouvrir les portes. Il laissa tomber son sac par terre et marcha lentement vers la porte de l'Enfer sans quitter des yeux la démone.

Si jamais elle tuait Leonard, il la réduirait en cendre.

– Haziel non ! Cria à nouveau le docteur et cette fois-ci, Jim lui tira violemment la tête en arrière.

– Tu vas te taire ? Siffla-t-il. J'aimerais bien savourer le fait qu'un _ange_ va rouvrir les portes de l'Enfer !

Haziel se stoppa en entendant ça, sentant sa résolution vaciller.

Oui, il était un ange et il ne pouvait pas obéir à une démone. Cela allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles qui avaient été gravé dans son esprit dès sa naissance. Combattre les démons était l'une des plus anciennes missions des anges et si quelque chose n'avait pas changé à la découverte de leur libre arbitre, c'était bien celle là. Haziel serait considéré comme un traître à sa propre espèce s'il obéissait à Bella malgré ses raisons.

Pire, il serait considéré comme un traître envers Dieu lui-même.

L'ange eut un frisson à cette idée, comme si la simple possibilité de décevoir son créateur lui gelait sa Grâce. Le regard d'Haziel commença à se vider d'émotion alors qu'il rationalisait la mort du docteur.

Ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était qu'un humain...

Un humain pour qui il avait des sentiments mais un humain tout de même. Leonard était un homme bien, il irait au Paradis et y vivrait un repos éternel. Haziel ne comptait pas aller le voir une fois qu'il serait mort alors il n'aurait pas besoin de supporter ses accusations concernant son sacrifice. Il ne retournerait pas non plus sur Terre alors il serait également épargné des cris et des larmes de la part de sa famille et de ses amis.

Haziel se retourna vers la démone, ses ailes battant l'air de façon menaçante derrière lui. Bella eut une grimace et fit un pas en arrière, entraînant le docteur avec elle. La démone avait sentit le changement dans sa posture et savait que McCoy ne lui servirait plus de bouclier bien longtemps.

Le docteur dû le voir aussi car il déglutit difficilement sous le regard de l'ange. Ce dernier avait presque réussit à cadenasser sa part humaine au fond de lui, ne l'entendant presque plus hurler de ne pas faire ça, de ne pas tuer la personne qu'il aimait le plus depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce maudit siècle...

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le crucifix que portait McCoy.

Lorsque Bella lui avait tiré la tête en arrière, elle avait entraîné l'objet hors du tee-shirt de McCoy. L'ange cligna des yeux, surprit de voir que le docteur portait le collier qu'il avait fabriqué. Pour lui, c'était un simple outil, juste bon à prier et fabriquer de l'eau bénite. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que McCoy le passe autours de son cou. Haziel avait cru qu'il l'aurait simplement rangeait dans sa poche et aurait finit par l'oublier.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

La petite croix de bois noir se détachait nettement de la poitrine du docteur et pendant un terrible instant, Haziel redevint Khan.

Sous le regard surprit des deux autres, l'ange se retourna à nouveau vivement vers la porte et marcha droit devant lui, animé d'une nouvelle volonté. Intérieurement, il se répétait qu'il devait le faire pour le docteur, il devait le sauver de la démone.

Et peu importe s'il devait littéralement libérer l'Enfer pour ça.

– Haziel non... Fit le docteur d'une voix étranglée.

Cette fois-ci, la démone ne lui ordonna pas de se taire, trop occupée à suivre les gestes de l'ange d'un air avide. Khan se stoppa devant la porte et la clé sembla devenir de plus en plus lourde entre ses mains. Cette fois-ci, c'est sa part humaine qui étouffa consciencieusement sa personnalité angélique.

Khan fixa la serrure, sentant toute l'énergie maléfique qui se trouvait derrière la porte. L'ange prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le visage angoissé et terrifié de McCoy. Malgré lui, Khan se surprit à lui faire un mince sourire pour tenter de le rassurer. Puis, l'Augment introduisit la clé dans la serrure d'un geste lent.

Le métal commença à vibrer dans sa main et Khan marqua une seconde d'hésitation. Il allait tourner la clé quand il entendit soudain :

– _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas._

L'ange se retourna brusquement vers le vulcain qui venait de se reprendre conscience. Il s'était relevé et tenait son communicateur dans une main ainsi que sa dague dans l'autre. La démone poussa un cri de rage et fut secouée d'un spasme qui desserra sa prise sur le docteur. McCoy repoussa Jim d'un mouvement d'épaule avant de s'éloigner en courant.

– _Omnis incursio infernalis..._

Mais la machine n'eut pas le temps d'en débiter plus. Jim venait de tirer deux coups en direction de Spock. L'un des tirs touchant la main de Spock, lui explosant son communicateur et lui brûlant la paume au passage. Le Commander siffla de douleur en tenant sa main blessée et Khan ne perdit pas une seconde pour foncer sur Jim. Mais Bella était plus forte que ce qu'il n'aurait cru et l'ange comprit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à une démone de rang inférieur. Haziel eut une grimace quand la dague de Bella lui fit une estafilade à la joue. A cause de l'arme qu'elle avait prit au docteur, la démone était d'autant plus dangereuse.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit McCoy se précipiter vers Spock qui tenait sa main ensanglantée. Mais Haziel n'eut pas le temps s'attarder plus sur eux qu'il dû repousser la main de Bella qui tentait de le frapper.

– Tu sais le plus drôle dans cette histoire ? Déclara soudain la démone.

Haziel l'ignora, tentant de lui plaquer sa main illuminée de lumière contre le front. Mais la démone était plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé et elle ne cessait de se dérober, dansant autours de lui avec un sourire agaçant.

– C'est que le pacte m'interdisait aussi bien de tuer le vulcain que le docteur tant que les portes n'étaient pas ouvertes. Continua Jim avec amusement. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis contenté de le phaser toute à l'heure ?

L'ange marqua un temps de surprise qui fut mit à profit par Bella. Elle sauta presque sur l'ange, le faisant basculer en arrière. Haziel crus que la démone allait lui enfoncer sa dague dans le visage mais le comportement de la démone le prit au dépourvu. Elle se contenta de partir en courant, laissant l'ange tombait par terre derrière elle. Mais quand Haziel comprit les intentions de Bella, il écarquilla les yeux.

La clé de l'Enfer était toujours dans la serrure et la démone fonçait droit vers elle.

Haziel se releva aussitôt, se maudissant d'avoir été aussi négligeant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas enlevé la clé avant d'attaquer Bella ? Il devait l'empêcher de l'atteindre ! Mais malgré toute sa vitesse surhumaine, il ne put rattraper Jim. Le blond tourna rapidement la clé et il y eut un clic retentissant qui résonna parmi les murs du temple. L'ange se figea, frappé d'horreur.

Les portes de l'Enfer venaient de s'ouvrir.

Une puissante lumière rouge envahit soudain la salle avant qu'une déflagration d'énergie ne vienne faire trembler les murs et le plafond. Pendant une seconde, Haziel cru que le temple allait s'effondrer sur eux. Mais l'ange n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter car un cris assourdissant et inhumain s'éleva de l'autre côté des portes. Puis, brusquement, des nuages de fumé noirs qui bourdonnaient comme un essais d'abeilles en colère s'en échappèrent. C'était des démons sous leur formes originelle qui se précipitait hors de leur prison infernale.

L'ange eut juste le temps de replier ses ailes autours de lui pour se protéger des démons qui foncèrent vers lui. Khan grimaça, sentant ses plumes brûler au contact de l'énergie démoniaque à son état le plus pur. L'ange serra les dents et utilisa sa Grâce pour les éloigner. Ses yeux devinrent bleus et une lumière blanche émana de son corps, faisant tourbillonner les démons autours de lui. Après quelques secondes, quand il comprit qu'il ne serait plus immédiatement attaqué, Khan regarda à nouveau autours de lui.

Les démons continuaient d'affluer des portes et leur masse noir s'accumulaient au niveau du plafond. Mais Haziel vit ce menaçant nuage commençait à s'échapper vers le couloir de l'entrée. Ils allaient probablement filer de Mars jusqu'à la Terre pour recommencer à rependre le mal. Après tout ce temps enfermé, ils allaient être absolument _destructeur._

Tout ce que l'ange aurait voulu éviter était en train d'arriver.

L'ange remarqua soudain que le capitaine de l'Enterprise était effondré au sol. Est-ce que la démone avait quitté son corps ? Peut-être que c'était également l'une des conditions du contrat que Bella avait passé avec Spock... En parlant du Vulcain, celui-ci était en train d'aider le docteur à se relever. Ce dernier était tombé à cause de la secousse et il semblait un peu déboussolé. Spock lui, avait les yeux rouge et il ne cessait de se les frotter. Il n'avait pas dû se protéger assez vite de la lumière infernale et elle l'avait probablement aveuglé.

Haziel vit le sac que portait Jim et réalisa que la clé du Paradis devait se trouver à l'intérieur. L'ange savait que les clés avaient uniquement pour but la fermeture du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Pour les refermer, un rituel complexe aux ingrédients rares étaient nécessaire et Khan ne pouvait absolument pas le réaliser maintenant. Les démons continuaient de s'enfuir et le nuage noir qui grondait au dessus d'eux commençait à diminuer. La plus part des démons cherchait désormais à quitter le temple mais leur présence était encore beaucoup trop forte, agressant l'ange jusque les sens de l'ange.

Il devait agir.

Haziel s'approcha du capitaine et il se rendit soudain compte que ses jambes tremblaient. L'énergie démoniaque était tellement concentrée, tellement violente qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle brûlait sa Grace. Haziel ne savait pas que les anges pouvaient avoir la tête qui tourne mais en cet instant c'était le cas. Il retint un haut le cœur en sentant toute cette odeur de soufre qui viciait l'air du temple. Khan avait besoin d'ouvrir la porte du Paradis plus que jamais. S'il parvenait à le faire, l'énergie pure et angélique rééquilibrerait la puissance démoniaque qui régnait dans le temple.

– Haziel ! Fit soudain McCoy.

Celui-ci venait de courir vers lui, l'air inquiet.

– Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il Tu es vraiment pâle...

L'ange se força à lui sourire malgré son envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant, il n'en avait pas le droit. Haziel allait lui répondre que tout allait bien quand il aperçut un flash d'argent du coin de l'œil. L'ange bougea, mais pas assez pour éviter complètement l'attaque. La douleur irradia tout son corps quand la dague se planta au niveau de sa hanche droite. Haziel cria et recula précipitamment lorsque la lame fut retirée sans douceur de la plaie. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit McCoy se tenir devant lui avec un sourire sinistre.

Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais partie? Déclara Bella avec sadisme.

– Non... Souffla l'ange.

Pas ça... Pas le docteur.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite, l'odeur du soufre étant partout autours d'eux. Mais la démone était bien là, possédant le corps de McCoy. Haziel poussa un gémissement intérieur qui trouva un écho avec celui de sa part humaine. Il ne pouvait pas tuer le docteur pour se débarrasser de Bella, cela lui était impossible.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

– Haziel ! Cria soudain Spock.

L'ange se retourna à demi, juste à temps pour attraper la dernière dague de Cassie qui se trouvait en possession de Jim. Apparemment, la démone avait volé celle de Spock toute à l'heure sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Bella lui fonça dessus au même moment et Khan para juste à temps. Ils échangèrent coup sur coup mais l'ange était loin d'avoir l'avantage. L'énergie démoniaque pure semblait avoir l'effet d'un shoot d'adrénaline pour Bella. Elle frappait fort, cherchant à tout prit à lui planter la dague dans un point vitale. Khan, lui, était blessé et ralenti par l'air qui empoisonnait chacune de ses inspirations. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas tuer le docteur, juste le désarmer et trouver un moyen de l'immobiliser.

– Oh voyons Haziel. Fit McCoy d'un ton moqueur. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ?

– La ferme. Répondit Haziel.

Malgré lui, sa dague fit une coupure au bras du docteur, la démone n'ayant pas paré assez vite. L'ange inspira, se répétant que quelques coupures n'étaient pas si grave, il devait juste éviter les blessures mortelles...

– Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. Rétorqua Bella en évitant une nouvelle attaque. Pas étonnant que le docteur préférerait récupérer Khan.

Haziel tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le docteur, grimaçant en voyant ses yeux rouge.

– Quoi ?

Contente de voir qu'elle avait son attention, la démone marqua une minuscule pause dans ses attaques frénétiques. La dague tourna entre ses mains alors qu'elle déclarait d'un ton condescendant :

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois cher emplumé ? Ils étaient tellement bien tous les deux avant que tu ne reviennes.

Malgré lui, Haziel sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa part humaine n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tomber amoureux d'un humain...

– Pauvre Bones. Poursuivit Bella. Complètement amoureux de son Augment et voilà qu'il se retrouve avec _toi_ qui souffle le chaud et le froid, lui donnant l'impression qu'il t'a parfois récupéré avant que tu n'anéantisses tous ses espoirs.

La démone ria en voyant le choc apparaître sur le visage de l'ange et elle lui fonça à nouveau dessus. Khan ne parvint pas à complètement éviter l'attaque et cette fois-ci, il écopa d'une coupure profonde au niveau de la joue. Il grogna de douleur mais il se moquait de cette blessure.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le docteur était amoureux de lui...Ou plutôt de Khan ? Non, la démone devait lui mentir, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne doutait pas de l'affection que McCoy avait à son égard mais ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Le docteur n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour ce genre de relation avec un homme.

– Cessez de mentir. Gronda-t-il finalement.

Mais sa voix n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il l'aurait voulu et McCoy, ou plutôt l'être qui avait son visage, rit. Le son était cruel et cassant, faisant frissonner l'ange. C'était tellement déplacé dans la bouche du docteur qu'Haziel parvint à se convaincre d'attaquer. Cette fois-ci, c'est sa dague qui se planta dans la cuisse de la démone. Bella grimaça et le repoussa violemment en boitant légèrement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que McCoy n'écarquille soudain les yeux. L'ange la regarda sans comprendre avant de tourner la tête. Sans qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à se battre, le vulcain s'était faufilé jusqu'à la porte du Paradis. L'ange sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge en voyant ce qui se passait.

Spock venait d'insérer la clé du Paradis dans la serrure.

– Non ! Hurla la démone au moment où le Commander tourna la clé sans hésiter.

Tout comme celle de l'Enfer, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant trembler le sol. Le Vulcain dû lever les mains vers son visage pour se protéger les yeux quand une intense lumière blanche s'échappa des portes. Un son assourdissant retentit dans le temple et les nuages de démons encore présent poussèrent des hurlements indistinct avant de fuir par le couloir. La puissance du Paradis semblait éclipser celle de l'Enfer et Haziel se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Ses yeux prirent leur teinte bleu surnaturel et l'ombre de ses ailes s'étendit sur le mur se trouvant derrière lui. Soudain, des nués de fumé bleu et blanche s'échappèrent des portes tourbillonnant autours d'eux en émettant un bruit qui fit vibrer la Grâce de l'ange de bonheur. C'était un sifflement insupportable pour des oreilles humaines mais pour Haziel il s'agissait juste de la voix de ses frères et sœurs qui criaient tous en cœur :

– _Libre ! Libre !_

Mais alors qu'Haziel les regardaient s'échapper à leur tour de la salle, il sentit des ondes meurtrières fonçaient vers lui. Absorbant comme une éponge la puissance angélique qui émanait du Paradis, Haziel réagit comme un automate. Il se retourna pour se défendre, leva sa dague et frappa par réflexe. Il y eut un cri quand la lame s'enfonça dans la chair et l'ange écarquilla les yeux.

Enfoncée dans la poitrine du docteur, la dague brillait sous la lumière blanche du Paradis. La bouche de Khan s'entrouvrit sous le choc alors qu'il regardait le docteur. McCoy cligna ses yeux rouges et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Le temps sembla se suspendre et l'ange réalisa qu'il venait de porter un coup _fatal._

Non, non... Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça !

Bella eut un sourire tordu avant de murmurer :

– Au final, je gagne quand même.

Il y eut un grésillement désagréable et les yeux du docteur s'illuminèrent un bref instant. C'était finit, la démone venait enfin d'être vaincus. Puis, comme dans un rêve, Khan rattrapa le corps de McCoy qui s'effondrait subitement comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Le coup qu'il avait porté été mortel et l'humain était mort sur le coup. Les yeux de l'ange perdirent leur teinte bleu et il ne réalisa qu'une fois à terre qu'il venait de se laisser glisser sur ses genoux. D'une main tremblante, Khan ôta la dague avec délicatesse et la jeta sur le côté. Serrant McCoy contre lui, l'ange eut l'impression que le monde était en train de s'effondrer.

Comment avait-il pus faire ça ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir commit un acte pareil ! Pas envers Léonard... Surtout pas lui.

Les mains de l'ange se crispèrent sur le corps sans vie alors qu'il retenait un sanglot.

Cette fois-ci, Khan comme Haziel étaient en train de hurler intérieurement de douleur.

Le brun oublia complètement les anges et les démons qui s'enfuyaient de Mars pour aller rependre l'un comme l'autre la destruction sur Terre. A cet instant Haziel oublia même qu'il pouvait désormais retourner chez lui. Tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance car le docteur était mort par sa main. Si seulement Haziel avait pus utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sauver McCoy comme il l'avait fait avec le serpent... Mais l'ange n'était pas d'un rang suffisamment élevé pour ramener un mort à la vie.

– Pitié pas lui... Père je vous en prie, pas lui. Murmura-t-il avec désespoir.

Mais Dieu n'avait jamais écouté les prières d'Haziel.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me hurler copieusement dessus, sérieusement, je le mérite là. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que mes TD commencent la semaine qui arrive donc je vais écrire moins vite alors je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le week-end mais parfois, je risque de déborder un peu sur les jours qui suivent. En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir lui et à la semaine prochaine ! See you !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude sauf certains anges mentionnés qui sont tous à moi (Tanael et Eliazim).

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent même si c'était pour me dire de ramener Bones xD J'ai plusieurs petites choses à vous dire, la première étant que j'ai décidé du nombre de chapitres que fera finalement Space Angel. Il y en aura 10 donc c'est presque la fin. Ensuite, suite à la question de **MikuLeto** , je peux vous dire qu'il y aura effectivement une scène de scène de sexe entre Bones et Khan ( pas dans ce chapitre). Quand au présent chapitre, il est plus calme que le précédent puisqu'il y a pas mal d'introspection et de mise au point sur la situation de tout le monde. La nouvelle qui fâche maintenant : **vous n'aurez pas de chapitre 9 le week-end prochain** car je sais d'avance que je n'aurais pas le temps de vous l'écrire (blâmez la vie réelle qui m'accapare) et que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous donnez un chapitre moyen juste pour le principe de tenir mes publications hebdomadaire. Mais ne vous inquiétez, vous l'aurez la semaine d'après ! Je m'excuse par avance, vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** Aaaaah, ce chapitre mes amis, ce chapitre ! SO MUCH ANGST AND FEELING. Et j'ai inspiré une des scènes de ce chap', en discutant avec Raiu ! Et oui c'est une scène à la con avec quelqu'un qui finit par pleurer. Ouais, j'ai dis à Raiu "et si ça se passait comme ça, il s'en voudrait à mort et là il pleurerai", et elle a dit "OMG c'est ce qui va se passer, et Spock va s'en prendre plein la tronche". Ouais, voilà x) ANYWAY. Ce chapiiiitre ! ET cette fin ! C'est coupé juste au mauvais moment, noooooon ! Rejoignez-moi, je vais jeter des cailloux sur Raiu pour la convaincre d'écrire la suite plus vite.

* * *

– … Leonard ?

La voix hésitante de Spock fut comme un électrochoc pour l'ange. Il redressa soudain la tête et la tourna vers le Vulcain. Ce dernier se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux et il fixait le docteur d'un air incertain. Lentement, Khan reposa le corps de McCoy sur le sol. Il entendit Spock retenir brusquement son souffle en voyant la blessure au torse du docteur et le sang qui trempait désormais son tee-shirt bleu. Mais le vulcain n'eut pas le temps de dire la moindre chose que l'ange lui fonçait dessus.

Le poing d'Haziel fit craquer les os de la mâchoire du Commander et se fut un véritable miracle qu'elle ne se casse pas. Spock cria et leva ses bras pour se protéger mais l'ange le plaqua au sol. Ses yeux étaient redevenus d'un bleu brillant mais surtout ils brûlaient d'une rage absolument destructrice. La tête de Spock tapa violemment contre le sol mais Haziel s'en moquait.

– C'est de votre faute ! Cria-t-il, la fureur faisant trembler sa voix.

Le vulcain écarquilla les yeux et l'ange le frappa à nouveau, faisant apparaître presque instantanément un hématome sur sa pommette gauche. Spock essaya de se dégager, frappant à son tour mais Haziel sentait à peine les coups. Il voulait battre le vulcain jusqu'à ce que tous ses os se brisent et que son sang éclabousse le sol. Il avait envie de lui arracher la gorge avec les _dents_.

Haziel voulait le tuer.

Et sa part humaine était loin de jouer la voix de la raison. A cet instant Khan et Haziel ne faisaient plus qu'un dans leur rage et leur désespoir. Seul la destruction du Commander leur importait.

– Si vous n'aviez pas fait ce pacte, elle n'aurait jamais pus rentrer ici ! Continua Haziel, ses ailes battant furieusement l'air derrière lui.

– Je ne voulais pas... Commença Spock.

– La ferme ! Coupa Haziel, hors de lui.

Il refusait d'entendre un mot de plus de la part du Vulcain. En cet instant, Spock était le seul responsable pour Haziel et il voulait le lui faire payer. Alors l'Augment frappait, tremblant de rage et cette fois-ci, il brisa le nez du Commander. Spock poussa un cri de douleur, et quand il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre contre Haziel, il changea de tactique. Spock ramena ses bras vers son visage pour se protéger quand il vit le brun levait son poing à nouveau.

Mais l'Augment suspendit son geste en dévisageant Spock au travers de sa rage.

 _« Il respire. »_ Réalisa brusquement Khan. _« Il respire alors que Leonard ne le pourra plus jamais. »_

Le Vulcain inspirait bruyamment à cause de son nez cassé et le son semblait assourdir les oreilles de l'ange. Sentant que le coup ne venait pas, Spock le regarda au travers de ses bras levés.

– Haziel ? Demanda le Commander d'un ton prudent.

 _« Il_ _ **respire**_ _»_ Pensa l'ange avec une note d'hystérie.

C'était inacceptable.

Les mains d'Haziel trouvèrent d'elles même la gorge de Spock et serrèrent. Toute trace d'émotion humaine quitta les yeux bleu de l'ange alors qu'il étranglait le vulcain. Ce dernier recommença à se débattre, essayant de lui faire lâcher sa gorge alors qu'il paniquait de plus en plus. Mais Khan resta impassible, bien décidé à empêcher tout oxygène d'alimenter les poumons du Vulcain.

Il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre respirer.

– Haz... Murmura Spock, la bouche ouverte à la recherche d'air.

L'ange appuya simplement plus fort contre sa trachée. Les yeux du vulcain commencèrent à se voiler et il se débattit avec moins d'énergie, ses mains commençant à glisser des poignets de Khan.

– Arrête !

Le cri raisonna soudain autours d'eux, semblant percer la bulle dans laquelle c'était plongée l'ange. Quelqu'un lui attrapa son tee-shirt au niveau de ses épaules et tira avec frénésie en arrière pour le faire lâcher. Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de faire légèrement desserrer sa prise à Khan. Il émit un grondement sourd et tourna la tête, bien décidé à se débarrasser de la personne essayant de l'empêcher de se venger.

Il s'agissait de Jim Kirk.

Tremblant, les yeux rouges et le visage baigné de larme, il était agrippé à son tee-shirt comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. L'ange l'avait complètement oublié depuis que la démone avait quitté son corps. Mais contrairement à son idée initiale, Khan ne l'attaqua pas. Quelque chose dans le regard du capitaine l'en dissuadait et il réalisa brusquement de quoi il s'agissait.

Jim était anéantit.

Mais après tout, quoi de plus étonnant ? Il avait été hors-jeux durant tout le temps de sa possession et au moment où il se réveillait, il découvrait que son meilleur ami était mort. Le blond avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être effondré. Distraitement, Khan songea que si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre la douleur qui lui détruisait en cet instant le cœur, c'était bien Jim Kirk.

– Arrête... Pitié arrête... Articula difficilement le capitaine.

Il tirait toujours vainement sur son tee-shirt et Haziel remarqua qu'il avait arrêté de serrer le cou de Spock. Mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas, trop occupé à respirer avidement le plus d'air possible.

– Je devrais le tuer. Répondit finalement Khan d'une voix atone.

Jim retint un sanglot alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux.

– J'ai déjà perdu un ami. Murmura-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'en perdre un autre.

L'ange cligna des yeux et soudain ses mains quittèrent le cou de Spock. Haziel se releva lentement et Jim lâcha enfin son tee-shirt. Ils se regardèrent tous deux pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le blond ne s'agenouille aux côtés de Spock pour vérifier ses blessures. Mais Haziel les ignora, fixant à nouveau le cadavre de Leonard.

Puis, sans un mot, l'ange disparus.

 **oOoOoOo**

Ils voulaient rapatrier le corps.

C'était la chose la plus logique à faire au vue de la situation. Il s'était passé une semaine depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du temple. Lorsque les anges et les démons s'étaient enfuis de leurs domaines respectifs, un immense nuage noir semblable à celui d'un champignon atomique était apparu. Il fut suivit par un puits de lumière blanche et bleu qui semblait le traverser de part en part. C'était un phénomène absolument terrifiant qui fut visible depuis Polvo Ruĝa. Les habitants avaient commencé à paniquer, croyant à une anomalie atmosphérique jamais vu au par avant. Un certain vent de panique avait frappé la capitale quand le réseau électrique avait disjoncté comme s'il avait été frappé par une onde magnétique. Les autorités avaient envoyé des navettes militaires en direction de la source de ce nuage si étrange et potentiellement dangereux qui s'élevait dans l'atmosphère. Très vite, Spock et Jim virent arriver des soldats à l'intérieur du temple qui découvraient l'endroit d'un air choqué.

Ils s'étaient intéressés aux portes mais quand ils avaient essayé d'envoyer des sondes au travers et même un ou deux volontaires, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient put rentrer à l'intérieur. Il s'était avéré que seul un ange ou un démon pouvait traverser les portes. Spock ne leur avait pas expliqué à quoi elles servaient, se contentant de leur dire de ne pas s'en approcher. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à une nouvelle possession...

Puis ils avaient dû expliquer pourquoi le docteur était mort.

Jim, malgré toute sa volonté, avait été incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Spock avait inspiré profondément, faisant appel aux exercices de contrôle mental vulcain. D'une voix plus calme qu'il ne l'était vraiment, il avait répondu aux questions des militaires durant le trajet de retour.

Spock leur avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour accomplir une mission de Star Fleet. Il avait passé sous silence la vraie utilité du temple et c'était contenté de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une cachette pour des portails inter-dimensionnels. Son mensonge était crédible mais les militaires voulaient savoir comment ils avaient finis là, comment le docteur était mort poignardé...

– Un être du portail nous a prit pour cible. Avait dit Spock. Il a attaqué le docteur McCoy et nous n'avons rien pus faire.

Jim avait enfouis son visage entre ses mains mais n'avait rien ajouté. Le vulcain n'avait pas tort après tout. Haziel était un ange et, à l'origine, il venait bien du Paradis. Par ailleurs, Spock avait dans l'idée qu'Haziel ne reviendrait plus désormais.

Mais le plus dur avait été d'annoncer la nouvelle à l'équipage.

Spock soupira en enfilant son uniforme de Star Fleet, se remémorant la réaction de l'équipage. Quand ils étaient revenus avec les autorités de Mars sur l'Enterprise, tout l'équipage avait été réunis à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Spock avait proposé à Jim de parler mais ce dernier avait refusé, assurant qu'il devait faire son devoir de capitaine. La mort du docteur plongea l'intégralité des membres dans la stupeur la plus totale. Certains crurent même d'abord à un malentendu mais ils durent vite se rendre à l'évidence.

Le docteur McCoy avait été tué.

Les réactions furent diverses mais personne ne resta de marbre. Certains avaient finit par fondre en larme comme Chekov et Carol qui s'étaient fait respectivement réconforté par Sulu et Scotty. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à pleurer. Au fil des jours, Spock avait vu plusieurs membres de l'équipage craquer de façon inattendue. Uhura aussi avait finit par pleurer mais elle c'était cachée dans sa chambre. Si Spock n'était pas rentré ce soir là pour lui parler, il ne l'aurait jamais apprit. Le Vulcain était resté avec elle et ils avaient dormis serrés l'un contre l'autre, aucun d'eux ne voulant rester seuls.

Mais le plus inquiétant était Jim.

Star Fleet ne l'avait pas épargné même si c'était son ami qui était mort. Le jeune capitaine avait dû enchaîner les rendez vous avec la liaison martienne de Star Fleet qui organisait des visio-conférences avec la branche terrienne. Jim avait subit questions sur questions et Spock n'avait pu qu'admirer le contrôle dont avait fait preuve le capitaine. Pas une seule fois il n'avait craqué durant ses rencontres et Spock remarqua bientôt que Jim avait cessé de pleurer. A moins qu'il ne le fasse quand il se savait à l'abri de tous les regards... Quand Star Fleet leur avait demandé où était passé Khan, Jim les avait regardé droit dans les yeux avant de répondre « Mort ». Il leur avait raconté que l'Augment avait été aspiré dans le nuage noir qui avait envahit le ciel de Mars avant de disparaître à la nuit tombée.

En sortant de sa cabine, le vulcain pensa que son capitaine avait eut raison. Le Khan qu'ils connaissaient été mort et il ne reviendrait jamais. Distraitement, Spock se demanda ce qui allait advenir des Augments maintenant que Khan était partit. Allaient-ils restés stocké dans leur cryotubes ou est-ce que Star Fleet les libéreraient quand même ? Ils devaient absolument s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés par des copies de la section 31...

Le communicateur de Spock bipa et il décrocha sans regarder le numéro.

– Spock à l'appareil. Dit-il.

– Hey, c'est Cassie. Répondit la chasseuse d'une voix fatiguée.

Le Commander haussa mentalement un sourcil, se rappelant que Cassie avait essayé de le voir hier quand il était dans les locaux de Star Fleet avec Jim. La chasseuse avait juste marmonné qu'elle l'appellerait quand elle avait rencontré Scotty et Chekov à l'entrée du vaisseau.

– Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Spock.

– Pas terrible. Soupira Cassie. Le Conseil des chasseurs croule sous les messages de panique et c'est pratiquement le chaos sur Terre.

– Il y a eut des attaques ?

Avec la mort de McCoy, Spock n'avait pas du tout eut le temps de se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles sur Terre. Le Vulcain devait bien se l'avouer, les conséquences de la libération des démons et des anges lui étaient totalement passé au dessus de la tête.

Cassie poussa un grognement et Spock entendit un bruit de chaise et comprit que la chasseuse venait de s'asseoir.

– Ça n'arrête pas depuis une semaine. Répondit-elle. Les démons font s'écraser des avions contenant des centaines de passagers. On a aussi des cas de possessions qui aboutissent à des fusillades provoquant des dizaines de morts. Ils font aussi exploser des gratte-ciels et tout ça tout autour du globe.

Le vulcain accusa le coup avec une grimace mentale. La planète allait être à feu et à sang car ils n'avaient pas réussis à stopper Bella. Spock n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si les démons décidaient d'attaquer également d'autres planètes. Les gouvernements allaient bientôt s'inquiéter et se demander pourquoi le monde semblait devenir fou sans aucune raison.

– Si ça continu comme ça, les Terriens vont vouloir trouver un coupable... Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

– Ouais ils auraient probablement mit ça sur le dos des Klingons ou une autre espèce aliens inconnus qui aurait décidé d'attaquer la Terre. Répondit Cassie.

– Pourquoi vous dite « aurez » ?

– Parce que les anges aussi sont de la partie et ils ont donné une bonne raison aux pays d'avoir un ennemi commun même s'ils n'ont aucune idée d'où il sort ni même de qui il l'est. Expliqua la chasseuse avec amertume.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Fit Spock d'une voix inquiète.

Le vulcain nota mentalement qu'il devait vraiment se remettre à jour au niveau de l'actualité. Il semblerait que des centaines de choses s'étaient passées durant cette semaine.

– Les anges possèdent des humains et provoquent des massacres, notamment dans des lieux de cultes. Expliqua Cassie. Les rares survivants répondent tous qu'ils ont vu quelqu'un tuer des gens dans des explosions de lumières en criant que si Dieu était partit, c'était de la faute des humains.

Spock hocha imperceptiblement la tête, se souvenant de la discussion qu'ils avaient eut avec Cassie et David. Le Commander en avait déduit, en analysant le comportement d'Haziel, que des anges tiendraient les terriens pour responsables du départ de leur créateur. Il ne s'était simplement pas douter de l'ampleur que prendrait leur colère.

– Mais l'opinion publique aurait pu croire que ces survivants étaient tout simplement en état de choc ou qu'ils avaient été victime d'un fou armé d'une technologie nouvelle. Remarqua pourtant Spock.

– Peut-être mais depuis cette église dans le Michigan, les gouvernements ont prit ça très au sérieux et les gens ont commencé à devenir parano.

– J'appréhende presque de vous demandez ce qui c'est passé...

Il entendit la chasseuse avoir un petit rire sans joie avant que celle-ci n'explique :

– Jeudi dernier une église tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans le Michigan a été totalement ravagé durant l'office du soir. Cette fois-ci il n'y a eut aucun survivants et de ce que les secours ont dit, ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas à l'intérieur sans marcher sur des morceaux de cadavres.

Malgré lui, Spock déglutit en entendant ça. Il était responsable de tout ça à cause du pacte qu'il avait fait avec Bella. Sans ce contrat, la démone n'aurait jamais pus aller à l'intérieur du temple et les choses n'auraient pas dégénérer ainsi. La Terre ne subirait pas une telle vengeance et McCoy ne serait pas mort...

– Mais le pire c'est qu'il était peint sur les murs _« Ce lieu a été purifié par les héritiers de Lucifer »_ avec du sang. Poursuivit Cassie d'une voix blanche.

Spock resta silencieux, assimilant la nouvelle. Haziel leur avait expliqué que le Diable était enfermé dans une Cage en Enfer et ne pouvait pas en sortir. Mais que se passerait-il si ces anges vengeurs, devenu ses partisans, essayaient de le libérer ? Avec tout ce qui se passait déjà, le vulcain doutait que la Terre puisse supporter la libération de Lucifer.

– Les chasseurs ne peuvent rien faire ? Demanda-t-il après un instant.

La Winchester soupira longuement et Spock l'entendit se frotter les cheveux.

– C'est bien le problème, on essaye de combattre aussi bien les démons que les anges mais on est juste totalement rouillés.

– Parce que vous n'en avait pas affronté depuis des siècles ?

– C'est exactement ça. Répondit Cassie. Le Conseil des Chasseurs a demandé à tout le monde de rassembler des infos et des armes mais surtout, de ne pas se battre seul. De ce que j'ai comprit, on a déjà une centaine de morts de notre côté au travers du globe.

Spock entendit soudain une voix féminine interpeller la chasseuse et celle-ci répondit quelque chose que le vulcain ne comprit pas.

– Je dois vous laissez. Fit Cassie. Je dois rejoindre ma cousine, nous embarquons dans une navette pour retourner sur Terre mais je vous recontacterais plus tard.

Spock la salua et raccrocha, la tête bourdonnant d'information. La Terre n'allait pas tarder à se transformer en un vaste champ de ruine si les chasseurs n'arrivaient pas à se remettre à niveau et s'organiser. Mais le vulcain ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Les générations actuelles n'avaient jamais eut à faire face aux anges et aux démons. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas non plus foncer tête la première contre des êtres dont ils n'avaient eut connaissance que dans les livres.

Le Vulcain n'eut pas l'occasion de faire plus de quelques pas avant que Scotty ne lui rentre dedans au détour d'un couloir. L'ingénieur sursauta, semblant totalement surprit d'avoir percuté le Commander. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il tenait un sandwich encore emballé dans la main.

– Oh désolé, je ne vous avez pas vu ! S'exclama Scotty.

– Ce n'est rien, je ne faisais pas non plus attention. Fit Spock.

L'ingénieur eut un petit sourire avant de se rembrunir. Il se passa une main sur le visage avec un soupir las.

– On doit faire quelque chose pour Jim. Déclara-t-il de but-en-blanc.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda le Commander, intrigué.

Scotty n'était pas le premier à être venu lui parler du capitaine cette semaine. Tous savait à quel point Jim et Leonard étaient proches et ils étaient inquiet pour le blond. La plupart lui avait dit que le laisser seul n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée alors que d'autres arguaient qu'ils devaient justement lui laisser le temps de faire son deuil à son rythme en s'isolant un peu si c'était nécessaire. Spock n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle des deux positions étaient la bonne mais à cause de tous les rendez vous de Star Fleet auxquels il était convié avec Jim, il avait difficilement pus s'éloigner de lui. Ce qui semblait être une bonne chose vu que son capitaine était toujours d'une pâleur à faire peur dès qu'il sortait de ces entrevus. Plus d'une fois Spock avait eut peut que le blond ne s'évanouisse...

– J'ai demandé à plusieurs membres de l'équipage s'ils l'avaient vu manger ces derniers jours et aucun ne l'a vu ne serait-ce que boire un café. Expliqua Scotty d'une ton inquiet.

Spock fronça les sourcils, n'ayant rien remarqué. Les rendez-vous avec Star Fleet les faisaient sauter des repas mais il avait toujours cru que Jim mangeait plus tard ou au moins grignoter quelque chose.

– Alors j'ai voulu lui apporter un truc. Continua l'ingénieur en montrant le sandwich. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre mais... Il m'a envoyé balader.

– Vraiment? S'étonna Spock. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre du capitaine.

Scotty grimaça et hocha la tête.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi il c'est mit si soudain en colère quand je lui aie dit qu'il avait besoin de manger. Fit l'ingénieur. Il m'a crié dessus en me disant : _« Arrête de me faire chier avec ça !_ » et il est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

D'accord, les choses n'allaient vraiment plus.

Jim était plutôt calme d'ordinaire et surtout, il ne s'énervait jamais contre les membres de l'équipage, peu importe les erreurs qu'ils aient commit. Spock décida qu'il était grand temps qu'il est une conversation avec son ami.

– Merci monsieur Scott, je vais aller voir le capitaine.

Il allait partir mais l'ingénieur l'interpella :

– Attendez... J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Spock se retourna vers lui, attendant la question. Scotty sembla hésiter, faisant tourner le sandwich entre ses mains. Puis, l'ingénieur se mordit la lèvre inférieure et demanda à voix basse :

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé là bas ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à cause de Khan ? Je sais qu'il a agressé deux membres de l'équipage avant notre arrivé sur Mars et là il a disparu...

– Il est mort. Rectifia machinalement Spock.

L'ingénieur lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas. Mais il n'était pas le seul et le vulcain avait déjà du faire face aux suspicions de Uhura, Sulu et Carol.

– Et puis ce n'est pas tout. Ajouta Scotty. Il y a aussi que la jeune femme de _l'Enochian_ qui cherchait absolument à vous voir hier et Sulu m'a dit qu'elle avait été ramenée à l'infirmerie avec un autre homme et que tout deux avait été blessé en votre compagnie. Mais ça c'était avant que vous ne partiez subitement pour le désert.

Spock grimaça mentalement devant la suspicion de Scotty. Il était clair qu'il se posait beaucoup de questions et il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment refuser d'y répondre. Mais le vulcain se voyait très mal leur avouer la vérité en cet instant.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment, si tentez qu'il y en ait un.

– Spock... Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes allé dans ce temple ? Demanda à nouveau l'ingénieur avec une pointe d'espoir.

Le Commander le regarda avant de décider qu'il était préférable de garder la vérité caché pour le moment.

– Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Finit par déclarer Spock. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

L'ingénieur eut l'air clairement déçu que le vulcain garde encore toute l'histoire secrète. Il secoua la tête avec une grimace avant de dire :

– Je vois... Enfin, le plus important pour l'instant c'est de s'occuper du capitaine.

– Je vais aller le convaincre de manger un peu. Assura Spock.

Scotty lui fit un mince sourire avant de repartir et le vulcain réalisa qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre le sandwich avec lui... Tant pis, il traînerait son capitaine jusqu'à la cafétéria s'il le devait. Le vulcain parcouru les quelques couloirs qui le séparait de la cabine de Jim d'un pas absent, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Les vulcains n'étaient pas comme les humains lorsque quelqu'un mourait. Le deuil n'était pas extériorisé de la même manière et il avait peur d'empirer les choses en utilisant les mauvais mots ou en ne réagissant pas de manière adéquate.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait devant la chambre de Jim, le vulcain put entendre des bruits de choses que l'ont jetaient au sol. Spock fronça les sourcils et décida de ne pas frapper, soudainement inquiet pour Jim. Ce qu'il vit le fit stopper net à l'entrée de la cabine.

Le blond se tenait au milieu de la chambre, jetant tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Son oreiller, sa tablette ainsi que plusieurs de ses affaires personnelles étaient dispersées tout autours de lui. La plus part était brisées, comme la tablette dont les composants jonchés le sol. Mais le plus choquant était la fureur qui crispait les traits de Jim. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la porte et gronda :

– Spock, je ne crois pas t'avoir dit que tu pouvais rentrer.

– J'ai entendu du bruit. Répondit-il le plus calmement possible.

Jim ria mais le son était froid et Spock eut l'horrible impression d'entendre Bella rire à nouveau. Mais c'était impossible... Elle était morte désormais et ne ferait plus de mal à personne.

– Capitaine...

– Je suis en colère Spock et tu sais pourquoi ? Coupa soudain Jim d'un ton glaciale.

Le vulcain secoua légèrement la tête et la seconde d'après, le capitaine jeta son sac de voyage en travers de la chambre. Spock se força à rester immobile alors que le capitaine criait à nouveau :

– Parce que tu as été totalement stupide d'accepter le pacte de Bella même si c'était pour me sauver ! C'était totalement dangereux bon sang !

Spock ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais cette fois-ci, Jim jeta l'un des bibelots qu'il avait acheté durant le voyage. La soucoupe de verre se brisa en mille morceau contre le sol non loin des pieds du Commander.

– Non ! Tais-toi je n'ai pas finit ! S'égosilla le capitaine.

Le visage du blond était rouge, déformé par la fureur et il ne semblait pouvoir s'empêcher de tout détruire autours de lui. Spock se rappela avoir déjà entendu parler que, dans les phases du deuil humain, la colère était l'une des étapes... Mais cette information lui semblait en cet instant totalement dérisoire.

– Je ne le méritais pas tu comprends ? Continua Jim. C'est de ma faute si j'ai été assez faible pour me faire posséder ! Pour ne pas m'être rendu compte qu'un démon attendait son heure au fond de ma conscience. J'ai été incapable de lui résister quand elle a prit les commandes de mon corps et je n'ai pas réussit à l'empêcher de vous faire du mal ! Et tu sais le pire ? J'étais conscient durant toute ma possession mais je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'étais totalement impuissant !

Jim se retourna et agrippa son ordinateur personnel avait de le lancer, l'explosant contre le mur du fond. Le blond reprit ensuite son souffle, la respiration saccadé. Le capitaine serra les poings et se retourna vers Spock, tremblant d'émotions contenu trop longtemps.

– Et Bones... Bones n'aurait jamais dû mourir comme ça. Lui dit-il et sa voix vacilla un instant. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser comme ça ! Cet... Cet enfoiré n'en avait pas le droit !

Le Vulcain se retint d'ouvrir la bouche, sachant parfaitement que Jim ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait et Spock resta près de la porte sans bouger. Le Commander avait comprit que Jim avait juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui crier...

– Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Reprit Jim en jetant un nouveau bibelot. Il m'avait promit qu'il serait toujours là et il c'est fait tuer à cause de moi !

N'ayant plus rien à se mettre immédiatement sous la main, Jim commença à tourner dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Marmonnant pour lui-même, il s'arrêta soudain à côté de son bureau et regarda Spock dans les yeux.

– Tu m'as dis que c'était Khan, ou quelque soit son putain de nom, qui l'avait poignardé ? Demanda-t-il. Et bien il a intérêt à resté planquer car si je le revoie, je lui ferais payer ce qu'il a fait et ce, peu importe ses raisons !

Spock sursauta quand Jim jeta soudainement sa chaise de bureau un peu trop proche de lui au goût du vulcain. Décidant que les choses commençaient à aller trop loin, le Commander s'approcha lentement de Jim, surveillant son capitaine qui tremblait de rage et fouillait désormais dans ses poches.

– Jim, vous devriez vous calmez. Dit-il le plus gentiment possible.

Mais l'effet fut totalement inverse car le capitaine tourna sur lui-même et jeta son communicateur en direction de Spock.

– Ne me dit pas de me calmer ! !

Le Commander eut juste le temps de lever la main pour rattraper le communicateur. Un peu plus et il aurait prit l'objet en plein visage. Déjà que les traces de coups laissaient par l'ange n'avaient disparus que récemment... Cela sembla calmer brusquement Jim qui s'immobilisa, choqué par son propre geste. Il regarda ses mains et prit une inspiration sifflante.

– Oh bon sang Spock je suis désolé ! Fit-il, affolé. Je ne voulais pas... Je...

Le vulcain secoua doucement la tête et, estimant qu'il ne serait plus la cible d'un quelconque projectile, rejoignit Jim près du bureau. Honteux, ce dernier avait baissé les yeux et enroulé ses bras autours de son torse dans une attitude presque protectrice.

– Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

– Jim, ce n'est pas grave. Répondit Spock.

Mais le blond secoua la tête et le vulcain le vit commencer à trembler à nouveau mais pas de colère cette fois-ci.

– Si ça l'est... Mais je ne contrôle plus rien. Expliqua Jim d'une voix mourante. Je... Je...

Un sanglot échappa soudain des lèvres du blond et ses jambes décidèrent de le lâcher. Sans cette rage destructrice, la fatigue et le manque de nourriture reprenaient leurs droits sur son corps épuisé. Jim serait tombé si Spock ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la taille. Il le fit descendre lentement sur le sol à un endroit qui n'était pas jonché de débris. Le vulcain sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant à nouveau son capitaine en larme. Spock détestait le voir comme ça mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Seul le temps pouvait aider Jim à aller mieux maintenant.

– Spock. Fit faiblement le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a laissé ?

Le vulcain déglutit devant le regard bleu larmoyant de Jim. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? S'il était logique, seule Bella était responsable de toute cette histoire et McCoy en avait été la malheureuse victime. Mais ce n'est pas ce que le capitaine pensait ni même n'avait besoin d'entendre.

– Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Répondit-il finalement. L'équipage s'inquiète pour vous.

Jim hocha imperceptiblement la tête et enfuis son visage entre ses mains dans une attitude prostré. Spock hésita avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

– Pensez à ce que direz le do... A ce que direz Leonard s'il vous voyez ainsi.

Le blond eut un nouveau sanglot qui semblait s'être mélangé avec un petit rire nerveux.

– Il me crierait dessus et menacerait de me planter un hypo remplis de maladie vénérienne. Dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

Cela n'eut que peu d'effet mais paradoxalement, Jim semblait reprendre lentement le contrôle sur ses nerfs. Les deux hommes restèrent assit en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Jim ne murmure :

– Je suis désolé à propos de ce que Bella à dit le soir du pacte.

Spock le regarda sans comprendre.

– Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas l'empêcher de révéler vos secrets.

– Je suis vraiment minable. Fit Jim en secouant la tête. Je sais que c'est impossible mais...

– Jim, cessez de dire des choses pareilles, ce n'est pas vrai. L'interrompit fermement Spock.

Profitant de la surprise du capitaine, le vulcain ajouta :

– Et Bella n'avait pas tord, je partage le même genre de sentiments à votre égard.

Les yeux rouge à cause de sa crise de larme, Jim entre-ouvrit la bouche, choqué.

– Mais... Mais tu es avec Uhura. Réussit-il à répondre.

– Les émotions ne sont pas aussi simples, vous devriez le savoir. Fit Spock. Bien que je sache que c'est déloyal envers Nyota, je ne peux pas les empêcher.

C'était un mensonge, le Commander le savait très bien et Jim aussi. Les Vulcains pouvaient réprimer leurs émotions au point de les faire disparaître mais il n'en avait pas envie. Spock aimait Jim autant qu'il aimait Nyota. C'était juste un cruel coup du sort qu'il soit déjà engagé avec la lieutenant quand ses sentiments pour Jim étaient apparus. Spock songea que quand les choses seraient un peu calmer, il choisirait enfin entre Nyota et son capitaine ne serait-ce que par honnêteté envers eux.

– Alors si tu n'étais pas avec Uhura. Fit lentement Jim. Est-ce que tu sortirais avec moi ?

Spock décida d'être sincère et il hocha brièvement la tête. Le blond le regarda quelque instant avant de soupirer longuement.

– Spock, je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de totalement humain et de pas du tout professionnel mais j'en ai vraiment besoin là.

Le vulcain se contenta d'hocher la tête sans poser de question. Jim se redressa un peu et combla l'écart qui le séparait de Spock. Il passa ses bras autours des épaules du brun et enfouis son visage contre son cou. Le Commander fut un instant surprit mais ne bougea pas, sentant Jim frémir légèrement contre lui. Lentement, Spock releva ses propres bras pour les passer autours de la taille de son capitaine. Jim eut un sanglot étouffé et il marmonna contre le tee-shirt du vulcain :

– Désolé, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer.

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête et resserra un peu son étreinte.

– Ce n'est rien Jim. Répondit Spock. Je sais que ce n'est pas très logique de dire ça mais les choses vont aller mieux avec le temps.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsqu'il était rentré au Paradis, l'énergie divine était tellement belle, tellement absolue qu'Haziel en oublia Leonard.

Il avait été accueillis en héros par les anges qui n'avaient pas eut totalement connaissance de l'histoire. Ils ignoraient que c'était en vérité Spock qui avait ouvert les portes. Tout ce qu'ils avaient retenus c'est qu'il avait ramené les clés au temple et ils en avaient déduit leur libération. Haziel ne les avaient pas détrompé, trop heureux d'être à nouveau avec sa véritable famille.

Le Paradis lui semblait tellement plus beau après tout ce temps.

Mais les célébrations furent de courte durée car très vite, deux camps se formèrent au sujet des humains. Un groupe assez important d'anges voulait se venger pour avoir été enfermé si longtemps. Ils reprochaient aux hommes de les avoir traité comme des bêtes sauvages alors que les véritables animaux étaient ces singes sans poil qui se croyaient tout permis. Très vite, le nom de Lucifer fut sur leur lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'une ange du nom d'Eliazim ne clame bien fort :

– L'Etoile du matin avait raison ! Aucun ange n'aurait du s'agenouiller devant les humains ! Ils ne nous sont en rien supérieurs !

– C'était le désir de Père. Répondit un ange plus vieux.

– Mais Père est parti ! Avait rétorqué Eliazim.

Il y avait eut des murmures d'assentiments tandis que d'autres se contentaient de garder le silence. Lorsque que des anges criant vengeance avec Eliazim à leur tête descendirent sur Terre, personne ne les stoppa. Ceux restant ne partageaient peut-être pas leur désire de verser le sang mais aucun d'eux n'avaient envie d'aider l'Humanité. L'ambiance générale du Paradis était similaire à celle qui s'était instauré durant la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, mais en bien pire. D'un commun accord, les anges avaient décidé qu'ils devaient à nouveau combattre les démons car c'était l'un de leur devoir les plus sacré. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ignoraient les appels à l'aides des humains en détresses et ne préoccupaient pas des dommages qu'ils pouvaient subir durant les batailles.

La majorité des anges avaient bloqué leur « radio » à prière.

Haziel était d'accord avec eux mais il refusa de se faire enrôler dans une légion pour combattre. Plusieurs anges auraient voulu que le « sauveur » du Paradis les rejoigne, mais Haziel était resté ferme. Le brun ne voulait plus quitter sa maison pour rien au monde. Ses frères et sœurs finirent par abandonner et comprirent qu'après autant de siècles sous une identité humaine, Haziel avait besoin de rester en paix. Cela n'empêcha pas pour autant le brun de se tenir informé de ce qui se passait sur Terre. Il apprit que le groupe d'Eliazim se nommait désormais « Les héritiers de Lucifer » et semait la destruction autours d'eux. Ce n'est pas tant les massacres que leur nom qui commençait à inquiéter les archanges.

La plupart craignait qu'ils décident de libérer Lucifer.

C'était possible, mais le processus était long et compliqué. Si jamais ces anges décidaient de le faire, ils ne pourraient pas agir sans que le Paradis ne s'en aperçoive. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des dernières choses que les archanges voulaient : une guerre ouverte entre anges. Haziel était de cet avis, il n'avait pas envie qu'un nouveau conflit éclate entre eux.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans la partie administrative du Paradis, il entendit surprit une conversation.

– Comment il s'appelle l'humain qui est mort quand les portes se sont ouvertes ? Demanda Tanael. J'en ai besoin pour les dossiers.

Il était dans la même légion qu'Haziel durant la période de l'Apocalypse. Le brun se stoppa net mais ne s'approcha pas d'eux pour autant.

– Leonard. Lui répondit l'autre après une seconde de réflexion. Leonard McCoy.

Haziel eut l'impression que tout se mettait à tourner autours de lui. L'ange dû appuyer l'une de ses mains contre un mur alors que la mémoire lui revenait brusquement. L'attaque de Bella, sa dague qui s'enfonçait dans la poitrine du docteur... Les ailes d'Haziel furent parcourues d'un frisson.

Comment avait-il pus oublier Leonard ? !

L'ange ferma les yeux, revoyant avec netteté le corps ensanglanté de McCoy. C'était entièrement de sa faute... Ses instincts avaient reprit le dessus sur sa raison et il l'avait poignardé. C'était l'erreur la plus tragique de toute sa vie et il l'avait _oublié._

Par la suite, Haziel s'était enfuis du couloir en s'envolant comme s'il avait une armée de démons après lui. Plus tard ce jour là, il demanda une entrevue avec l'archange responsable de la gestions des paradis des humains. Mais lorsqu'Haziel avait évoqué la possibilité d'aller parler à McCoy, Ramiel avait catégoriquement refusé. Il lui expliqua que depuis la fermeture des portes, les archanges avaient décidé que plus aucun contact n'était autorisé entre les anges et les âmes humaines qui résidaient dans leur paradis respectifs. Haziel essaya de le convaincre, mais Ramiel était intraitable et tous ses arguments n'y changèrent rien.

Haziel avait alors quitté l'archange sans un mot et le regard vide tandis que Khan, misérable, pleurait dans le fond de son esprit.

 **oOoOoOo**

Haziel se cachait dans le jardin d'Eden.

Il savait que ses frères et sœurs le cherchaient parfois pour une raison ou une autre mais l'ange restait toujours bien à l'abri dans un coin du jardin. Mais c'était surtout grâce à l'aide de Joshua, le jardinier de l'Eden, que sa famille ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Après quelques mots, Joshua avait accepté de ne pas révéler sa cachette. Le jardinier n'avait pas posé de question, se rappelant du jeune ange plein d'énergie qui faisait toujours la course dans l'Eden avec Anna.

Mais de l'énergie, Haziel n'en avait plus.

L'ange n'aurait jamais cru que c'était possible mais il déprimait. Sa Grâce était un tel concentré de douleur et de tristesse que le brun finit par se demander si Bella ne l'avait pas ensorcelé sans qu'il ne le sache.

Mais il savait très bien que s'il régissait comme ça, c'était à cause de la mort de Leonard. Haziel avait l'impression qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de son décès, et peut-être que c'était le cas... Les anges n'expérimentaient pas les émotions comme les humains. Les sentiments naissaient plus difficilement en eux car ils n'avaient pas d'âme. Mais une fois qu'ils étaient là, ils étaient presque impossible à faire disparaître.

Et très souvent, ils tombaient dans les extrêmes.

Les légendes du Paradis étaient ainsi peuplé d'anges dont la colère avait dévasté des villes entières ou dont les amours avaient conduis à des actes interdits tels la naissance des Nephilims, ces hybrides mi-ange mi-humain qui étaient considérés comme des abominations par le Paradis. Il y avait quantités d'histoire sur des membres de son espèce dont les émotions avaient prit le pas sur leur raisons. Mais pas une seule fois Haziel n'avait entendu parler d'un ange ayant expérimenté le deuil.

A l'ombre d'un arbre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, le brun se demanda s'il n'y avait pas d'histoire sur eux car ils étaient tout simplement morts de chagrin...Haziel songea un instant que c'était peut-être le sort qui l'attendait.

Il y eut soudain du bruit derrière lui et Haziel crus qu'il s'agissait de Joshua qui venait s'occuper des fleurs. Mais se fut un tout autre ange qui s'assit à côté de lui. Il avait les cheveux brun, des yeux bleu et il portait un trench-coat beige par dessus un costume noir tout simple. Haziel le reconnus immédiatement et afficha un air intrigué.

Après tout, Castiel était célèbre au Paradis.

– Hello Haziel. Fit-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le brun le salua d'un petit mouvement de tête avant de demander :

– Comment as-tu que j'étais là ?

– Joshua me l'a dit.

Haziel fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jardinier avait décidé d'avouer sa cachette à Castiel. Il avait joué les ignorants avec tous les autres alors pourquoi dire la vérité à Castiel ?

– Si ça ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais que nous parlions un peu. Déclara l'ange.

– De quoi ? De l'ouverture des portes ?

– De Leonard McCoy. Répondit calmement Castiel.

Haziel se tourna vivement vers lui, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. L'autre lui fit un petit sourire, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

– Nous n'étions pas coupé du monde malgré la fermeture des portes. Expliqua-t-il. Nous pouvions encore l'observer et lorsque tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs, nous avons tous été attiré par ta Grâce. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surprit de découvrir qu'un ange était encore libre.

Le brun le dévisagea, comprenant maintenant un peu mieux pourquoi tout le monde semblait croire qu'il les avait libéré du Paradis. Le temple devait être un angle mort pour les miroirs qu'utilisaient les anges pour voir en dehors du Paradis. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que Castiel connaisse Leonard s'il avait suivit leur expédition dans le désert. Il avait dû simplement apprendre que celui-ci était mort et il était probable qu'il se soit renseigné sur la cause de son décès...

– Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de Leonard. Répondit-il finalement.

Son ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu mais Castiel ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de secouer doucement la tête en disant :

– Je ne vous ait regardé que pendant peu de temps mais vous étiez amis n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé pour sa mort.

Malgré lui, Haziel serra les poings et secoua la tête.

– Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolé, nous n'étions amis que lorsque j'étais un humain. Répondit-il d'une voix atone.

Castiel le regarda longuement avant de déclarer :

– Tu n'es pas un très bon menteur Haziel.

– Je ne mens pas. Se défendit l'autre ange avec mauvaise foi.

Castiel lui jeta un regard loin d'être convaincus et demanda :

– Alors pourquoi as-tu demandé à Ramiel si tu pouvais aller le voir ?

Haziel eut une grimaça mentale, maudissant l'ange en trench-coat d'avoir l'air aussi bien informé sur ce qu'il avait fait.

– Je me sens juste responsable de sa mort. Grommela-t-il à mi-voix.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, contemplant tous deux un point invisible. Haziel n'avait pas envie de rester avec Castiel, il voulait s'en aller et fuir cette conversation. Mais il avait dans l'idée que s'il partait maintenant, l'autre ange le retrouverait.

La main de Castiel se posa soudain sur son épaule, surprenant le brun.

– Haziel, ce n'était pas ta faute. Déclara-t-il doucement.

L'ange eut un petit rire sans joie et il secoua vivement la tête, repensant encore est toujours à sa dague qui s'enfonçait dans le torse du docteur.

– Tu as tort, c'est ma faute. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai pas réussis à le protéger de la démone.

Castiel posa sur lui un regard compatissant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était redevenu un ange, Haziel eut envie de fondre en larme. Les anges ne pleurent que très rarement, uniquement en cas d'émotion extrêmement intense.

Et c'était le cas pour Haziel.

Il sentait sa poitrine se comprimer sous le poids de la culpabilité, de la colère, de la tristesse mais aussi de désespoir devant la nouvelle réglementation du Paradis qui l'empêchait de ne serait-ce que _s'excuser_ auprès de McCoy. Haziel ne pleura pas mais ses ailes tremblèrent nerveusement, attirant l'attention de Castiel.

– Haziel, j'ai vécu si longtemps parmi les humains que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, crois moi. Lui dit-il de façon encourageante.

La perspective d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive fut tout ce qu'il suffit à Haziel pour craquer.

– Ça fait mal. Avoua-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'ange en trench-coat lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre et le brun souffla :

– J'ai l'impression que ma Grâce est en train de brûler depuis sa mort et ça fait tellement mal... Je croyais que je pourrais faire disparaître les sentiments que j'avais développé pour lui quand j'étais humain mais je n'y arrive pas.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase et Khan ferma les yeux, se forçant à refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

– Pourquoi voulais-tu t'en débarrasser ?

Haziel eut un petit sourire amer et regarda Castiel.

– Après tout ce que les humains m'avaient fait subir, l'idée que je puisse en aimer un… Ça me dégouttait.

Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il repensait à McCoy.

– Mais lui, j'étais incapable de le détester.

– Et pour quelles raisons ? Demanda simplement Castiel.

L'ange voulu lui répondre mais il réalisa qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à détester le docteur ?

Oubliant temporairement Castiel, Haziel se perdit dans ses pensées en réfléchissant. Lorsqu'il était Khan, il s'était mit à apprécier Leonard pour plusieurs petites choses qu'il avait découvert au fil du voyage. Il y avait d'abord sa manie de toujours se préoccuper des autres au point de devenir pratiquement la « maman poule » de tout l'Enterprise. Sa nature d'Augment n'avait jamais dissuadé McCoy d'agir de la même manière et Khan avait trouvé ça étrangement réconfortant de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait de son bien être. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de son affection pour le docteur. Il y avait aussi sa façon de grommeler quand on lui faisait un compliment, son talent pour l'ironie et les piques qu'il envoyait à Spock, sa gentillesse avec tous les jeunes membres de l'équipage qui avaient le mal du pays et qui venait déprimé à l'infirmerie... Et plein d'autres petits détails.

Mais par dessous, Khan adorait le voir sourire.

Rapidement, l'ange se rendit compte qu'il aimait le docteur pour les même raison que sa part humaine. McCoy lui avait même prouver sa détermination à vouloir rester amis avec lui durant le voyage malgré son comportement franchement froid envers lui.

– Leonard McCoy est un homme bien. Finit-il par dire plus pour lui même que pour Castiel.

Ce dernier avait patiemment attendu sa réponse et il eut un sourire, visiblement satisfait par la réponse d'Haziel.

– Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit, ne serait-ce que quand tu étais humain ? Demanda-t-il.

– Jamais et de toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Soupira Haziel.

– Mais tu le ferais si tu avais l'occasion de le revoir ?

L'ange fronça les sourcils et regarda Castiel qui affichait un air énigmatique.

– Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. Admit-il. Mais Ramiel a été clair, je ne peux pas accéder à son paradis à cause du nouveau règlement.

L'autre ange secoua légèrement la tête d'un air amusé.

– C'est vrai pour tous les anges, en effet. Dit-il. Sauf pour moi.

Haziel le fixa sans comprendre et Castiel expliqua :

– J'ai vécus tellement de choses avec les frères Winchester que quand ces derniers sont morts, j'ai plus ou moins obtenu l'autorisation de séjourner dans le même paradis que Dean et Sam.

– Plus ou moins ?

– A vrai dire, je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. Fit Castiel avec un sourire. Mais ça arrangeait aussi les archanges de me savoir loin des politiques internes du Paradis.

Haziel pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de ses supérieurs. Depuis que Castiel avait abandonné son rôle de soldat pour aider les frères Winchester à stopper l'Apocalypse, il était considéré comme un élément perturbateur. Le brun ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient entendus les anges responsables des légions, dont un certain Zachariah, crier que le Paradis devait se débarrasser de Castiel qui n'était devenu rien de plus qu'un ange déchu. Mais ils n'y étaient jamais parvenu et les actes de Castiel avaient toujours eut une plus ou moins grandes influences sur les anges. Si le brun le décidait, il n'aurait aucun mal à lever à nouveau un groupe de partisan comme lors de sa guerre civile contre Raphaël, l'archange qui avait voulu relancer l'Apocalypse après son échec.

– Alors tu vis la plupart du temps avec les Winchesters ? Demanda-t-il.

L'ange en trench-coat hocha la tête et regarda Haziel sérieusement.

– Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'aider à t'introduire dans le Paradis de Leonard McCoy.

Haziel entendit immédiatement sa part humaine lui crier d'accepter. C'était une occasion unique de revoir le docteur et de s'expliquer avec lui. Mais surtout, de s'excuser pour l'avoir tué et arraché à sa famille et ses amis. Khan voulait le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour graver son sourire dans sa mémoire, et Haziel avait envie de l'écouter.

Mais l'ange était réaliste. Il savait que cette dernière rencontre ne lui permettrait pas de faire son deuil. En vérité, se serait peut-être même pire, car il aurait conscience un peu plus de la possibilité de le voir tous les jours si seulement la menace de se faire arrêter par les archanges ne pesait pas sur lui. Une première rencontre pouvait lui être excusée si ses supérieurs apprenaient que Castiel était mêlé à tout ça. Après tout, à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait au Paradis, c'était désormais systématiquement toujours la faute de l'ange en trench-coat, sauf preuve contraire.

– A quoi ça me servirait ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix abattus. Au final, il sera toujours mort et je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui.

– Haziel...

– Nos situations sont différentes Castiel. Interrompit-il en baissant la tête. Toi tu as la permission de rester « vivre » avec l'humain que tu aimes, pas moi.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que les archanges changent leur politiques concernant l'accès aux différents paradis des humains ? Haziel se souvenait de l'époque d'avant la troisième Guerre Mondial où les anges avaient le droit de rendre visites aux humains, que se soit pour leur parler ou simplement les observer en se rendant invisible pour ne pas les déranger. Il ne serait pas en train de déprimer dans le jardin d'Eden si les choses étaient restés les mêmes. Non, Haziel serait en ce moment même avec Leonard pour lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il avait été bête de se comporter si mal avec lui, à quel point il...

– Donc tu l'avoue finalement. Fit soudain la voix de Castiel.

– Pardon ?

– Que tu l'aimes. Ajouta gentiment l'ange en trench-coat.

Haziel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Se repassant mentalement la conversation, le brun réalisa qu'il avait effectivement avoué son amour pour le docteur. Les anges ne rougissaient pas mais Haziel avait l'impression que c'était le cas. Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

– Ça ne change rien... Marmonna-t-il.

– Au contraire, ça change beaucoup de choses. Répondit doctement Castiel.

Haziel grogna et posa son front contre ses genoux en soupirant.

– Les anges ne devraient pas avoir d'émotions, c'est beaucoup trop problématique. Grommela-t-il.

Castiel le regarda en haussant un sourcil :

– Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

L'ange hésita devant la question. Aurait-il vraiment préféré n'éprouvait aucun sentiments ? Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il avait vécu trop longtemps comme un humain mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer aussi vide qu'un simple robot.

Oui, éprouver des émotions faisaient mal mais si Père les en avaient doté c'était pour qu'ils expérimentent la vie plus intensément et avec un regard plus complexe.

– Non. Répondit-il finalement.

Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne déclare sérieusement :

– Je sais ce que je voulais apprendre et grâce à tout ça, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Haziel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intéressé.

– Laquelle ?

Comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les espionne, Castiel se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter son offre. Haziel l'écouta attentivement avant de le dévisager avec de grands yeux.

– Vraiment ? Souffla-t-il, choqué.

Castiel hocha la tête et ajouta :

– La décision est entre tes mains.

Haziel hésita longuement, tournant les pour et les contre dans son esprit. Sa nature angélique aussi bien que sa nature humaine semblait indécises. Puis, pour la première fois depuis des années voir de sa vie, Haziel décida de choisir la voie du cœur plutôt que de la raison.

– Je veux le voir. Déclara-t-il à Castiel.

 **OoOoOo**

Haziel s'était demandé comment Castiel allait lui permettre de voir le docteur. Mais l'ange lui avait juste dit qu'il s'occupait de tout et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'approcher du couloirs des Paradis humains dans une heure. Haziel avait été perplexe mais au final, il s'en moquait.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir accéder au Paradis de McCoy

Quand se fut l'heure, Haziel s'approcha du point de rendez vous avec une certaine appréhension. Comment Castiel allait-il faire pour distraire les anges qui surveillaient les accès ?

Il eut sa réponse dès l'instant où il mit le pied dans le couloir.

Plusieurs anges courraient dans tous les sens avec des expressions mi-agacées, mi-paniquées. Haziel les regarda sans comprendre et interpella Tanael qui arrivait en sens inverse.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son camarade se stoppa pas à peine même s'il eut l'air surprit de le voir ici après tous ces jours à rester cacher.

– C'est les Winchester ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils se sont sauvés de leur Paradis, ont ouverts des portes, et du coup on à une dizaine d'humains qui courent partout !

Mentalement, Haziel constata qu'effectivement, Castiel n'avait eut aucun mal à créer sa diversion. Les âmes restaient dans leur paradis et n'en sortaient jamais. Elles étaient enfermées à l'intérieure et le seul moyen qu'elles avaient pour quitter leur espaces personnels était de trouver la petite anomalie dans le décor qui les entourait. Ce n'était arrivé que deux ou trois fois par le passé et c'était toujours plus par inadvertance que par véritable envie de sortir. Généralement, les humains étaient beaucoup trop surpris pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et ils se laissaient reconduire dans leur paradis sans protester par les anges qui les gardaient.

Mais une dizaine d'humains d'un coup, et des Winchester de surcroît, était suffisant pour créer l'affolement.

– Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa Haziel pour se donner un alibi quand à sa présence.

– Oui je veux bien, on doit les rassembler dans le couloir des « W ». Fit Tanael avec un sourire de remerciement.

Haziel hocha la tête et partit avec Tanael avant de bifurquer dans un embranchement. Il pouvait entendre des cris et vit effectivement passer une humaine qui rigolait bruyamment alors qu'elle était poursuivit par deux anges et un jeune homme qui chantonnait des « Essayez donc de m'attraper ! ». Haziel les ignora, filant dans le couloir des « M ». Parfois, il fut obligé d'aider certains anges à immobiliser des Winchester mais très vite, Haziel réussit à filer.

Il était enfin arriver à sa destination quand il manqua de percuter un autre humain en fuite. Il devait être dans la trentaine, ses cheveux étaient châtains et ses yeux verts. Il portait un simple tee-shirt gris et un jean mais Haziel le reconnus tout de suite même si ses souvenirs remontaient à la période de l'Apocalypse.

– Dean Winchester ?

Le chasseur marqua un temps d'arrêt et fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au panneau qui indiqua la lettre de l'allée avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

– C'est toi Haziel ? Demanda Dean.

L'ange hocha la tête et le chasseur eut un petit sourire amusé.

– Donc tu es l'ange que Castiel nous a demandé d'aider. Constata-t-il.

– Merci de votre aide d'ailleurs.

Dean haussa les épaules, les mains dans les poches.

– Oh tu sais, c'était aussi une bonne occasion pour foutre un peu le bordel. Répondit-il. Le Paradis c'est bien mais au bout d'un moment, on s'ennuie.

Haziel se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Il n'y avait bien que les humains pour finir par se lasser du Paradis. Quelle bande d'ingrat...

– Et pourquoi tu voulais aller voir cet humain en particulier ?

L'ange hésita une seconde avant de dire :

– C'est mon ami et je tien à m'excuser auprès de lui.

Dean plissa les yeux et demanda :

– Et pourquoi donc ?

Haziel détourna le regard avant d'avouer du bout des lèvres :

– C'est moi qui l'ai tué quand il était possédé.

Dean eut une grimace alors qu'il secouait la tête.

– Ouh ça fait mal ça. Fit le chasseur. Et tu veux vraiment aller lui parler ? Moi je serais lui, je t'en voudrais totalement ! Je veux dire, tu l'as tué quoi !

N'ayant pas songé à cela, l'ange commença lentement à se décomposer alors qu'un sentiment de malaise grandissait dans sa poitrine.

– Vous... Vous croyez ?

– Mec, il serait carrément en droit de te détester là. Fit Dean sans aucun tact.

Au même instant, un nouveau chasseur s'engagea à moitié dans le couloir et se stoppa en les voyant tous les deux. Il était grand, sûrement plus que son vaisseaux, ses cheveux brun étaient mi long et il portait une chemise à carreaux. L'ange le reconnus également même s'il était plutôt préoccupé par les paroles du chasseur.

– Dean ! S'écria Sam. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

– Je discute avec Haziel !

Sam eut l'air une seconde surprit mais il lui fit un signe de la main, probablement mit également au courant par Castiel, avant de regarder à nouveau son frère :

– Bouge toi y en a qui arrivent par là, on doit les éloigner ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune chasseur s'enfuit ensuite en courant et Dean se retourna vers Haziel qui était toujours aussi pâle. Dean sembla le remarqua car il lui tapota le bras avec un sourire encourageant.

– Bon courage ! Avec un peu de chance, il t'en voudra pas tant que ça !

Haziel le regarda partir sans un mot et se sentit de moins en moins sure de lui. Et si Dean avait raison ? Et si McCoy le détestait ? L'ange fixa la porte avec appréhension alors qu'il entendait de plus en plus de raffut. Les Winchester ne pourraient pas indéfiniment jouer les appâts et il devait prendre une décision très vite. L'ange inspira profondément faisant appel aussi bien à son courage d'ange qu'à son courage d'Augment avant de se décider.

Le brun tendit la main et ouvrit la porte sur laquelle était inscrite « Leonard McCoy ».

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour donner votre avis ! Donc, je vous rappelle que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine alors à dans quinze jours ! See you !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab, rien n'est à moi !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur l'avant dernier chapitre de Space Angel ! Alors tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et surtout, d'avoir patienté une semaine de plus pour avoir la suite. Que voulez vous, la fac ça prend du temps et, accessoirement, aspire votre âme de façon lente et douloureuse... Ahem, je m'égare. Bref ! Voilà un chapitre pas mal porté sur les sentiments, les envie de frapper un certain ange et surtout, l'apparition d'un personnage qui va tout de suite faire tilter les fans de _Supernatural_. Pour les autres, pas de panique, il y aura une explication dans le dernier chapitre. J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup alors je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** La lecture de ce chap' a été chaotique… XD Au début j'étais "Nooooooon" et ensuite j'étais "Ah ah, crétin !" et ensuite j'étais "Aw" et ensuite j'étais "MAIS SAUTEZ-VOUS DESSUS BORDEL" et bref, ce fut intense XD C'est mon chapitre préféré je crois ! Surtout grâce à l'apparition surprise d'un certain personnage qui se prétend auteur, ahem. M'enfin je vais attendre de voir ce que Raiu, notre cher loir national (oui car elle aime beaucoup dormir) va nous pondre en conclusion pour savoir si elle peu faire encore mieux ! Je t'ai à l'œil espèce de souris qui pionce !

* * *

Le paradis de Leonard McCoy ressemblait à la maison de ses grands parents.

Le docteur y avait passé presque toutes les vacances d'été de son enfance. Il avait quantité de bons souvenirs là bas : la cabane dans les arbres construite au fond de l'immense jardin, la tarte aux pêches de sa grand-mère dont l'odeur envahissait la maison, son grand-père qui lui apprenait à jouer au baseball, les après-midi entiers qu'il passait à jouer dans le ruisseau... Les parents de Leonard avaient hérité de la maison mais au final, c'est lui qui y allait le plus. Durant ses études à l'Académie, le docteur y invitait régulièrement Jim.

Le blond adorait probablement cette maison autant que lui, car McCoy était toujours obligé de le harceler pour qu'il refasse sa valise quand c'était le moment de repartir. Le docteur avait aussi invité ses amis de l'Enterprise pour une petite fête avant leur départ pour la mission des cinq ans. Cette soirée là, Chekov avait enchaîné tellement de shot de vodka que Scotty l'avait traité de stéréotype russe. Ce qui était assez mal avisé de la part de l'ingénieur qui, en bon écossais, tournait uniquement au whisky avec McCoy depuis le début de la soirée. Jim avait explosé Sulu au billard avant de s'engager dans un match acharné contre Carol tandis que Spock et Uhura jouaient les spectateurs. Cela avait été une soirée absolument géniale et le docteur y repensait toujours avec un sourire.

Oui McCoy adorait cette maison, alors que son Paradis ait prit cette apparence n'était pas si étonnant. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre que le docteur aurait adoré.

Ne pas mourir.

McCoy ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce qui s'était passé après sa mort. S'il y avait eut un tunnel et une lumière blanche, le docteur ne s'en rappelait pas. Il se souvenait uniquement d'un méli-mélo de souvenir qui lui avaient fait revivre sa vie en accéléré. Vie d'ailleurs un peu plus périlleuse qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé quand il s'était engagé dans Star Fleet. Puis, il avait ouvert les yeux, allongé sur le canapé du salon et la première chose que le docteur vit de son paradis fut la tache d'humidité qui se trouvait au plafond.

McCoy eut un petit sourire en y repensant.

Ce jour là, il était assis sur le banc qui se trouvait sur le porche. Il avait un verre de limonade à côté de lui et une tablette était posée sur ses genoux. Le lieu était basé sur ses souvenirs, et le docteur avait rapidement compris qu'il pouvait matérialiser à peu près tout ce qu'il voulait dans son paradis. McCoy en profitait alors pour relire ses livres préférés ou des articles médicaux qui l'avaient fasciné.

Vivre au Paradis, c'était comme être coincé dans un état quasi-permanent de douce nostalgie.

Mais McCoy était mort trop récemment pour que son esprit se laisse aussi facilement piéger. Peu après qu'il se soit réveillé dans le salon, le docteur s'était brusquement rappelé qu'il avait été poignardé.

Par Khan.

McCoy savait que ce n'était pas l'Augment mais Haziel qui l'avait tué pourtant, cela n'enlevait rien au sentiment d'horrible trahison qu'il avait ressentit. Lorsqu'il avait été prit en otage par Bella, McCoy avait vu Haziel changer d'avis et s'approcher de la porte de l'Enfer. Il avait eut alors un espoir que Khan soit encore là. Seulement, McCoy avait été possédé et Haziel l'avait poignardé sans hésiter.

Le docteur avait voulu hurler voir même casser quelque chose quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait été tué par la personne qu'il aimait. Il ne cessait de revoir encore et encore les yeux impassibles de Khan alors qu'il lui enfonçait la dague dans le cœur. Mais, McCoy s'était abstenu, serrant les poings et tentant d'oublier.

Il était mort, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

Le brun soupira avant de boire une gorgée de limonade. S'il était honnête, McCoy aurait quand même bien voulu être un peu au courant de ce qui se passait sur Terre mais son Paradis semblait privé de tout moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. Quand il n'était pas embrumé par la sérénité qui régnait dans la maison, le docteur s'inquiétait pour ses amis et sa famille.

Comment avaient-ils réagis à sa mort ?

McCoy pouvait facilement imaginer sa fille pleurer à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Malgré le divorce, Joanna avait toujours été proche de lui et le docteur aurait préféré qu'elle ne se retrouve pas sans père aussi tôt. Elle avait beau rentrer à l'université cette année, elle resterait toujours sa petite fille. Heureusement, elle pourrait toujours compter sur sa mère. Mais après Joanna, c'était Jim qui préoccupait le plus McCoy.

Le docteur osait à peine penser la réaction de son ami. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait des larmes et des crises de nerfs mais Jim avait aussi une tendance à l'autodestruction qui avait toujours inquiété McCoy. La notion de sacrifice était bien implantée dans son esprit, et le docteur l'avait amèrement constaté quand le blond était entré dans le réacteur nucléaire du vaisseau pour tous les sauver. Mais cette fois-ci, Jim n'avait rien pu faire, et McCoy était persuadé qu'il s'en tiendrait pour responsable.

Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Jim était capable de retourner sa propre colère contre lui, de se faire du mal... McCoy se prit le visage entre les mains en soupirant. La seule chose qui le rassurait un tant soit peu était de savoir que Jim n'était pas seul. L'équipage de l'Enterprise serait là pour lui malgré leur propre chagrin et Spock ne laisserait jamais son capitaine s'enfoncer dans une spirale autodestructrice. Avec un peu de chance, il l'aiderait à surmonter son décès. Mais McCoy réalisa amèrement qu'à cause du pacte, le Vulcain devait aussi se tenir au moins partiellement responsable de sa mort. D'un point de vue strictement logique, ce n'était pas le cas mais comme l'avait si bien évoqué Haziel, Spock était à moitié humain.

Le docteur ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'avoir tenté un tel accord avec Bella : comme l'avait souligné la démone, il aurait fait pareil. Mais franchement, cela n'arrangeait pas du tout McCoy, qui été désormais coincé dans le monde des morts.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui allait advenir de Jim si jamais cet idiot de vulcain culpabilisait aussi ?

Avec un grognement agacé, le docteur s'allongea sur le blanc en fermant les yeux.

– Si je trouve celui qui a dit que la mort c'était le « repos éternel », je le tue. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, cela fait des siècles qu'il est mort. Répondit soudain une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

Bones se redressa brusquement sur le banc, les yeux écarquillés. Haziel se tenait devant la maison, immobile comme une statue. Son visage ne traduisait aucune émotion, mais c'était peut-être parce que le docteur avait apprit à lire les réactions de Khan qu'il perçut une étincelle de nervosité dans les yeux de l'ange. Sans réfléchir, McCoy se leva pour s'approcher d'Haziel dans un état second.

L'ange regarda brièvement autours de lui avant de demander :

– Vous aviez vécu ici ?

Mais McCoy ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager l'ange. Ses pensées se bousculaient les une après les autres et Bones ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait tellement de chose à dire à l'ange en cet instant que son esprit saturait presque. Haziel ne bougeait toujours pas, se contentant de le regarder et d'attendre qu'il se décide à parler.

Le docteur ouvrit la bouche –pour dire quoi, il ne le savait pas– quand le souvenir de sa mort flasha encore une fois devant ses yeux.

Il se souvint d'Haziel qui se tenait devant la porte du Paradis alors qu'elle s'ouvrait en grand tandis que Bella possédait son corps. Il revoyait la démone l'attaquer et l'ange se retourner vers elle avant de frapper sans hésitation. Il ressentit, comme s'il était de retour au temple, la douleur fulgurante causé par la dague. Il souvenait de la lame qui s'était enfoncée avec une facilité dérisoire droit vers son cœur. Leonard se revit mourir alors que la démone narguait Haziel une dernière fois.

Le coup partit sans qu'il ne le réalise.

Le docteur avait à peine cligné des yeux qu'il se retrouva en train de mettre un coup de poing à l'Augment. Ce dernier tourna à peine la tête sous la force de l'impact et McCoy songea, pendant un très court instant, que s'il avait fait ça de son vivant, il se serait probablement cassé la main. En faite, c'est surtout la surprise qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Haziel, n'ayant jamais vu le docteur devenir violent durant le voyage.

Pourtant Bones ne regrettait pas son geste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

L'ange sembla hésiter avant d'avouer :

– Je voulais vous voir.

Le docteur haussa un sourcil avant de désigner la maison d'un geste de la main.

– Ah bon ? Tu voulais visiter le coin peut-être ?

– Docteur...

– Une semaine. Interrompit-il sèchement. Cela fait une _putain_ semaine que je suis mort et tout d'un coup, tu décides de venir comme si de rien n'était ? Non, je ne crois pas que cela va se passer aussi facilement !

Il avait quasiment crié la dernière phrase et il put voir l'ange reculer d'un pas. Malgré la colère qui commençait à monter en lui, McCoy remarqua qu'il avait l'air presque désespéré par sa réaction. Mais le docteur ignora cette impression, ne voulant surtout pas sympathiser avec Haziel.

Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le pardonner s'il le faisait.

– Je voudrais juste vous parler. Répondit Khan à voix basse.

McCoy eut un reniflement de dédain et il croisa les bras.

– De quoi ? Tu as finalement eut des remords pour m'avoir poignardé ? Demanda-t-il, acerbe.

– C'était un accident ! S'exclama brusquement Haziel.

Cette fois-ci, McCoy ne put prétendre qu'il n'avait pas vu l'expression sincèrement peiné qu'afficha l'ange même si cela ne dura que quelque secondes. Le docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt, incertain. Durant leur bref voyage dans le désert, McCoy avait remarqué qu'Haziel était très peu expressif. Les seules fois où son visage avait cessé de ressembler à celui d'une statue de marbre étaient quand il se mettait en colère. Mais là, il avait l'air blessé que McCoy puisse croise qu'il l'ait tué de sang froid.

Pendant un instant, Bones put parfaitement imaginer Khan le regarder de cette manière...

Le docteur secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Ses sentiments pour l'Augment lui jouaient simplement des tours, il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement après ce qui venait de se passer.

– Je vais avoir du mal à te croire là. Répondit Bones de son ton le plus sec. Tu as dit toi même que tu te moquais des dommages collatéraux et que le plus important c'était la clé du Paradis.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie en ajoutant :

– Je me demande si on gravera ça sur ma tombe _« Leonard McCoy : victime collatérale »._

– Votre sens de l'humour est déplorable. Rétorqua sombrement l'ange. Et je vous le promets, je ne voulais pas vous tuez c'était un accident.

– Garde tes promesses. Fit McCoy. Vu où je suis, elles ne me servent à rien.

L'ange baissa les yeux et ce simple geste suffit à faire craquer le docteur. Il sentit toute la colère et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était au Paradis s'embraser en lui. La raison de sa présence ici se tenait devant lui et elle se comportait de façon si coupable, si différente.

Et cela lui était insupportable !

Pourquoi Haziel était-il là, à le regarder comme s'il avait commit la plus importante erreur de toute sa vie ? Il n'était pas Khan, il l'avait répété et prouvé plusieurs fois. Alors pourquoi agissait-il comme lui maintenant ? ! McCoy combla à nouveau l'écart qui le séparait de l'ange et l'agrippa violemment par son tee-shirt avant de le tirer vers lui. Étonné par son geste, Haziel suivit le mouvement, se penchant pour mettre ses yeux au même niveau que ceux du docteur.

– Non mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Cria-t-il en secouant Khan. Que j'allais te pardonner comme si de rien n'était juste parce que tu viens me voir ?

L'Augment ouvrit la bouche mais le docteur le coupa presque aussitôt :

– Je suis mort bordel ! _Mort_!

– Je ne voulais pas vous tuer. Répéta l'ange d'une voix blanche.

Mais McCoy l'écoutait à peine, ayant gardé trop longtemps ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

– Tu m'as poignardé Haziel ! Cria-t-il, perdant son calme. Je te faisais confiance ! J'avais beau savoir que tu étais différent et que tu n'étais pas « Khan », je croyais quand même en toi !

Le visage d'Haziel devint extrêmement pâle alors qu'il posait ses mains sur celles du docteur, comme pour essayer de le faire lâcher.

– Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! S'exclama l'ange. J'ai agis uniquement par instinct car j'ai sentit une énergie démoniaque m'attaquer et pendant un instant, j'ai oublié que c'était vous que la démone possédait !

Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire car McCoy le dévisagea avec hargne.

– _Oublié_ ? ! Tu m'as tué ! Répondit-il. Et ne me parle pas d'instincts parce que j'ai très bien vu que tu n'en avais pas l'air du tout l'air affecté. Tu n'as même pas cligné des yeux avant de me poignarder...

McCoy se sentit trembler.

De rage ou de désespoir, il ne le savait pas mais il ne pouvait plus empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche. D'une main, il désigna son cœur avant de dire :

– Au moins mon seul réconfort dans toute cette histoire c'est que tu as eu le mérite de me tuer rapidement même si ça m'a fait un mal de chien.

Il eut un éclat de rire nerveux et ses mains se crispèrent sur le tee-shirt d'Haziel.

– Tu voulais me parler mais tu n'es pas très loquace. Se moqua-t-il.

L'ange déglutit mais malgré cette pique, il ne répondit rien. Il continuait de regarder McCoy avec des yeux tellement tristes que le docteur eut envie de le frapper à nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas que Khan, aussi bien qu'Haziel, le regarde comme ça.

– J'ai dû abandonner ma famille et mes amis à cause de Bella. Reprit-il plus faiblement.

Le docteur battit furieusement des paupières, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette fois-ci, même les effets naturellement apaisant du Paradis ne pourraient pas calmer la tempête d'émotions qui tourbillonnait en lui.

– Et à cause de toi... Murmura-t-il, sa voix de se brisant sur la fin.

Le docteur entendit nettement la respiration de l'ange se bloquer mais en dehors de ça, il s'abstint de toutes réactions. McCoy aurait préféré qu'il crie à son tour pour se défendre ou affirme clairement que sa seule présence était dû à la culpabilité. Le docteur voulait qu'il _réagisse,_ mais il réalisa soudain à quel point le regard d'Haziel s'était éteint depuis ses dernières paroles. Malgré lui, le docteur s'inquiéta immédiatement pour l'ange.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir une coquille vide en face de lui.

Était-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit ? McCoy retint un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela semblait atteindre Haziel ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux anges... Lentement, il relâcha sa prise sur le tee-shirt et se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir las.

– Je suis désolé. Déclara doucement Haziel après un instant.

McCoy lui jeta un regard en biais et haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

– Cela ne changera rien Haziel.

Cette fois-ci, c'est l'Augment qui secoua la tête avec une certaine détermination qui contrastait avec ses yeux ternes.

– Je peux arranger les choses.

Le docteur fronça les sourcils et Haziel s'empressa d'ajouter :

– Il y a une nouvelle politique au Paradis concernant les humains, je n'ai même pas le droit d'être ici normalement. Mais il y a un ange, du nom de Castiel, qui a décidé de vous aider.

– M'aider ? A quoi ?

– Il peut vous ramener à la vie. Souffla l'ange.

McCoy le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de revenir à la vie une fois mort. Le docteur avait pensé, qu'à l'extrême limite, cela pouvait être le cas grâce à un pacte avec un démon. Mais il ne s'était pas douté que les anges faisaient la même chose car les jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'il ne voie l'ombre d'une plume. McCoy appuya l'une de ses mains contre sa bouche, essayant de réaliser l'ampleur de cette nouvelle.

Revenir... Il pouvait revenir sur Terre.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi Haziel n'avait pas commencé directement par ça ?

– Je ne peux pas le faire, je n'en ai pas les pouvoirs et aucun archanges n'auraient accepté car il a été décidé de ne plus ramener un seul humain à la vie. Expliqua Haziel.

McCoy inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer alors qu'il regardait le brun.

– Alors... Alors pourquoi ce Castiel le ferait ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine méfiance.

Haziel eut un mince sourire qui sonnait creux malgré sa tentative évidente de tranquilliser le docteur sur ce point. McCoy sentait peu à peu ses résolutions d'être en colère après Haziel disparaître les unes après les autres en le voyant comme ça. McCoy blâmait le fait que l'ange ait la même apparence que l'Augment, mais tous ses instincts lui criaient d'empêcher Haziel de se replier sur lui-même d'une telle manière. McCoy ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait fait ça durant ses premières années d'amitié avec Khan durant le voyage.

– Parce que c'est l'ange des frères Winchester et qu'à cause de ça, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne suit plus les règles du Paradis. Répondit Haziel en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

McCoy hocha lentement la tête et demanda, incertain :

– Je peux quitter le Paradis, vraiment ?

– Si ce que vous souhaitez.

McCoy dû se retenir de rire. S'il le souhaitait ? Mais bien sur qu'il voulait retourner sur Terre ! Il faudrait vraiment être le dernier des idiots pour refuser une offre pareil.

– Uhm, par contre pas mal de gens risquent de se demander comment un mort est revenu à la vie. Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

– Vous trouverez bien une explication. Répondit simplement l'ange.

– Parce que tu ne comptes pas redescendre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le docteur sans conviction.

L'ange hocha brièvement la tête et le sourire du docteur se fit plus amer.

– Alors je suppose que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

– Il semblerait bien. Répondit simplement Haziel. Nous ne nous reverrons plus après ça, je vous le promets.

Bizarrement, cette promesse pesa comme un poids sur l'estomac de McCoy et il fixa l'ange quelques secondes avant de lui demander plus gentiment :

– Il y avait autre chose dont tu voulais me parler ? Mieux vaut en profiter avant que ce Castiel me ramène sur Terre.

Haziel sembla hésiter mais il secoua la tête. Le docteur haussa un sourcil, peu convaincus.

– Sûr ? C'est ta dernière chance. Dit-il en essayant de garder son ton léger.

Malgré lui, McCoy regrettait que se soit la dernière fois qu'il puisse voir Khan. Il était toujours en en colère contre lui, mais la perspective d'être ramené à la vie commençait à arrondir les angles de cette situation désastreuse. Cependant, Haziel semblait déterminé à ne plus le revoir alors McCoy essayait de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux et qu'il finirait par oublier l'ange.

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard d'Haziel, une lueur d'émotion dans ses yeux auparavant si vide... Pendant un instant, le docteur eut du mal à comprendre ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour lire les gens et deviner ce qu'ils tentaient de lui cacher. Lui-même était quelqu'un de simple et c'était pour toutes ces raisons que McCoy avait toujours eut du mal à déceler si on lui mentait.

Puis, le temps sembla se stopper quand il parvint enfin à nommer l'émotion qui brillait timidement dans le regard de l'ange.

– Non... Murmura-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Haziel fronça les sourcils sans comprendre alors qu'il continuait de reculer, fuyant lentement vers la maison.

– Docteur, quelle que chose ne va pas ?

McCoy serra les poings alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

– Arrête ça tout de suite. Marmonna-t-il difficilement. Tu n'as pas le droit de me regarder comme ça.

Sans aucun contexte l'explication n'avait aucun sens mais étrangement, Haziel sembla comprendre. D'un geste absent, il porta une main à son visage, comme s'il était étonné que ses yeux aient put le trahir de cette manière. Si cela avait été Khan, le docteur aurait trouvé cela adorable mais en cet instant, il avait juste envie de s'enfuir.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'Haziel le regarde comme _ça_ maintenant.

McCoy se tourna, bien décidé à courir se barricader derrière la porte de la maison même si cela avait peut de chance de vraiment arrêter l'ange. Mais il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques pas qu'Haziel l'attrapa par le poignet. McCoy se retourna à moitié pour le regarder et il avait recommencé à trembler.

– Tu n'as pas le droit. Répéta le docteur d'une voix faible.

– Comment est-ce que je vous regarde ? Demanda doucement l'ange.

McCoy se mordit les lèvres, retenant le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Pas maintenant.

– … Comme si tu m'aimais. Répondit-il si bas qu'aucun humain n'aurait pus l'entendre.

Le temps sembla ralentir et Bones eut l'impression que les secondes étaient devenues des heures. Puis, précautionneusement, son visage fut encadré par les mains de Khan. Ce dernier c'était penché vers lui et leurs visages se touchaient presque. Le docteur se demanda stupidement si l'ange pouvait entendre son cœur battre tant il avait l'impression qu'il essayait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Instinctivement, les propres mains de McCoy se posèrent sur les épaules de Khan mais il ne savait pas si c'était pour le repousser ou le rapprocher.

Khan l'embrassa.

McCoy eut la nette impression que son cerveau grilla dès l'instant où les lèvres de l'ange touchèrent les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais crus que son premier baiser avec l'Augment se passerait ainsi : avec lui mort et Khan qui n'était pas vraiment Khan.

Mais pour l'instant, le docteur s'en moquait. Le contact était chaste mais McCoy avait entendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il oublia temporairement que ce n'était pas Khan mais Haziel qu'il avait en face de lui. Le docteur mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de l'Augment pour l'inciter à ouvrir la bouche. Khan s'exécuta presque immédiatement, et ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de McCoy pour le rapprocher de lui. Le baiser fut rapidement plus passionné et le docteur émit un petit gémissement embarrassant qui le fit rougir.

Puis le contact se brisa un instant et le docteur réalisa que, même s'il était mort, il arrivait quand même à être à bout de souffle. Les paupières mi-closes, McCoy regarda Khan tout en débattant un instant avec l'idée de l'embrasser à nouveau. L'ange semblait tout aussi affecté par le baiser. Son visage était détendu, plus humain et il était marqué par une légère rougeur. Mais McCoy marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant les yeux bleu fluorescent d'Haziel.

Le charme se brisa et le docteur revit ces même yeux bleu le fixer froidement alors qu'il lui enfonçait une dague dans le torse.

McCoy eut une grimace et il secoua la tête, reculant instinctivement d'un pas en arrière malgré la prise de l'ange sur ses hanches. Khan fronça les sourcils et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Docteur ?

McCoy mit quelques secondes à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il voulait bien admettre que sa mort était un accident mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Haziel semblait l'aimer mais le docteur avait encore beaucoup trop de mal à ne pas dissocier en deux personnes distinctes l'Augment et l'ange. Pour lui, Haziel restait la personne qui l'avait envoyé au Paradis.

Le docteur releva la tête quand il sentit la main de Khan se poser doucement sur son épaule. L'ange avait l'air confus et McCoy sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

– Je suis désolé, c'est juste... Commença-t-il avant d'hésiter.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ce temps à désirer l'Augment, se serait lui qui finirait par faire machine arrière. Le docteur prit une inspiration tremblante et déclara :

– J'aime Khan.

Le docteur s'arrêta à nouveau tant il avait mal au cœur en pensant à ce qu'il allait avouer tandis que l'ange attendait patiemment qu'il continue.

– Mais je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'aimer Haziel. Murmura-t-il finalement.

La main sur son épaule disparus presque aussitôt et McCoy regretta son absence. Lorsqu'il rassembla le courage de regarder Haziel, le docteur retomba sur cette expression vide qu'il détestait tant. Finie l'affection qu'il avait pus voir briller quelques secondes avant dans les yeux de Khan...Vaguement, McCoy se demanda si ce n'était pas un mécanisme de défense que les anges utilisaient quand leur sentiments étaient mit à mal.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison mais ça, il ne l'apprendrait que plus tard.

– Je comprends docteur. Répondit simplement Haziel.

Il y eut soudain un bruit d'aile et McCoy vit avec surprise un autre ange se tenir non loin d'eux. Il avait les cheveux bruns et portait un trench-coat. McCoy supposa qu'il s'agissait du fameux Castiel.

– Il va vous ramener sur Terre. Lui expliqua Haziel sans se retourner.

Le docteur hocha la tête et l'autre ange lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. McCoy commença à s'approcher de lui quand la voix de Khan s'éleva dans son dos :

– Adieu Leonard.

C'était la première fois que l'Augment l'appelait par son prénom et c'était pour une telle situation... McCoy sentit très clairement ses larmes couler alors qu'il murmurait :

– Adieu Haziel.

 **oOoOoOo**

La première chose que constata Leonard McCoy en revenant dans le monde des vivants c'était qu'il était complètement nu.

Enfin, pas totalement.

Le docteur était recouvert d'un drap qu'il avait rabaissé pour mieux voir où il était. En fixant le plafond de métal à moins de dix centimètres de son visage, McCoy réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder le drap par dessus sa tête car cela ne l'avançait pas à grand chose.

Ou du moins si et il sentait la crise de panique pointer le bout de son nez.

Le docteur n'était pas idiot et, en bougeant légèrement, il avait réalisé qu'il était sur une surface amovible qui ressemblait grandement aux tables coulissantes que l'ont trouvé dans les casiers de chambre froide à la morgue. McCoy poussa un grognement mi-agacé mi-désespéré en comprenant qu'il était piégé de l'intérieur d'un tel casier et risquait bien de mourir d'asphyxie ou d'hypothermie si personne ne venait le sortir très vite de là.

– Mais il ne pouvait pas vérifier où j'allais me réveiller ? Pesta McCoy à voix basse contre Castiel.

Priant pour que quelqu'un l'entende, le docteur commença à mettre des coups de pieds contre la porte du casier en criant à l'aide. N'ayant que peu de place, ses mouvements étaient limités mais McCoy était bien décidé à faire deux choses impossibles ce jour là :

Revenir à la vie et s'échapper d'un casier mortuaire.

Le docteur continua de taper et de s'égosiller pendant presque dix minutes avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas arriver en courant vers sa direction.

– Attend... Me dis pas que le bruit vient de là ? Fit une voix féminine.

– Je crois. Répondit un homme, peu rassuré. Mais c'est impossible, il est mort depuis une semaine.

McCoy roula des yeux et remit un violent coup de pied contre la porte.

– Je ne suis pas mort ! Hurla-t-il. Sortez moi de là bordel !

Il entendit un cri aigu puis un bruit sourd. Finalement quelqu'un attrapa brusquement la poignée du casier pour le tirer vers l'extérieur. McCoy accueillit avec soulagement la lumière blafarde des néons de la chambre froide.

C'était toujours mieux que l'ambiance presque tombale de son casier !

McCoy se redressa instantanément en position assise, son drap lui tombant sur les hanches. Il regarda autour de lui et vit l'homme évanouit par terre. Le docteur réalisa que, finalement, c'était lui qui avait crié tout à l'heure. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air angoissé. McCoy essaya de lui faire un sourire pour la rassurer.

– Salut, désolé pour...

Avec un glapissement étranglé, son interlocutrice s'effondra à son tour sur le sol.

– … Et merde. Fit McCoy avec un soupir.

 **oOoOoOo**

Revenir avait ses avantages, bien entendus, mais aussi de nombreux inconvénients.

L'un des principaux désavantages avait été sa séquestration presque immédiate dans un hôpital de Star Fleet à San Francisco. Il avait passé trois journées consécutives à subir des milliers de tests de la part de confrères qui n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Puis, quand ils s'étaient rendu compte que tout allait bien, ils l'avaient quand même obligé à passer le reste de la semaine à l'hôpital. McCoy avait eut beau protester, cela n'avait servit à rien. Du coup, il prenait désormais son mal en patience, assis sur un matelas d'hôpital relativement confortable. Par la suite, il avait dû répondre aux questions de Star Fleet et des membres de l'équipage qui venaient le voir tour à tour.

McCoy n'avait que peu de réponse à leur fournir et comme pour les médecins, il s'était contenté de répondre en boucle des « je ne sais pas. » peu satisfaisant.

A cause de ça, le brun voyait apparaître toutes les dix minutes dans sa chambre un médecin ou une infirmière qui venait s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien en vie.

… Ou vérifier qu'il ne se soit pas transformé en zombie ou en vampire comme l'avait marmonné peu subtilement une jeune interne qui le croyait endormi.

En tout cas, les médecins avaient fait une petite pause dans les tests même s'ils n'étaient pas près d'abandonner leurs recherches. Ils voulaient à tout prix comprendre par quel miracle leur confrère s'était réveillé après une semaine de mort avérée comme si de rien n'était.

Le problème, c'est que quand McCoy avait insinué qu'effectivement, c'était bien à cause d'un miracle qu'il était à nouveau là, presque personne n'avait voulu l'écouter. McCoy avait alors décidé de la fermer depuis qu'un des médecins lui avait jeté un regard inquiet quand il avait tenté d'évoquer les anges. McCoy n'avait pas très envie qu'on décide de tester également sa santé mentale.

Qui était déjà mise à mal par la présence quasi-constante de Jim.

Le blond était en effet assis à côté de lui sur son lit, dédaignant le fauteuil réservé au visiteur. McCoy avait cru que ce mauvais réflexe d'envahir son espace vital lui serait passé au bout du deuxième jour mais cela en faisait désormais six et Jim ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'installer ailleurs. McCoy soupira discrètement en se concentrant à nouveau sur les explications du blond. Il réalisa cependant qu'il y avait au moins du progrès depuis sa première visite.

Jim avait arrêté de lui tenir le bras comme s'il avait peur que Bones disparaisse si jamais il le lâchait.

– Et du coup, je pense finalement expliquer à quelques membres de l'équipage que tout ça c'était à cause des démons et des anges. Fit le capitaine. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Que malgré mon retour miraculeux à la vie, y en a qui vont te croire cinglé. Fit doctement McCoy.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

– J'ai toi et Spock pour m'appuyer.

– Tiens d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Bones. Ces deniers jours, il était tout le temps avec toi.

Et comme Jim passait presque toutes ses journées à l'hôpital, quand il ne devait pas expliquer à tout Star Fleet pourquoi son médecin en chef n'était finalement plus si mort que ça, cela impliquait la présence quasi-permanente du vulcain dans sa chambre. De ce que Scotty lui avait dit lors d'une de ses visites, le Commander surveillait le capitaine qui avait prit le chemin de la dépression après sa mort. Bones avait d'ailleurs admis que c'était une bonne chose que Spock continue de s'occuper de Jim malgré son retour. Mais il avait aussi constaté que Spock en profitait presque à chaque fois pour lui présenter ses excuses à propos du pacte. C'était toujours fait de manière subtile et détournée mais le docteur avait finit par apprendre comment le vulcain fonctionnait.

Spock avait été affecté par sa mort même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais clairement.

– Il devait contacter la Nouvelle Vulcain pour demander, même si techniquement il n'en a pas le droit, à sa version alternative si ce genre d'aventure lui était déjà arrivé. Résuma Jim. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

– Si c'est ça, le vieux Spock risque d'avoir un choc. Fit pensivement Bones.

C'était vraiment le genre de situation auquel tu devais assister pour y croire.

– Si tu en parles aux autres. Reprit le docteur. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu leur dises également que Khan est un ange et qu'il n'ait pas mort. Ils se doutent déjà que ce n'est pas le cas.

Le Capitaine approuva un instant avant de grimacer sombrement :

– Et t'es sûr qu'il ne risque pas de revenir ?

McCoy repensa aux derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec l'ange, à leur baiser... Le brun soupira longuement et réarrangea un peu mieux l'oreiller qui se trouvait derrière son dos.

– Non y a très peu de chance qu'on puisse le revoir un jour.

Jim afficha un air déçu qui intrigua le docteur.

– Dommage... Fit le capitaine. Moi qui voulais le frapper avec une chaise de façon répété pour lui apprendre qu'on ne tuait pas mon meilleur ami impunément.

– Non mais ça va pas la tête. Répondit Bones en levant les yeux au ciel.

– T'as raison, ce n'est pas très réaliste. Approuva doctement Jim. Utiliser une brique serait plus efficace.

Bones cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Jim se mit à pouffer à son tour et bien vite, les deux hommes partirent dans un fou rire tandis que le capitaine essayait, entre deux inspirations, d'énumérer tous les autres objets auquel il avait pensé pour taper Khan.

– Non parce que quand je l'ai frappé sur Kronos la première fois, j'ai faillis me casser la main ! S'exclama Jim.

– En plus, depuis qu'il est redevenu un ange, je suis sûr que c'est encore pire. Remarqua McCoy en se calmant peu à peu.

Jim hocha distraitement la tête avant de regarder son ami avec un sourire presque mélancolique.

– Quoi ? Demanda le docteur.

Le capitaine rougit et il se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air nerveux.

– C'est juste que je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois revenu.

– Jim...

Le capitaine avait déjà craqué quand ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois. McCoy était encore entouré de médecins quand le blond avait surgit dans la salle d'examen, Spock sur ses talons. Personne n'avait été capable d'arrêter Jim qui avait sauté dans les bras du brun, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse. Le blond l'avait agrippé par les épaules et l'avait secoué dans tous les sens en le traitant de tout les noms.

 _« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Imbécile ! Tu... Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard Bones ! »_ Avait-il hurlé.

Puis Jim avait fondu en larme, le visage appuyé dans le creux de l'épaule du docteur.

 _« Ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça... Plus jamais ! Si tu oses le faire encore une fois, c'est moi qui te tuerais ! »_

Bones le lui avait promis, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le blond se calme et accepte enfin de descendre de la table d'examen pour aller attendre impatiemment dehors avec Spock.

Le docteur secoua légèrement la tête à ce souvenir et il ébouriffa les cheveux de Jim avec un sourire :

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir à nouveau avant plusieurs années.

Le capitaine lui rendit son sourire et ne prit pas la peine de remettre ses mèches en place.

– Enfin, ça c'est si tu ne fais pas un infarctus avant à force de t'inquiéter pour tout. Répondit Jim avec un clin d'œil.

– C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes tous inconscient sur ce maudit vaisseau !

Le blond ricana et le docteur croisa les bras en grommelant devant tant de bêtise. Mais intérieurement, McCoy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire tant il était heureux d'être revenu parmi ses amis.

 **oOoOoOo**

Assit sur un fauteuil d'une des salles de repos pour les visiteurs, Bones songeait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas allumer la petite télé qui était accrochée au mur.

Jim était partit en début d'après midi et McCoy avait décidé d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il n'avait pas pu aller dans les jardins à cause de la pluie et s'était rabattu sur la salle de repos qui était vide à son arrivée. Le docteur avait prit un café, bénissant Jim qui lui avait ramené quelques unes de ses affaires personnelles.

C'était donc avec un gobelet à moitié vide qu'il écoutait avec une certaine horreur un résumé des dernières attaques « terroriste » qu'avait subie la Terre. Spock lui en avait un peu parlé mais il n'avait pas prit conscience de l'ampleur des dégâts. On était jeudi et les informations recensaient déjà dix catastrophes depuis le début de la semaine. Les reporters passaient un certains temps sur les deux nouvelles attaques des _« héritiers de Lucifer »_ qui avaient cette fois-ci détruit une mosquée et une synagogue. Elles s'ajoutaient aux églises qui avaient été le théâtre de terribles massacres.

Mais c'était loin d'être tout.

McCoy sentit son estomac se retourner en voyant les images d'avions s'étant écrasés sur d'immenses tours d'entreprises, les incendies criminels ayant ravagé des quartiers entiers ou encore la toute nouvelle tuerie qui avait eut lieu au beau milieu d'un campus universitaire bondé en Angleterre...

– Excusez-moi ?

Le docteur sursauta, manquant de faire tomber son café. Il était tellement adsorbé qu'il n'avait pas entendu le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait d'un homme, les cheveux bruns bouclés, le visage mal rasé et il portait des vêtements froissés.

– Désolé, je vous ai fais peur ? Demanda l'inconnu avec une grimace d'excuse.

McCoy se reprit et haussa les épaules.

– Non, je ne faisais pas attention. Répondit-il.

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire et ajouta :

– En faite je voulais savoir si vous aviez de la monnaie. Il me manque à peine deux unités pour un café.

C'est à ce moment là que McCoy remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de l'homme et il pensa qu'un café ne lui ferait effectivement pas de mal.

– Oui pas de problème. Fit McCoy en lui tendant sa propre carte.

L'homme le remercia d'un signe de tête et alla vers la machine qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. McCoy le suivit distraitement du regard, se demandant si l'homme était venu visiter quelqu'un. Le brun revint ensuite vers lui avec une tasse fumante et lui rendit sa carte.

– Aah merci, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans vous. Répondit-il. Au faite, je m'appelle Chuck Shurley.

– Leonard McCoy. Se présenta le docteur en lui serrant la main.

Chuck jeta un coup d'œil vers la télé et eut une grimace.

– C'est vraiment n'importe quoi en ce moment.

– Oh ça oui... Soupira le docteur.

– En plus mon éditeur commence à psychoter avec toutes ces explosions. Fit Chuck avec un certain agacement.

McCoy le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

– Vous êtes auteur ?

– Oui c'est pour ça que je suis là, je viens faire quelque recherche sur les hôpitaux. Expliqua le brun avec enthousiasme. Mais là j'attends mon fils, il doit venir me récupérer.

– Et vous écrivez sur quoi en ce moment ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sur.

McCoy n'avait jamais vraiment été très curieux de nature, surtout avec des inconnus, mais avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment, il avait un désir inexplicable de conversation simple et normale.

– Oh, en faite je travaille sur un spin-off d'une de mes anciennes séries appelé _Supernatural._ Expliqua Chuck. Mais vous ne devez pas connaître, le tirage était peu important et ça n'a pas non plus eut un succès énorme.

McCoy eut un sourire compatissant alors que l'auteur soupirait dramatiquement.

– En tout cas cette série parlait de deux frères qui allaient à l'encontre de leur destin et stoppaient l'Apocalypse avec l'aide de leur amis et d'un ange.

Le docteur marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea Chuck. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à l'histoire des Winchester dont lui avait parlé Cassie. Et ce fameux ange... Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence ? L'auteur ne semblait pas être un chasseur car sinon, il ne serait pas là à faire des recherches au lieu d'essayer de rétablir l'ordre avec les autres. Chuck ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction car il continua avec passion :

– Et du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire parallèle sur l'improbable amitié d'une ange rebelle et d'une démone pas très ordinaire qui décident avec leur alliés de stopper également Lucifer qui a été libéré de sa Cage.

– Une Cage. Répéta McCoy, abasourdi.

D'accord, il ne savait pas pour cette histoire d'amitié, mais il avait la nette impression que les écrits de Chuck semblaient un peu trop en accord avec la réalité. Haziel leur avait très clairement parlé de la Cage où était retenu Lucifer avant l'Apocalypse. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de coïncidence d'un coup et Bones se demanda si Chuck était aussi normal qu'il en avait l'air. Avait-il un don de voyance ou quelque chose de ce style ? Le brun sembla mal interpréter sa réaction car il haussa timidement les épaules.

– Oui je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment original mais cette histoire me tentait à cœur. Déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgée. En plus, j'avais envie d'explorer un peu plus la thématique d'un Dieu absent et...

– Ah oui ce connard. Marmonna McCoy sans réfléchir.

L'auteur eut l'air surprit et le docteur se sentit rougir malgré lui. Il se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure et Chuck demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

– Oh. Lâcha Bones, embarrassé. En faite, j'ai récemment réfléchit à propos de la religion, Dieu et tout ça... Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ce n'était pas la peine que Dieu nous crée si c'était pour tout simplement s'en aller une fois qu'on ne l'intéressait plus.

– D'où le fait que se soit un connard ?

Chuck semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose et McCoy hocha la tête.

– C'est un point de vue qui se tient. Fit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que le docteur ne dise :

– Et votre histoire, elle finira bien ou pas ?

L'auteur eut l'air pensif une seconde, fixant un point invisible.

– Je pense que oui. Affirma Chuck. Vers la fin, tout le monde va les croire morte mais en faite, elles seront tranquillement en train de vivre leur vie et de boire des mojitos.

– Une ange amie avec une démone... Cela semble impossible. Rétorqua pourtant le docteur.

Déjà qu'il avait encore du mal à croire qu'Haziel puisse être amoureux de lui... L'ange lui avait donné l'impression de tellement détester les humains que rien n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. McCoy était bien des choses, mais il n'avait pas la prétention de croire qu'il pouvait détourner Haziel de sa colère contre l'Humanité.

Peut-être que ce baiser et l'amour qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de l'ange n'étaient qu'une erreur qui finirait pas se réparer d'elle-même avec le temps.

– Je sais mais dans mon histoire, les anges sont capables de changer selon leurs émotions. Fit simplement Chuck. Il est difficile pour eux de les ressentir, après tout ce ne sont pas des humains, mais une fois qu'ils développent des sentiments, ils les vivent dans les extrêmes.

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir alors que Bones se surprenait à l'écouter avec attention. Peut-être que cela tenait au fait que ses livres ressemblaient un peu trop à la réalité mais le docteur accordait un grand crédit à ses paroles sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Par exemple. Reprit Chuck. Un ange qui tombe amoureux le sera jusqu'à la fin des temps, sauf si la personne qu'il aime commet une trahison irréparable provoquant un changement émotif drastique.

Le cœur de Bones manqua un battement alors que son esprit commençait à tourner à cent à l'heure.

– Alors... Commença-t-il. Si un ange, dans votre histoire bien sûr, détestait les humains pour une raison quelconque mais qu'il décidait ensuite d'en sauvez un, cela impliquerait quoi ?

Chuck n'eut pas tellement l'air surpris par la question, semblant complètement partie dans son propre monde.

– Et bien cela voudrait dire que quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis sinon un ange qui détesterait l'Humanité ne sauverait _jamais_ un humain en particulier. Répondit-il. D'ailleurs, si j'écrivais une situation pareille, se serait sûrement ladite personne qui serait la cause d'un tel changement.

Bones dû faire des efforts phénoménaux pour se rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'idées énoncées par un auteur. Ce n'était pas du tout la réalité et il s'emballait probablement pour rien. Mais depuis le début, il avait l'impression que Chuck ne faisait qu'énoncer des _vérités._

C'était étrange, totalement stupide, pourtant le docteur n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être raisonnable.

Oui Haziel l'avait poignardé mais il avait eut le temps d'y réfléchir. Plus il y repensait plus il se disait que c'était peut-être vraiment le résultat d'un malheureux accident. Haziel ne l'avait pas immédiatement sacrifié pour combattre Bella comme il l'avait clamé durant le voyage. Il n'avait pas non plus essayé de lui porter des coups mortels quand la démone le possédait. Ce n'était qu'après l'ouverture de la porte du Paradis que c'était arrivé.

McCoy porta distraitement sa main à l'emplacement de son ancienne blessure. Son corps avait été parfaitement réparé quand Castiel l'avait ramené et il n'avait pas une seule cicatrice. S'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'Haziel l'aime vraiment alors... Alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour qu'il accorde à l'ange une chance malgré tout. Cependant, il y avait peu de raison pour qu'il revoie Haziel un jour, même s'il le priait. Le docteur avait été clair sur la possibilité qu'il soit incapable d'aimer l'ange et en lui disant adieu, Haziel avait définitivement insinué qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

Le téléphone de Chuck sonna, tirant McCoy de ses pensées. Le brun attrapa le téléphone et eut un sourire.

– Ah c'est mon fils, je dois y aller. Dit-il en saluant le docteur. Et merci pour le café.

Le docteur répondit que ce n'était rien avant de lui dire à son tour au revoir. Chuck décrocha son téléphone en commençant à partir.

– Allô Gabriel ? Dit-il. Oui j'arrive attends moi je suis là dans trois minutes.

McCoy le regarda partir mais tout son esprit n'était occupé que par Khan. Il avait beau savoir que tout ça n'était que des éventualités, il avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir absolument tout gâcher avec l'Augment.

 **oOoOoOo**

Empêtré dans un cauchemar, McCoy se tourna sans cesse dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille avec un sursaut quand une main froide se posa sur sont front.

En sueur et désorienté, le docteur se redressa à moitié avec un air paniqué plaqué sur le visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'ombre qui se tenait non loin de son lit et McCoy dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Khan.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-il.

Son cauchemar était encore frais dans son esprit et d'un geste absent, il passa ses mains le long de son corps. Le docteur avait eut la très mauvaise idée de piquer son dossier médical où il avait découvert les photos de son autopsie. Lorsqu'il s'était endormi, McCoy avait alors rêvé de son corps charcuté, sauf que cette fois-ci, il était conscient et c'était un Jim possédé par Bella qui tenait le scalpel...

L'ange s'était écarté du lit quand il s'était réveillé, les bras à nouveaux croisés dans son dos.

– Je suis désolé, vous faisiez un cauchemar et je voulais juste vous réveiller. Expliqua Khan.

A cause de la pénombre de la chambre, Bones ne voyait pas bien son visage mais il put clairement entendre la note de gêne dans la voix de l'Augment.

– Je ne devrez pas être là. Déclara l'ange en commençant à se retourner.

McCoy réagit sans réfléchir et se jeta à moitié hors du lit pour attraper Haziel par un bout de son tee-shirt.

– Attends.

Haziel s'immobilisa, se retournant lentement vers lui.

– Comment tu as su que je faisais un cauchemar ? Tu m'observes ? Demanda-t-il.

Cela sonnait plutôt malsain exposé de cette manière mais le docteur s'en moquait. Il avait une chance inespérée de revoir l'ange, il n'allait pas la gâcher si facilement.

– Non. Répondit instantanément Haziel. Enfin, j'ai voulu voir comment vous alliez en utilisant l'un des miroirs du Paradis mais après j'ai vu que vous faisiez un cauchemar et...

– Et donc tu es venu. Compléta doucement le docteur.

Intérieurement, McCoy était assez ravis d'apprendre que Khan ait voulu prendre de ces nouvelles. L'ange hocha la tête et tenta à nouveau de reculer malgré la prise de McCoy sur son tee-shirt.

– Je devrez y aller. Dit-il, visiblement mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre alors qu'il avait promis de ne plus le revoir.

Bones serra un peu plus le vêtement, le tirant même vers lui et il mit vaguement ça sur le compte de la fatigue, son cauchemar et la tempête d'émotions qu'il éprouvait pour l'ange.

– Est-ce que tu peux rester ? Demanda-t-il.

Haziel émit un petit « _hum_ » surprit alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

– Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, s'il te plaît. Fit Bones d'une voix conciliante.

L'ange hésita avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, comme s'il était prêt à bondir à tout instant. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant avant que le docteur ne se décide enfin à se jeter à l'eau.

– Haziel, dis moi la vérité d'accord ? Demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible.

L'Augment haussa un sourcil, curieux, et hocha la tête. McCoy inspira profondément, débattit une dernière fois avec lui même et décida de faire follement confiance aux paroles d'un auteur qu'il avait juste rencontré.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Fit-il d'une voix plus contrôlée qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Cette fois-ci, il eut la très nette impression que l'ange ne se retint qu'à la dernière seconde de s'envoler de sa chambre. Khan le regardait comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture et McCoy en aurait rit si la situation avait été toute autre.

– Je suis désolé. Répondit précipitamment Haziel.

McCoy sentit distinctement son cœur se fissurer en entendant le ton franchement désespéré de l'ange. Peut-être avait-il peur de la réaction du docteur car il lui avait dit ça avec la même intonation de celui avouant une maladie grave et incurable.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Répondit-t-il gentiment.

Haziel le fixa avant de tourner obstinément la tête vers la fenêtre. Ils restèrent sans parler plusieurs minutes avant que l'ange ne décrispe légèrement ses doigts du draps qu'il avait agrippé quand McCoy lui avait posé sa question.

– Je vous aime. Murmura-t-il. Je vous aimais déjà en tant qu'humain et je n'ai pas arrêté ensuite.

L'esprit du docteur dérailla l'espace d'une seconde quand il comprit que l'ange était amoureux de lui avant qu'il ne retrouve ses pouvoirs.

– Pourquoi ? Fit McCoy, surprit.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que l'Augment ou Haziel pouvait lui trouver. L'ange eut un petit rire désabusé alors qu'il regardait le docteur avec une soudaine adoration qui fit rougir le docteur jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

– Il y a tellement de raisons que je ne saurais pas par où commencer. Répondit Khan avec un sourire. Mais je crois qu'avant tout, c'est peut-être parce que vous êtes la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, que se soit en tant qu'ange ou en tant qu'humain.

Le docteur sentit une telle bouffée d'affection envers l'ange l'envahir qu'il déclara immédiatement :

– Je suis le plus énorme imbécile que la Terre n'ait jamais portée.

L'Augment le regarda sans comprendre et McCoy expliqua :

– J'étais tellement désespéré et en colère d'être mort que j'ai refusé de vraiment t'écouter quand tu es venu me voir au Paradis.

Haziel fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

– C'était normal, vous aviez toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

– Peut-être mais j'ai été un véritable d'imbécile de dire que je ne pouvais pas t'aimer en tant qu'ange parce que je sais maintenant que c'était un putain de mensonge. Rétorqua le docteur avec assurance.

Après sa rencontre avec ce fameux auteur qui n'en était peut-être pas totalement un, McCoy avait longuement réfléchit à toute cette histoire et à ses sentiments pour Khan. Il avait réalisé que malgré son énervement justifié envers l'ange, il ne pouvait décemment pas étouffer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

– Leonard... Commença Haziel avant de s'interrompre de lui-même, visiblement perdu.

Le docteur lui fit un sourire qu'il espéra pas trop pitoyable alors qu'il posait l'une de ses mains sur celles de l'ange.

– Je t'aime. Déclara McCoy d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Que tu sois Khan ou Haziel, cela ne fait aucune importance alors si tu veux bien me laisser une chance je...

Le reste de sa phrase fut avalé par le baiser de Khan. McCoy écarquilla brièvement les yeux alors que l'Augment en profitait pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, se penchant un peu plus vers lui. Encore une fois, c'est McCoy qui dû casser le baiser pour ne pas risquer l'asphyxie. Il appuya son front contre celui d'Haziel et eut presque le tournis en voyant toute l'affection et l'adoration qui faisaient briller les yeux de Khan.

– Je prends ça pour un oui. Déclara McCoy avec un sourire.

L'ange ria avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous as plus alors n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review pour me donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le dernier chapitre (normalement, sauf si je me décide à faire un épilogue ou un truc du genre) et à la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude mes amis.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, un grand merci pour vos reviews/favs/follows, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. Alors pour commencer, je tiens à vous dire que cela ne sera pas le dernier chapitre. Non, il y aura bel et bien un épilogue pour Space Angel ! Donc vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassé de moi, courage c'est pour bientôt. Ensuite, précision importante, dans ce chapitre il y a du **lemon ou smut** (donc une scène de sexe explicite entre hommes) et du coup c'est pour ça que la fic n'est plus classé « T » mais « M ». Donc pour ceux qui n'aime pas... Désolé, fermez les yeux et ne lisez que la fin. En plus vous savez quoi ? J'aime pas écrire de smut, c'est pas mon truc préféré. En lire y a pas de problème mais alors en écrire... Bref, je ne deviendrais pas auteur de roman érotique si ma carrière de juriste foire.

Quoiqu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** ENFIN ! Non mais vous réalisez pas le mal que Raiu a eut à faire ce chap', le _temps_ qu'elle a mis, les SACRIFICES que _moi_ j'ai fait ! Figurez-vous que _je lui ai fait ses devoirs_. Oui madame. Pour qu'elle écrive. Bon ok techniquement j'ai fait mes devoirs et je lui ait envoyé par mail. Et du coup ce week-end c'est elle qui fait les miens XD . Mais quand même, ça vous dis bien à quel point elle se lamentait de ' _oh je vais jamais finir le chapitre à temps, ah c'est dur d'écrire, ah j'ai trop de boulot'_ …. Et puis apparemment la scène de sexe lui a posé de groooosses difficultés. Je vous jure ! Elle a écrit jusqu'au moment où les deux personnages étaient contre un mur dans uns situation compromettante et là… Elle a plus eut d'inspi. Et elle a laissé là les deux mecs pendant des jours. J'ai même suggéré qu'ils jouent à la belote ! Mais finalement elle s'est décoincée, donc pas de belote au programme mais DU PORNO ! Eh ouais. Et de l'action ! Et de l'amûûûr ! Et une fin mignonne ! Bref, que du bonheur. The Bêta is satisfied.

 **EDIT:** Je viens de me rendre compte que **je n'aurais pas le temps de finir le chapitre pour le week-end du 24 octobre** donc vous aurez le chapitre la semaine d'après. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire autrement en plus ma béta ne sera pas là... **Donc vous aurez l'épilogue pour Halloween** ! Encore désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

* * *

– Je lève mon verre en l'honneur des vingt-cinq ans de Chekov ! S'exclama Jim.

Le jeune ingénieur eut un sourire alors que tout le monde répondait par un « _Ouais_ » sonore, à l'exception de Spock qui avait simplement levé son verre. Le cercle des intimes de _l'Enterprise_ était réuni chez Chekov qui avait proposé d'accueillir la petite fête en son honneur. L'anniversaire était censé être une surprise, mais il était tombé sur Sulu et Uhura en train d'essayer de décider où se déroulerait la fête… Finalement, la surprise n'avait pas été de mise ce jour là, mais ce petit incident fut vite oublié. L'appartement du russe était bien plus grand qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et beaucoup plus luxueux que ce qu'un salaire de pilote à Star Fleet le permettait. Mais c'est là qu'ils avaient tous découvert quelque chose de très important.

La famille de Chekov était riche. Très riche.

Le jeune homme ne s'en était jamais vanté et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire quand il avait vu leurs regards ébahis en rentrant dans l'appartement. Par la suite, l'installation s'était faite très facilement et bien vite, tout le monde s'était retrouvé avec un verre rempli et des bols de gâteaux apéritifs divers devant eux.

– Et on lève aussi nos verres aux anges pour avoir ramener Leonard. Continua Uhura avant de boire son cocktail.

– Apparemment, c'est plus l'ange Castiel qu'il faut remercier. Intervint Spock en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

– Quand même... Fit Sulu, pensif. J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout ça existe.

McCoy hocha légèrement la tête alors qu'il repensait à cette conversation. Jim les avaient mit au courant le mois qui avait suivit son retour miraculeux à la vie. McCoy et Spock avaient corroboré sa version, donnant des détails concernant leur voyage dans le désert que Jim ignorait vu qu'il était possédé à ce moment là. Bien entendu, aucun d'eux n'avait voulu les croire immédiatement. Ils avaient suspecté quelque chose de bien plus alien et de beaucoup moins surnaturel dans la renaissance du docteur. Mais Jim leur avait ensuite parlé des exorcismes, des mystérieuses portes qu'avaient trouvé les forces armés de Mars en venant les récupérer ainsi que de l'origine de l'étrange nuage noir. Certains avaient commencé à les croire et pour convaincre les plus septiques, McCoy avait appelé Khan qui était apparu comme par magie au milieu de la pièce.

L'Augment était censé être mort et cela eut l'effet d'un choc sur les membres de l'Enterprise. Scotty avait manqué de s'étrangler avec sa propre langue tandis que les autres dévisageaient Haziel avec des yeux ronds. L'ange c'était ensuite présenté plus formellement à l'équipage avant de laisser apparaître l'ombre de ses ailes et de faire briller ses yeux. A partir de ce moment, on aurait pus leur annoncer que le Père Noël existait également qu'ils l'auraient tous cru.

– Moi aussi. Répondit Carol avec sympathie. Mais ça donnait enfin un visage et une raison à toutes les attaques que l'ont subissaient.

– D'ailleurs, il y en a beaucoup moins en ce moment. Remarqua Chekov. Vous croyez que les démons et les anges se sont calmés ?

– Ah pour les anges, il faudra demander à Haziel. Fit McCoy en piochant une chips. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils essayaient de stopper ces barjots _« d'héritiers de Lucifer »_ parce qu'ils commençaient à lorgner un peu trop du côté de la Cage du Diable.

Depuis l'ouverture des portes, ils avaient dû attendre sept mois avant que les supérieurs d'Haziel ne décident enfin à stopper ces fanatiques. Ce n'est pas la fréquence des attentats qui les avaient tirés de leur neutralité mais l'intérêt grandissant qu'Eliazim portait à la prison de Lucifer. Ils avaient en effet intercepté un ange du groupe un peu trop bavard qui leurs avait avoué que leur chef cherchait un moyen de libérer le Diable. Les forces angéliques s'étaient alors divisées en deux : ceux combattant les démons et ceux devant stopper la secte. Mais Bones avait également remarqué qu'effectivement, les attaques démoniaques s'étaient réduites. Il y en avait à peine deux par semaine qui étaient suffisamment importantes pour passer sur les informations nationales alors qu'avant, il y en avait au moins cinq.

– Et au faite comment ça se passe avec ton Augment/Ange/Petit-ami-non-officiel ? Claironna Jim avec un sourire agaçant.

Le docteur grommela une injure et Uhura demanda :

– C'est vrai ça, vous vous êtes vu quand pour la dernière fois ?

– Il y a quatre jours. Répondit simplement Bones.

Haziel avait décidé d'aider ses frères et sœurs à stopper les Héritiers de Lucifer, ayant admit que malgré son désir de ne pas s'impliquer avec les affaires du Paradis pour rester tranquille, il avait quand même le devoir d'empêcher le Diable de parcourir la Terre à nouveau pour provoquer l'Apocalypse. A cause de ça, ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup mais McCoy savait que s'il l'appelait, Khan viendrait aussitôt.

– En parlant de ça, il n'a toujours pas de nouvelles envies homicides ? Fit le capitaine. Parce que si c'est le cas, ma proposition de le frapper avec une brique tient toujours.

– Jim, votre tentative aurait peu de chance d'aboutir. Remarqua Spock.

– Ouais, le Commander a plus de force que vous, vous deviez le laissez tenir la brique. Intervint Scotty en riant.

– Ah non ! C'est à mon tour de le frapper ! S'exclama Jim. Enfin, techniquement c'est le tour de Bones mais...

– Je l'ai déjà frappé. Objecta Bones, embarrassé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et le capitaine le fixa avec de grands yeux.

– Mais quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

McCoy soupira et bu sa bière avant de marmonner :

– Au Paradis, j'étais en colère et je lui ai mit un coup de poing.

– La vache, vous avez frappé un ange... Fit Sulu avec une certaine admiration.

– Donc c'est bien ce que je dis. Répondit doctement Jim. C'est à nouveau mon tour de le frapper. En faite, vous savez quoi ? On devrait établir un planning. Qui est pour ?

Personne ne répondit malgré les rires et McCoy déclara :

– Mais qui est d'accord pour établir un planning pour frapper Jim ?

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde leva la main à l'exception de Spock. Mais le docteur vit l'instant d'hésitation passer sur le visage du vulcain et il en ricana intérieurement. Le blond dut également s'en apercevoir car il les regarda tous d'un air outré mais s'attarda en particulier sur Spock.

– Vous osez ! S'exclama-t-il dramatiquement. Je suis votre capitaine ! C'est quoi ça ? Une mutinerie ?

– On est pas sur le vaisseau Jim. Déclara Uhura en secouant la tête.

– Mon autorité de capitaine ne se limite pas uniquement à _l'Enterprise_.

– Si justement, c'est le principe. Rétorqua Scotty.

Il y eut un hochement de tête collectif et le blond croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

– Pourquoi vous avez tous envie de saper mon autorité ce soir ?

– Parce que tu veux honteusement abuser de cette autorité pour frapper Haziel. Lui rappela Bones.

– Qui veut me frapper ? Fit soudain l'ange en apparaissant dans la pièce dans un bruit d'ailes.

Carol sursauta et Spock eut juste le temps de rattraper le verre de Chekov avant qu'il ne tombe, l'ingénieur l'ayant lâché sous le coup de la surprise. La plus part d'entre eux avaient encore du mal à ne pas sursauter quand l'ange apparaissait de cette manière. Jim, lui, se contenta de lui jeter un regard peu impressionné tandis que Spock le saluait d'un signe de tête.

– C'est juste notre cher capitaine qui n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée de te frapper avec une brique. Expliqua Uhura avec un grand sourire.

Haziel se tourna vers le capitaine en haussant un sourcil.

– Vous avez conscience que cela ne me fera rien ?

– Et alors ? Contra le blond. J'ai toujours été connu pour réaliser l'impossible.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire l'ange, au grand désespoir du docteur qui lui marmonna de ne pas ne commencer à l'encourager dans ses bêtises. Haziel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, laissant peu d'espace entre eux, et Bones décida d'ignorer résolument les regards mi-attendris mi-amusés que lui lancèrent les deux femmes de la soirée.

– Et du coup, ça se passe bien au Paradis? Demanda Chekov en proposant par réflexe un verre à Haziel.

Celui-ci déclina poliment avant de répondre :

– Nous avons enfin stoppé tous les héritiers de Lucifer… à l'exception d'Eliazim. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'ont ne mette la main dessus.

– C'est une bonne chose, au moins cela va arrêter les attentats sur les lieux de cultes. Fit Scotty. Mais vous allez en faire quoi après ? La juger ?

– Oui mais je pense qu'elle sera condamné à la prison jusqu'à ce que nos supérieurs estiment qu'elle n'est plus dangereuse.

– Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

– Prison pour l'éternité ou exécution. Fit Haziel, impassible.

L'ingénieur eut une grimace et les autres approuvèrent de façon plus ou moins marquée. Ils s'abstinrent cependant de faire un commentaire. Eliazim avait peut-être ses raisons mais ils n'allaient pas pleurer une ange qui commettait des massacres sans faire aucune distinction. McCoy nota cependant que la justice angélique semblait très sévère et il espéra qu'Haziel n'avait pas eut de problème suite à sa résurrection. L'ange lui avait certifié qu'à part des réprimandes, il n'avait eut aucune punition. Comme Haziel l'avait d'ailleurs prédit, le Paradis avait surtout mit ça sur le dos de Castiel qui s'était suprêmement désintéressé des cris outrés des archanges. De toute façon, depuis qu'il vivait avec les Winchester, Castiel faisait preuve d'un irrespect incroyable pour le règlement.

– Ça me fait penser qu'après-demain on doit voir Cassie. Fit Jim d'un ton pensif. Elle veut nous faire un petit topo de la situation des chasseurs.

– Elle doit emmener sa cousine non ?

Le capitaine hocha la tête et avoua qu'il était assez impatient de connaître une autre chasseuse. Spock eut un petit soupir déçu qui passa inaperçu. Lui aussi aurait aimé rencontrer la nouvelle Winchester mais ce jour là, il avait déjà accepté de donner des cours à l'Académie de Star Fleet. Il devrait attendre une prochaine fois pour rencontrer la chasseuse.

La soirée se déroula ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à ce Sulu ne regarde sa montre et demande :

– Maintenant qu'il fait complètement nuit, et si on allait tirer les feux d'artifices ?

Chekov eut un sourire surexcité qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Jim. Spock, lui, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur :

– Des autorisations ne sont-elles pas nécessaires pour tirer un feu d'artifice en pleine ville ?

– Je les aient. Fit le japonais d'un ton triomphant. Et ce n'est qu'une petite célébration, pas la fête nationale américaine.

– Alors comme ça c'est réglé ! Conclu Chekov en se levant.

Les yeux du jeune ingénieur tombèrent sur ceux de Jim et ils regardèrent tous deux la porte d'entrée. Chekov fut le premier à foncer, bien vite suivit par le capitaine.

– Le dernier arrivé est une larve lunaire ! Cria le plus jeune.

– Et Khan tu es hors-jeux d'office ! Ajouta Jim en disparaissant à son tour dans le couloir.

Uhura leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'élancer à son tour, agrippant le bras du vulcain au passage. Celui-ci se laissa traîner stoïquement derrière l'officier, ayant désormais l'habitude des réactions complètement illogique de ses amis. Carol les rejoignit bien vite en riant de bon cœur. Elle fut rapidement suivit par Sulu qui, de toute façon, devait vérifier que tous les feux d'artifices étaient bien en place. Scotty reposa lourdement son verre avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers la porte en marchant les mains dans les poches.

– Ce sont des gosses. Remarqua-t-il à l'adresse du docteur qui était toujours assit.

– A mon grand désespoir... Soupira McCoy.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont courir les trois étages qui restent ?

– Ils en sont bien capable. Fit le docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'ingénieur ria avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans le couloir. McCoy se leva lentement mais il n'eut pas fait un pas que la main de Khan se posa sur son épaule. L'ange lui fit un sourire et avant que McCoy n'ait eut le temps de cligner des yeux, l'appartement disparu autours de lui. Le docteur eut la très nette impression de passer dans une machine à laver car le monde n'eut brièvement plus aucun sens pour lui. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol et qu'il fut frappé par la brise nocturne, seule la main de Khan l'empêcha de tomber en avant. Le docteur poussa un grognement et respira profondément pour faire passer la nausée qu'il avait ressentit durant le voyage pourtant très court.

– Ok, je crois qu'on peut ranger les vols angéliques avec les téléporteurs dans les moyens de transports que je n'aime vraiment pas. Maugréa-t-il.

– Dommage, c'est pourtant très pratique. Répondit Khan avec une moue déçue.

McCoy n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps que la porte menant au toit s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. Il y eut un cri suivit d'un juron et McCoy vit Jim tomber par terre, plaqué par Carol alors que Chekov en profitait pour sauter par dessus eux.

– Gagné ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

– Non, Leonard est déjà là. Répondit Carol en se relevant.

La blonde épousseta sa robe et vérifia distraitement l'état de ses genoux qui n'avaient pas tant souffert que ça de sa tentative d'immobilisation désespérée. Elle aida ensuite Jim à se remettre debout et il regarda alternativement le docteur et l'ange.

– Ah non ! Ca compte pas, Khan l'a emmené !

– Vous n'avez jamais dit que je n'avez pas le droit de le faire. Rétorqua l'Augment.

Jim plissa les yeux avant de finalement hausser les épaules, admettant que l'ange avait raison.

– Qui a gagné ? Demanda Sulu en arrivant totalement essoufflé.

– Moi normalement si on ne compte pas Haziel et Leonard. Répondit l'ingénieur.

– J'aurais dû lui demander de me téléporter aussi. Fit Uhura en arrivant à son tour.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre la porte, les joues rouges. La brune avait l'expression de celle qui regrettait profondément de s'être laissé entraîner dans une course effrénée dans des escaliers alors que ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

– Oh crois moi, c'est pire qu'un téléporteur au niveau de la sensation. Lui assura McCoy.

– Pour quelqu'un ayant passé cinq ans parmi les étoiles, tu es quand même incroyablement terrestre comme personne. Remarqua l'ange.

Le docteur haussa les épaules et espéra que la pénombre cacherait son rougissement. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'Haziel l'appelait désormais par son prénom et le tutoyait. Cela était arrivé du jour au lendemain il y a trois mois et McCoy avait dévisagé bêtement l'ange, ayant du mal à réaliser qu'il avait bien entendu. Apparemment, devenir le petit ami d'Haziel l'avait fait passer dans la catégorie des personnes qu'il acceptait de tutoyer.

Ce qui, si on exceptait les membres de sa famille, était un cercle incroyablement restreint.

– Parfois, je me demande pourquoi tu t'es engagé dans Star Fleet. Remarqua Scotty qui venait enfin d'arriver sur le toit à son tour.

– Prendre des décisions sur son avenir quand on a picolé juste avant n'est jamais une bonne chose. Répondit Bones en haussant les épaules.

Il y eut un hochement collectif à l'exception d'Haziel et Spock . Ils n'avaient jamais vécus ce genre situation qui semblait inhérente à l'espèce humaine. Pour le coup, cette différence culturelle faisait partie des rares points sur lesquels les deux hommes s'entendaient. Pour le reste... Disons que les choses étaient encore un peu tendues entre eux. Haziel n'avait pas oublié que c'était à cause du Commander que la démone avait put s'infiltrer dans le temple et Spock avait réalisé que l'ange était bien plus dangereux que l'Augment qu'il avait passé à tabac il y a de ça plusieurs années.

McCoy songea que ce ne serait probablement jamais le grand amour entre eux.

Sulu alla vérifier la petite dizaine de fusées qu'il avait apporté pour fêter l'anniversaire de Chekov. Il avait aussi eut l'idée de prévoir plusieurs couverture pour s'asseoir. Elles furent rapidement installées et assemblées de façon à créer un gigantesque patchwork coloré pour que personne ne se retrouve isolé. Quand tout fut prêt, Sulu vint s'asseoir entre Chekov et Scotty avec la télécommande de contrôle. McCoy regarda Jim s'asseoir à la droite de Spock tandis qu'Uhura se tenait sur sa gauche avec Carol. Discrètement, le docteur soupira en voyant le regard de chiot énamouré que Jim jetait parfois à la dérobé à Spock quand celui-ci ne regardait pas.

Franchement, il allait devoir dire deux mots au vulcain à propos de sa fameuse déclaration sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose de laisser miroiter au capitaine l'idée qu'il était possible qu'ils puissent être un jour ensemble si Spock rompait avec Uhura. Ce genre de situation finissait rarement bien et Bones n'avait vraiment pas envie de gérer une crise pareille...

Perdu dans ses pensées, la première fusée le prit par surprise.

Un éclat rouge brilla dans le ciel nocturne et il reporta son attention sur le spectacle. Mais les feux d'artifices devinrent instantanément secondaire quand il sentit la main de l'ange se poser sur la sienne. Comme à chaque fois que Khan faisait preuve d'affection, le docteur sentait ses joues le chauffer. Sans regarder l'ange, le docteur appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Haziel.

La seule chose que retint ensuite McCoy de cette soirée fut le sourire de pur bonheur qu'afficha l'ange durant les feux d'artifices.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le rendez-vous avec Cassie eut lieu à l'entrée de l'un des parcs de San Francisco. Bones et Jim attendaient les deux chasseuses en discutant. Le capitaine était en train de batailler avec Star Fleet pour les convaincre de réveiller les Augments et de leur laisser une planète à coloniser en paix. Le gouvernement était réticent, surtout que Khan n'était plus là pour faire pression sur eux. Mais Jim était loin de vouloir abandonner et il envisageait de demander de l'aide à l'ange sur ce point. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler plus qu'ils entendirent Cassie les interpeller.

– Désolé ! On est en retard ! Fit-t-elle en les saluant.

– On s'est trompé de rame de métro. Expliqua la jeune femme avec elle.

Contrairement à Cassie, la deuxième Winchester avait la peau plus mate que noire et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient extrêmement bouclés. Elle était également plus grande que Cassie de trois bons centimètres et elle portait des lunettes à la monture rouge flashy qui détournait l'attention de ses yeux brun. La chasseuse désigna sa cousine d'un petit geste de la main alors qu'ils rentraient dans le parc.

– Comme promis, je vous présente Lucie Winchester. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

– Ravis de faire ta connaissance. Répondit Jim en lui tendant la main.

Lucie la lui serra et en fit de même avec McCoy avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune capitaine.

– C'était vous qui étiez possédé sur Mars, non ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jim se crispa mais il hocha la tête.

– C'est pas agréable hein ? Fit la chasseuse avec sympathie. J'ai été possédé par un fantôme une fois, j'ai pas réussis à dormir pendant une semaine après.

Le docteur écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette information. Allons bon, les anges et les démons n'étaient pas les seuls à pouvoir utiliser votre corps comme une simple marionnette ? Quel monde de barge... La nouvelle ne semblait pourtant pas avoir refroidie Jim qui fixait Lucie d'un air intéressé.

– Et vous vous en êtes débarrassé comment ?

– Le fer est très efficace pour les faire fuir. Expliqua la chasseuse. Cassie m'a frappé avec une barre qui en était composée.

– J'ai pas tapé si fort que ça ! S'offusqua la concernée.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, tu m'as cassé l'épaule !

– T'essayais de me tuer ! Rétorqua Cassie. Enfin, le fantôme essayait de me tuer mais bon, c'est toi qui tenais le couteau.

Les deux cousines se jetèrent un regard noir et le docteur se racla la gorge.

– Et si nous en revenions à la situation de la Terre depuis l'ouverture des portes ?

Cassie hocha vivement la tête, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

– Alors là, vous n'allez jamais croire qui est venu voir le conseil des chasseurs.

– Oh je pense qu'il faudrait vraiment viser très haut pour me surprendre maintenant. Répondit Bones en haussant les épaules.

Jim approuva d'un rire amusé mais les deux Winchester ne s'en formalisèrent pas.

– En faite, on avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus d'attaque hyper-violente de démon depuis quelques mois. Expliqua Cassie. Alors on a pensé qu'ils devaient préparer quelque chose d'énorme, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

– Et heureusement ! intervint Lucie. Parce que même si aujourd'hui on s'en sort un peu mieux, nous ne sommes pas encore très au point au niveau des luttes démoniaques et angéliques.

Le docteur se souvenait effectivement du dernier coup de fil de Cassie. C'était peu de temps après son retour à la vie et étonnement, la Winchester n'avait pas été si surprise d'apprendre ça. Elle lui avait même dit que mourir au moins une fois était une tradition familiale. Mais la chasseuse les avait surtout contacté pour leur apprendre que le Conseil s'était enfin organisé de façon correcte. Les chasses, aussi bien celles des anges que celles des démons, se déroulaient de mieux en mieux, prévenant même certaines attaques. Cependant, il était toujours formellement interdit de partir en intervention seul pour limiter les risques de mort qui étaient encore élevés. Pour les anges, la situation était encore délicate car très peu de chasseurs avaient réussit à se procurer des dagues similaires à celles de Cassie. Ils avaient quand même réussit à mettre la main sur des vieilles formules d'exorcismes similaires à celles utiliser sur les démons.

Mais puisque le Paradis s'occupait désormais des anges rebelles, ils ne devaient plus être le problème prioritaire des chasseurs.

– Et c'est là que nous avons pour une fois beaucoup de chance. Fit Cassie. Il y a un nouveau roi en Enfer et celui-ci a reprit le contrôle sur les démons qui s'étaient déchaînés suite à leur libération.

– Par contre, les membres du Conseil ont faillit avoir une syncope quand il est apparus devant eux. Compléta Lucie avec amusement.

McCoy fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Mais vu l'expression de Jim, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil autours d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre avant de questionner d'un ton incertain :

– Le roi de l'Enfer est venu vous voir ? Et il a changé c'est ça ?

Les chasseuses approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête presque synchronisé.

– Donc, ce n'est plus un certain Crowley qui est au pouvoir comme l'avez mentionné Haziel. Raisonna après un instant McCoy.

– Crowley s'est fait tué il y a quelques années. Approuva Lucie. Maintenant le nouveau roi s'appelle Jesse et certains croit qu'il s'agit de l'Antéchrist crée pour l'Apocalypse mais on n'en est pas sûr.

McCoy préférait consciencieusement ignorer qu'il était possible que l'Antéchrist existe et qu'il soit le roi des démons. Il y avait encore un certain nombre de choses qu'il ne voulait pas admettre pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

– Mais pourquoi le roi de l'Enfer voudrait calmer les démons ? Interrogea Jim. Il devrait plutôt encourager l'inverse.

– De ce que le Conseil nous a rapporté, Jesse leur aurait dit qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de détruire la Terre alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de la récupérer. Fit Cassie en haussant les épaules.

– Donc en gros, il ne veut pas qu'on casse déjà leur futur terrain de jeu. Résuma sombrement McCoy.

– C'est une manière de voir les choses. Fit Lucie. Mais grâce à son intervention, il y a comme une régularisation des attaques de démon et elles semblent reprendre le chemin de celles que connaissaient nos ancêtres avant la guerre.

– Alors avec ça et les anges qui sont en train de stopper les héritiers de Lucifer, finalement on s'en tire plutôt bien. Remarqua Jim avec soulagement.

Il renvoya ensuite le ballon d'un groupe d'enfant qui avait roulé jusqu'à eux qui lui crièrent un « merci ! » aiguë.

– Et oui, pas de nouvelle Apocalypse en vue pour le moment. Répondit Cassie avec un sourire.

– Heureusement, notre famille a suffisamment donné à ce niveau là. Fit Lucie en soupirant.

– D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelques chose. Se souvint McCoy en regardant la brune. Tu ne tirerais pas ton nom de l'ange Castiel vu qu'il a aidé votre famille à plusieurs reprise ?

La chasseuse eut l'air surprise par la question mais elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Si pourquoi ?

– C'est lui qui m'a ramené à la vie. Lui expliqua McCoy.

La nouvelle eut l'air de ravir la Winchester alors que sa cousine haussait les épaules d'un air maussade.

– Cassie et son jumeau ont la chance d'avoir été nommé après des anges cool mais moi...

– Tu as un frère jumeau ? Demanda Jim. Il est chasseur lui aussi ?

Cassie eut une grimace et elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

– Oui il s'appelle Balthazar mais tout le monde l'appelle Balthy. Répondit-elle. Et il ne chasse pas, c'est un clodo.

– Il est avocat, arrête de dire à tout le monde que c'est un clodo. Fit Lucie en roulant des yeux.

– Il ne chasse pas donc c'est un clodo ! C'est même une honte pour l'honneur familiale ! S'exclama la Winchester.

Lucie secoua la tête d'un un air tellement blasé que cela fit sourire le docteur. Apparemment, c'était une dispute récurrente entre elles. McCoy ne connaissait pas ce Balthazar, mais il comprenait un peu son choix de ne pas vouloir s'engager dans le monde de la chasse malgré la tradition familiale. Après tout, qui échangerait un métier stable et payé d'avocat contre celui de chasseur où l'on risquait de finir saigné à blanc par un vampire ?

Probablement son capitaine mais c'était une tête brûlé, il ne comptait pas.

– Et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton prénom ? Demanda Jim. C'est jolie pourtant Lucie.

– Ouais enfin j'ai quand même été nommée après Lucifer... Grommela la châtain.

Bones cligna plusieurs des yeux alors que le jeune capitaine la dévisageait.

– Sérieusement ?

– Dans notre famille nous entretenons une histoire compliquée avec Satan vu qu'il a même possédé l'un de mes ancêtres, Sam Winchester, pour détruire le monde. Expliqua la chasseuse. Du coup, ma mère a fait un peu trop preuve d'ironie à mon goût.

– Et moi qui me plaignais d'avoir « Tibérius » pour deuxième prénom. Fit Jim avec un sourire compatissant.

Lucie soupira alors que sa cousine lui tapotait l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

– Et sinon, comment ça va avec Haziel ? Demanda Cassie pour changer de sujet.

McCoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais son capitaine le devança en lançant :

– Ça va super bien ! Il sort même avec Bones !

Les deux chasseuses se stoppèrent net pour le regarder avec de grands yeux et McCoy eut très envie de frapper Jim.

Il détestait être le centre d'attention.

– Ouah, vous savez que c'est rare pour un ange de tomber amoureux ? Fit Cassie, ébahit.

– C'est ce qu'il m'a dit oui. Acquiesça McCoy avec un petit sourire.

Parfois, il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'Haziel soit vraiment tombé amoureux de lui. Mais l'ange lui avait certifié à plusieurs reprises que ses sentiments n'étaient pas uniquement dû à de vieux souvenir de sa vie humaine. Lucie fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'un ton incertain :

– Et Haziel est toujours dans un corps masculin ?

La question prit au dépourvu le docteur qui la regarda sans comprendre.

– Bien sur... Pourquoi ?

Lucie jeta un coup d'œil à Cassie qui sembla comprendre où sa cousine voulait en venir car elle perdit son sourire. Cela inquiéta McCoy et il les regarda avec appréhension, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien ignorer. Lucie soupira doucement avant d'expliquer :

– C'est juste que si votre relation dure, il pourrait vouloir vous donnez une famille en changeant de corps. Si jamais cela arrive vous allez avoir le Paradis sur le dos et ça risque de très mal finir.

McCoy se rappela effectivement qu'Haziel lui avait dit qu'il pouvait posséder un autre corps s'il le désirait mais, qu'en règle général, un ange ne quittait son corps d'emprunt que lorsqu'il y était forcé ou qu'une opportunité le nécessitait. Ce n'était pas un problème pour les anges puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de genre sous leur forme éthérée. Mais McCoy n'avait jamais envisagé ce changement pour leur permettre d'avoir un enfant.

La simple idée que Khan puisse y penser un jour lui donnait le tournis mais pas pour de mauvaise raison.

– Qu'est-ce que le Paradis vient faire là dedans ? Fit Jim en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Khan emprunte un corps féminin soit un problème. A part le fait que se serait quand même légèrement perturbant...

– Les anges ont une politique très stricte concernant les hybrides. Répondit Lucie. Ils acceptent avec réticence les couples mixtes mais ils refusent absolument la naissance de Néphilim, c'est-à-dire un hybride ange-humain.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si nous avions un Néphilim ? Demanda Bones avec apréhension.

– Le Paradis tuerait l'enfant et l'ange responsable et si jamais l'humain s'interpose avec trop d'insistance, ils le tueront aussi.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux alors que McCoy sentait son cœur se serrer rien qu'à cette idée. Le Paradis serait-il vraiment capable de les détruire juste parce qu'ils auraient l'audace de vouloir biologiquement créer une famille ? McCoy eut un sourire amer à cette idée. Au final, les dirigeants du Paradis n'était qu'une sacrée belle bande d'enfoirée.

Ils avaient dû prendre du côté de leur Père...

Le téléphone de Lucie sonna et elle s'excusa un instant pour se mettre à l'écart. Cassie la regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur McCoy.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant qu'il n'y a pas de bébé dans les parages, ils ne vous embêteront pas. Tenta de le rassurer la chasseuse.

Bones apprécia l'effort et lui fit un sourire alors que Jim déclarait d'un ton pensif :

– Quel dommage, j'aurais fait un super parrain.

– Qui te dis que je t'aurais choisis pour l'être ? Rétorqua McCoy en haussant un sourcil.

– Voyons Bones, tu aurais demandé à qui ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, cela aurait été évident. Répondit Jim sur un ton docte.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel même s'il devait admettre qu'il aurait effectivement demandé à Jim d'être parrain s'il avait eut un enfant maintenant. Celui de Joanna était l'un de ses amis de l'université de médecine qu'il ne voyait pratiquement plus mais avec qui il gardait de bonnes relations. En plus, Dawson n'oubliait jamais les anniversaires de Joanna et celle-ci était toujours ravie de recevoir trente unités chaque année.

– Je suis désolée mais on va devoir y aller. Fit Lucie en revenant vers eux et en rangeant son téléphone.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda immédiatement Cassie. C'est le Conseil ?

Sa cousine hocha la tête et répondit :

– Ils ont repéré une activité suspecte d'énergie non loin de là, dans la zone Est de la ville.

– Angélique ou démoniaque ?

– Ils ne savent pas vraiment mais il y a une Mosquée dans cette zone. Fit sombrement la chasseuse.

Cassie soupira et porta la main à sa ceinture et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Jim et McCoy remarquèrent qu'elle portait sur sa dague. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient armés et prêtes à se battre à tout moment. McCoy réalisa que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose au vu de la situation car, même si le roi de l'Enfer avait promis que les démons se calmeraient, ils étaient toujours en train de se balader sur Terre dans l'espoir de tout détruire.

Et il ne fallait pas oublier les anges avec la fameuse Eliazim qui était toujours en liberté.

– Désolé, cela aura été court mais on se reverra une prochaine fois. Déclara Cassie en les saluant.

– En espérant que les conditions soient plus favorables. Approuva Jim.

– Vous direz bonjour au Commander et à Haziel de notre part. Conclus la Winchester.

Les chasseuses quittèrent ensuite le parc d'un pas pressé, laissant seul les deux membres de Star Fleet. Jim demanda à Bones s'il voulait aller manger une glace et le docteur accepta. Ils se mirent en quête d'un marchand de glace ambulant, profitant du soleil qui illuminait l'immense parc. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Jim s'approche un peu plus de McCoy avant de souffler d'un ton conspirateur :

– Et si tu me disais comment ça se passe entre toi et Haziel ?

Le docteur haussa un sourcil alors qu'ils passaient à côté d'une air de jeux pour enfants.

– Tu sais Jim, la curiosité est un très vilain défaut. Dit-il, les mains dans les poches.

– Tu les aimes mes défauts, ne nie pas. Répondit le blond en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Bones se contenta de grogner et le sourire de Jim augmenta.

– Je les aimerais d'autant plus s'ils ne se mêlaient pas de ma vie privé. Rétorqua pourtant le docteur.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser les bras.

– Fais pas temps de mystères. Fit-il. Je veux juste savoir si tu as enfin réussit à te faire ton ange.

Le docteur manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il toussa et déglutit difficilement avant de dévisager Jim avec des yeux écarquillés. Son capitaine, cette espèce de sale gosse, affichait un énorme sourire satisfait. McCoy songea qu'il pouvait peut-être le tuer en lui faisant manger tout le sable du bac de jeux pour enfants qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Le docteur inspira profondément, chassant ses envies de meurtre envers son ami.

– Mais comment tu sais qu'on a encore rien fait ? Demanda-t-il avec un grognement.

– Bones, mon ami, tu as la fâcheuse tendance à raconter ta fameuse vie privé quand tu as trop bu de tequila vénusienne.

McCoy soupira d'un air agacé en constatant que Jim avait raison. Cet alcool avait toujours eut un très mauvais effet sur lui quand il en abusait. La tequila anesthésiait ses inhibitions et sa langue semblait alors se doter d'une volonté propre. Le docteur n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler qu'il avait passé une soirée la semaine dernière en la compagnie de Jim dans un bar. La bouteille de tequila lui avait fait de l'œil et McCoy n'avait pas réussit à lui résister... Il le regrettait profondément maintenant.

– Je n'ai parlé que de ça ? Demanda-t-il avec une note d'espoir.

– Oh non, tu m'as aussi expliqué de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables à quel point tu étais amoureux de « Khaziel » malgré l'absence total de sexe. Fit Jim avec amusement. Et tu m'as aussi traité d'idiot une bonne dizaine de fois.

– Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Pour, et je te cite : _« Anticiper les prochaines bêtises que ta jolie tête blonde ne tardera pas à inventer et que parfois, j'ai envie de te frapper à cause de ça Jimmy. »_

– Faut vraiment que j'arrête cette tequila... Grommela le docteur.

– N'empêche, tu n'as pas totalement tord. Répondit doctement Jim. J'ai vraiment une jolie tête blonde.

McCoy eut très envie de finalement céder à ses pulsions et d'effectivement taper sur son capitaine. Mais son esprit était bien plus préoccupé par Haziel. Leur relation était en effet restée assez chaste et les choses n'avaient jamais été très loin entre eux. McCoy avait mit ça sur le compte des absences répétés d'Haziel. Mais peut-être qu'il n'envisageait pas la situation sous le bon angle. Il sortait avec un ange, pas avec un humain. Peut-être que le sexe ne les intéressaient pas et qu'Haziel avait oublié ce détail en retrouvant ses souvenirs angéliques.

Pas que se soit un problème, mais le docteur avait besoin d'être fixé sur ce point. Il n'avait pas envie de commettre une erreur en faisant croire à Khan qu'il devait se forcer pour lui faire plaisir.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que les relations amoureuses fonctionnaient.

– Tiens. Fit soudain Jim. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une église dans le parc.

Le docteur releva soudain la tête et regarda dans la direction que pointait Jim. Ils se trouvaient juste devant le parvis de la fameuse église qui laissait échapper des chœurs religieux. Une petite pancarte indiquait qu'il s'agissait du récital d'une choral d'enfant et McCoy eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il attrapa Jim par le coude et commença à reculer, le tirant avec lui.

– Viens, je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester là. Dit-il tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas rationnel.

Jim se tourna vers lui sans comprendre.

– Bones, qu'est-ce qu'il...

L'église _explosa._

McCoy eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était propulsé au sol sous la force de la déflagration. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête et du bout des doigts, il découvrit que du sang coulait sur front et sur son œil droit. Quelque chose avait dû l'atteindre lors de l'explosion…

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il n'entendait plus rien. Un nuage de poussière et de fumée le prit à la gorge et lui piqua les yeux. Il ramena son bras vers son visage pour essayer de se protéger les yeux et il se redressa lentement sur les genoux pour regarder autours de lui. Jim était inconscient à côté de lui mais à première vu, il n'avait rien.

Lentement, le docteur prit conscience de ce qui se passait autours de lui. L'église avait été réduite en un tas de ruines en flammes, et McCoy pouvait apercevoir des cadavres parmi les décombres. Il n'entendait que des plaintes rauques et il réalisa avec horreur que les personnes qui étaient présentes dans l'église semblaient toutes mortes ou mourantes. Le docteur remarqua ensuite l'immense cercle de flamme qui les entouraient et qui semblait loin d'être naturel. Le feu était immense et dangereux, piégeant les secours à l'extérieur et les survivants à l'intérieur. Plissant les yeux, McCoy vit une forme se tenir debout au milieu des débris et des cadavres. Il s'agissait d'une femme qui était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une veste de tailleur. Elle était coiffée d'une longue tresse blonde mais surtout, ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu surnaturel et glacé.

Il s'agissait d'un ange.

Bones sentit son sang se cailler dans ses veines en voyant l'expression de pure satisfaction qui était plaquée sur le visage de l'ange. Le feu qui brûlait autours d'elle ne semblait pas la déranger et Bones se demanda comment elle avait bien put faire exploser l'église. Jim poussa un gémissement à côté de lui et le docteur reporta son attention sur lui.

– Jim, ça va ? Murmura-t-il.

Le blond entre-ouvrit des yeux confus mais il hocha lentement la tête. Le docteur poussa un petit soupir de soulagement avant de sentir un courant d'air froid qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête malgré la chaleur des flammes. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit l'ange se tenir à quelques pas d'eux. Elle les fixait froidement et le docteur réalisa soudain que cela devait être la fameuse Eliazim.

– Des survivants. Dit-elle d'une voix grave. C'est inacceptable.

Sa main fit apparaître une dague et McCoy cria sans réfléchir :

– Haziel !

L'Augment apparut presque aussitôt devant eux dans un bruissement d'ailes, arme en main. Eliazim marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant son frère et Khan en profita pour leur jeter un coup d'œil inquiet.

– Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il.

– Ca pourrait aller mieux. Marmonna Jim en se redressant sur les coudes.

– Haziel. Fit soudain Eliazim.

L'ange se retourna vers elle, affrontant le regard dégoutté de sa sœur.

– Tu es venu. Dit-elle avec mépris. Un humain t'as appelé et tu es _venu._

Eliazim avait l'air choqué et en colère mais Khan ne réagit pas. Il se positionna d'une façon protectrice devant les deux membres de Star Fleet, serrant sa dague.

– Ne t'avises pas de les approcher. Prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.

– Tu protèges des humains ! S'écria Eliazim avec animosité. Toi plus que les autres devrait comprendre qu'ils ne sont que des monstres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend te t'opposer ainsi ? !

– Ceux-ci sont différents. Répondit simplement Haziel.

– Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Siffla sa sœur avant de réaliser. Tu es les as connus quand tu étais humain n'est-ce pas ?

L'Augment ne répondit pas et Eliazim plissa les yeux avec indignation devant le comportement de Khan. Hazeil resserra la prise sur sa dague avant de foncer sur sa sœur. Celle-ci poussa un cri de rage et le combat s'engagea. McCoy aurait voulu en profiter pour filer, mais les flammes leur coupaient toute possibilité de fuite. La zone dévastée était pour l'instant coupée du monde, et McCoy espérait vraiment qu'Eliazim serait mise hors d'état de nuire avant que des pompiers n'arrivent à éteindre le feu. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres morts s'ajoutent à ceux de l'église...

Mais en regardant le combat, McCoy n'arriva pas à déterminer un gagnant. Les deux anges semblaient du même niveau et leurs lames s'entrechoquaient sans cesse. Ils se déplaçaient à une telle vitesse que McCoy ne voyait parfois que des éclairs argentés. La blonde surprit son regard et elle fronça les sourcils.

– C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Eliazim en regardant McCoy. L'humain qui était mort lors de l'ouverture des portes et qui a été ramené à la vie par Castiel sans autorisation.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Rétorqua sèchement Haziel.

Eliazim le fixa d'un air calculateur avant de s'envoler subitement, surprenant Khan. L'ange réapparut ensuite juste devant McCoy. Ce dernier poussa un cri et tenta de reculer précipitamment parmi les débris en voyant la lame foncer vers lui dans un atroce sentiment de déjà vu. Cependant, Haziel fut plus rapide cette fois-ci et il parvint à sauter sur sa sœur avant qu'elle ne porte le coup. L'ange plaqua violemment Eliazim au sol. Sous la force du choc, la blonde en lâcha sa dague alors que celle de Khan se pressa contre sa gorge.

McCoy sentit soudain Jim le tirer en arrière pour l'éloigner alors que les deux anges se foudroyaient du regard.

– Je n'arrive pas à le croire... Fit Eliazim avec horreur. Tu es comme ce traître de Castiel, tu aimes un humain !

– Ce n'est pas interdit. Rétorqua Haziel avec hargne.

Sa sœur tenta de se relever mais l'ange renforça sa prise, énervant un peu plus Eliazim.

– Cela devrait l'être ! S'écria-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour aimer ces maudits primates sans poil ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ses sentiments seront aussi éternels que les tiens ? Ce n'est pas un ange, il finira par te trahir Haziel !

– Tait toi. Siffla l'Augment, appuya sa lame contre la gorge de sa sœur.

Cette dernière grimaça à peine et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard meurtrier à Jim et McCoy. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement devant une haine aussi dévastatrice.

– Tu sais que j'ai raison. Cracha Eliazim. Les humains sont versatiles et destructeurs mais surtout ils sont mortels ! Au final, il vieillira et mourra alors que toi tu resteras seul car les archanges n'autoriserons jamais un autre ange à rester dans le Paradis d'un humain.

Une ombre d'incertitude passa dans le regard de Khan à cette idée mais il serra les dents, regardant sa sœur avec colère.

– Je me moque de ce que tu dis, je vais te ramener au Paradis pour ton jugement et tu seras hors d'état de nuire.

Eliazim le fixa un instant avant qu'un sourire sinistre ne se dessine sur son visage.

– Tu devrais le tuer à nouveau. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Cela te ferait gagner du temps et tu pourras te trouver un autre primate pour le remplacer.

McCoy dû fermer les yeux quand une soudaine lumière blanche émana des yeux et de la bouche de la blonde. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il vit la dague d'Haziel planté dans la gorge d'Eliazim. Les yeux de l'ange affichaient une colère qui fit froid dans le dos de McCoy. Lentement, Bones se releva et s'approcha de Khan.

– Haziel ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et son regard s'adoucit légèrement. Il se leva, abandonnant le corps sans vie de sa sœur. Finalement, la justice angélique n'aurait pas besoin de s'occuper d'elle... Khan jeta un coup d'œil aux flammes avant de faire signe à Bones et Jim de s'approcher.

– On doit partir et vite. Expliqua-t-il.

McCoy comprit ce que cela impliquait et il ordonna mentalement à son estomac de bien vouloir tenir le coup quand Haziel les téléporta.

 **oOoOoOo**

L'ange déposa d'abord Jim chez lui, non sans que McCoy ne vérifie qu'il n'était pas blessé. Haziel avait d'ailleurs soigné sa blessure à la tête avec l'expression de celui qui regrettait de ne pas avoir fait souffrir la personne responsable de sa plaie. Jim leur assura que tout allait bien et qu'il allait prévenir Spock ainsi que les deux Winchester de ce qui s'était passé. McCoy le laissa en lui promettant de le rappeler le lendemain. Haziel le téléporta ensuite à son appartement et le docteur réussit l'exploit de ne pas vomir son déjeuner.

Et heureusement car à peine fut-il arrivé chez lui que Khan l'embrassa sans prévenir. McCoy

écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. Il répondit au baiser et sentit les mains de l'ange se poser sur ses joues pour approfondir le contact. McCoy passa un bras autours de ses épaules et l'autre en travers de son dos pour le coller contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Bones n'ait un besoin vitale de respirer. Il cassa le baisser, regardant Khan d'un air interrogateur. Il fut étonné de voir la lueur d'inquiétude briller dans les yeux de l'ange.

– Haziel ?

Le brun continua de le regarder, son pouce droit caressant légèrement la pommette du docteur dans un geste tendre.

– Quand je t'ai entendu ton appel de détresse j'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard. Avoua-t-il à voix basse.

– Mais tu m'as sauvé. Le rassura McCoy. Moi et Jim, tu nous as sauvé tous les deux.

Haziel lui fit un sourire mais il été forcé et le docteur fronça les sourcils. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'ange et le regarda dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il. C'est à cause de ce qu'à dit Eliazim ?

L'Augment se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure et cela eut l'effet d'un aveux.

– Mais comment tu peux croire ça ? S'exclama McCoy, révolté. Elle était complètement dingue ! Je t'aime Haziel et je ne vais pas changer d'avis comme une foutue girouette.

Khan soupira et tenta de s'écarter mais le docteur ne le laissa pas faire. Il attrapa l'ange par les poignées, le forçant à le regarder. Haziel se laissa faire, étrangement vulnérable malgré la force dont il pouvait faire preuve durant les situations dangereuses. McCoy sentit son cœur se serrer et il fut bien content que l'autre ange soit morte.

– Je sais que tu m'aimes. Déclara doucement Haziel. Mais Eliazim a raison, je ne pourrais pas vieillir avec toi ni même te retrouver au Paradis et...

Il s'arrêta, prit une inspiration tremblante, avant d'ajouter :

– Et la vie humaine n'est qu'un battement de cil pour un ange.

Le ventre du docteur se tordit en entendant ça.

Il n'y avait jamais auparavant mais Khan avait raison. Le temps était un concept incroyablement relatif pour les anges à cause de leur quasi-immortalité. Ce n'était pas son cas et le docteur savait qu'un jour, il mourrait pour de bon. McCoy ne savait pas où les anges allaient quand ils décédaient, mais au vu de la réaction d'Haziel, cela ne serait sûrement pas au Paradis. Et même si l'ange restait en vie, ils ne pourraient plus se voir à cause de cette politique angélique stupide. McCoy comprenait la tristesse de Khan mais il ne pouvait empêcher la vague d'agacement qu'il ressentait devant la résignation apparente de l'ange.

– Alors quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu veux déjà abandonner pour notre histoire.

Khan secoua vivement la tête avant de s'exclamer d'un ton indigné :

– Bien sur que non.

McCoy eut un sourire avant d'embrasser à nouveau l'ange comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'Augment eut un grondement appréciateur et le dos de McCoy rencontra très vite le mur derrière lui. Le docteur poussa un gémissement dans le baiser et l'une de ses mais agrippa la nuque de Khan, caressant distraitement les cheveux du brun. Cette fois-ci, se fut Haziel qui brisa le baiser et il posa son front contre celui du docteur.

Ce dernier eut un sourire de satisfaction, préférant mille fois voir le regard de l'ange briller d'envie plutôt que d'abattement.

– Haziel, je me fous de savoir que de nous deux je serais le seul à devenir arthritique et fripé tant que tu es avec moi. Lui dit-il.

McCoy l'embrassa entre les yeux et l'ange poussa un petit soupir de contentement.

– Leo...

– Mais quand je mourrais. L'interrompit gentiment Bones. Si jamais tu ne peux pas me rejoindre au Paradis alors je veux que tu continue de vivre, d'accord ?

Khan ferma les yeux et enfouis son visage contre le cou du docteur. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant le souffle de l'Augment contre sa peau. Ses lèvres glissèrent contre sa jugulaire et le docteur réalisa que son bas-ventre commençait à le chauffer.

– Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Avoua Khan après un instant. J'ai crus que j'allais dépérir de chagrin la dernière fois.

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel et il recommença à caresser les cheveux d'Haziel dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours prendre une proportion inimaginable avec les anges ? Marmonna-t-il.

Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Khan et celui-ci commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, descendant à la limite de son tee-shirt et le docteur commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il releva le visage de l'ange vers le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux et déclara:

– Mais pour l'instant, je suis d'avis qu'on mette à profit le temps que nous avons devant nous.

Le docteur allait ajouter un _« si tu es d'accord bien sur »_ car il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas demandé à Khan si le sexe l'intéressait ou non. Mais lorsque l'Augment se colla un peu plus contre lui pour encercler sa taille avec ses bras, McCoy sentit distinctement l'érection de l'ange contre sa cuisse.

Bon, ça au moins c'était réglé.

McCoy eut pour le coup beaucoup moins de scrupules à faufiler ses mains sous le haut de Khan pour explorer le plus de peau possible. L'ange laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et il retira lentement la ceinture du docteur. Le bouton et le zip de son pantalon ne tardèrent pas à suivre et McCoy rougit d'un coup. Après autant de temps à fantasmer sur une situation pareille, il avait un peu de mal à croire que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver. Mais lorsque Khan le mordit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule avant de lui faire un suçon, le cerveau de McCoy décida de prendre des vacances.

Le docteur s'arqua contre le mur, se frottant instinctivement contre l'Augment qui le mordit plus fort en réponse. Le gémissement de McCoy fut étouffé contre l'épaule de Khan et il sursauta quand les mains de Khan glissèrent de ses hanches à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Rapidement les caresses se précisèrent et McCoy sentit son boxer devenir de plus en plus étroit. Un bruit constant de halètements pouvait se faire entendre et McCoy mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il venait de lui. Mais le docteur n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné que Khan venait de tirer son pantalon pour le faire descendre au niveau de ses cuisses.

McCoy cligna des yeux et enregistra à peine le sourire affamé de l'ange avant que ce dernier ne se laisse à tomber à genoux devant lui.

– Oh. Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à marmonner.

– Surpris ? Ronronna Khan

L'Augment frotta sa joue contre le boxer de McCoy et celui-ci eut un soupir tremblant.

– Et moi qui croyais que tu étais peut-être asexuel. Balbutia-t-il sans réfléchir.

Khan continua de le toucher par dessus son boxer en observant ses réactions.

– Une grande majorité des anges le sont mais... Commença-t-il.

Des bouts des doigts, il attrapa les rebords du boxer maintenant distendu du docteur et le descendit à son tour, exposant le membre dressé de McCoy à l'air libre. Le souffle du brun se bloqua un instant alors que Khan lui faisait un sourire lascif.

– Mais je ne l'étais pas quand j'étais humain même si cela aurait put être le cas. Ajouta l'ange. Et quand j'ai récupéré mes pouvoirs et mes souvenirs, je me suis rendu compte que mes inclinations à propos du sexe n'avaient pas changé.

A cet instant, il n'en semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé et McCoy plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche quand la main de Khan se posa sur son membre. Pourtant cela ne fut pas suffisant pour empêcher le grognement rauque qui s'échappa de sa gorge quand l'ange commença à le prendre en bouche. Sa langue le lécha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que McCoy sentent ses jambes trembler. L'une des mains de Khan se posa sur sa hanche droite pour le maintenir gentiment mais fermement contre le mur. Le docteur ferma les yeux avec un soupir de plaisir et ses doigts trouvèrent naturellement les cheveux de l'Augment qu'il se mit à caresser.

Khan sourire en le voyant se détendre et McCoy lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand l'Augment se mit à _sucer._

– Oh pitié t'arrêtes pas. Dit-il dans un souffle et il grimaça mentalement au timbre presque pathétique de sa voix.

Cela fit ricaner l'ange, les vibrations se répercutèrent sur son sexe et McCoy gémit bruyamment. A ce rythme là, il allait devenir complètement dingue. Le docteur s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur, ses mains se crispant dans les cheveux de l'ange. Khan le laissa faire, prenant tout son temps. Au bout de quelques secondes, le docteur sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir et il tenta d'avertir l'Augment en agrippant de façon insistante son épaule… Mais Haziel repoussa sa main et prit le membre plus profondément dans sa gorge.

L'ange ronronna à nouveau autour de lui et c'est tout ce qui fut nécessaire à McCoy pour jouir.

La vision du docteur devint complètement blanche l'espace d'un instant et il s'arqua contre le mur dans un gémissement de plaisir extatique. S'il avait pu, McCoy aurait été embarrassé d'être venu si facilement mais là, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Les jambes en coton, le docteur commença à glisser contre le papier peint mais les bras de Khan le soutinrent à la taille pour l'aider à rester debout. McCoy papillonna des paupières pour se réveiller un peu, juste à temps pour voir l'ange se lécher les lèvres avec un sourire appréciateur.

– Je me demande si tu es vraiment un ange parfois. Dit-t-il avec un grognement.

– Pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'aurais l'air d'un incube pour toi ? Répondit Haziel avec amusement.

– Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ce machin. Rétorqua le docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Khan rit de bon cœur avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. McCoy nota mentalement qu'il devrait rechercher ce qu'était un incube quand il sentit l'érection de l'Augment se presser à nouveau contre sa jambe. Le docteur attrapa à son tour la ceinture de l'ange et commença à la défaire. Lorsque Khan cassa le baiser, McCoy la fit tomber par terre et souffla :

– Si on continuait ça dans la chambre ?

L'Augment hocha la tête et resserra un peu sa prise autours de la taille du docteur. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il disparut du couloir dans un bruit d'aile. McCoy se retrouva soudain allongé sur son lit, Haziel se tenant au dessus de lui. Cela fut tellement rapide que le docteur n'eut pas le temps d'avoir le mal du transport. Khan afficha un sourire satisfait qui aurait énervé le docteur dans d'autres circonstances.

– Comme dirait Jim : c'est de la triche. Se contenta-t-il de répondre en enlevant le tee-shirt de l'ange.

Ce dernier se pencha pour l'aide à ôter son vêtement et il en profita pour retirer totalement le pantalon du docteur, le laissant tomber négligemment par terre.

– Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il approuverait cette utilisation de mes pouvoirs. Remarqua Khan.

– Oh ça c'est sûr mais tu sais quoi ?

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur et le docteur lui fit un sourire mutin avant d'infiltrer sournoisement sa main dans le pantalon de Khan pour toucher son érection, s'attirant un halètement de surprise.

– Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de Jim maintenant. Ajouta le docteur en continuant de caresser Haziel.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de couver McCoy d'un regard brillant de désir. La seconde d'après, sa bouche explorait son torse avec avidité. L'ange semblait bien décidé à laisser le plus de marques possibles, mordant et suçant toute la peau à sa disposition. En contrepartie, les épaules et le haut du dos de Khan se retrouvèrent bientôt couvert de griffures involontaires alors que le membre du docteur se durcissait à nouveau.

Son temps de récupération semblait avoir mystérieusement disparu et il était loin de s'en plaindre.

McCoy sentit soudain un effleurement passer le long de sa gorge mais il fronça les sourcils en comprenant que cela ne pouvait pas être Khan. La sensation recommença, chaude et électrique, près de son épaule cette fois-ci. Il toucha légèrement l'emplacement et l'Augment aperçut son geste. Il releva la tête et demande d'une voix rauque :

– Il y a un problème ?

– Non c'est juste... J'ai eu l'impression de sentir quelque chose me toucher. Répondit Bones après une hésitation.

L'ange regarda son épaule puis autour de lui avant de rougir, au grand étonnement de McCoy.

– Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste mes ailes. Toussota Khan avec gène.

Le docteur écarquilla les yeux et l'Augment eut un petit mouvement d'épaule embarrassé.

– Tu ne peux pas les voir mais elles sont refermés autours de nous comme un cocon et parfois les plumes doivent te toucher. Expliqua-t-il.

Comme pour démontrer ses paroles, une autre caresse invisible frôla le bras du docteur qui retint un frisson. Envahit d'une bouffée d'affection, McCoy prit le visage de l'Augment entre ses mains et l'incita à remonter plus haut pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le contact se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le docteur ait à nouveau besoin de respirer. Complètement essoufflé, brûlant d'envie, McCoy fit un geste imprécis en direction de sa table de chevet et marmonna :

– Premier tiroir.

L'ange obéit sans un mot, s'écartant un peu du docteur qui dû retenir un grognement à la perte de contact. Mais cette absence ne dura pas longtemps et quand Khan retrouva sa place entre ses jambes, il tenait une bouteille de lubrifiant entre ses mains. McCoy haussa un sourcil et demanda :

– Préservatif ?

– Ange. Répondit Haziel en se désignant.

Le docteur réalisa qu'effectivement, son partenaire ne risquait pas d'être infecté par quoi que se soit. Mais bon, on n'était jamais trop prudent et le docteur ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé. Et au final, cela l'arrangeait car McCoy préférait renoncer aux préservatifs avec ses partenaire quand ils n'étaient pas nécessaires. Cependant, il oublia bien vite ces considérations quand il vit l'Augment se débarrasser à son tour de son pantalon. Haziel recommença à caressa ses hanches et ses cuisses, allant lentement mais sûrement vers un endroit sensible et le docteur déglutit bruyamment. Une plume toucha son visage avant qu'il ne sente Khan déposer un baiser au niveau de son nombril.

– Première fois ? Souffla-t-il.

– Avec un ange ? Non, tu penses, ça m'arrive toutes les semaines. Répondit Bones nerveusement.

Khan lui jeta un regard mi-amusé mi-préoccupé avant de chuchoter :

– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

McCoy inspira profondément alors qu'il écartait un peu plus ses jambes pour faire plus de place à l'Augment qui étaient agenouillées entre elles.

– Non j'ai déjà eu des partenaires masculins mais le dernier remonte à quelques années. Dit-il finalement.

Khan hocha légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant. Puis, il se pencha vers le brun et lui murmura à l'oreille :

– Dis le moi si ça ne va pas.

Le docteur émit un petit _« hum »_ d'assentiment alors que Khan reprenait ses caresses. McCoy en profita pour embrasser la gorge en face de lui, descendant jusqu'à la clavicule. Malgré tout, il se tendit quand il le premier doigt s'infiltra en lui. McCoy eut une grimace et inspira profondément pour se détendre. La sensation était toujours aussi bizarre mais pas désagréable. Khan bougea avec patience, attentif à ses réactions. Il ajouta ensuite un second doigt et les écarta dans un mouvement de ciseau. McCoy eut un grognement d'inconfort qui se transforma en une bruyante exclamation de surprise quand Khan toucha sa prostate. Avec un sourire satisfait, presque prédateur, l'Augment recommença le mouvement plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le docteur se transforme en une masse incohérente et tremblante.

– Léo, tu es toujours avec moi ? Chuchota-t-il près de son ventre.

Le docteur entre-ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait les joues rouge et le souffle court et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point cette vision faisait de l'effet à Haziel. Heureusement, les anges pouvaient faire preuve d'un étonnant self-control qui était très utile à ce moment là. McCoy releva ses jambes pour encercler la taille de Khan et le tirer vers lui.

– Choses sérieuses. Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait impérieux. _Maintenant._

Haziel se fit un devoir d'obéir, d'autant que sa propre érection commençait à devenir douloureusement gênante. Doucement, il retira ses doigts, s'attirant un miaulement de protestation de la part de McCoy suite à la perte de contact. Si le docteur avait eut des appréhensions, elles avaient désormais disparu. Il faisait totalement confiance à l'ange et lui laissait bien volontiers les rênes pour la suite. Le docteur ferma à nouveau les yeux et il sentit à nouveau les plumes d'Haziel glisser sur son corps de manière apaisante et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir le voir.

L'Augment changea de position pour se tenir sur ses genoux et il se pencha pour embrasser brièvement le docteur sur les lèvres. Se fut le seul avertissement que reçut McCoy avant de sentir Khan commençait à le pénétrer. L'humain se mordit une main et crispa l'autre dans les draps. L'ange avait beau y aller progressivement, la douleur lui irradiait quand même le bas des reins. Khan lui murmura des encouragements, déposant des baisers sur son front, ses joues et sa bouche. Peu à peu, le docteur parvint à se détendre et il déplaça ses mains sur les épaules de Khan. Ce dernier finit pas s'insérer complètement en lui et McCoy lâcha un long gémissement.

– Ça va ? Demanda Haziel d'une voix grave.

McCoy mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et il hocha légèrement la tête.

– Uhm uhm, vas y bouge.

– Sûr ?

– Je ne suis pas en sucre. Répondit le docteur avec un sourire.

Haziel eut l'air d'hésiter et McCoy ondula des hanches. L'ange ferma les yeux avec un soupir et craqua. Il commença à se mouvoir, instaurant un rythme soutenu qui fit vibrer le corps du docteur. Sa peau était devenue hyper-sensible et il sentait avec plus de force les caresses des ailes de l'ange. Mais quand Khan toucha sa prostate, le docteur rejeta la tête en arrière en criant à l'Augment de continuer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et il prit le membre du docteur en main pour y appliquer un rythme similaire.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le docteur cru qu'il allait perdre la tête à cause de tant de stimulations. Ses jambes se resserrent autour de la taille de Khan et McCoy mordit avec une certaine férocité l'épaule de l'ange. Haziel eut un grondement appréciateur et ses vas et vient redoublèrent d'intensité. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que McCoy sache qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il tapota légèrement le dos de l'Augment pour le prévenir.

– Haz... Kha... Souffla-t-il, ne sachant plus quel nom utiliser.

Heureusement, l'ange comprit ce qu'il voulait et ses coups de reins gagnèrent en vitesse ce qu'ils perdirent en rythme. Le docteur se cambra brusquement contre le lit en gémissant le nom de l'Augment. McCoy vit des étoiles alors qu'il se répandait entre leur deux corps. L'ange ne fut pas long à suivre avec un gémissement qu'il étouffa contre le cou du docteur.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes immobiles, McCoy reprenant lentement son souffle. Finalement, l'ange se retira lentement et le docteur eut très envie de le retenir. Mais Haziel n'alla pas bien loin car il se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille. McCoy retint à grande peine un bâillement et il posa sa joue contre le torse de l'ange. Les doigts de Khan se mirent à caresser ses cheveux et sans qu'il ne le réalise, le docteur s'endormit.

 **oOoOoOo**

McCoy ouvrit les yeux deux heures plus tard quand un rayon de soleil illumina son visage. Il papillonna des paupières et se redressa sur les coudes, légèrement perdu.

– Bien dormi ? Demanda Khan.

L'Augment n'avait pas bougé, ayant laissé le docteur dormir sur lui. McCoy se frotta les yeux avant de lui sourire.

– Désolé, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas bavé dessus.

Cela fit rire Khan et McCoy l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se rallonger avec un soupir de contentement. L'Augment le regarda un instant avant de se pencher pour récupérer un objet dans le tiroir.

– J'ai quelque chose à te donner. Déclara-t-il.

McCoy haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Khan ouvrit sa paume devant lui. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit orbe qui ressemblait à celle dans laquelle était contenu la grâce de l'ange. Il s'agissait d'un collier et le docteur le prit lentement dans ses mains. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, analysant les inscriptions et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup.

– Attend... Commença-t-il. Ne me dit pas que c'est ce que je crois.

Khan hocha la tête et McCoy le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu dingue.

– Tu es redevenu humain ? ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? Tu venais juste de redevenir toi même !

L'ange hocha la tête avec un sourire, pas plus déphasé que ça, et il expliqua :

– J'ai bien réfléchis aux paroles d'Eliazim et j'ai réalisé qu'être un ange m'importait peu si je ne pouvais pas vivre une vie normale avec toi.

Le souffle du docteur se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il murmurait :

– Haziel...

Mais l'ancien ange secoua la tête pour l'interrompre. Pendant que le docteur dormait, il avait longuement songer à leur situation avant d'en venir à cette conclusion. Il ne voulait pas passer à côté de l'occasion de vivre une relation « normale » avec le docteur. Khan était content d'être redevenu un ange mais il avait également des sentiments pour Leonard.

Et tout le monde savait qu'un ange amoureux faisait toujours dans les extrêmes.

Il s'était alors discrètement envolé pour partir à la recherche d'un orbe. Il y avait passé presque les deux heures mais en avait finalement trouvé un dans un vieux temple abandonné et perdu parmi les montagnes de l'Atlas. Khan était ensuite revenu dans sa chambre et, après un adieu mentale à ses ailes, il avait enfermé sa Grâce dans l'orbe.

– Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer pour l'éternité. Reprit Khan avec sincérité. Mais j'ai envie de vivre pleinement et en tant qu'humain notre relation pour le temps qu'elle durera.

McCoy le regarda, visiblement sans voix, ce qui était rare. Khan prit les mains du docteur dans les siennes et il ajouta d'une voix douce :

– C'est pour ça que je te confie ma Grâce. Le jour où tu décideras de me la rendre je m'en irais mais pour l'instant je veux que tu la garde avec toi.

McCoy cligna des yeux et Khan fut surprit d'y voir des larmes s'accumuler. Le docteur serra la sphère entre ses doigts et il secoua la tête avec dérision.

– Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je t'ai dis que je m'en moquais de passer ma vie avec un ange.

L'Augment voulu se défendre mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. McCoy prit soudain Khan dans ses bras et il put entendre le cœur du docteur tambourinait dans sa poitrine quand il le serra contre lui.

– Et tu sais quoi ? Déclara-t-il. Je t'aime alors je ne suis pas prêt de te la rendre cet foutu orbe, tu comprends ?

L'Augment eut un sourire attendri alors qu'il cachait son visage contre l'épaule du docteur.

– Je sais. Murmura-t-il. Et c'est tout ce que j'espère.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ! Le prochain chapitre sera bien le dernier et je vais essayer de vous le faire pour le week-end prochain ! Encore merci d'avoir lu ! See you !


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur le tout dernier chapitre de Space Angel ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour avoir suivit cette fic jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire vous a plus et que l'épilogue conclura tout ça. Enfin, j'espère surtout que ça comblera vos attentes parce que je vous ait quand même fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Blâmez... Ben la vie réelle mais aussi le fait que je suis une grosse flemmarde. Non vraiment, un jour ça va devenir problématique. Mais bon, je dois aussi avouer que c'est la première fois que je fais un épilogue en « scènes » qui s'étale dans le temps. Du coup j'avais un peu de mal mais je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi. Par contre ! Ma béta étant en stage, je n'ai pas pus lui faire corriger. Donc s'il y a des fautes... Je m'excuse profondément et je lui donnerais à corriger quand elle reviendra. Par contre, je lui ai donné le résumé du chapitre donc elle m'a quand même fait une note de béta.

Encore une fois merci et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Note de béta** : Bon j'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre alors attendez-vous à des fautes ! Mais je passe quand même mettre mon grain de sel dans ce chapitre parce que. Voilà. Je suis trop investie émotionnellement xD ENFIN BREF ! Y a des moments mimi, des moments What-The-Fuck, des moments que j'ai soulé Raiu-chan pour qu'elle les mette dans ce chapitre (Sealiah et Ambrosia sont mes persos en fait x) ) histoire d'avoir des moments encore plus What-The-Fuck, des moments d'angoisse, et des moments où je me suis tournée vers Raiu-chan d'un air scandalisé en lui disant "NON MAIS TU VAS PAS LEUR FAIRE CA ?!". D'ailleurs je crois que je vais lui faire la gueule au moins quinze minutes là ! On a jamais réussi à durer plus de deux minutes mais bon, là, elle a quand même FAIT DU MAL A BONES ! Khan on s'en fout c'est un connard et il a l'habitude, mais PAUVRE BONES QUOI ! Bon sur ce je vous laisse, je vais bouder dans un coin.

* * *

Khan haussa un sourcil quand il vit l'endroit où l'avait conduit le docteur.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda McCoy avec un fin sourire, son sac de voyage toujours sur l'épaule.

_C'est la maison qui a servit d'inspiration à ton Paradis. Constata Khan.

_Tout juste, je l'ai hérité de mes grands parents. Approuva le docteur. J'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée pour notre semaine de vacances.

L'Augment hocha lentement la tête en regardant la maison. A dire vrai, une partie de lui-même était mal à l'aise, associant avec trop de vivacité cet endroit au Paradis de McCoy et donc à sa mort. Mais le docteur semblait tellement content de l'avoir emmené ici que Khan se garda bien de tout commentaire.

Par ailleurs, McCoy avait raison.

La maison semblait plus qu'accueillante et elle possédait un immense jardin. L'Augment pouvait entendre une rivière en contre-bas et il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer pourquoi cet endroit figurait dans les souvenirs heureux de McCoy. Lorsque le docteur lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait hors de San Francisco, Khan avait été sceptique d'autant plus que McCoy refusait de lui dire où ils allaient.

D'ailleurs, ils avaient faillit ne pas pouvoir partir.

Les membres de l'Enterprise avait finalement prit le temps d'expliquer à Star Fleet que Khan n'avait pas mort. Paradoxalement, le gouvernement avait eut plus de facilité à admettre que l'Augment avait temporairement « disparus » qu'à croire à la résurrection miracle du docteur. Khan c'était contenté de leur servir le mensonge qu'il avait préparé avec les autres. Il avait expliqué à Star Fleet qu'il avait été en quelque sorte enlevé par l'étrange nuage noir qui avait terrifié les habitants de Mars puis qu'il était réapparus au bout d'une semaine dans le désert de Malfilia. Selon sa version, Khan était ensuite revenu par ses propres moyens sur Terre pour reprendre contacte avec la section de San Fransisco.

Star Fleet s'était montré méfiante sur ce point, se demandant pourquoi l'Augment que tout le monde croyait mort n'en avait pas profité pour leur échapper définitivement ? Khan, impassible, leur avait répondu qu'ils avaient toujours sa famille avec eux et qu'il ne les abandonnerait jamais. L'Augment ne les avaient pas oublié, même lorsqu'il était redevenu un ange, se souvenant qu'eux aussi avaient subit la folie de l'égo humain. Star Fleet avait finit par l'admettre, se souvenant de l'attachement de Khan pour sa famille qui leur avait littéralement explosé à la figure par le passé. Grâce à sa présence et l'insistance de Jim, les négociations avaient reprise pour décongeler le reste des Augments. Star Fleet était bientôt sur le point d'accepter, n'ayant plus vraiment le choix à cause de la probation quasi-exemplaire de Khan.

_C'est une bonne idée. Finit par dire l'Augment. Mais je vais devoir tracer des sigils sur les murs pour la rendre indétectable aux anges et préparer de l'eau bénite et des pièges à démon en cas d'attaque.

McCoy soupira en ouvrant la porte et se retourna vers Khan.

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être romantique parfois...

_Si tu veux qu'un ange débarque dans notre chambre comme la dernière fois, c'est toi qui décide. Répondit Khan en haussant les épaules.

McCoy poussa un grognement avant de rentrer dans la maison, le bout des oreilles rouges. L'Augment savait que le docteur n'était pas prêt d'oublier la première que Tanael avait débarqué chez eux. Les deux hommes étaient confortablement allongés dans leurs lit, McCoy dormant à moitié et Khan lisant quand l'ange avait débarqué sans prévenir. Le docteur avait manqué de tombé du lit alors que l'Augment s'était promptement saisit de la dague dans qu'il cachait sous son oreiller.

Tanael ne s'était pas excusé le moins du monde, envoyé par le Paradis pour savoir pourquoi Haziel était redevenu Humain. Cela leurs semblaient tellement invraisemblable qu'après avoir finalement récupéré sa Grâce, Haziel décide de tout abandonner à nouveau après avoir tué Eliazim. Tanael n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son ami pouvait tout quitter ainsi. Khan avait tenté de lui expliqué avant de finalement soupirer en désignant McCoy.

_Tanael, ne comprends tu dont pas pourquoi je suis partis ?

L'ange avait froncé les sourcils avant de regarder intensément le docteur. La compréhension passa dans le regard de Tanael qu'il prenait finalement en compte la situation dans laquelle il avait trouvé Khan et McCoy. La manière dont l'aile droite d'Haziel était repliée de façon protectrice autours du docteur fut également un bon indice. L'ange avait finit par s'excuser et avait promit d'expliquer la situation aux autres.

Le problème fut que cela intrigua ses frères et sœurs plus qu'autre chose.

A plusieurs reprises, Khan avait vu débarquer un ange qui n'avait pas cru Tanael ou qui voulait simplement l'informer de la situation du Paradis et de l'Enfer. La dernière raison était louable mais l'Augment n'avait que peu apprécié de voir l'une de ses sœurs apparaître dans la salle de bain alors qu'il sortait de sa douche.

_ Pour les anges, je peux comprendre. Finit par dire McCoy. Mais tu es sur qu'on a également besoin de protéger la maison contre les démons ? J'ai eu Lucie la semaine dernière et elle a dit que la situation était stable.

Khan referma la porte de la maison derrière lui avant de poser son propre sac par terre. Le docteur était partis dans la cuisine rallumer le disjoncteur. Khan regarda les murs autours de lui, déterminant les endroits les plus stratégiques pour les futurs pièges.

_Un accord a beau avoir été passé avec le roi de l'Enfer, son règne est encore tout nouveau. Répondit l'Augment. Je ne serais pas surprit que certains démons planifient son renversement ou essayent simplement de défier son autorité.

Il s'interrompit pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit un marqueur noir. Après une seconde de réflexion sur les symboles à utiliser, Khan entreprit de dessiner plusieurs sigils sur les murs. Certains rendraient la maison indétectable pour les anges tandis que d'autre permettraient de les chasser de la maison pour quelques heures. La secte des « Héritiers de Lucifer » avait beau avoir été arrêté, Khan restait prudent. Certains partisans du mouvement d'Eliazim qui avaient eut l'intelligence de ne pas se déclarer ouvertement pour la destruction des humains pouvaient encore se tapir dans l'ombre en attendant leurs heure.

_Et les démons ont des oreilles partout. Ajouta-t-il sombrement. Ils adorent sans prendre aux anges qui n'ont plus leurs pouvoir alors je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous attaquent.

L'Augment regarda ensuite le plafond du salon, songeant qu'il aurait besoin d'une échelle pour pouvoir y dessiner un pentacle. Si des démons rentraient dans la maison, ils se retrouveraient piégé dans cette zone. Khan sortit de ses contemplations quand le docteur revint dans la pièce. Il avait enlevé sa veste et semblait fatigué par toute la route qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'au Colorado. McCoy bailla alors qu'il passait ses bras autours de la taille de l'Augment.

_J'ai compris, mieux vaut être prudent. Reconnu-t-il.

_Mais sinon, je suis persuadé que nous allons passer de bonnes vacances. Assura Khan en se retournant pour l'embrasser.

McCoy eut un sourire avant de froncer les sourcils, regardant par dessus l'épaule de l'Augment.

_Khan... Commença-t-il à grogner.

_Oui ?

_J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas dessiné sur les murs avec un marqueur indélébile.

Khan marqua un temps d'arrêt, jeta un coup d'œil au feutre et murmura un _« Oups... »_.

Mais l'incident du feutre fut rapidement oublié quand quelques jours plus tard, leur petit vacance en amoureux fut interrompus par l'arriver de Johanna McCoy. Autant dire que le docteur avait été très étonné de voir sa fille débarquer alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. Johanna avait apprit que son père était là durant les vacances et avait voulu lui faire une surprise mais elle ignorait totalement que McCoy n'était pas seul. Lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Khan, l'étudiant avait blanchit d'un coup. Son père avait alors dû lui assurer que, non, l'Augment n'était plus un dangereux terroriste et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de se trouver ici.

Johanna avait été méfiante toute la journée, jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux à Khan. Mais son avis changea peu à peu en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, l'Augment n'était pas une menace immédiate pour la société. En faite, le seul problème que provoqua Khan fut le gâteau aux pommes qu'il oublia dans le four et qui brûla sans possibilité d'être récupérable. Khan avait été profondément embarrassé, faisant rire Leonard et Johanna.

Mais c'est là que les choses se corsaient.

Dans la soirée, Khan était encore en train de pester contre ce maudit gâteau. Le docteur, assit à côté de lui dans le canapé, ne cessait de lui assurer que ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

_Ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier. Lui dit-il. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai oublié un plat dans le four.

_Pour les humains normaux peut-être. Rétorqua Khan. Les Augments ne sont pas aussi négligents... Et les anges encore moins.

_Forcément, tu n'as pas besoin de manger quand tu es un ange alors c'est sûr que tu ne risques pas de mettre le feu à des pâtes.

_ Tu vois très bien ce que je veux... Des pâtes ? Comment tu peux faire brûler des pâtes ?

_Beaucoup de talent et l'incapacité total d'être multi-tâche hors d'un bloc opératoire. Répondit McCoy d'un ton sentencieux.

L'Augment avait levé les yeux au ciel et McCoy s'était penché pour l'embrasser, essayant de le réconforter.

_Oh bordel ! S'exclama soudain Johanna.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent avant de regarder l'étudiante qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon, un verre d'eau à la main. La jeune femme les regardaient comme si elle venait d'assister à la chose la plus improbable de l'univers.

_Johanna...

_Ah ba je comprend mieux pourquoi tu l'as invité ici maintenant. Le coupa Johanna qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Le docteur eut une légère grimace et il fit un vague signe vers le fauteuil pour que sa fille s'y assoit. McCoy eut une grimace mentale. Il aurait préféré que Johanna n'apprenne pas leur relation comme ça.

_Bon comme tu l'as compris, Khan et moi nous sommes ensemble. Finit-il par dire. Cela fait quasiment un an.

_Un an ? S'étonna Johanna en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est maintenant que je l'apprend ?

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent et McCoy se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

_ On n'a pas vraiment trouvé le temps. Marmonna-t-il.

Johanna leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça.

_Oh oui bien sur, tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de m'annoncer que tu sortais avec un ancien terroriste génétiquement modifié ? Papa, franchement, t'aurais quand même pus trouver cinq minutes ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Pour la défense de ton père, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a toujours repousser la conversation. Intervint l'Augment.

L'étudiante reporta son attention vers Khan, le fixant d'un air impassible. Le docteur maudissait le talent que sa fille avait hérité de sa mère pour cacher ses émotions. Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait à déterminer si toute cette histoire allait bien se terminer ou si sa fille allait claquer la porte.

Et encore, elle n'avait apprit que pour sa relation avec l'Augment.

McCoy nota mentalement qu'il allait garder la nature angélique de Khan pour plus tard parce que cela risquait de faire beaucoup trop à assimiler d'un coup en une soirée.

_Comme tu l'as dit, Khan a eut un passif plus que discutable et nous ne voulions pas te choquer. Ajouta le docteur.

L'Augment approuva d'un signe de tête et Johanna les fixa pendant un long moment avant de soupirer. L'étudiante se passa une main sur le front avant de dire :

_ Bon, je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de temps pour l'admettre mais...

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de faire un petit sourire à son père.

_Mais c'est vrai que cela faisait plusieurs années que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi détendu.

Malgré sa surprise, le docteur parvint admirablement bien à ne pas rougir. Ils en discutèrent encore quelques instant avant que Johanna ne regarda Khan droit dans les yeux.

_En tout cas, si jamais vous faite du mal à mon père, je vous préviens que je connais au moins quatre poisons indétectables aux autopsies.

Khan haussa un sourcil à cette menace, ou plutôt à la possibilité que Johanna sache tuer quelqu'un, mais il inclina légèrement la tête.

_Je ne ferais jamais de mal à ton père, je te le promet.

Johanna eut l'air satisfaite et McCoy eut un soupir de soulagement mentalement en voyant qu'elle prenait tout ça plutôt bien. Mais alors que l'étudiante se levait pour finalement aller se coucher, elle déclara :

_Par contre, je suis trop vieille pour me retrouver grande sœur alors si jamais ça vous passe par la tête, je le dis à maman !

Bones leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça alors que Khan se contentait de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais les paroles de Johanna rappelèrent au docteur qu'il n'avait jamais aborder ce sujet avec l'Augment. Après un seconde d'hésitation, McCoy décida que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour être fixé sur ce point.

_En parlant de ça... Commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Khan pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur et McCoy poursuivit :

_Je sais que quand tu étais un ange, avoir des enfants était interdit avec les humains car le Paradis déteste les Néphilims. Mais maintenant, c'est une possibilité qui est de nouveau ouverte.

Khan le regarda quelque seconde, semblant réfléchir.

_Tu veux un autre enfant ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

_Et bien, je suis déjà père alors ce n'est vraiment mon avis qui compte pour l'instant. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne serais pas contre l'idée mais je voudrais surtout savoir si toi ça t'intéresserais d'être parent.

Khan resta silencieux mais le docteur remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu embarrassé. Finalement, il soupira et regarda McCoy avec une légère grimace.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi mais je suis absolument terrifié à l'idée d'être père et je crois que je ne serais jamais prêt à en devenir un.

McCoy s'attendait à tout sauf ça et il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager légèrement l'Augment.

_Vraiment ?

Khan hocha la tête alors qu'il croisait les bras d'un air pensif.

_Les Augments n'ont pas de parents ni même d'enfance alors je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça fonctionne et même si je sais que tu seras là, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

_Khan...

_En plus, quand j'étais un ange, mon Père a plutôt brillé par son absence alors ce n'est pas vraiment un modèle de référence.

Le docteur hocha la tête, ne pouvant qu'approuver, même s'il trouvait ça dommage que l'Augment ne connaisse jamais les joies d'être père.

_Et moi qui voulait te voir changer des couches. Déclara-t-il à la place.

Khan le frappa avec son chausson.

 **oOoOoOo**

Les relations avaient toutes des hauts et des bas.

C'était rarement pour des choses graves mais les deux hommes se disputaient beaucoup.

Ils avaient chacun un tempérament bien affirmé et tous les deux étaient à chaque fois persuadés d'avoir raison. Honnêtement, ses disputes avec Khan étaient loin d'être aussi violentes que celles l'ayant opposés à son ex-femme mais elles étaient plus fréquentes et presque tout pouvait aboutir à un conflit avec eux deux tant ils étaient bornés.

Un peu comme maintenant.

_Franchement, ils peuvent bien se passer de toi ! S'exclama McCoy. Ou alors tu pourras y aller une prochaine fois !

_ Je sais que c'est un manque de timing total mais je ne peux quand même pas tourner le dos à ma famille. Rétorqua Khan en croisant les bras.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans une bouche de métro aux heures de pointe et la foute était omniprésente. McCoy détestait prendre les transports en commun dans ces moments-là mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour se rendre à la mairie de San Francisco puisqu'elle était quasiment impossible d'accès en voiture. McCoy vérifia d'un geste qu'il avait bien le faire-part qu'il avait reçut quelques mois au par avant.

Aujourd'hui, Chekov se mariait avec Violette Woods... Une sorcière.

L'ingénieur l'avait rencontré durant une soirée organisée conjointement par Cassie et Jim. Ce dernier voulait que ses amis fassent connaissance avec les Winchester et la chasseuse avait jugé bon de leur présenter d'autres de ces collèges... Des non humains. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient rencontré un loup-garou, une phénix, un polymorphe – qui lorsqu'il avait prit l'apparence du docteur, avait faillit lui provoquer une crise cardiaque – et la fameuse Violette. McCoy avait bien vu que la sorcière et l'ingénieur avaient rapidement accroché mais il n'aurait jamais crus que, deux ans plus tard, cela se terminerait par un mariage.

Et pourtant, l'invitation était bien dans sa poche.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû être si surprit que la plus part de ses amis commencent à se construire une vie de famille. Le docteur fut intérieurement très heureux pour Jim quand celui-ci lui annonça qu'il sortait enfin avec Spock. Le Vulcain et Uhura avaient finit par rompre mais le blond avait longtemps hésité avant de tenter sa chance. Finalement, c'est Spock qui fit le premier pas et McCoy avait apprit récemment qu'ils désiraient se lier via les rituels Vulcain.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui l'était c'était sa tête de mule d'amant qui voulait quitter la Terre dans trois semaines pour se retrouver sur une planète paumée dans un coin de la galaxie alors que dans deux semaines, l'Enterprise devait partir pour une mission de quatre mois.

_On va être séparé pendant presque six mois si tu pars. Renchérit McCoy alors qu'il évitait un adolescent qui ne regardait pas où il allait.

_Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Asséna l'Augment avec un grondement. Mais j'ai le devoir d'aller les aider à s'installer sur la colonie.

Le docteur soupira alors qu'il descendait la dernière marche de l'escalier qui conduisait à l'intérieur du métro. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut les guichets qui délivraient les tickets et grogna mentalement en voyant la longueur des fils d'attentes. McCoy songea à ce que Khan venait de lui dire.

McCoy songea qu'effectivement, Khan avait un devoir envers les Augments puisqu'il avait été leur chef après tout.

Cela faisait cinq ans depuis l'histoire de dingue qui commença avec la rencontre du vaisseau à la dérive que fut l'Enochian. Mais les Augments n'avaient été libéré que l'année dernière. Les amiraux de Star Fleet avaient dû finalement s'avouer vaincus devant la persistance des demandes des membres de l'Enterprise et la famille de Khan avait été décongelé. Autant dire que l'ancien ange avait eut beaucoup à faire pour calmer soixante-douze Augments déboussolés et choqués d'avoir dormis aussi longtemps.

Mais par la suite, Khan avait dû surtout empêcher ses frères et sœurs de partir en guerre contre la Fédération en apprenant ce qu'avait vécu Khan après son réveil par Marcus. Tous les Augments ne furent pas vraiment ravis de voir sa tempérance sur ce sujet et il y eut des tensions. Les choses se calmèrent un peu quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient avoir une colonie mais quand ils découvrirent que Khan n'allait pas rester avec eux, plusieurs le prirent mal.

Le mot _« traître »_ avait même fait son apparition parmi les plus véhément.

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles McCoy ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il avait le pressentiment que, avec leur chance légendaire, les choses risquaient de tourner mal pour Khan. Le docteur porta une main absente au collier dissimulé sous son tee-shirt.

L'Augment avait beau avoir une force surhumaine, sans sa Grâce, il était à nouveau mortel.

_ Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Déclara soudain Khan.

_Je ne peux pas, j'ai des engagements auprès de Star Fleet.

_Tout comme j'en ai auprès de ma famille. Rétorqua l'Augment. Et en y allant, je veux m'assurer que certains ne risquent pas de dévier de leurs promesses pacifiques.

McCoy poussa un soupir d'agacement parce que, au final, il savait que Khan avait raison. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer pourquoi il était _vraiment_ réticent.

Et si Khan décidait de partir pour s'installer finalement sur la colonie ? Il allait y rester pendant plusieurs mois et il serait à nouveau parmi les siens. McCoy était terrifié à l'idée que l'Augment se lasse de leur relation pour une raison ou une autre. Lorsqu'il était Haziel, il lui avait assuré que les sentiments d'un ange était proche de l'éternel. Mais le brun lui avait confié sa Grâce et désormais, Khan était à nouveau humain.

Et les hommes faisaient rarement preuve de la même dévotion lorsqu'ils tombaient amoureux.

_Fais bien comme tu veux. Finit-il par dire, maussade. Je vais me chercher un café ou je risque de m'endormir pendant la cérémonie.

Khan le regarda partir sans un mot, continuant de faire la queue pour obtenir les billets de métro. Le docteur s'éloigna dans la foule, maudissant sa jalousie et ses angoisses. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire confiance à l'Augment ? En cinq ans, il ne lui avait jamais une seule raison de douter de lui et voilà qu'il se comportait comme un connard possessif ! D'accord, c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient être séparé aussi longtemps mais ce n'était pas une excuse suffisante. Fulminant contre lui-même, le docteur fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

_ Gabriel dépêche toi ! On doit retrouver Sehaliah et Ambrosia dans moins de vingt minutes !

McCoy fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté, repérant aisément quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Chuck Sherley, l'homme qu'il avait rencontré à l'hôpital et qui semblait en savoir un peu trop sur le surnaturel pour que cela soit une coïncidence, se tenait non loin de lui avec son fils. McCoy réalisa que l'auteur n'avait pas vraiment changé bien qu'il soit mieux rasé que la dernière fois. Son fils était assez jeune, les cheveux châtain clair mis-long et les yeux noisettes.

_Ne sois pas si pressé, je suis sûr qu'elles veulent encore t'exiger des droits d'auteurs pour avoir écrit sur leur vie pour ton spin-off. Répondit Gabriel.

_Mais c'était une opportunité géniale ! S'exclama Chuck. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire à ton avis ?

_Vraiment inventer une histoire ? Répondit Gabriel d'un ton narquois. Tu sais, comme les vrais auteurs font.

Chuck roula des yeux mais son regard tomba sur le docteur qui les dévisageait depuis le début. D'abord surprit, l'auteur eut un sourire avant de s'approcher de lui.

_ Docteur McCoy ! Ça fait longtemps ! Vous allez bien? Demanda Chuck en tendant la main.

Après une seconde, McCoy la serra avec une certaine méfiance. Avec ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le docteur soupçonnait de plus en plus que l'auteur n'était pas qu'un simple humain. Mais justement, il ne savait pas ce qu'était Chuck et, par extension, son fils. Ils étaient dans une rame de métro bondé et McCoy ne voulait pas risquer un éventuel accident.

_ Oui et vous ? Vous avez finit votre livre ? S'enquit-il poliment.

_Presque mais du coup j'ai des problèmes avec mes sujets d'inspiration. Avoua Chuck d'un ton dramatique.

Gabriel, qui s'était approché à son tour, regarda le docteur un instant avant de tapoter l'épaule de son père avec intérêt.

_Hey ! C'est pas lui l'humain qui t'as traité de connard et qui sort avec l'un de mes petits frères ? Demanda-t-il.

McCoy cligna des yeux.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Apparemment oui puisque l'auteur hocha la tête, pas plus déphasé que ça par l'intervention de son fils.

_Si ! S'exclama-t-il. D'ailleurs comment ça va avec Haziel ? Bien j'espère, j'aime les histoires d'amour ayant une fin heureuse.

_ De... De quoi ? Répondit très intelligemment McCoy.

_ Ca ne doit pas être évident, j'en suis persuadé. Fit pensivement Gabriel. Tu te rappelles de Castiel et Dean ? Toujours en train de s'engueuler mais bon, c'est surtout parce que Dean était un énorme crétin constipé émotionnellement la plus part du temps.

Le docteur les regarda son comprendre, son cerveau ne voulant pas admettre la vérité.

_Attendez... Bégaya-t-il. Vous êtes, enfin... Je...

L'auteur lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de désigner d'un geste de la main le torse du docteur.

_ C'est un cadeau précieux qu'il vous a fait. Ajouta Chuck Une preuve d'une grande confiance et...

_Et d'une grande stupidité. Acheva Gabriel. Au final, je suis persuadé que ça va leur péter à la tronche même si tu m'as certifié qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Son père lui jeta un regard noir mais l'autre se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_Et les âmes sœurs finissent toujours par être ensemble peu importe où et quand. Répondit doctement Chuck. Mais ce que je voulais dire, avant d'être grossièrement interrompus, c'est que j'espère que ça va vraiment marcher entre vous.

_Ah. Fut le seul son cohérent qui parvint à franchir les lèvres d'un McCoy en état de choc.

Son cerveau semblait avoir définitivement grillé et il était incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Chuck ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et il regarda sa montre avec une grimace.

_Bon avec tout ça, on laisse tomber les transports humains où ont sera en retard. Déclara-t-il.

_ Okay ! S'exclama Gabriel avant d'attraper le bras de son père.

Il fit un clin d'œil à McCoy avant de tout simplement disparaître dans un bruit d'aile. Certains passants le remarquèrent et se frottèrent les paupières avec une expression troublée. Mais la plus part crurent qu'ils avaient tout simplement imaginé des choses et ils retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Ce ne fut pas le cas de McCoy qui resta planté là, la bouche entre-ouverte comme un imbécile. Il sursauta quand la main de Khan se posa soudain sur son épaule. Le docteur se retourna d'un bloc, les yeux exorbités et il agrippa la chemise de l'Augment.

_ Khan... Commença-t-il en le secouant.

_ Ça ne va pas ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

McCoy le dévisagea avant de lâcher :

_Je viens de rencontrer Dieu.

Il y eut une seconde de blanc avant que l'Augment ne pose gentiment sa main contre le front du docteur.

_ Bizarre, tu n'as pas de fièvre. Constata-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

_Je ne suis pas malade ! S'exclama le brun. Et je sais ce que j'ai vu ! C'était le même homme qu'à l'hôpital !

_Quoi ? Répondit Khan, dubitatif.

Le docteur réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de sa rencontre avec Chuck à l'Augment. Pas étonnant qu'il semblait avoir du mal à le suivre sur ce coup là. Mais McCoy était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il ne pouvait pas avoir halluciné une chose pareille ! Il n'avait décidément pas assez d'imagination pour ça. De son côté, l'Augment le fixait comme s'il s'était prit un mauvais coup sur la tête.

_Tu ne peux pas avoir rencontré Dieu, il est partit. Insista Khan.

_ Mais si ! Il était là avec un ange du nom de Gabriel ! Répondit McCoy avec agacement.

L'Augment plissa les yeux, hésitant pendant quelque secondes.

_L'archange Gabriel est mort durant l'Apocalypse. Lâcha-t-il finalement, ne le croyant pas. C'est impossible que tu ais pus les rencontrer.

Le docteur eut un grognement de frustration avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Peu importe ce que disait Khan, il était bien certain d'avoir rencontré Dieu et Gabriel. McCoy ne savait pas ce que ces deux là faisaient à vadrouiller sur Terre comme s'ils étaient en vacance alors que le Paradis avait eut besoin d'eux des centaines de fois par le passé. Mais tout d'un coup, les paroles pleines de sens de Chuck concernant la capacité d'aimer des anges prenaient une toute autre mesure.

L'auteur avait dit qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs... Est-ce pour ça qu'il avait plus ou moins joué les entremetteurs par le passé ? McCoy n'en savait rien et pour l'instant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir put déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur concernant ce Dieu absent qui piquait la vie des autres pour en faire des livres ! Distraitement, McCoy essaya de rationaliser son comportement en se disant que la situation avait été beaucoup trop improbable pour lui permettre de réagir convenablement.

Mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le docteur réalisa qu'il avait traité Dieu de connard en face.

…. Fantastique.

_Sinon, j'ai les billets. On va pouvoir enfin se rendre à la mairie. Déclara Khan en lui tendant son ticket.

Le docteur marmonna un merci alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la rame de métro. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes avant que Khan ne commence à dire :

_A propos du voyage...

_Va y. Le coupa McCoy sans réfléchir.

Khan se stoppa et le fixa sans docteur eut un soupir inaudible en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Chuck. Haziel lui avait confié sa Grâce, il lui faisait confiance à un point qu'un humain ne pourrait jamais vraiment appréhender au cours de sa vie. McCoy ne faisait pas exception pourtant il tentait d'apprendre. Mais après tout, c'était comme pour toute relation. S'il ne faisait pas confiance à son partenaire et lui interdisait de s'éloigner juste pour être sur de le garder près de lui alors il ne serait qu'un connard abusif et jaloux.

McCoy refusait d'être un tel homme.

_J'ai réagis comme un putain d'idiot. Expliqua-t-il finalement. C'est toi qui a raison, les Augments comptent sur toi.

L'ancien ange le regarda en plissant les yeux avant de demander :

_ Tu es sur de toi ?

McCoy hocha la tête et l'Augment finit par lui sourire.

_A quoi dois-je se retournement de situation ?

Leur ligne de métro arriva enfin et McCoy lui rendit son sourire.

_Je te l'ai dit, j'ai rencontré Dieu. S'exclama-t-il. Allez maintenant on se bouge où on va arriver quand la cérémonie sera commencé !

 **oOoOoOo**

Pour McCoy, le bonheur ne durait jamais longtemps, c'était une certitude.

Jim le traitait souvent de pessimiste à cause de ça mais le docteur estimait qu'il avait tout simplement un regard plus critique et réaliste sur la vie. Quand on admettait qu'on ne vivait pas dans le monde des bisounours, on était beaucoup moins surprit quand une tuile nous arrivait.

Un peu comme maintenant.

Cela faisait seulement quatre ans que McCoy avait rencontré Dieu et il avait fêté son cinquantième anniversaire le moi dernier. Malgré tout, le docteur n'avait pas pus empêcher Jim ainsi que Johanna de lui organiser une fête. Sa fille en avait d'ailleurs profité pour lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Un choc pour McCoy qui avait dû mal à croire qu'il allait déjà être grand-père. Sa réaction avait beaucoup fait rire Khan jusqu'à ce que Johanna lui dise que, par extension, il allait également être grand-père vu que sa relation avec McCoy semblait si durable. L'Augment avait eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas paniquer jusqu'à le docteur lui répète pendant au moins cinq minutes que tout allait bien se passer.

Le bébé était prévu dans trois mois alors McCoy était partit plutôt serein avec l'Enterprise sur une mission d'escorte qui n'était rien d'autre que de la routine. Le vaisseau était atterrit depuis deux heures et le docteur se demandait s'il serait revenu sur Terre avec le match de base-ball de ce soir. Il était mentalement en train de faire les prognostiques concernant l'issue de la rencontre quand le haut-parleur de l'infirmerie s'enclencha :

_A toute l'équipe médicale, le transfert de l'un des membres de l'expédition va être assurer dans cinq minutes, veuillez vous préparer pour le protocole d'urgence.

Le docteur s'immobilisa net alors que l'information prenait toute sa dimension. Jim, Khan, Carol et deux autres membres de l'équipe de sécurité faisait partie de cette expédition. McCoy eut un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'il ordonnait à tout son personnel de se préparer. Ceux-ci obéirent rapidement et avec professionnalisme. Ils étaient prêt quand plusieurs membres de l'équipage arrivèrent en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé le docteur, ce n'était pas Jim qui fut transporté mais Khan. L'Augment était soutenu par Jim et un tee-shirt mais il semblait difficilement conscient.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

Khan fut installé sur l'une des tables d'opération et McCoy vit rapidement la coupure dans le tee-shirt de l'Augment. La plaie cicatrisait mal, formant un sorte de boursouflure qui donnait tous les signes d'une infection. Le docteur ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que du poison était impliqué et qu'il devait être particulièrement puissant pour que même les capacités régénératrices de l'Augment ne puissent en venir à bout.

_ Quand on est sortie de l'Ambassade, on c'est fait attaqué par des Klingons. Répondit Jim alors que Spock arrivait à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Ils sont plus ou moins détachés de l'Empire à ce que j'ai comprit.

_Cela doit être à cause du traité de paix qui va bientôt être signé avec la Fédération. Raisonna le Vulcain.

_Ils n'ont pas très bien prit de nous voir là. Ajouta Carol. Ils nous ont attaqué et ont a réussit à s'enfuir mais l'un d'eux à tiré avec une sorte d'arbalète et Khan a été touché.

McCoy jura, longuement, avant de s'affairer autours de l'Augment. Le docteur finit par faire sortir tout ceux qui ne faisait pas partie du personnel médical pour avoir plus de place. Rapidement, Khan fut ensuite branché à plusieurs machines alors que le docteur effectuait un scan pour déterminer les effets du poison sur le corps de Khan. L'une des infirmières lui injecta des anti-poisons basiques dont ils disposaient pour essayer de combattre l'infection. Mais cela avait peu d'effet et après une dizaine de minute, l'Augment commença à tousser du sang.

_Chapel ! S'exclama McCoy en essayant de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce que donne l'analyse toxicologique ?

L'infirmière quitta son écran du regard et déglutit avant de dire :

_ Docteur McCoy, le poison utilisé est répertorié dans ceux dont nous n'avons pas encore d'antidote.

Le brun serra les poings et secoua la tête.

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Répondit-il sèchement. Trouvez quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il est hors de question qu'il meurt sous ma surveillance !

Chapel hocha vivement la tête et l'un des docteurs présent vint l'aider dans ses recherches. McCoy allait aider ceux qui tentait, justement, de combiner des anti-poisons pour renforcer leurs effets respectifs, quand Khan l'attrapa par le poignée.C'était la première fois qu'il reprenait conscience depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'infirmerie.

_Leo... Chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible.

_ Hey... Accroche toi d'accord. Lui dit-il alors qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne.

L'Augment eut un sourire avant de se remettre à tousser, la respiration difficile.

_Je vais essayer mais c'est mal partis.

Le docteur sentit ses yeux le brûler mais il refoula ses larmes, ne pouvant pas craquer maintenant.

_ Juste... Contente toi de tenir jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution. Souffla McCoy. A moins que finalement, toutes tes super-capacités d'être surhumain ne soient que du vent.

_ Attention, je pourrais encore te briser la nuque dans cet état. Répondit Khan d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

McCoy eut un sourire nerveux alors qu'il sentait la main de l'Augment devenir de plus en plus faible dans la sienne.

_Tu sais que je t'aime ? Finit par murmurer Khan.

_ Tu ne vas pas mourir, ne commence pas à me dire ça. Rétorqua le docteur en secouant la tête.

_Mais c'est vrai, je t'aime.

_Non, tais toi. S'acharna McCoy alors que Khan respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné... Marmonna l'Augment avant de s'évanouir.

La machine se mit soudain à biper, indiquant que le rythme cardiaque de Khan était en chute libre de façon alarmante. McCoy allait crier à son personnel de leur apporter un défibrillateur quand il se rappela brusquement que Khan n'était pas simplement un Augment.

Il était aussi un ange.

Les oreilles assourdies par le bruit de la machine et les voix des infirmières qui l'écartaient pour que les autres docteurs puissent intervenir. Au milieu de cette tempête, McCoy arracha le collier qu'il avait autours du cou dans un geste urgent. Il le portait depuis que l'ange le lui avait donné et sa présence était devenu si constante que parfois, il en venait à l'oublier.

Si McCoy en avait eut le temps, il se serait demandé pourquoi Khan ne lui avait pas demandé de lui rendre ses pouvoirs. Il en aurait eut toutes les raisons et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui sourire comme s'il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais après tout, pourquoi Khan le serait-il ? Lui savait ce qu'il y avait après le _« grand saut »_ et il n'avait aucune raison de s'en inquiéter. L'Augment irait probablement au Paradis et il comptait là dessus pour qu'ils se revoient un jour car pour lui, la mort n'était pas la fin. Pas tant qu'il était humain en tout cas.

Mais McCoy était loin d'avoir les nerfs pour y réfléchir maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, à cet instant, c'était que l'Augment rouvre les yeux et que cette maudite machine se taise enfin.

Alors le docteur ouvrit l'orbe.

Une lumière blanche et intense s'en échappa, aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes. La plus part des machines de l'infirmerie se détraquèrent et plusieurs tubes à essais volèrent en éclat. Mais quand McCoy put rouvrit les yeux, il vit Khan se redresser sur la table avec un air choqué.

Ses iris avaient la teinte bleu si caractéristique de sa nature angélique et pendant un bref instant, l'ombre de ses ailes s'étalèrent sur le sol. Ignorant son personnel qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer, McCoy se précipita vers Khan pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'ange eut un hoquet de surprise avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de McCoy

_Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Murmura le docteur en le serrant contre lui.

Khan hocha lentement la tête et McCoy ajouta :

_ Et au faite, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de l'Augment contre sa peau.

 **oOoOoOo**

McCoy se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre avec une grimace.

_Non mais regarde moi cette tronche... Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

A presque plus de soixante ans, le docteur n'avait pas été épargné par les affres du temps. Il commençait à se dégarnir et ses cheveux devenaient blanc. McCoy passa un doigt le long des rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux et sur les joues. Ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps et il remarqua qu'il avait prit un peu de ventre depuis qu'il ne courrait plus dans tous les sens sur l'Enterprise.

McCoy avait vieillit et cela se voyait.

Maussade, le docteur enfila son tee-shirt pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il passa sans faire de bruit dans le couloir pour éviter de réveiller son petit-fils. Johanna leur avait déposé Darel hier soir pour qu'ils l'emmènent passer les vacances scolaires dans la maison de campagne. Le petit garçon avait sept ans et c'était la première fois qu'il venait passer les vacances sans ses sœurs. Johanna avait été enceinte de jumelles quand Khan était redevenu un ange et McCoy les avait souvent gardé.

L'Augment avait d'abord été très appréhensif à l'idée de garder des enfants mais, au final, il s'en était admirablement bien sortit.

Marcy et Rose adoraient leur _« grand-père »_ Khan et ce dernier le leur rendait bien.

Le docteur arriva dans la cuisine où, sans aucune surprise, il vit l'Augment en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. McCoy resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'observer. Il était loin le temps où Khan avait laissé un gâteau brûler dans le four. Désormais, il ne cuisinait plus rien sans un minuteur au point que c'était proche de la névrose.

_Bien dormis ? Demanda l'ange alors qu'il versait de la farine dans un bol.

Le docteur eut un sourire, habitué à ce que l'ange sente sa présence même quand il prenait soin de ne faire aucun bruit. McCoy rentra dans la cuisine, embrassa Khan sur la joue avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café.

_Uhm pas vraiment mais tu te doutes pourquoi. Répondit-il avec un soupir.

Khan hocha la tête alors que le docteur jetait un coup d'œil au calendrier qui était accroché sur le mur à côté du frigo. Ils étaient le dix sept février et cela faisait presque dix ans que le docteur avait quitté Star Fleet.

Mais surtout, aujourd'hui, cela faisait presque dix ans que Jim Tibérius Kirk était mort.

McCoy n'avait pas été présent ce jour là. Il avait arrêté de faire des missions sur l'Enterprise mais il avait accepté d'enseigner la médecine à l'Académie de Star Fleet. Il s'estimait trop vieux pour continuer d'arpenter l'espace dans tous les sens. Khan l'avait suivit peu de temps après pour alterner entre des visites sur la colonie et son travail travaille pour le développement de nouveaux vaisseaux spatiaux pour la Fédération. L'Augment n'avait jamais avoué à ses frères et sœurs qu'il était un ange, estimant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne l'avait pas non plus avoué à Johanna, tout le monde mettant son exceptionnel jeunesse sur le compte de ses gènes d'Augments.

Au final, c'était plus simple de cette manière.

Mais ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à quitter l'Enterprise. Sulu était devenu le capitaine de son propre vaisseau et Uhura devint son agent des communications après quelques mois. Chekov avait rejoint la section anglaise de Star Fleet après avoir déménagé là bas avec Violette suite à la naissance de leur premier enfant. Spock faisait toujours partis de Star Fleet mais il était sur Terre ce jour là.

Lorsqu'il avait apprit l'explosion de l'Enterprise durant son dernier voyage, McCoy n'avait pas réussit à s'en remettre pendant des semaines. Jim n'était pas le seul ami qu'il avait perdu et les noms de Scotty et Carol s'étaient ajoutés à la liste. Il y avait eut des centaines de morts et ce fut un jour de deuil pour Star Fleet. Après des recherches, les experts avaient annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'une défaillance du réacteur nucléaire qui s'avéra criminelle. Lorsque Haziel inspecta discrètement les débris, il découvrit des résidus de souffre et en conclus à une attaque de démon. Spock avait immédiatement contacté les Winchester qui furent aussi choqués qu'eux. Les chasseurs enquêtèrent durant des jours sur l'explosion mais il s'avéra qu'au final, aucun motif ne motivait cette tragédie.

Ce fut, étrangement, plus horrible à accepter.

L'attaque ne faisait pas partie d'un effroyable plan servant à briser les sceau qui retenaient Lucifer dans sa Cage comme l'avait d'abord pensé Haziel. Non, c'était juste un acte de destruction purement gratuit et maléfique visant à causer tristesse et désespoir dans son sillage. Les démons n'avaient pas besoin de raison pour faire le mal et ils l'avaient prouvé en faisant sauter l'Enterprise.

Et pour le coup, ces enfoirés aux yeux noir avaient réussis.

Si les choses avaient dures pour eux, elles furent désastreuses pour Spock qui resta des mois sur Vulcain pour faire son deuil mais après cela, le brun sembla plus inexpressif que jamais. Perdre son Tylah pour un vulcain était un véritable crève-cœur et McCoy avait fait ce qu'il avait pus pour tenter de réconforter Spock qui songeait à quitter Star Fleet. Mais il se doutait que ses efforts ainsi que ceux d'Uhura n'avaient eut que peu d'effets...

_On pourra passer par le cimetière avant de partir. Proposa Khan, sortant le docteur de ses pensées.

McCoy hocha la tête alors qu'il continuait d'observer l'ange. Contrairement à lui, Khan n'avait pas changer depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs. Il était toujours aussi jeune, beau et absolument parfait physiquement. Lorsqu'il était redevenu un ange, son corps s'était comme figé dans le temps et McCoy savait qu'il ne changerait plus. Le docteur soupira lourdement en finissant sa tasse de café, s'attirant un regard intrigué de Khan.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en laissant de côté sa pâte à gaufre.

Le docteur faillit répondre à la négative mais il se retint à la dernière seconde et marmonna :

_Tu savais que la nouvelle voisine t'as prit pour mon fils ?

Khan marqua un temps d'arrêt et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

McCoy eut une grimace alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

_Ouais et ce n'est pas dure de comprendre pourquoi elle c'est trompée. Répondit le docteur avec amertume.

_Ne dis pas ça. Fit l'ange en secouant la tête.

_Enfin sois réaliste Khan. Rétorqua sèchement McCoy. Physiquement, tu es quasiment le même que la première fois qu'on c'est rencontré alors que moi je suis devenu fripé et arthritique.

_Leo...

_Et en plus, je perd mes cheveux. Coupa-t-il en faisant un geste accusateur vers sa tête.

L'ange eut un sourire triste alors qu'il s'asseyait en face du docteur.

_Je savais que j'aurais dû ôter à nouveau ma Grâce la dernière fois.

McCoy se mordit la lèvre inférieur et secoua la tête. Khan le lui avait déjà proposé pour qu'ils puissent continuer d'avoir une vie normale ensemble mais le docteur avait refusé, estimant qu'il était plus sur qu'Haziel garde ses pouvoirs. McCoy était en effet terrifié à l'idée que Khan soit à nouveau blessé et que, cette-fois ci, il ne soit pas là pour pouvoir lui rendre sa Grâce à la dernière minute.

_Non les choses étaient mieux comme ça. Le rassura le docteur. C'est juste que...

Il hésita, ayant gardé toutes ses insécurités et ses appréhensions pour lui depuis que, la semaine dernière, leur voisine lui avait annoncé que son «fils » était charmant. Mais l'ange le fixait d'un air si encourageant et compréhensif qu'il craqua.

_C'est juste que je ne comprend pas comment tu peux encore vouloir de moi après tout ce temps. Je sais que tu m'aimes, crois moi je le sais, mais regarde moi.

Il se désigna d'un geste de la main avec dépit et il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de baisser la tête.

_Je vieillis et pourtant, tu continus de me regarder comme si je n'avais pas changé. Souffla-t-il Franchement, comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi avec mes rides et mes cheveux blanc ?

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Khan ne prenne sa main dans la sienne.

_T'ai-je déjà dit que les anges voyaient avant tout l'âme des humains ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

McCoy acquiesça avec un froncement de sourcil et l'Augment poursuivit :

_Oui, ton corps vieillit Leonard mais ce n'est que secondaire pour moi car ton âme rayonne de plus en plus à chaque années qui passent.

Le docteur ramena la main du docteur vers lui et embrassa sa paume, s'attirant un frisson du docteur.

_Tu es magnifique. Ajouta Khan avec affection. Et jamais je ne te laisserais car tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai jamais confié mon cœur et ça, peu importe que tu sois devenu _« fripé et arthritique »._

McCoy sentit ses joues le chauffer, embarrassé et touché par les paroles de son amant. Il se racla la gorge mais ne tenta pas de dégager sa main alors qu'il marmonnait :

_ C'est incroyablement cliché ce que tu viens de me dire, tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

Khan lui jeta un regard amusé alors qu'il rétorquait :

_Oui mais tu as rougis donc tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

_Non, tu te trompes, c'est juste que j'ai honte d'être avec un ange qui me déclame de la guimauve pareille. S'entêta McCoy avec un sourire en coin.

 _« J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir »_. Songea-t-il alors que Khan éclatait de rire.

 **oOoOoOo**

Khan savait que ce jour arriverait mais il n'en fut pas plus préparé quand ce fut le cas.

Son docteur était presque âgé de quatre-vingt ans quand il fut atteint d'une grave maladie. Elle c'était développée récemment et McCoy n'était pas le premier touché mais personne n'avait encore trouvé comment la guérir.

Comme le cancer à son époque, cette étrange nécrose des tissus faisait des ravages.

McCoy était malade et Khan pouvait sentir sa vie s'étioler au fils des jours. Sans remède, il ne passerait jamais le mois et cela mettait Haziel en rage.

L'ange pouvait le sauver, il en avait les pouvoirs.

Mais cet... Cet idiot d'humain refusait !

A cause de ça, ils se disputaient presque tous les jours depuis que McCoy avait apprit son diagnostic. Dès l'instant où Khan avait su que la médecine actuelle ne pouvait rien faire, il avait presque immédiatement tenté de soigner le docteur. Mais ce dernier l'avait repoussé, comme à chaque fois. Il lui avait même sèchement déclaré qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il essayait de le guérir sans son accord. Khan en était resté choqué et c'était la seule pour laquelle il se retenait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs dès l'instant où McCoy s'endormait.

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisses rien faire ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il était appuyé contre le mur de sa chambre.

McCoy soupira alors qu'il se redressait tant bien que mal en position assise.

_Je te l'ai déjà dis pourquoi, j'ai fais mon temps. Répondit simplement le docteur.

_Tu n'as que soixante-dix neuf ans. Pointa l'ange.

Cela fit sourire McCoy alors qu'il rétorquait :

_Pour un ange cela ne fait peut-être pas vieux mais pour un humain c'est déjà pas si mal.

Non, ce n'était pas assez pour Haziel.

Il avait su dès le départ, quand il avait récupéré sa Grâce, que le temps qui lui restait avec McCoy passerait à la vitesse d'un battement de cil. Mais cela n'empêchait pas l'appréhension et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait comprimer son essence au point de l'étouffer. La simple idée que Léonard meurt suffisait à faire trembler ses ailes d'abattement.

Pourtant, si seulement le docteur voulait bien entendre raison, il pourrait le _sauver._

L'ange vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les bras croisés.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de partir maintenant. Répondit-il finalement. Tu as promis que tu serais là pour la naissance de la deuxième fille de Marcy et tu as également assurée à Uhura que tu assisterais à ses soixante ans.

McCoy toussa un peu avant de rajuster d'un geste absent son respirateur avec un regard triste.

_C'était avant que je ne tombe malade.

_Je pourrais te soigner. Insista vivement l'Augment. Cela ne prendrait pas plus d'une minute !

_Non. Fit McCoy, catégorique.

L'ange serra les poings alors qu'il sentait sa patience diminuer.

_ Quand j'étais au bord de la mort, toi tu m'as sauvé alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ?

Bones le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant d'avouer :

_C'était différent.

_Non ça ne l'est pas ! Cette fois c'est moi qui ait la possibilité de t'aider alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser faire ? ! S'exclama Khan avec agitation.

Le docteur roula des yeux avant de répondre avec énervement :

_Haziel, ma décision est prise alors arrête d'insister, tu m'agaces !

_Et bien si je t'agaces tellement, je n'ai qu'à m'en aller !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là alors ? ! Lui cria McCoy d'une voix rêche.

L'Augment écarquilla les yeux et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer dans un claquement sec. McCoy réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et son regard flancha alors qu'il tendait la main vers lui.

_Khan, attend...

Mais l'ange s'envola.

Instinctivement, Haziel atterrit au seul endroit qui considérait comme sa maison après toutes ses années : la maison de campagne de McCoy.

Haziel se laissa lourdement tomber sur les escaliers du perron avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il passait les deniers instants du docteur à se crier dessus. Mais Khan ne parvenait pas à contenir sa colère et sa frustration devant l'apparente résignation de McCoy. L'ange sentait l'égoïsme l'envahir au fils des secondes et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Tant pis si le docteur le détestait, au moins il serait toujours en vie.

Pourtant, cette résolution ne cessait de vaciller à chaque fois qu'il imaginait la déception et la trahison se mêler sur le visage du docteur. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Khan ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son front dessus. Il y eut soudain un bruit d'aile à côté de lui mais l'ange ne réagit pas. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et Haziel tournant lentement la tête vers Castiel. L'ange en trench-coat posa sur lui un regard insondable et l'Augment murmura :

_Il ne veut pas que je le sauve.

_Tu ne peux pas aller contre sa volonté Haziel. Fit simplement Castiel alors qu'il serrait brièvement son épaule.

L'ange eut une légère grimace en entendant ça. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas, Haziel savait qu'au fond, il en serait incapable. Mais cette idée ne cessait de venir le tenter sans arrêt et l'Augment avait peur de craquer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il après un instant.

_Vu que Sam et Lucie me demandent assez souvent de vos nouvelles, je garde toujours un œil sur vous deux. Lui répondit Castiel avec un léger sourire.

Khan hocha la tête d'un air absent, se rappelant que la Winchester était morte durant une chasse au démon il y a plusieurs années. Les deux anges restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Castiel ne souffle doucement :

_Haziel, tu dois le laissez partir.

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses ailes avaient un mouvement d'agacement.

_C'est facile à dire pour toi. Rétorqua Khan avec agressivité. Lorsque Dean est mort, tu as pus le rejoindre au Paradis et tu n'as pas eu à réapprendre à vivre sans lui.

Castiel posa sur lui un regard compatissant et Khan baissa la tête, crispant ses mains sur ses genoux.

_Alors que moi... Je vais être obligé de le laisser partir.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence avant que l'ange en trench-coat ne déclare calmement :

_Je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour te conseiller mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il n'a pas non plus peur de t'abandonner ?

Haziel fronça les sourcils et Castiel continua :

_ Vous êtes tous les deux liés et Leonard connaît l'importance de l'attachement que tu lui portes. Il t'apparaît peut-être calme mais je suis persuadé qu'il s'inquiète à l'idée de te savoir bientôt seul.

Cela avait dû sens en effet... Ne lui avait-il pas dit par le passé qu'il avait crus mourir de chagrin la première fois qu'ils avaient été séparé ? McCoy aussi devait se douter que cette fois-ci, sa mort serait la pire épreuve possible pour l'ange après autant de temps passer ensemble.

_Mais alors pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas le guérir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Castiel haussa légèrement les épaules avant de se relever.

_ Je ne sais pas mais il fait preuve d'une grande sagesse en acceptant de ne pas tromper la Mort une deuxième fois. Réfléchit-il à voix haute. Tu devrais être fier de lui Haziel.

L'autre ange était déjà partis quand Khan murmura :

_Je le suis.

Alors quand le brun revint dans la chambre d'hôpital et trouva Leonard endormit, il ne dit pas un mot. Précautionneusement, pour ne pas déranger les fils qui reliaient le docteur à toutes sortes de machines, Khan se cala à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se fit aussi minuscule que possible et il prit la main de Leonard dans la sienne. Il pouvait sentir la vie diminuer de plus en plus chez le docteur et dans peu de temps, un faucheur ne tarderait pas à venir collecter son âme.

Les anges ne pleuraient pas mais Haziel avait depuis longtemps fait la paix avec sa part humaine pour savoir que celle-ci était effondrée. Parfois, il se demandait si l'essence qui le composait ne s'était pas hybridé: mi-âme mi-Grâce... Qui sais les possibilités qu'un tel mélange pouvait lui offrir ?

Khan n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que McCoy bougea à côté de lui, se réveillant lentement. Prenant conscience qu'il n'était pas seul, le malade tourna la tête vers l'Augment. Il eut l'air une seconde surprit de le voir avant que son regard ne s'embrume de remord.

_Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Déclara-t-il rapidement.

_ Non, c'est moi qui aurait dû comprendre tes raisons. Objecta Khan d'une voix plus contrôlé qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Le docteur lui fit un petit sourire avant de demander :

_Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

Haziel acquiesça et Bones vint se caler contre son épaule. L'ange l'observa un instant et se sentit incroyablement stupide. McCoy était mille fois plus courageux que lui et Khan avait si aveuglé par son futur chagrin qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que le sentiment était mutuel. McCoy avait simplement essayé de lui faire comprendre que, parfois, quand on aimait quelqu'un on devait le laisser partir.

Peut-être est-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquels Dieu avait estimé que les humains étaient supérieurs aux anges.

Eux au moins avaient le courage de lâcher prise quand ils le devaient.

Pourtant, quand McCoy leva les yeux vers lui, l'ange sentit toutes ses supplications lui revenir à l'esprit.

 _« Ne me laisse pas. »_ Avait-il envie de lui dire. « _Je t'en pris, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... Ne me laisse pas »._

_Je t'aime. Dit-il à la place.

Cela fit sourire McCoy qui murmura :

_Je sais.

 **oOoOoOo**

McCoy attendit.

Il attendit huit ans que le Paradis change enfin sa foutue politique de séparation. Pendant toutes ses années, il se demanda si Haziel tiendrait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite le jour de sa mort.

 _« Un jour, nous nous retrouverons »_. Lui avait-il dit.

A chaque visites de Castiel, qui s'entre-coupaient de celles qu'il recevait de sa famille et de ses amis, notamment de Jim, McCoy lui demandait comment allez Khan.

_Il aide les chasseurs à combattre les démons tout en viellant sur tes descendants. Répondait-il à chaque fois. Il veut aussi que tu saches qu'il t'aime et qu'il te rejoindra bientôt.

McCoy attendit huit ans.

Mais un jour, quand l'ange en trench-coat apparut à côté de lui avec une expression triste, McCoy su aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_Je suis désolé, une chasse contre des démons a mal tourné. Expliqua Castiel d'un ton navré.

Le docteur comprit ce que cela impliqua et il éclata d'un rire sombre, surprenant l'ange.

_Je le savais... Je le savais que le Destin trouverait quand même un moyen pour me briser le cœur. Fit McCoy avec une note d'hystérie.

Il enfouit ensuite son visage entre ses mains, sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Assis sur le porche de sa maison de campagne, McCoy regretta de ne pas avoir su comment toute cette histoire allait se finir quand il avait rencontré Dieu dans le métro.

Si cela avait le cas, il lui aurait mit son poing dans la gueule.

 **oOoOoOo**

Chuck était assis sur la terrasse d'un café qui donnait sur une rue bondée de la Station spatiale d'habitation qui gravitait autours de Jupiter. Buvant tranquillement son café, il regardait la foule pressé qui allait et venait pour vaquer à leur occupation. L'Auteur réfléchissait à son futur livre, n'ayant rien écrit depuis son spin-off sur l'ange et la démone. Cela faisait bien cent ans et Gabriel ne cessait de moquer son fameux « syndrome de la page blanche.»

Et soudain il les _vit_.

Deux jeunes femmes venaient de se rentrer dedans, aucune d'elles n'ayant fait attention où elles allaient. Celle aux boucles brunes s'appelait Lorelei et elle en avait fait tomber son téléphone portable. L'autre, du nom d'Harati, se pencha pour le récupérer. Mais quand elle se redressa pour rendre l'objet, elle se figea. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un instant, frappées par un étrange sentiment de _déjà-vu._ Puis Lorelei eut un sourire avant de se présenter à la jolie indienne qui lui faisait face. Harati lui serra la main en s'excusant et, sans s'en rendre compte, les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter comme si elles s'étaient toujours connus.

Chuck reposa sa tasse de café avec satisfaction.

_Âmes sœurs, j'avais raison... Dit-il à voix haute avec un sourire. Gabriel va me devoir vingt unités.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à me donner une dernière review pour la fin ! Honnêtement, j'ai faillis faire ma garce en n'ajoutant pas le passage sur la réincarnation et vous planter avec l'idée qu'ils sont séparés pour toujours mais j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien donc vous avez du bol. Encore merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire et au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics ! See you !


End file.
